Shades of Grey
by mnemesysfr
Summary: TRADUCTION, suite de FINE LINES, Severus et Harry sont de retour à Poudlard, mais le passé n'est pas facile à
1. Default Chapter

**SHADES OF GREY**

_**Nuances de Gris**_

**Auteur :** _Shadowphoenix_

**Avertissement **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowlings et l'histoire à Shadowphoenix. (Si vous voulez la contacter ou lire la fic en vo, allez voir dans ma bio)

**Rating :** PG13

**Suite de Fine Lines** : Severus est envoyé à New York pour aider Harry à recouvrer la mémoire et le protéger de Lucius Malfoy qui cherche à devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Résumé :** Harry et Severus retournent finalement à Poudlard, mais le passé n'est pas si facile à oublier…Surtout quand Drago Malfoy fait son apparition.

**Correctrice : AnthaRosa**

**Musique**, que l'auteur associe à Shades of Grey :

_I'll Stand By You_ – The Pretenders (theme)

_Anything_ – The Calling

**Chapitre1: Home Sweet Home**

_J'aurais dû le savoir. Donner à ces triples idiots la plus petite occasion de faire la fête et ils l'organisent sans aucune proportion. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir revenir ici ? _Pensa Severus. Il grimaça à la foule devant eux et pour une grande partie, au monde en général. _J'échange un cirque contre un autre. Peut-être devrais-je tout abandonner, m'acheter une maison au milieu de nulle part et y demeurer le reste de mes jours comme un reclus. Au moins je pourrais conserver le niveau de stupidité auquel je suis assujetti à un degré maîtrisable._

Severus ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre quand lui et Harry retourneraient au collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Mais, ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait découvert en entrant dans le château. Comme il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils avaient été obligés de prendre le Poudlard Expresse à la gare de Londres. Ce simple fait agaçait Severus. A Poudlard, tout le monde connaîtrait l'heure précise de leur arrivée. Tout ce qu'il désirait était un trajet paisible et calme pour ensuite descendre dans ses cachots et s'y enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente capable d'effacer toutes traces moldues de sa peau. Il se tenait dans l'entrée du château et tout mouvement en avant était entravé par une nuée de personnes, chacune penchée en avant pour parler à une autre. Tomber sur Harry Potter lors de leur retour à la maison, n'était _pas _ce qu'il avait prévu pour améliorer son état d'énervement.

Parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie de transplaner au-dessus de l'Océan Atlantique, Harry avait suggéré de retourner en Angleterre par avion. Severus avait vu ces 'avions' à la télévision et dans les films dans lesquels Harry l'avait traîné pendant l'année qui avait suivi la défaite de Lucius Malfoy. Ils avaient l'air acceptable, semblable à de grands et confortables bus qui pouvaient emmener les passagers où ils le désiraient en relativement peu de temps.

Il avait donc accepté. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que les médias moldus n'étaient ni tout à fait honnêtes ni réalistes. Les sièges spacieux et confortables dans les films, étaient exigus et décidément inconfortables. Il n'y avait pas de compartiment pour bagage à main impossible à fermer dans les films. Bien sûr ils avaient dissimulé les affreuses odeurs, le sifflement bruyant des réacteurs, la nourriture dégoûtante et la multitude d'odieux passagers, comme le gros bonhomme devant lui qui avait gardé son siège dans la position inclinée tout le long du voyage ou les marmots derrière lui, qui eux n'avaient fait que pleurer, crier et donner des coups de pieds et de poings dans son siège. Et pire que tout, les films avaient négligé de mentionner qu'il faut bien plus d'une heure pour aller de New York à Londres.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, dégoûté et résolu à ne plus jamais monter dans un avion de sa vie et commençant à avoir des envies de meurtres, Severus fut finalement dans le Poudlard Expresse. Celui-ci confortable dans d'autres circonstances, lui paraissait aussi déplaisant que l'avion. Il rêvait de se terrer dans son salon. Mais son rêve fut anéanti quand il descendit du train. A l'entrée du château ; il vit la faculté au complet et quelques autres, les attendre. _Tout ce dont ils ont besoin est une foutue bannière._ Pensa Severus._ Et peut-être de stupides chapeaux._

Il y eut un moment de silence quand ils franchirent l'entrée puis des exclamations groupées de, 'Harry !', d'un grand nombre de personnes se firent entendre. La foule, excitée, ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita sur eux. Heureusement pour Severus, personne ne se préoccupa de sa présence ou de son absence. Il put donc se retirer dans un coin sombre et observer le processus sans être dérangé.

_Stupide invention moldue. _Il poursuivit ses malédictions contre un tel fléau : il essayait de faire disparaître la sensation de bourdonnement qu'il avait depuis que l'avion avait décollé. Il avait la désagréable sensation que sa tête était embrumée et que chaque bruit était atténué comme s'il nageait sous l'eau. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû accepter l'offre de chewing gum qu'Harry lui avait proposé dans l'avion au lieu de gronder un catégorique « Non ». Il savait que tout ce dont il avait besoin était une chance d'aller dans ses appartements et de se préparer une potion de restauratrice pour faire disparaître l'horrible sensation.

_Personne ne remarquera que je suis parti. _Pensa-t-il. Il regarda d'un air peu convaincu l'entrée. Dès que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, Harry avait tourné la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Severus était énervé d'être surpris pour une chose aussi simple. Il était naturel que maintenant, qu'il était entouré de tous ses amis et fans, Harry l'oublie. Qu'il refuse d'agir comme il s'y attendait, frustrait Severus surtout, quand il pouvait lire aussi facilement dans les yeux d'Harry, de l'attendre jusqu'à ce que lui aussi puisse partir. _Mais, c'est justement ça, je ne veux pas de compagnie, _aurait voulu hurler Severus mais il s'obligea à garder cette pensée pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry et exprima pleinement son énervement pour que je jeune homme puisse le lire et acquiesça de manière infime, mais suffisante pour que Harry comprenne que bien qu'il préférerait échapper à la foule, il l'attendrait. Le fait qu'ils se connaissent suffisamment bien pour être capable d'avoir une conversation basée sur les expressions du visage était un autre aspect de sa vie à propos duquel il émettait de sérieuses réserves. Mais comme tout le reste, ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait rien y faire, même s'il le désirait vraiment.

S'ils parvenaient à communiquer sans parler, ce n'était bien sûr, pas parce qu'ils ressentaient un sentiment particulier, qu'ils s'intéressent l'un à l'autre, Severus le souligna rapidement. La raison venait plutôt du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble l'année précédente, pendant la dernière année d'université d'Harry, à la maison sur la plage qu'ils avaient eux et les amis d'Harry loué pour passer leur dernière année dans le vent. C'était naturel de s'habituer aux maniérismes et expressions de la personne avec qui l'on vit si longtemps. S'il ne comprenait pas aussi bien les habitudes particulières de Ben et Kevin, c'était parce qu'il ne les connaissait que depuis un an et demi, donc pas aussi longtemps qu'Harry. Et c'était la seule explication qu'il était prêt à prendre en considération. Sans quoi…et bien, il savait où menait l'autre explication et il n'était pas prêt à faire ce voyage.

Il adopta sa meilleure attitude « Approche et j'aurai l'honneur de placer ton estime personnelle face à mes remarques accablantes, et de les utiliser pour te révéler qui tu es ». Il s'appuya contre le mur, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'installa pour une longue attente et se ferma aux discussions idiotes, parlées d'une voix forte, qui se déroulaient devant lui. S'il devait subir cela, il ferait en sorte d'être sûr que tout le monde se sente aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Il décida donc d'observer de près et de scruter minutieusement toutes les personnes présentes.

Dumbledore était là, au abord de la foule entourant Harry. Il essayait de ne pas se mettre entre Harry et ses amis. Albus le regarda, lui sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna son attention sur Harry. Severus sentit sa lèvre supérieure remonter dans un grondement. _Ne pensez pas que je ne sais pas ce que vous faites. J'ai patienté suffisamment longtemps pour vous en parler, directement. Vous avez peut-être été capable d'ignorer mes lettres, mais vous ne pourrez pas m'éviter maintenant que je suis là. Avant la fin de cette semaine Albus, vous m'aurez dit ce que vous savez, et vous me direz exactement ce que vous m'avez fait._

A côté d'Harry se tenaient Granger et Weasley. Ils interrompirent leur conversation pour le prendre dans leur bras comme s'il allait disparaître s'ils ne se rassuraient pas eux même par un contact physique. Severus trouvait bizarre, maintenant qu'il les voyait interagir que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit venu voir Harry pendant les vacances d'été. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire été de demander à Dumbledore où ils séjournaient. Après tout, Severus continuait à lui donner des nouvelles, où ils se trouvaient et comment se déroulait leur vie. Severus porta à nouveau son attention sur Dumbledore. _C'était vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais c'était vous. Je le sais. Je me souviens de la manière dont Weasley a agi il y a deux ans quand vous nous avez dits où se trouvait Potter. Vous les avez empêchés de le voir. Pourquoi ? Soyez maudit, Albus. Que faites-vous ?_

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour sentir le poids de son regard et Granger comme Weasley tournèrent la tête pour le regarder. Granger lui offrit un sourire timide puis se retourna vers Harry alors que Weasley lui envoya un regard plein de haine et dit quelque chose à Harry, qui le fit regarder Severus. Ce dernier lui renvoya son regard d'un air glacial. _Oui, Potter. Tes amis sont de retour à tes côtés. La traditionnelle haine va pouvoir reprendre comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu rien d'autre. _Ils se regardèrent quelques instants de plus puis Harry se retourna vers Weasley pour lui dire quelque chose. L'auror cligna des paupières. _Etait-ce un mot pour ma défense ou un accord à son insulte sur ma personne. De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. _Il n'y accorda pas davantage d'attention et continua à observer la foule.

MacGonagall se tenait près de Dumbledore. Elle sourit à Harry. Elle aussi sentit immédiatement le regard de Severus et le lui retourna puis baissa les yeux sur son pantalon en cuir et haussa un sourcil. Il grogna à nouveau et Minerva détourna le regard. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir qu'elle venait de gagner ce round. Les autres professeurs étaient également présents ; Hagrid, _Ne me dites pas que ce grand idiot enseigne encore, _s'était déplacé pour se placer devant Harry. Il le serra dans ses bras et le souleva du sol. Flitwick, Sinistra, Chourave, Binns et la liste continuait. L'école ne reprenait que le lendemain. Harry avait voulu arriver avant la rentrée et la répartition. Il n'y avait donc pas encore d'étudiants dans la résidence. Severus pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'enthousiasme dès le lendemain quand les nouveaux et les anciens étudiants reviendraient et découvriraient que l'invité n'est autre que leur héros, Harry Potter. Severus leva les yeux au ciel de dégoût. _Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est que Black et Lupin fassent leur apparition. On pourra alors vraiment commencer à s'amuser._

Severus allait retourner son attention sur Granger puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il voulait voir s'il pouvait la décontenancer suffisamment en lui faisant peur, lui faire croire qu'il allait crier après elle, pour le travail qu'elle avait fait avec sa classe, quand il aperçut quelqu'un d'autre. Il se tenait hors de la foule, dans la même position que lui. Pendant une brève seconde, Severus pensa avoir vu un fantôme. Un grand fantôme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux gris. Drago Malfoy.

Severus s'était demandé pendant l'année qui avait suivi la mort de Lucius, ce qu'était devenu son fils.

Même si les pensées de ses pêchés passés ne l'assaillaient pas ou ne se moquaient pas de lui comme le faisaient d'autres pensées, il n'avait pas été capable d'oublier que quelque part, Drago était libre des crimes auxquels son père l'avait enchaînés. Severus s'était demandé ce qu'il ferait de sa nouvelle liberté. Cependant la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu était de le trouver ici, à Poudlard pendant la célébration de bienvenu du retour impromptu d'Harry. Spontanément lui vint à l'esprit l'écho désespéré d'une voix paniquée, _« Enfer, peut-être que Drago voudra verser mon sang pour la mort de son père_ ». Severus plissa les paupières et regarda Drago avec attention. Ce dernier observait toujours le groupe autour d'Harry et n'avait pas encore regardé dans la direction de Severus.

_Que fais-tu ici, Drago ? Tu aurais pu aller n'importe où dans le monde, alors pourquoi ici ? _Severus n'avait pas passé autant d'années en tant que mangemort pour oublier sa prudence et sa suspicion. Et la manière dont Drago regardait, au milieu du groupe, regardait Harry lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête en guise d'avertissement. _Je ne l'ai pas sauvé pour que ton fils le tue. _Pensa Severus sombrement, en parlant à un homme qu'il avait récemment tué. _Est-ce pour cela qu'il est ici, Lucius ? Est-ce ta mort qui l'a fait venir ici, pour qu'il finisse ce que tu as commencé ? Pour réussir là où tu as échoué ? Pour son bien, j'espère que non. Je ne t'ai pas laissé le menacer, je ne laisserai pas non plus cette opportunité à ton fils._

Peut-être était ce l'intensité de son regard ou peut-être que Drago pouvait sentir le regard de quelqu'un posé sur lui, parce ce qu'il tourna soudain la tête et rencontra les yeux de Severus avec confiance. Alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, le temps sembla suspendu. Severus voyait quelque chose dans les yeux de Drago qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ils parlaient d'une connaissance d'un type spécial, d'une connaissance secrète. Drago savait quelque chose. De cela Severus n'en doutait pas. _Maudissez-les tous. Est-ce trop demander d'avoir un peu de paix et de normalité ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'il y ait toujours un autre mystère ou un autre complot ? Je suis trop vieux pour tout ceci._

Drago fut le premier a brisé le contact visuel. Il fit le tour de la place du regard comme s'il se demandait si une autre personne le regardait. Il fit ensuite quelque chose que Severus trouva très étrange. Après s'être assuré que personne ne le regardait, et personne ne faisait effectivement attention à lui, Drago s'arrêta, fit un mouvement comme s'il voulait venir vers Severus mais se rattrapa à la dernière minute. Il ouvrit sa bouche, la referma, secoua la tête pour lui-même, se détourna complètement de Severus et se concentra à nouveau sur le groupe devant lui. Il laissa Severus observer l'arrière de sa tête. _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sombrer dans les enchevêtrements de la suspicion, de la peur et de la frustration. En fait, c'est seulement quand il sentit une main sur son coude que ses yeux se focalisèrent et revinrent à la réalité. « Quoi ? » Severus grogna et lança un regard noir à la personne qui avait osé le toucher.

Ce n'était pas une surprise que le possesseur de la main soit Harry. Seul, Harry risquerait un contact physique volontaire en le touchant. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Harry en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux, avec une expression inquiète.

Severus prit un air renfrogné et enleva la main d'Harry de son bras. « Que veux-tu ? »

Severus fut énervé par l'attitude du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne fut pas le moins du monde déconcerté par son ton. Il commença raisonnablement : « Je voulais aller déballer mes affaires. Le professeur Dumbledore a été assez gentil pour m'offrir une chambre pendant que je suis ici. Si tu veux rester dans l'entrée, je ne vais pas t'arrêter. »

Un petit mouvement attira les yeux de Severus loin de lui. L'entrée s'était vidée. Les derniers traînards commençaient à partir. L'un d'eux était Drago Malfoy. Il s'était arrêté pour observer de près Harry et Severus puis tourna et disparut dans un couloir. Severus plissa les yeux après le départ de Drago. _Combien de temps êtes- vous resté là à nous observer ? Et que pourquoi l'avez-vous fait, d'abord ? »_

« Severus ? »

Severus retourna son attention sur Harry et le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Quoi ? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Severus secoua la tête et prit la direction des cachots. « Tout va bien, Monsieur Potter. Maintenant que vous me le rappelez si gentiment, je vais aller déballer mes affaires. » Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et marmonna par-dessus son épaule, « Bon retour à Poudlard. »

Il y eut peut-être cinq secondes pendant lesquelles Severus pensa être seul. Mais des bruits de pas brisèrent aussi cette illusion.

« C'est cela ? » Lui Harry demanda en le rattrapant. « Tu t'en va comme ça ? »

Enervé comme il l'était, Severus lui jeta un regard mauvais, « Avez-vous un problème, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Non, mais je pense que tu en as un. » Lui rétorqua Harry.

Severus se sentit désorienté un peu comme la première fois qu'il avait essayé de taper à l'ordinateur et que Harry s'était fâché. Leur conversation avait décidément pris un ton hostile et il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait Harry partirait. Ca valait la peine d'essayer en tout cas. Et ça résoudrait le problème même si la solution n'était que temporaire.

Ils descendirent les escaliers qui mènent aux cachots et marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Severus. Harry refusait de le laisser seul. C'est là, qu'Harry attrapa le bras de Severus et l'obligea à lui faire face. Severus fut momentanément surpris, mais celle-ci se transforma en colère et il allait le réprimander quand Harry le prit de court.

« Ecoute, » Harry le regardait comme s'il allait à le secouer. « Je ne sais pas ce que signifie pour toi revenir ici, mais si tu penses, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à forcer les choses à redevenir ce qu'elles étaient lorsque j'étais étudiant ici, tu vas avoir un réveil brutal. M'entends-tu ? » Harry siffla et accentua sa question en donnant à Severus un coup vif sur la poitrine.

Severus renifla « Touchez-moi encore une fois, Monsieur Potter, et je vous casse le poignet.

« Tu ne le feras pas et nous le savons tous les deux. » Rétorqua Harry. « Convaincs-toi si tu veux, je m'en fou. Mais n'essaie pas de me convaincre, _moi _avec les excuses dont tu te sers pour te persuader. Voldemort est mort ; tu n'as aucune raison de reprendre cette vieille charade et je ne vais pas tolérer que tu le fasses. Nous avons traversé trop de choses pour reprendre ces absurdités. Même si tu ne l'apprécies, nous _sommes _amis. »

« Tes _amis, _sont ici. » Il fit un geste sec en direction des étages supérieurs. « Tu devrais vérifier les faits avant de faire des hypothèses sur tes relations avec les gens. »

« Je fais des hypothèses, c'est ça ? »

« Ca y ressemble. » Claqua Severus en se libérant d'un mouvement brusque de la prise sur son bras. « Maintenant si tu voulais filer et faire ici ce que tu as prévu de faire peut-être que je pourrais-»

« Ne t'avise pas à me traiter comme un enfant ! »

« Alors peut-être que tu ne devrais pas agir comme tel. » Les mots échappèrent à Severus et il les dit avant de pouvoir les arrêter.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Lui demanda Harry après l'avoir observé une minute en silence.

« Ta compréhension du français a-t-elle été détériorée ces dernières minutes pour que tu sois incapable de comprendre ce que je dis. »

« Tu sais très bien que… » Harry se tut et ils se regardèrent fixement avec colère.

« Oh, je comprends. » Dit-il lentement. Il regarda Severus d'un air mesuré. « Tu as tort tu sais. »

Severus plissa les sourcils. « Je ne vais pas prétendre savoir de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh, tu as raison sur ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais apparemment complètement faux sur ce que je lui ai répondu. »

_Quelqu'un a passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Ben, apparemment. N'essayez pas de me psychanalyser, Monsieur Potter. _Ca le dérangeait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre qu'Harry ait mis le doigt sur le problème aussi facilement. Enervé Severus se tourna pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement mais Harry lui agrippa à nouveau le bras. _Encore. Très bien, c'est ainsi._

« Je ne plaisantais pas à tes dépends, Severus. » Dit Harry en serrant les dents quand Severus planta les ongles de sa main libre dans celle dont Harry se servait pour le tenir. « Si savoir te permet de te sentir mieux, sache que j'ai dit à Ron de la fermer. »

« Si tu penses que je gaspillerais de l'énergie à m'intéresser à ce que toi et Weasley dites à mon sujet-» Commença Severus en retirant la main d'Harry. Ca ne l'aidait pas de savoir que profondément, il était inquiet de savoir ce qu'il avait dit à Weasley.

« Veux-tu arrêter ? » L'interrompit Harry. « C'est moi ici Severus, as-tu oublié cela ? Tu n'as pas à prétendre et tu n'as pas à être un irritable salaud tout le temps. »

Ils continuèrent à se regarder avec des yeux noirs pendant ce qui parut être une éternité. _C'est drôle comme les choses peuvent être différentes entre nous maintenant que nous sommes à nouveau ici. Peut-être n'y pouvons nous rien : nous devons vivre selon les attentes des autres. _Severus réfléchit un moment de plus puis soupira mentalement, « As-tu vu que Drago était dans la foule des personnes venues t'accueillir ? » Lui demanda Severus doucement.

La tension entre eux s'effaça et Harry cligna des yeux. « Pendant une seconde à la fin. Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai cru l'avoir imaginé. »

Severus regarda de chaque côté du couloir. Il savait que personne n'était tapi là, mais il avait besoin de vérifier, juste pour au cas ou. « Non, tu ne l'as pas imaginé. » Répondit-il. Il se tourna vers la porte, l'ouvrit, invita d'un geste Harry à entrer. « Tu ne l'as pas du tout imaginé. »

« Tu es inquiet. » Observa Harry en entrant après Severus et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Je ne suis pas _inquiet, _simplement prudent. »Le corrigea Severus. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des amis parmi le personnel comme toi. »

« C'est plus que cela, à quoi penses-tu ? »

« Tu te souviens, il y a un an quand tu essayais de me convaincre de rester avec toi ? Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« J'ai dit beaucoup de choses. » Répondit Harry perplexe, « Non, pas précisément non. »

« L'une des raisons que tu as jetée, était que Drago pourrait peut-être chercher à se venger de la mort de son père. » Expliqua Severus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Penses-tu qu ce soit la raison de sa présence ici ? »

Severus haussa les épaules, « Ca semble un peu tiré par les cheveux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'éliminer complètement. »

« Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne le laisserait sûrement pas resté ici s'il avait l'intention de me tuer. » Protesta Harry.

« Albus Dumbledore a la célèbre habitude de ramasser les égarés et de leur donner une seconde chance, que certains ne méritent pas. » Marmonna Severus sombrement. « Sois simplement sur tes gardes si tu dois avoir affaire à lui. »

Harry passa une main sous sa frange et rit en expulsant sa nervosité, « Jamais un moment pour s'ennuyer, hein Severus ? »

« Il apparaît que non. »

Severus fixait le vide, inconscient du fait qu'Harry s'était déplacé derrière lui quand une exclamation de surprise le sorti de sa rêverie. « Par l'enfer. Qu'est-ce que cela ? »

« Hm ? » Severus se retourna pour voir de quoi Harry parlait. _Oh ? Merde. Mais ça va aller. Il ne peut pas le reconnaître. _Posé sur le sol, à côté du bureau se trouvait, la noire enveloppe brûlée de ce qui fut un jour le micro-onde d'Harry. Le jeune homme le poussait avec son pied pour déterminer de quoi il s'agissait.

Severus haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. « Un vieux projet sur lequel je travaillais, je crois. J'avais oublié. » C'était partiellement vrai Il _avait _essayé de faire fonctionner ce truc. Et il avait oublié qu'il l'avait envoyé dans son salon après l'avoir fait exploser.

« Depuis quand est-il là ? Pourquoi personne ne l'a-t-il enlevé ? »

_Oui, j'aimerais aussi le savoir. _« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cependant, spéculer sur une vieille expérience n'a rien à voir avec notre conversation. » Ajouta Severus en essayant de détourner l'attention d'Harry de l'appareil en ruine. « Maintenant si tu pouvais simplement- »

« Aouh, Severus, c'est vraiment écoeurant. Je pense que cette chose bouge. Tu devrais peut-être faire quelque chose. »

« Oui, oui, je m'en occuperai plus tard. » Dit Severus en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. _Laisse cela tranquille._

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être devrais-tu- » Il se tut.

_Bien, peut-être qu'il en a fini avec sa curiosité et qu'il va laisser tomber._

« Attends une minute. »

Severus grimaça. _Tout ça pour rien._

« Severus, c'est mon micro-onde. »


	2. Conversations tardives

**Chapitre 2 : conversations tardives**

« Comment puis-je vous aider Severus ? »

Severus lança un regard noir à Albus. Il était sur le pas de la porte de son bureau. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. « Vous pouvez commencer par me dire ce qui se passe vraiment » Répondit-il brièvement en s'arrêtant devant le bureau d'Albus. Son regard confus lui tapa sur les nerfs. « Se passe ? Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Ne jouez pas l'idiot avec moi, Albus » Grogna Severus. Il perdit tout semblant de patience et frappa du poing le bureau. _Trop longtemps. J'attends depuis trop longtemps vos réponses pour vous permettre de jouer vos petits jeux avec moi. _« Me croyez-vous si obtus que je sois incapable de voir à travers toutes vos excuses ? »

« Peut être-devriez-vous vous asseoir et commencer depuis le début. » Suggéra Albus doucement, presque tristement.

Severus exécuta la suggestion sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il était presque assis quand il le remarqua. _Comme vous m'avez bien entraîné, _pensa-t-il amèrement. Il regardait toujours le vieil homme devant lui avec des yeux noirs. « Par quel début souhaitez-vous m'entendre commencer ? Le vrai début ? Ou celui que vous avez manigancé pour moi ? »

« Vous devez tout me dire, mon vieil ami, pour que je puisse vous aider. »

« Vous saviez, » Cracha Severus. « Vous saviez où était Harry tout ce temps alors que vous prétendiez le contraire. » Il rit jaune. « Mais ce n'est pas tout, je préférerais, tout serait beaucoup plus simple alors. J'ai fait un rêve une nuit et bien que je ne puisse pas me rappeler les détails en me réveillant, je sais que vous avez modifié ma mémoire. Vous avez effacé quelque chose. »

Albus soupira, « Severus… »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous en donne le droit Albus ? » Severus explosa de colère, ses poings étaient serrés si forts que ses ongles lui déchiraient la peau. « Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance. Je croyais en vous. Mais vous avez violé mon esprit comme Voldemort l'a fait. Vous m'avez utilisé de la même façon que lui. Et le pire est que je vous ai laissé faire. » Sa tirade pleine de colère prit fin, il était las, « Je veux juste savoir pourquoi. »

« Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi. »

Severus cligna des paupières, ses yeux, baissés pour fixer ses mains, se relevèrent brusquement et se posèrent sur le visage d'Albus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui mente directement mais il ne s'était pas préparé à une admission aussi facile. « Que voulez-vous dire, vous ne pouvez pas me le dire ? Je mérite de savoir. C'est _mon _esprit, Albus. » Severus s'arrêta et reprit plus calmement, « Avez-vous perdu foi en ma loyauté ? Après tout ce temps, est-ce ainsi ? J'ai cru que vous aviez compris que lorsque j'ai abandonné ma vie et ma liberté entre vos mains, je vous ai donné ma loyauté à vous et à votre cause seulement. »

Albus secoua la tête, « Vous avez tort. Je n'ai pas douté de vous ou de votre loyauté depuis ce jour où vous êtes venu me voir ici, il y a plus de vingt ans. Je n'ai pas perdu foi en vous. En vérité, je ne peux pas vous faire davantage confiance, que je ne le fais maintenant. »

« Alors, pourquoi ? » Severus l'implora « Qu'est-ce que je savais que vous m'avez enlevé ? »

« Avec le temps, vous le saurez, vous trouverez toutes les réponses que vous cherchez. » Lui répondit Albus. Ses yeux bleus perforaient ceux noirs de Severus.

Severus prit un air renfrogné, « Vous allez devoir faire un peu mieux que ça, Albus. Une véritable réponse et non celles que vous donnez d'habitude. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux. » Fut sa seule réponse. Etait-ce son imagination ou Albus semblait-il presque _amusé ?_

« Alors, je ne peux pas l'accepter. » Répondit Severus durement.

« Vous devrez, » L'amusement avait disparu voix. « Je ne peux pas vous donner le genre de réponse que vous désirez. Il y a des règles que même moi je ne peux pas briser. J'ai travaillé trop durement à pousser les évènements à prendre le chemin qu'ils doivent suivre, pour vous le dire maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, » Le ton d'Albus s'assombrit, « Le temps viendra, plut tôt que je ne le souhaiterais, où vous comprendrez tout. Vous devez me faire confiance là-dessus. »

Severus sourit froidement. « Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même. »

Qu'Albus ait l'audace de sourire rendit Severus furieux. « C'est ce que vous devriez faire alors, vieil ami. » Lui proposa Albus.

Severus le dévisagea avec suspicion, il plissa les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette conversation, Severus en était certain. Rien n'avait été dans le sens où il l'avait espéré quand il avait monté les escaliers qui mènent au bureau d'Albus ce matin. _Quelle surprenante habilité vous avez là Albus, vous refusez de répondre à mes questions, et vous me laissez avec encore plus de questions que je n'en avais en arrivant. _Severus le regarda encore quelques instants avec un mélange de colère et de suspicion puis Albus s'éclaircit la gorge et se pencha en avant.

« S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas en colère contre moi, Severus. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer ce que je fais mais je peux vous assurer que c'est pour le bien de notre monde. » Lui dit le directeur avec sincérité. « Je sais comment tout cela doit vous paraître, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous utiliser sans discernement pour atteindre mes objectifs. Je ne vous dévalorise pas à cause des choix que vous avez faits dans le passé. Nous avons tous fait des choix qui n'ont pas tourné comme nous l'avions espéré. Ce n'est pas grave d'être humain. Tout ce que je vous demande est de patienter un peu plus longtemps. Croyez en moi, comme j'ai cru en vous tout ce temps. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire sarcastiquement « Vous avez cru en moi ? Epargnez-moi cette honteuse tentative, destinée à m'apaiser. »

Albus haussa un sourcil, « Je pensais que placer le destin du monde entre vos mains était une belle et valide démonstration de cette croyance. » Dit-il légèrement.

Severus plissa le front. _Oh oui. Rendez-moi responsable du bien être de Potter. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas avoir vu ce merveilleux et généreux geste de confiance ? N'importe quel idiot pourrait se tenir autour de Potter quand il court à travers ses exubérantes et intelligentes aventures. Vous ne m'avez accordé aucune faveur, Albus. « _Je retrouverai un jour mes souvenirs? » Lui demanda finalement Severus après un moment de réflexion. Des expériences antérieures lui avaient appris qu'il n'était pas possible de faire changer Albus d'avis quand il était accroché à quelque chose, même si vous vous battiez et que vous le harceliez. _Je découvrirai le fin mot de cette histoire sans votre aide, Albus. J'observerai chacun de vos mouvements et j'attendrai. Tôt ou tard, vous ferez une erreur et je découvrirai la vérité._

Severus avait vu la lueur qui brillait dans le regard d'Albus. Ce dernier n'était pas trompé par l'acquiescement de Severus. « Ca, je peux vous le promettre. » Répondit-il un peu triste. Severus se dit qu'il allait profiter de sa présence dans le bureau du directeur, pour poser la question qui avait éveillé sa curiosité depuis qu'Harry et lui étaient arrivés la veille. « Pourquoi Drago Malfoy est-il ici ? »

C'était au moins une question qu'Albus ne pouvait pas écarter. Le pouvait-il ? _Dites-moi que vous ne pouvez pas répondre à cette question et je vous promets de partir loin de vous, loin de cet endroit et de ne jamais revenir. _Severus était capable de s'astreindre à la patience quand il le devait, mais un autre faux-fuyant serait trop pour sa confiance déjà vacillante.

« Il est ici parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller. » Répondit Albus facilement.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Il est le fils d'un mangemort, le fils d'un homme qui a essayé de prendre la place de Voldemort. A cause de cela, le monde sorcier ne lui fait plus confiance. »

« Et vous lui faites confiance ? » Lui demanda Severus incrédule.

« Y'a-t-il une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas lui accorder ma confiance ? »

« Comment savez-vous qu'il n'en veut pas à Harry pour la mort de Lucius ? Comment savez-vous qu'Harry est en sécurité ici ? »

Albus secoua la tête. « Drago n'est pas venu ici pour tuer Harry. Non, » Il leva une main quand Severus ouvrit la bouche pour marquer son opposition, « Je n'ai pas oublié l'hostilité qui existait entre eux quand ils étaient ici. Cependant ils ont grandi et ni Drago ni Harry ne sont plus les garçons qu'ils étaient pendant les sept années qu'ils ont passé ici. »

_Ne diriez-vous pas, Albus, qu'hostilité est un peu en dessous la vérité ? _« En êtes-vous sûr? Il n'a pas la moindre intention de faire du mal à Harry ? »

Albus sourit d'un air entendu, ce qui l'énerva grandement, « Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi il est _ici_. Je sais que vous avez l'habitude de ramasser les égarés. » Severus sourit avec modestie, « Mais vous leur trouvez une utilité. Ils ne restent pas à se tourner les pouces. Après tout, c'est une école, pas une crèche. »

« Drago ne se tourne pas les pouces. Vous n'étiez pas présent au petit déjeuner ce matin, sinon je vous l'aurais dit. » Albus sourit. « Drago sera notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Severus le dévisagea, momentanément muet. Puis il dit, « Vous devez plaisanter. »

« Je vous assure que je suis parfaitement sérieux. »Albus lui souriait toujours.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous y ayez réfléchi correctement, Albus. » Dit Severus lentement comme s'il parlait à un enfant particulièrement lent d'esprit. « Vous venez de me dire qu'il est ici parce que personne d'autre au monde ne lui fait confiance. Comment à votre avis les parents des étudiants vont réagir en découvrant que Drago Malfoy enseigne à leurs enfants ? »

« J'ai encore de l'influence dans ce monde, Severus. » Reprit Albus d'un air narquois. « Pendant que Drago est là, je peux le surveiller. La plupart des gens préfèrent savoir où il est et savoir qu'il est surveillé plutôt que de penser qu'il est quelque part dehors, dans le grand monde. D'autre part, » Il regarda attentivement Severus dans les yeux. « Il n'est pas la première personne que j'ai accueillie ici, venue avec le poids de son passé. S'ils peuvent faire confiance à un ancien mangemort pour enseigner à leurs enfants, ils peuvent faire confiance à un homme qui n'était que son fils. »

_Il a perdu l'esprit. C'est la seule explication. _Severus le dévisagea sans mot, agacé par les paroles d'Albus, pourtant vraies. _Peut-on me dire pourquoi je suis revenu. Parce que là, je ne sais vraiment plus._

* * *

« Je vois ce que c'est. Vous ne m'aimez plus. »

« Quoi ? Non, Harry, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Nous voulions venir te voir, honnêtement, nous le voulions. On ne nous l'a pas permis ! »

Harry rit et abandonna le ton d'une personne blessée, pour sourire à ses deux amis. Ils marchaient dans le couloir. « Je plaisantais, geez. Je sais que vous êtes toujours…Attendez. » Harry se retourna vers Ron, d'un air interrogateur. « Que veux-tu dire ? Vous n'avez pas été autorisés à venir me voir ? »

« Nous allions venir, Hermione et moi, pendant l'été. Nous venions de recevoir ta première lettre, celle où tu nous racontais ce qui s'était passé avec Lucius et nous avions prévu de venir te voir. »

« Nous pensions que le mieux serait de venir pendant les vacances d'été. Je n'avais alors pas de classe à enseigner, » Expliqua Hermione. « Et tu n'aurais pas été obligé de te concentrer sur tes études. » Dans son regard, il voyait qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'il ait réellement pu se concentrer sur ses études, mais elle acceptait de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, seulement s'il acceptait de lui avouer facilement plus tard qu'il n'avait pas vraiment étudié sérieusement.

« Quand nous sommes allés voir le directeur pour lui parler de nos projets, nous pensions qu'il serait content. Mais au lieu de cela il nous a demandés de ne te déranger sous aucune circonstance jusqu'à ce que tu aies terminé tes études à l'université et que tu sois revenu à Poudlard. » Ron semblait encore en colère.

Quand elle vit l'expression de surprise sur le visage d'Harry, Hermione se dépêcha d'élaborer. « Albus savait que tu étais avec tes amis moldus et notre apparition t'aurait placé dans une situation délicate avec eux. Il nous a dits que tu serais avec nous dans un an et que si nous voulions faire ce qui est bien pour toi, nous devions attendre que tu reviennes par toi-même. »

_« Tout ce que je sais avec certitude est qu'Albus est sur quelque chose. »_ Les mots de Severus lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'il écoutait Hermione et Ron essayaient de lui expliquer que bien qu'ils aient pu lui écrire, on leur avait interdit de venir le voir. _Il y a sûrement une raison,_ pensa Harry en ressassant ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire. _Albus ne ferait jamais rien pour faire de mal quelqu'un. _Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire de lui-même quand il réalisa soudain quelque chose.

« Hé, qu'y a t-il de si drôle ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est drôle. Il déteint vraiment sur moi. » _Attends que je te raconte la conversation que j'ai eue avec Hermione et Ron aujourd'hui, Severus. Tu ne le croiras pas : je deviens aussi paranoïaque que toi, à voir des complots à chaque coin de rue. _Quand il y réfléchit, il trouva la raison d'Albus tout à fait logique. Empêcher les moldus de connaître l'existence du monde sorcier a toujours été une priorité. Que deux sorciers qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis des années viennent lui rendre visite et se mêlent à des moldus auraient pu créer beaucoup de problèmes. Surtout que Severus était là. Il ne pensait pas que lui et Ron se soient rapprochés depuis l'époque où ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard.

Hermione le regarda avec curiosité et Ron plissa les sourcils. « Tu veux dire Snape, non ? » Lui demanda Ron avec réticence un instant après. Harry n'avait pas élaboré.

« J'_ai _passé un an et demi avec lui. Il était mon colocataire. » Répliqua Harry sur la défensive. _Pas encore Ron. Ne recommence pas._

« Je ne sais pas comme tu as pu le supporter. »

« Ce n'était pas si mal, une fois que nous nous y sommes habitués. Nous nous disputions assez souvent et nous le faisons encore. Ca ne changera probablement jamais. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas si mal. »

« As-tu oublié qu'il nous a rendus la vie misérable ? Il a passé sept années à nous tourmenter et maintenant tu es ami avec ce _bâtard ?_ » Lui demanda Ron, incrédule.

Harry soupira et regarda Hermione du coin de l'œil. Elle avait sur le visage une expression désolée. Elle secoua la tête comme pour dire que de ce point de vue, Ron ne changerait probablement jamais, même si elle le souhaitait.

« Pouvons-nous éviter cela Ron ? Je suis très heureux d'être de retour ici, de pouvoir passer du temps avec vous deux après presque sept ans de séparation. Pouvons-nous ne pas détruire cela en nous disputant pour savoir s'il est approprié que Severus et moi soyons ami ? »

Ron renifla de dégoût. « Oh oui, j'avais oublié, _Severus. »_

Harry baissa les bras. « Très bien Ron. Je vais chercher mon balai et faire un tour. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas volé. Je vous verrai ce soit à la cérémonie de répartition. »

« Harry, attend- »

Mais Harry n'attendit pas. Il leur fit un signe de la main et partit rapidement en direction de la chambre qu'Albus avait eue la bonté de lui donner. Il ignora la voix d'Hermione. Elle fit la morale à Ron parce qu'il avait gâché leur après-midi avec Harry. _Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi Ron, mais je ne peux pas rester là et t'écouter dire du mal de Severus. Il était peut-être un salaud quand nous étions élèves, mais tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait, tu ne sais pas que profondément, ce n'est pas lui. _Harry secoua la tête. _Il n'y a aucune chance que je lui dise ce qui s'est passé entre nous pendant cette année et demie. Je ne sais pas s'il le prendrait bien, s'il ne supporte déjà pas l'idée que nous puissions être amis._

Il passa le reste du chemin perdu dans ses pensées : il était très probable que Ron oblige Harry à choisir entre eux. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sur le terrain de Quidditch, monté sur son balai et prêt à décoller qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. A quinze mètres au-dessus de lui, se trouvait Drago Malfoy. Le jeune homme observait l'horizon. L'avertissement de Severus lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il observait Drago Malfoy et il se demanda s'il devait retourner à l'intérieur et revenir plus tard : « _Sois sur tes gardes si tu dois avoir affaire à lui. »_ Une part de lui refusait d'oublier la manière dont Drago avait agi quand ils étaient enfant et elle lui ordonnait de rester là et de ne jamais s'enfuir devant Drago. L'autre part, qui avait appris de Severus qu'il n'était pas aussi facile de juger les gens d'après ce qu'ils semblent être, lui disait d'ignorer sa fierté et de simplement revenir plus tard. Il resta là à se demander quelle option choisir quand une voix coupa court à ses songes et prit la décision pour lui.

« Si tu es venu ici pour voler Potter, alors vole. Je ne vais t'attaquer dès que tu auras le dos tourner. »

Harry le regarda avec surprise. L'autre homme observait toujours l'horizon et ne donnait aucune indication qu'il l'avait effectivement vu. Et bien, il ne pouvait dorénavant plus partir. Il soupira intérieurement, comme si Severus risquait d'apparaître à tout moment et de hurler qu'il est un idiot irréfléchi. Harry frappa le sol du pied et vola jusqu'à Drago qui ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face quand Harry s'arrêta à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? » Lui demanda Harry, curieux.

Drago rit dans sa barbe. « Parce que c'est ce que tu étais en train de penser. Dehors, tout seul, avec le fils d'un mangemort. Un jeune homme mauvais et assoiffé de sang dont le père a essayé de te tuer, il y a un an à peine. Il veut sûrement venger son père. » Drago tourna finalement la tête et la pencha pour regarder Harry de ses yeux gris argent. « Ai-je raison ? »

Harry n'avait jamais aimé la dissimulation, il ne put donc que répondre,« Quelque chose comme ça, ouais. »

Le coin des lèvres de Drago se tira d'un coup sec, « Je déteste détruire ton ego Potter, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de venger la mort de mon père. »

La même part qui lui avait ordonné de ne pas fuir devant Drago voulait aussi le détester. Ron en serait ravi. Harry imagina la dispute qui s'ensuivrait s'il acceptait Severus _et _Drago. Ron ne lui parlerait probablement plus jamais. Mais voilà, la manière dont Drago était assis, là, songeur et un peu triste le poussa à lui donner une chance avant de le rejeter comme s'il était une forme plus âgée de l'enfant qu'il avait détesté. Harry se demandait s'il devait remercier Severus pour cette nouvelle maturité.

« Je sais. » Répondit Harry

Cette réponse lui valut un peu plus de réaction. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Tu sais ? »

Harry sourit timidement. « Le professeur Dumbledore ne t'aurait pas invité à rester si tu voulais me tuer. » En prononçant ces mots, Harry savait qu'il disait la vérité. Si Albus Dumbledore avait proposé à Drago de rester et d'enseigner à l'école parce qu'il avait vu en lui quelque chose d'amendable, Harry le croyait aussi, même si la nouvelle l'avait énormément surpris quand il l'avait entendu lors du petit déjeuner.

Drago le dévisagea, incrédule, « Tu accordes tant de confiance en ce vieil homme ? Est-il réellement si infaillible ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Personne n'est infaillible. Mais oui, je fais confiance à Albus Dumbledore. »

Drago secoua la tête. « Y-a vraiment du travail Potter. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la stupidité ou un réel optimisme qui te fait penser de cette manière. »

Harry rit, « Peut-être les deux. Ou peut-être que l'optimisme est une autre forme de stupidité. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment, Drago cherchait quelque chose dans les yeux d'Harry puis fit un geste d'impatience. « Très bien, j'abandonne. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Cela » Drago les désigna tous les deux. « Je ne possède pas ta marque personnelle de stupidité Potter. Mais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, nous essayions au moins, de nous faire mutuellement renvoyer de Poudlard, et au mieux, de nous entretuer. Alors pourquoi maintenant, après tout ce temps, cette petite discussion cœur à cœur ? »

_Il ressemble davantage au Drago avec lequel j'ai grandi, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour raviver ma haine envers lui. _« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Nous allons nous voir beaucoup cette année, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que je trouve quoi faire de ma vie. Et je me disais qu'il serait plus facile pour tous les deux si au lieu de nous battre et de nous insulter, nous essayons de nous parler civilement. »

Drago le regarda avec suspicion.

Harry grimaça « Bon, je _fais _un essai. Bien entendu, si tu veux revenir à la haine et aux disputes, je suis sûr que je peux retrouver des résidus de la répugnance que j'éprouvais pour toi. »

« Tu as changé. »

« Toi aussi. » Contra Harry. « Autrefois tu aurais probablement déjà essayé de me faire tomber de balai. »

« Ou je t'aurais jeté un sort pendant que tu étais en bas, inconscient du fait que je te savais là. » Lui accorda Drago.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Drago haussa les épaules négligemment, « Peut-être ai-je simplement grandi. »

« Moi aussi. »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être amis, nous n'avons même pas besoin de nous apprécier. Mais j'ai eu assez de haine pour cette vie. » Lui dit finalement Harry.

« Je ne te ferai pas de promesses, Potter. »Répondit Drago, « Je ne vais pas commencer à te couvrir de compliments ou ce genre d'absurdité. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Je ne suis pas inquiet pour les insultes. Si ça ne m'a rien apporté d'autre, vivre presque deux ans avec Severus, m'a appris à avoir la peau dure pour ce genre de chose. »

Drago haussa un pale sourcil quant il entendit les paroles d'Harry, « Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas essayé de te tuer pendant ce temps. »

« Je ne sais pas, est-ce que me balancer une chaussure en plein visage compte ? »

« Severus Snape a jeté une chaussure sur toi ? »

_Regarde Severus, j'avais raison après tout. Quelque fois, il suffit de donner aux gens le bénéfice du doute._

* * *

_Et ainsi commence une autre année, _pensa Severus, d'un air maussade en contemplant, à travers le verre qu'il était en train de boire, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée._ Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que cette année ne sera pas mieux que la dernière ? _Il avait assisté à la cérémonie de répartition et à la fête mais n'avait parlé à personne, et ne voulait rien de plus que de quitter la grande salle. Il avait eu conscience des regards inquiets que lui avait lancés fréquemment Harry de l'autre côté de la table, mais l'avait ignoré et s'était échappé à la première opportunité pour retourner dans ses appartements. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore le travaillait encore et le rendait irascible. Il ne détestait rien de plus que de savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais d'être incapable de savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Le fait qu'il était impliqué, quoique involontaire, le mettait encore plus en colère.

_Je saurais ce dont il s'agit, Albus. _Severus termina le vin qu'il était en train de boire, prit la bouteille posée sur la table à côté de sa chaise et remplit son verre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il la regarda avec agacement mais décida de l'ignorer et se retourna. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir quand même. Il plissa dangereusement les yeux._ Qui ose me déranger ? _La question se résolut d'elle-même assez facilement quand Harry passa devant lui, tira l'autre chaise et s'assit à côté de Severus.

« Que buvons-nous ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il prit la bouteille des mains de Severus.

Severus grogna et éloigna la bouteille de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre. « _Je _bois du vin, _toi, _exécrable gamin, _tu, _ne bois rien qui contienne le moindre gramme d'alcool. »

« D'humeur un peu grincheuse, non ? »

« Tu le serais si on s'invitait chez toi à une heure aussi tardive. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, « Oh, s'il te plait, Severus, tu t'en fiches que je sois là et tu le sais bien. Donnes-moi ça. »

Severus lui jeta un regard noir. « Absolument pas. »

Harry le regarda fixement un instant puis grogna, « Oh, allez, es-tu toujours sur _ça ? _C'était il y a des semaines ! Et tu avais bu aussi, tu sais. »

« Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Potter ? Refusez-vous de comprendre que ce qui est placé sous l'étiquette 'Ne Pas En Parler', signifie que nous ne devons jamais en reparler. »

« As-tu remarqué que la liste des sujets dont nous ne devons pas parler est de plus en plus longue ? » Rétorqua Harry sèchement.

« Tu ne bois pas, point final. »

« Pourquoi, as-tu peur que nous finissions »

« Je n'ai peur de rien. » L'interrompit Severus.

« Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi rechignes-tu tant à en parler ? Pourquoi t'est-il si difficile d'admettre ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Le défia Harry.

« Si tout ce que tu as à faire est de me harceler sur des choses qui feraient mieux d'être laissées tranquille, tu devrais simplement partir maintenant, parce que je ne discuterai pas de ça. » Déclara Severus avec une note de finalité dans la voix. Il se détourna d'Harry et retourna son attention sur le feu. _Laisse tomber Harry. Laisse simplement tomber. Il n'y a rien à dire la-dessus. Quelles que soient les erreurs que nous avons commises et bien que nous les ayons souvent répétées, il vaut mieux les oublier. Parce que si tu as des illusions sur ce que cela signifie, je n'ai pas les mêmes, ça ne pourrait que se terminer dans le malheur. La meilleure chose à faire pour les gérer et de ne pas nous attarder dessus._

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry se lève et s'en aille. Il fut donc surpris quand il soupira légèrement. « Très bien. Tu as gagné, encore une fois. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre avec toi de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » Lui demanda Severus, curieux, en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec Drago aujourd'hui. »

_Espèce de maudit fou, _pensa Severus en se tournant pour le regarder, « As-tu perdu la tête ? »

« Il n'est pas ici pour me tuer, Severus. » Lui dit Harry de manière rassurante.

« Et je suppose que tu lui as simplement posé la question ? » Siffla Severus sarcastiquement.

« En effet, oui. » Répondit Harry allégrement, en ignorant le regard incrédule de Severus, « Toutefois, il semblait savoir que je le soupçonnais déjà. C'est la première chose qu'il m'ait dite, qu'il savait ce que je pensais et qu'il n'était pas là ici à cause de ce qui est arrivé à son père. »

« Et tu crois ça ? » _Au nom de tous les dieux, comment peut-il être si incroyablement stupide ?_

« Nous avons discuté assez longuement sur ce sujet, en effet. » Ses yeux se ternirent et il se focalisa sur le feu, comme s'il se perdait dans les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. « Il n'est pas si méchant quand il n'est pas un idiot. »

« Et maintenant, tu lui fais confiance ? »

« Pourquoi ne le devrais-je pas ? »

« As-tu oublié toutes les choses qu'il t'a faites quand tu étais plus jeune ? » Claqua Severus. _Espèce d'idiot. Tu pourrais foncer droit dans son piège et tu ne t'en apercevrais même pas._

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent de colère. « Je n'ai pas oublié les choses que _tu _m'as faites quand j'étais plus jeune. Et je _t'_ai donné une autre chance. J'avais pensé que toi, tu aurais compris qu'on ne peut pas juger une personne uniquement sur ses actions passées. »

Severus regarda Harry froidement quelques instants puis retourna son attention sur le feu. Les paroles d'Harry résonnaient dans sa tête. _Le passé n'est jamais oublié, Harry Potter. On ne le permet pas. Et tu ne me permettras jamais d'oublier à quel point je suis inférieur à toi. _« Il est encore un Malfoy. Et la vie d'un Malfoy est bâtie sur le mensonge et la déception. » Murmura Severus sans le regarder. « Il te trahira. Croire autre chose n'est qu'une douce folie. »

« Albus lui fait confiance. »

« Ca te suffit peut-être, mais pas à moi. » Severus se tut, posa son verre sur la table, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. _La conversation est terminée, Harry. _C'était plus facile, Severus le savait, de partir. Il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer le combat. Si Harry voulait faire quelque chose de téméraire, alors, il n'avait pas de raisons de se mêler de ses affaires. _Il est adulte, maintenant. Il est grand temps qu'il apprenne à s'occuper de lui-même._

Il n'avait atteint que le pas de la porte quand Harry l'interpella, « Severus, attends. »

Il s'arrêta pour lui laisser une chance de dire ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. Derrière lui, il entendit Harry se mettre sur ses pieds et venir vers lui.

« Severus, je…Vas-tu me regarder ou vas-tu continuer à m'ignorer ? »

Severus soupira et se tourna à moitié, pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit, Monsieur Potter. »

« Je t'ai blessé. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu ne m'as pas 'blessé'. » Marmonna Severus avec l'intention de sortir de la pièce. Harry le rejoignit, l'attrapa par le bras et le forcer à s'arrêter. « Monsieur Potter… »

« Pourquoi essayes-tu de me mentir quand je peux voir à travers toi ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il donna une saccade sur son bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. « Tu ne brandis ces foutaises de 'Monsieur Potter' que lorsque tu te sens mal à l'aise. Et si on prend en considération les dernières minutes, je sais que c'est un sentiment de douleur. » Harry lui sourit avec espoir, « Je pense que j'ai appris à te connaître assez bien, non ? »

_Que te faut-il pour comprendre ? _Severus le regarda fixement un instant de plus puis inspira profondément. Il sut ce qu'il allait dire et se prépara mentalement à le faire, « Dis-moi, qu'est ça fait d'être aimé par toutes les personnes que tu côtoies. »

Harry sursauta mais ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son bras, ce qui énerva Severus. « Quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être aimé par toutes les personnes que tu côtoies ? »

« Je ne sais…Toutes les personnes que je côtoie, ne m'aiment pas. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Je pense à au moins- »

« Ces idiots de Dursley ne comptent pas, ni Voldemort, ni aucun de ses sbires. » L'interrompit Severus en sachant que ce serait la première objection de Harry.

« D'accord, mais tout le monde ne m'aime quand même pas. » Harry sourit tristement, « Il n'y a que quelques personnes en fait, qui m'aiment. Le reste aime Celui Qui a Survécu. Et ce n'est pas mieux. Parce que je sais que s'ils venaient à me connaître, ils seraient terriblement déçus par ce que je suis vraiment. Donc tu vois tout le monde ne m'aime pas, même si tu enlèves les Dursley et Voldemort de l'équation. »

Severus acquiesça. Il comprenait ce qu'Harry avait dit, mais reprit, « Sans compter tes amis moldus, je vois au moins une demi-douzaine de personnes dans cette école qui risqueraient leur vie pour toi sans hésitation s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Pas parce que tu es une légende, mais parce que tu es toi. » Severus sourit légèrement, il pouvait voir Harry faire la liste mentalement des personnes dont il parlait.

« Mais, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. » Dit finalement Harry.

« Je ne te surprendrai probablement pas en te disant qu'il n'y a pas une demi-douzaine de personnes qui m'aiment dans ce monde, pas même mes parents. » Severus eut un sourire en coin, et il pensa à ses parents avec mépris. « Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je ne m'intéressais pas à eux non plus. En fait, j'étais plutôt content de venir ici quand j'étais enfant, et de partir loin d'eux. Je t'accorde que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre moi et les gens que j'ai rencontrés ici, mais c'était préférable à être à la maison. »

Severus s'arrêta. Il savait que maintenant qu'il avait abordé le sujet, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer. Il aurait préféré n'avoir rien dit. Ce n'était pas un sujet dont il avait voulu parler. Harry cependant n'avait pas dit un mot. Severus n'avait que très peu parlé de son passé à Harry et il supposait que le jeune sorcier hésitait à l'interrompre de peur qu'il ne pipe plus mots et s'arrête de parler.

« Je pense que tous les enfants, même ceux qui veulent être seuls, peut-être particulièrement ces enfants là, ont le désir secret de trouver une personne capable de les sortir de leur isolement. Peut-être est-ce juste être humain, avoir peur d'être seul. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai eu la malchance d'être humain, je n'ai donc pas dérogé à ce désir. Pour dire la vérité, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir à quel point j'avais été stupide de ne pas accepter ce que la vie me réservait » Plus il parlait, moins sa voix était personnelle. Il créait une distance avec les sentiments qui remontaient à la surface en même temps que les mots.

« Les dix années suivantes, j'avais un ami. Je croyais être aimé et pour ça, j'ai fait de très mauvais choix. Je me souviens avec une étonnante clarté du jour où mes petites illusions se sont brisé face à la réalité. C'était il y a vingt ans et je n'ai pas oublié un seul détail.

« On nous avait confié une mission, au premier abord, ça nous semblait une mission de routine. Et pourtant, nous avons échoué. Quelque chose a mal tourné ce jour là et je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Nous sommes donc rentrés, seuls, fatigués et un peu effrayés de voir Voldemort. On n'échouait pas quand Voldemort nous avait assigné une mission. Nous savions que nous pourrions être tués, nous n'en étions pas effrayés. Voldemort n'a jamais tué de mangemorts, sauf si celui-ci avait commis un acte de trahison. Nous savions que nous serions punis, Voldemort adorait nous punir et c'était cette douleur qui nous faisait peur. Parce que si une personne avait le talent de te faire souffrir et de te briser, c'était Voldemort. » Severus s'arrêta à nouveau. Il s'arracha à ses souvenirs pour se focaliser sur Harry, qui le regardait avec horreur. _Est-ce l'horreur de ce que j'étais, Monsieur Potter ? Ou êtes-vous horrifié parce que je peux parler de telles choses sans un battement de cil ?_

« Jamais de toute ma vie, je ne me suis attendu à ce qu'une autre personne ne gâche sa vie pour mon bien. En vérité, je ne m'attendais pas à un mot pour ma défense. Il n'y avait personne à blâmer. Imagine donc, ma surprise quand nous nous présentés devant Voldemort et qu'avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, mon partenaire lui raconta que tout était de ma faute, que j'avais hésité. Je me souviens parfaitement des détails de cette mission et alors que j'étais là et que je l'écoutais, je ne parvenais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Très peu de ce qu'il avait dit n'était la vérité. » Severus regarda à peine Harry. « Seul un maître du mensonge pouvait mentir à Voldemort sans qu'il le sache. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mangemort qualifié pour ce titre particulier et il se tenait à côté de moi et racontait une incroyable fable. Et Voldemort l'a cru, lui.

« Je ne t'ennuierai pas avec les détails de la punition que j'ai reçue de la main de Voldemort ce jour-là. Si tu es curieux, tu peux aller demander à Albus à quoi je ressemblais quand je suis parvenu à me guérir suffisamment pour revenir ici à Poudlard, » Un sourire crispé agita les lèvres de Severus. « Je suis sûr qu'il peut te faire une peinture beaucoup plus intéressante que je ne le peux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Je pense que j'ai refoulé beaucoup de choses. Je me souviens être revenu à moi dans une mer de sang. La pièce était sombre, Voldemort était parti et j'étais en état de choc. J'ai d'abord cru que j'étais seul, mais je me trompais, mon _ami_ était encore là. Je me souviens de l'effort qu'il m'a fallu fournir pour ouvrir suffisamment les yeux et tourner la tête pour le regarder. J'avais dû crier parce que ma gorge était à vif et je ne pouvais pas verbaliser la question que je voulais si désespérément lui poser. Mais il comprit tout de même. Ses yeux, semblable à de la glace, ne reflétaient rien d'autre que du mépris et de la haine.

_« Pensais-tu réellement que tu représentais tant pour moi que je risquerais ma place de favoris auprès de Voldemort, Severus ? Tu as toujours été un imbécile, qui croit si facilement aux rêves éphémères alors qu'en réalité je t'ai utilisé toi et ton pouvoir pour obtenir les faveurs de Voldemort. Ne le savez-tu pas, Severus ? Je sacrifierai n'importe quoi pour être sûr d'obtenir ce que je désire. Rien d'autre ne compte à mes yeux. Et surtout pas toi. »_

Severus secoua la tête, bannissant les mots qui l'avaient hanté les années qui avaient suivi sa trahison. « Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait utilisé tout ce temps pour obtenir les faveurs de Voldemort, en me forçant à utiliser mes pouvoirs quand il le voulait. Et quand il a eu peur de perdre ces faveurs, il a agi de la seule manière qu'il le pouvait pour conserver sa place. »

« Le reste de cette triste affaire ne concerne nullement cette discussion et je ne gaspillerai pas notre temps à en parler. Ce jour-là, j'ai appris la valeur de la confiance de ceux qui proclament se soucier de toi. J'ai appris que ces gens ne s'intéressent en fait qu'à eux et qu'ils utilisent toutes les personnes dont ils ont besoin pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Vois-tu pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir confiance en Albus Dumbledore quand il me dit que Drago est parfaitement digne de confiance ? » Demanda Severus en regardant attentivement dans les yeux de Harry. « Comprends-tu pourquoi je ne peux pas lui faire confiance quand il m'utilise pour atteindre ses propres fins mêmes si elles sont bénéfiques pour chacun d'entre nous ? » Il secoua la tête, « Les gens mentent, Harry. Ils le font tout le temps : aux autres, à eux-mêmes. Le fils du plus grand menteur jamais connu te dit que tu es en sécurité avec lui. Tu devras pardonner mon incapacité à croire les paroles de Drago Malfoy. »

Le silence s'étira entre eux. Severus regardait Harry dans les yeux, sans expression. Ce dernier lui renvoyait son regard avec un mélange d'émotions que Severus ne parvenait pas à démêler._ Est-ce assez ? Comprends-tu maintenant ? Vas-tu m'écouter maintenant ?_ Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Severus décida qu'il pourrait peut-être maintenant prendre congés d'Harry sans que celui-ci ne proteste. Quand il tira pour libérer son bras de la prise, l'autre homme s'arracha de ses pensées et rétablit sa grippe, avant que Severus ne puisse s'échapper. Les ongles d'Harry égratignèrent la paume déchirée de la main de son compagnon. Ce dernier grimaça inconsciemment. Harry le vit et agrippa son poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? » Lui demanda Harry en retournant la main de Severus pour observer la chair mutilée.

« J'ai eu une conversation avec Albus aujourd'hui. » Répondit Severus sèchement.

« Et quoi, il t'a attaqué ? » Lui demanda Harry sarcastiquement.

« Son refus de répondre à mes questions concernant la modification de ma mémoire et le fait qu'il connaisse tout ce qui s'est passé avant notre arrivée ici hier, m'a mis en colère. »

« Tu étais frustré alors tu t'es mutilé, c'est ça ? » Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. _J'étais censé être libre d'aller me coucher._ « Si tu ne me laisses pas partir, je vais me défouler sur toi. » Marmonna Severus dans sa barbe.

« Vas-tu arrêter de fuir ? » Demanda Harry calmement. Il surpris Severus en lui lâchant le poignet.

« Je- »

« Vas, tu peux partir maintenant. » Harry fit un geste en direction de la porte. « Je te laisse tranquille. » Maintenant qu'il était libre de partir, il se trouva enraciner dans le sol, à regarder Harry partir. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Il avait prononcé les mots sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry se tourna vers lui, « Je veux que tu fasses la moitié du chemin. »

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je pense avoir finalement tout compris maintenant. »

Ca paraissait à Severus de mauvais augure et inconsciemment il se prépara.

« Je ferai attention et je serai prudent avec Drago. Je ne ferai rien de stupide et je ne le proclamerai pas mon nouveau meilleur ami. Je ne lui proposerai pas de partir seul avec moi pour une autre de mes 'stupides aventures' comme je t'ai entendu le dire d'innombrables fois. »

Harry lui sourit et il fut surpris de sentir l'appréhension et la tension qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent le quitter. « Tout ce que je te demande est que tu te détendes un peu et que tu me donnes une chance de voir s'il est vraiment digne de confiance. J'ai le sentiment que si je lui donne une chance, nous serons peut-être capables de réparer les dommages que nous nous sommes faits enfants. »

_Peux-tu lui faire confiance pour qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer, Severus ? As-tu vraiment le choix ?_

Il soupira et acquiesça. « Très bien. Tu as gagné. » Répondit-il finalement en imitant le ton qu'Harry avait employé un peu plus tôt.

« Puis-je te raconter le reste de ma journée maintenant ? » Lui demanda Harry en désignant le coin près de la cheminée.

Severus jeta un œil sur l'horloge posée sur la cheminée. « Depuis quand mes objections te dissuadent-elles de faire quelque chose ? Il est déjà plus de minuit de toute façon. » Severus sourit d'un air satisfait en rejoignant Harry devant la cheminée. « J'espère que tu sais que si les étudiants se plaignent de ma mauvaise humeur, leur premier jour, ce sera de ta faute, parce que tu m'auras tenu éveillé toute la nuit. »

« Tu aurais été éveillé toute la nuit à broyer du noir de toute façon. Au moins, tu n'as pas à le faire seul. » Harry sourit d'un air gêné comme si ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Allez, vas-y. » Lui dit Severus, « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé de m'être disputé avec toi et de t'avoir fait remonter tous ces souvenirs douloureux. » Harry le fit taire d'un geste quand Severus ouvrit la bouche pour objecter.

« Je sais que tu souffres quand tu en parles, même si tu prétends le contraire. »

« Vivre fait souffrir Harry. S'attarder dessus ne change rien. »

« Je sais. » Harry le regarda sérieusement. « Merci de me faire suffisamment confiance pour me le dire, pour me permettre de partager une partie de ta vie. »

Severus lui retourna son regard puis haussa les épaules. « De rien. Et si ça peut aider… »

« Oh oui, ça aide, ça aide même beaucoup. »


	3. Etre humain

**Chapitre 3 : Etre humain**

« Professeur Snape ? »

Severus leva la tête du livre qu'il était en train de livre, énervé d'être interrompu. Cet énervement se transforma en suspicion quand il reconnut la voix. Il plissa les yeux et regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant l entrée de son bureau. «Drago Malfoy. »

« Puis-je entrer ? »

« Comme il s'agit de mes heures de bureau, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous renvoyer sans bonnes raisons. » Répondit Severus froidement.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » Marmonna Drago en entrant. Il ferma fermement la porte derrière lui. »

_Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne suis pas Harry ; vous ne pouvez pas me duper pour gagner ma confiance. _C'était en train de devenir l'un de ces jours et Severus savait qu'il aurait dû rester coucher. Le premier jour de classe n'était jamais drôle, surtout quand il devait s'occuper de premières années, super excités, regardant tout avec des yeux écarquillés et trop occupés à regarder bêtement autour d'eux pour vraiment faire attention aux cours. Une confrontation avec Drago se situait en bas de la liste des choses qu'il voulait faire dans sa journée, ou une autre, en fait.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je m'assois ? » Lui demanda Drago. Il traversa la pièce et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Severus puis désigna une chaise devant lui.

« Est-ce que ça fait une différence, si c'est le cas ? »

Drago exhala un soupir. « Ca va être comma ça, je vois. »

« Dites ce que vous avez à dire et allez-vous en, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

Drago rit. « Oh, s'il vous plait c'est le premier jour, vos étudiants peut-être, mais certainement pas vous. Je me souviens très bien de votre première classe de l'année.

« Ne présumez pas savoir quoique ce soit à mon sujet. »Claqua Severus froidement.

L'amusement quitta les yeux pâles de Drago « Peut-être est-ce vous qui ne devriez pas présumer me connaître, Severus. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas ici pour tuer Potter, vous savez. »

Si Severus avait pu plisser ses yeux davantage, il les aurait fermés. « Je suis sûr que vous nous le diriez, si c'était le cas. » Répondit Severus, sarcastique. _Comment osez-vous prétendre me connaître, Drago Malfoy ? Vous ne savez rien à mon sujet._

_« _Bon Dieu, il avait raison. » Marmonna Drago. Il élabora quand Severus siffla quelque chose d'inintelligible. « J'ai rencontré la catastrophe ambulante un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. » Si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé ainsi de Harry, il aurait été amusé, mais comme il s'agissait de Drago, il empêcha le sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. « Et il m'a dit que vous étiez inquiet sur le pourquoi de ma présence ici. Ce qui me fait penser…Je suis sûr, que s'il m'a dit cela, c'est parce qu'il était inquiet soit à votre sujet soit au mien. » Drago jeta un œil en direction de Severus qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs.

« Pour quelle raison, serait-il inquiet pour vous ? » Gronda Severus. _Maudit sois-tu, Potter. Même après m'avoir promis de faire attention…A quoi penses-tu ?_

Drago haussa les épaules, « Oh, je ne sais pas. Le fait que vous soyez connu pour votre tempérament imprévisible et coléreux qui pourrait vous conduire à me tuer dans une crise de paranoïa, serait probablement une raison suffisante. » Drago leva une main quand Severus bougea pour parler, « La conversation n'a pas bien commencé. Ecoutez, je suis venu aujourd'hui pour vous expliquer les raisons de ma présence ici et vous allégez l'esprit, pas pour me battre avec vous.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous m'expliquer vos raisons ? » Lui demanda Severus froidement

« Parce que je vais travailler avec vous. Parce que les prochains mois, nous allons vivre ensemble dans un château plutôt grand qui peut sembler petit si nous nous disputons à longueur de journée. Nous devons nous habituer à nous entendre. » Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et fit ce que l'on pourrait appeler un sourire hésitant.

Severus, le visage sans expression, le regarda simplement « Je crois que vous confondez amitié avec nécessité. J'avais un rôle à jouer quand vous étiez ici et je l'ai joué pour survivre et ne pas me faire repérer par des mangemorts ou par leurs enfants qui fréquentaient l'école. Mon amitié pour vous n'était rien d'autre qu'une comédie destinée à tromper les regards suspicieux.

« Et moi qui pensais que c'était dû à ma ressemblance avec mon père. » Railla Drago. Il semblait essayer de masquer sa douleur par la colère.

Si Severus avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait tressailli. Comme c'était lui, il sentit à peine ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume. _Bravo, Monsieur Malfoy. Personne ne vous confondra jamais, vous êtes un Malfoy, vous venez de nous le prouver._

« Désolé, c'était déplacé. » Drago s'excusa un instant plus tard avec un soupir. « Ca ne va _vraiment_ pas comme je l'avais espéré. »

« Et comment espériez-vous que notre conversation se déroulerait ? » Répondit Severus. _Lui as-tu dit Lucius ? As-tu parlé de ton passé à ton fils ? Est-ce cela qu'il a voulu dire à l'instant ?_

« Je voulais clarifier les choses et non les empirer. Puis-je simplement recommencer ? »

« Si ça peut vous faire partir hors de ma vue plus rapidement, alors recommencez.»

« Nous pourrions le faire sans nous battre. Pour le bien d'Harry, si ce n'est pas pour une autre raison, pouvons-nous simplement _discuter ? »_

_En quoi vous intéressez-vous à Harry ? _Severus savait que Drago le manipulait pour qu'il accepte de parler. Mais il savait aussi que le jeune homme avait raison, même si l'admettre l'exaspérer. Déterminer si Drago était ou non réellement après Harry empêcherait les nombreuses disputes que Severus voyaient se profiler à l'horizon. _Oui, pour le bien d'Harry, je discuterai avec vous. Pourtant, je sais que vous ne comprendrez jamais les raisons qui me poussent à agir ainsi._

« Parlez, Monsieur Malfoy »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester à la maison. A la mort de mon père, les protections qu'il avait installées pour garder ses secrets sont tombées et le ministre de la magie n'a pas perdu de temps. L'occasion était trop belle de déterminer si mon père gardait ou non une trace de l'identité de tous les loyaux partisans de Voldemort, pour ne pas en profiter. En quelques semaines, la maison fut inondée d'aurors et d'officiers du ministère. Tous essayaient de découvrir les secrets gardés par mon père. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas me trouver sur leur chemin. Je n'appréciais pas non plus de les voir saccager la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandie. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir que le monde sorcier voulait autant de moi que de Voldemort. » Drago sourit amèrement à Severus.

« Partout où j'allais, on me regardait avec suspicion et colère. Je suis sûr que vous êtes familier avec ces sentiments. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous, plus que quiconque de ma connaissance, pouvez comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti cette année. »

« Ne comparez pas votre situation à la mienne. »

« Pourquoi pas, Severus ? Elles sont remarquablement semblables. J'ai été maudit parce que je suis le fils d'un mangemort. Vous avez été maudit parce que vous avez vvécu comme l'un d'eux un temps. »

Le fait que Drago ait fourché la langue, n'échappa pas à Severus.

_Vous savez quelque chose, _pensa Severus avec surprise en le regardant fixement et avec attention. _Ce n'est pas ce que vous alliez dire. Si j'en juge par votre expression, vous savez que je le sais aussi. Alors qu'est-ce donc ? Qu'alliez-vous dire ? Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté ?_

« J'ai essayé différents endroits. » Continua Drago. La légère rougeur émanant de son précédant commentaire s'effaçait lentement. « J'ai toujours reçu le même accueil. Ils avaient peur de moi. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en moi. Je ne pouvais pas le leur reprocher, quand j'y pense. Comment pouvais-je leur expliquer que je ne suis pas mon père ? »

« J'ai donc fini par venir ici. Ne vous trompez pas ; je sais très bien de quelle manière je me suis comporté quand j'étais étudiant. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose qu'à une autre porte fermée. » Drago regarda Severus directement dans les yeux. Ce dernier vit une réelle surprise et de la perplexité dans ces yeux gris. « Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Albus Dumbledore m'a lui-même ouvert la porte. Il ne m'a posé aucune question. Il m'a souri, m'a dit qu'il m'attendait, m'a demandé si je voulais rester et que je serais le bienvenu si je restais en tant que membre de la faculté. C'était il y a deux moi et je ne comprends pas plus aujourd'hui qu'alors. »

Drago secoua la tête. « Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? A ce moment là, j'ai pensé que c'était dû à son habitude de donner aux exclus de la société un endroit qu'ils peuvent appeler maison. Mais il ne peut pas être aussi confiant, si ? Pas une fois, depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai vu dans ses yeux ou dans ceux de MacGonagall une lueur de suspicion. Les deux personnes qui auraient le plus de raisons de se méfier de moi ! »

Une Brève seconde, Severus vit une image : deux personnes debout côte à côte dans une pièce qui ne pouvait être que le bureau d'Albus. Minerva MacGonagall tenait fermement dans sa main, dont les jointures étaient blanches, une liasse de papiers. Albus Dumbledore avait un regard triste. L'image disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais elle s'était cristallisée dans l'esprit de Severus. _Vous aussi Minerva ? Est-ce que tous les autres méritent plus votre confiance que moi, Albus ? Pourquoi ?_

« Severus, vous allez bien ? »

Severus cligna des yeux et focalisa son regard sur le visage de Drago. Ce dernier l'observait avec un sentiment proche de l'inquiétude. « Ses mots exacts, Drago. Quels étaient ses mots exacts ? »

« Quoi ? » A son tour Drago cligna des yeux, apparemment surpris par le ton véhément de Severus.

« Le jour où vous êtes arrivé, quand il a ouvert la porte, que vous a dit Albus ? »

Drago secoua la tête, « Je ne sais pas si je peux vous répéter exactement ce qu'il a dit, Severus. Je ne m'attendais à être interrogé là-dessus des mois plus tard. Donnez-moi deux minutes et je ferai de mon mieux. »

_Le fils d'un homme fou, Albus ? Que faites-vous ? _Pensa Severus en attendant que Drago organise ses pensées. _Je vous promets Albus, que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry à cause de vos magouilles, je vous jure que...d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous le paierez. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais._

_« _Il a ouvert la porte et m'a regardé comme s'il m'attendait depuis des jours. » Dit Drago soudainement en interrompant les pensées de Severus. « Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot qu'il me souriait déjà et me dit, 'Ah, Drago Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de vous voir enfin ici. Je vous attends depuis un certain temps maintenant. S'il vous plait, entrez et faites comme chez vous. Nous pouvons discuter des arrangements de votre séjour ici après dîner. Je suis sûr que vous devez avoir faim.' Il m'a ensuite conduit vers la Grande Salle. »

_«En êtes-vous sûr ? Il n'a pas la moindre intention de faire du mal à Harry ? »_

_« Oui, j'en suis sûr »_

« Qui a amené le sujet sur le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Drago ? »

« Dumbledore. Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »

_Si je vous posais la question, vous me diriez simplement de vous faire confiance. Je ne peux plus faire cela Albus. Quelque que soit la toile que vous tissez, elle est trop emmêlée pour que j'ai foi en vous plus longtemps._

_« _Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. » Observa Drago avec perspicacité. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sais que ça a un rapport avec moi. »

« Je ne sais pas quel rôle vous jouez là-dedans, Drago. » Répondit Severus calmement. « Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire du mal à Harry ? »

« Non. » Répondit Drago avec gravité. « Vous êtes certainement la personne la plus douée du monde sorcier pour concocter des potions. Faites un flacon de veritaserum et donnez-la-moi si vous doutez de moi. Je la boirai si vous le souhaitez et je répondrai à vos questions. Si c'est ce qu'il faut, pour que vous me croyiez, je le ferai. »

Severus scruta Drago. Le fils de l'homme qui l'a trahi le regardait dans les yeux sans fléchir. _Ce que vous me demandez de faire est pratiquement impossible pour moi. Et pourtant…_Severus soupira intérieurement. Faire et donner à Drago du veritaserum pourrait être facile. Il risquait de provoquer la colère du ministère pour avoir utilisé une telle potion sans autorisation. Que Drago soit volontaire ne serait pas pris en ligne de compte, face aux objections du ministère. Mais ce serait un moyen infaillible de savoir avec une absolue certitude si Drago mettait ou non la vie de Harry en danger.

Il pouvait dire que Drago était sincère. Le jeune homme n'était pas son père, qui pouvait mentir et bluffer avec une facilité déconcertante et dont l'art était de décevoir. C'était pour lui une deuxième nature. Et parce que Drago n'était pas son père, à cet égard…Severus pouvait presque entendre la voix de Lucius le supplier de donner une chance à son fils pour prouver qu'il est tout ce que lui ne pouvait pas être. _Tu es mort depuis près d'un an. Combien de temps faudra t'il pour que ton fantôme me laisse en paix ? _Severus inspira profondément. _C'est drôle, à quel point nous pouvons être fou. _« Vous pouvez vous détendre Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne vous administrerai pas de veritaserum aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? » Laissa échappa Drago, surpris. « Je ne comprends pas. Si ça vous permet de me croire, faites-le. Je ne veux pas passer l'année à me disputer avec vous et à écouter Potter se plaindre et me raconter les prises de bec que vous aurez eues tous les deux par ma faute. »

« Je doute que vous compreniez mon raisonnement, Drago. Il suffit de dire que… je retourne une très vieille faveur. » Répondit Severus calmement.

Le regard de Drago s'aiguisa. « ¨Peut-être que je le comprends, Severus. Peut-être que je comprends mieux que vous ne le pensez. »

* * *

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu t'en vas ? » Demanda Harry, « L'année vient tout juste de commencer et- »

« J'_ai _un travail Harry, contrairement à d'autres personnes, je ne peux jouer les pics assiettes du château plus longtemps. » Répondit Ron avec un sourire moqueur pour atténuer ses propos. « Je suis ici une semaine de plus que ce qui était prévu. J'étais censé retourner travailler le lendemain de la répartition, mais Dumbledore a tiré quelques ficelles et a réussi à convaincre le ministère de m'octroyer une semaine supplémentaire. »

« Mais il ne se passe rien dans le monde sorcier en ce moment. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'au autre auror ? » Lui demanda Harry avec humeur.

« Nous devons encore nous occuper de certaines choses au manoir Malfoy. Tu ne croirais pas tout ce que nous avons trouvé là bas. »

« Comme quoi ? » Harry se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Drago, quelques jours auparavant sur ce qui s'était passé pour lui à la mort de son père.

« Malfoy gardait toutes sortes de choses, certaines impliquent d'autres personnes, fidèles à Voldemort ou des mangemorts, que nous ne soupçonnions absolument pas. » Expliqua Ron. « Il y a également des documents sur certains crimes commis, des plans avaient été préparés mais pas encore terminés. C'est un gros travail, suivre certaines traces, en inspecter d'autres. On est peu à travailler dessus pour l'instant. Le ministère a tout enfermé quelque part. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de choses ont été enlevées du Manoir Malfoy mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait tout inspecté pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi, je dois repartir demain. Nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

« J'avais juste espéré que tu puisses rester un peu plus longtemps. » Murmura Harry.

« Je serai encore ici, » Lui fit remarquer Hermione, un peu ennuyée, « Ou est-ce que je ne compte plus ? »

« Bien sûr que tu comptes ! » Protesta Harry, « Je ne vous ai pas vu pendant deux ans et maintenant que je suis rentré, Ron s'en va. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas revenir à l'époque où nous étions à l'école. » Lui dit Hermione gentiment. « Ces jours sont finis. »

Harry soupira misérablement. « Je sais. C'est juste…Je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais perdu la mémoire, vous savez, j'ai manqué tant de choses. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde fait quelque chose de sa vie, sauf moi. C'est comme si je ne faisais parti d'aucun monde. Je n'appartiens certainement pas au monde moldu. Cette chance a été détruite quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Et c'est comme si je n'appartenais pas à celui-ci non plus. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » Lui demanda Ron. L'inquiétude colorait sa voix.

« Parce que ! Regardes-toi, tu travailles au ministère ; Hermione enseigne ici. Vous faites quelque chose de votre vie et où suis-je ? Je prends de la place. Parfois, je me demande si le seul but de ma vie, n'était pas de tuer Voldemort et maintenant que c'est fait, on n'a plus besoin de moi. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Est-ce moi ou Lucius Malfoy menaçait-il notre monde ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« Nous avions besoin de toi, alors. » Ajouta Hermione.

« Pourquoi avait-on besoin de moi ? Pour être épinglé à un mur pendant qu'un autre faisait ce que j'étais censé faire ? » Répliqua Harry amèrement. « Je n'étais même pas utile à ce moment là. Lucius n'était pas Voldemort. On n'avait pas besoin de moi pour ça. Que fait le 'Sauveur du Monde' quand il a déjà sauvé le monde ? »

Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de déverser ses problèmes aux pieds de ses amis, quand la journée avait commencé. En fait, il n'avait pas prévu de parler de ce qu'il ressentait depuis son retour à Poudlard. Ca ne valait pas la peine de voir tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait décidé de ne rien dire de peur de devoir faire face à des gens venus pour 'l'aider', chaque fois qu'il se retournerait. De plus, maintenant, chacun avait sa propre vie et ses propres problèmes. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de paraître ingrat. Il avait après tout un lieu où séjourner jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il fera de sa vie. Ce n'était la faute de personne, sauf la sienne, si depuis la chute de Voldemort, il était inutile.

« Harry… » Commença Hermione. Ron et elle échangèrent un regard inquiet qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

« Je suis frustré, c'est tout. » L'interrompit harry. Il prévoyait une discussion cœur à cœur dynamique, en voyant ses amis commençaient à s'animer. « Je suis ici depuis une semaine, et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé à faire. On n'a pas besoin d'un autre professeur et j'ai l'impression de profiter de la générosité d'Albus. Même Drago mérite d'être ici. » C'était un tir facile, mais il savait qu'il lui suffisait de mentionner Drago pour faire changer Ron de sujet et leur faire oublier qu'il se sous estime.

« Tu t'inquiètes à cause de Malfoy ? »

Harry remercia silencieusement Ron d'être si prévisible. « Il fait quelque chose de sa vie. Et moi ? J'ai un diplôme universitaire en philosophie. Même dans le monde moldu, ce genre de diplôme ne mène à rien. Quand j'ai commencé mes études, j'espérais devenir professeur, mais c'est simplement parce que j'aime la philosophie et que je n'avais aucune autre idée de carrière, une fois que j'aurais mon diplôme en poche. Donc, même sans mes souvenirs de Poudlard, je ne connaissais que l'école et j'aurais simplement tourné un peu, histoire de me trouver un endroit confortable où je puisse m'installer. Pouvez-vous me reprocher de ressentir ma vie comme un échec. »

« Tu ne devrais pas te comparer à Drago. » Lui conseiller Hermione. « C'est uniquement par chance, s'il est arrivé ici avant toi. Sinon, le poste d'enseignant aurait été ouvert pour toi. »

« Mais il est arrivé avant moi. Donc que suis-je censé faire ? » La mention de Drago avait fait dévier la conversation mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus en guerre, Harry ne voulait pas que ses amis n'en veuillent davantage à Drago. »

« Je ne peux pas traîner par ici pour toujours. Je veux _faire _quelque chose. Je veux être autre chose qu'un symbole caché, attendant qu'il y ait une nouvelle menace sur le monde. »

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre cela Harry, mais peut-être _est-_ce ton rôle. Peut-être ne dois-tu rien faire d'autre, qu'être. » Lui signala Hermione avec précaution. « N'est-ce pas un objectif suffisant de savoir que par ta simple présence, les gens se sentent en sécurité ? »

Harry soupira et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux d'un air las. « C'est une vie bien solidaire que tu me réserves, Hermione. Et une bien inutile. » Il remit ses lunettes et vit Hermione et Ron échangeaient un autre regard entendu.

« Harry, » Commença Ron, « Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

_Oh non, ça ne peut pas être bon. « _Tu l'as déjà fait. » Répondit Harry pince sans rire, en souriant pour lui-même. Il acquiesça ensuite à Ron, « Ouais, vas-y. »

« A part le fiasco avec Cho- »

« Ron ! » Le coupa Hermione. Elle était indignée par son manque de tact. Ron la fit taire et continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « As-tu eu une vraie petite copine ? Ou un vrai petit copain ? Ou un vrai quelque chose ? »

Harry le dévisagea simplement, la bouche grande ouverte.

Hermione fit un son pour marquer son mécontentement. Harry savait depuis longtemps que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, à l'adresse de Ron. « On ne t'accusera jamais d'avoir du tact, Ron, je te le promets. »

« A quoi ça sert de tourner autour du pot ? Mets les pieds dans le plat, c'est ce que je dis. » Répliqua Ron.

Harry referma la bouche et sentit un petit sourire s'étirait au coin de ses lèvres. _Mets les pieds dans le plat, Ron ? Fais attention à ce que tu demandes, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut y avoir au fond. _« Non, je n'en ai pas. Cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi. »

Ils le regardèrent avec surprise, « De quoi parles-tu ? » Lui demanda Ron en prenant Hermione de vitesse.

« Je ne peux choisir qu'entre deux mondes. » Répondit Harry.

« Anglais, mon ami. Parle anglais. » L'encouragea Ron.

« Dans le monde sorcier, je suis Harry Potter, Celui Qui a Survécu, celui qui a tué Voldemort. » Elabora Harry. Il se sentait énervé de devoir tout expliquer à nouveau, « Combien de personnes, à votre avis, s'intéressent-elles vraiment à _moi ?_ Et maintenant combien veulent s'approcher de moi, uniquement pour la célébrité qu'ils auraient en étant vu en ma compagnie ? Très peu de personnes dans ce monde ne voient en moi qu'Harry. Et leur nombre diminue si on ne prend que ceux qui s'intéressent vraiment qu'à moi.

« Maintenant nous pouvons regarder dans le monde moldu, si vous voulez. Je pourrais choisir parmi une multitude de personnes qui ne verront en moi qu'Harry. Mais je vivrai dans un mensonge si je choisissais cette vie. Je sais, Hermione, tu viens d'une famille moldue. Mais il me faudrait mentir à mon futur compagnon assez longtemps pour découvrir s'il y a eu des sorciers ou sorciers dans sa famille pour ensuite déterminer si oui ou non, je serais accepté pour ce que je suis. Et je ne peux pas mentir à quelqu'un comme ça. Je suis ce que je suis, et je ne vais pas prétendre autre chose.

« Je ne peux donc faire mon choix qu'entre deux mondes : dans l'un je ne peux pas échapper à la célébrité et dans l'autre je ne peux pas être ce que je suis vraiment. » Résuma Harry, se sentant fatigué. « Donc vous voyez, si on regarde de près, je ne suis pas fait pour le genre de vie que vous avez. »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Hermione, « Il y a des tas de personnes qui regardent au-delà de ta cicatrice. Il te suffit de les trouver. Il n'en existe peut-être pas beaucoup mais ils existent. »

« Et ils sont trop effrayés par leur passé pour croire que je ne suis pas comme celui qui les a fait souffrir. » Marmonna Harry amèrement.

« Quoi ? »

Apparemment il n'avait pas marmonné assez silencieusement. _Oh, Enfer. Nous y sommes. « _Hm ? » Il regarda Ron d'un air coupable.

« Qu'étais-tu en train de marmonner ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, c'est ça ? »

Harry renifla, « Qui n'a pas eu un ou deux flirts dans sa vie ? » Leur demanda t'il d'un air dédaigneux.

« Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? » Lui demanda Hermione, curieuse. « Etait-ce quand tu étais avec les moldus ? »

_Est-ce un mensonge si je ne réponds qu'aux questions qu'ils me posent et si j'ignore celles qu'elles impliquent ? _Par amitié pour Ron et certainement aussi pour Hermione, il sut qu'il allait devoir esquiver les implications de la question. Que sa conscience soit maudite ! « Ouais. » Répondit-il brièvement.

« Alors, dis-nous tout. » Le pressa Ron.

_Merci Ron, ça m'aide beaucoup. _« Il n'y a pas beaucoup à dire. Rien ne s'est vraiment passé. » Répondit Harry évasivement.

« Et maintenant, tu abandonnes ? »

Harry regarda Hermione, « Quoi ? »

« Tu as eu une expérience peu agréable avec la dernière personne et maintenant tu baisses les bras, tu t'avoues vaincu sans jamais réessayer ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Non, c'_est_ simple. » Le coupa Ron en reprenant l'argument, « Ton problème est que tu refuses de sortir et de regarder. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu sais que Mione et moi, nous t'aimons. Nous aimons passer du temps avec toi, mais tu dois sortir dans le monde et faire des trucs, te faire des amis. »

Harry lui envoya un regard noir, « J'ai des amis ! »

« Non, pas nous, pas ces abrutis qui pourraient ou non te donner un coup par derrière, pas un vieux et malheureux con qui pourrait être ton père. D'autres personnes avec qui tu pourrais avoir un rendez-vous. » Clarifia Ron. « Tu as besoin de t'entourer de personnes de notre âge parmi lesquelles tu pourrais trouver la personne faite pour toi. Tourner autour des cachots jusqu'à des heures indues du matin, à faire je ne sais quoi avec Snape ne convient pas à ton bien-être mental et social. Merde, ça ne convient même pas à ton bien-être physique s'il ne fait que grogner et essayer de te tuer. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de dire ce qu'il en pensait, mais Ron continua. « La seule autre personne avec qui tu passes du temps en dehors de Hermione et de moi, est Drago. Et il n'est pas non ce que je considère comme bien pour toi. Ce n'est certainement pas le genre de personne que tu veux, mais si c'est le cas, _je _n'essaierai certainement pas de m'interférer. Tu peux l'avoir. Mais vraiment, je ne qualifierai ce choix qu'avec un seul mot, 'beurk' »

« Ron, si tu pouvais simplement- »

« Tu ne veux pas être seul toute ta vie, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Lui demanda Ron sérieusement.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'une seule personne le souhaite, mais le problème n'est pas là. » Lui répondit Harry. « Le fait est que -»

« Le fait est que si tu ne veux pas finir seul, tu vas devoir sortir et faire quelque chose pour changer cet état de fait. Tu ne trouveras pas celui ou celle qui est fait pour toi dans un endroit où tes seules options sont les enfants et les adultes qui ont deux fois ton âge. Fais ce qui est bien, ce qui est le mieux pour toi, essayes au moins. Essayer ne te fera pas de mal. »

Harry secoua la tête, prit entre l'envie de rire et de soupirer, « Oh, Ron… »

« Veux-tu finir comme Snape ? »

Harry releva la tête brusquement, « Quoi ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que je vois se profiler pour toi. »

« Ron, » Le prévint Hermione.

Ron l'ignora et plongea, « Il vit en bas dans ses cachots froids, humides, noirs et défraîchis, haïssant tout et tout le monde. Il est amer, misérable et seul. Un jour, Harry, il va mourir là en bas, et personne ne s'en souciera. Est-ce le genre de vie que tu veux ? Tu passes déjà tant de temps avec lui que c'est ce qui est en train de t'arriver. Tu commences à devenir amer. Dans combien de temps, vas-tu détester chaque personne que tu rencontreras ? Jusqu'à ce que tu te fermes au monde, t'enterres dans un endroit sombre et vide et que tu meures seul et non aimé parce que tu auras gâché ton temps à essayer de te lier d'amitié avec des gens qui ne t'apprécient pas et qui finiront par te le jeter au visage. »

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son ne sortit. Les mots qu'il cherchait refuser de venir. _Tu as tort ! _Voulait-il crier. _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !_ Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que s'il le faisait, il devrait tout raconter à Ron et celui-ci le détesterait. Ron tolérait à peine son amitié avec Severus et s'empêchait de faire des commentaires désagréables au sujet du maître des potions quand Harry était là. Harry savait que ce refus d'entacher leur amitié ne s'étendrait pas à la totale vérité sur la nature de leurs relations, si on pouvait parler de relations entre lui et Severus. _Je ne vais pas perdre le peu d'amis que j'ai pour ça. Non, un jour Ron, tu comprendras que Severus n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le penses et nous pourrons passer à autre chose. Mais jusque là, Ron, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'en parler._

« Je comprends ce que tu dis. » Répondit finalement Harry, ne sachant pas comment répondre aux arguments de Ron mais sachant qu'il devait le faire. « Et j'apprécie ce que tu essaies de faire. Mais Ron, je suis heureux. Ouais, je ne fais pas de plans de mariage comme Hermione et toi, mais je ne suis pas malheureux. Et tant que j'aurais des amis tels que vous, je ne serai jamais seul et malheureux. »

Un moment s'écoula. Les trois amis se regardaient. Finalement, Hermione se leva et leur fit signe de faire de même. « Bon, allez, venez. Je n'ai plus de classe aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi ne sortons-nous pas tous les trois, avant que Ron ne parte? »

« Et ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, comme Hermione peut l'attester, je reviens pendant les vacances et dès que j'ai quelques jours. » Ron lui sourit, « Ne penses pas être débarrassé de ma présence pendant longtemps. »

Harry lui retourna son sourire, content que la conversation sur sa vie soit finie. « Ouais, allons-y. Nous devons trouver quelque chose à faire pour terminer tes vacances comme il se doit. »

Ensemble ils sortirent de la pièce, chercher des ennuis. _Tu vas devoir me faire confiance Ron,_ pensa Harry en riant à une blague de Ron. _Tu vas devoir comprendre que je me connais suffisamment bien pour faire ce que je pense être le mieux pour moi, même si tu n'es pas d'accord._

* * *

_« N'aime personne d'autre que moi. N'appartiens qu'à moi… »_

Severus regardait fixement le miroir d'un air absent. Les mots de _l'Imperium_ résonnaient dans sa tête. _Peut-être aurais-je pu si tu avais essayé cette tactique un petit peu plus tôt. Mais alors, tu ne savais pas qu'il m'était impossible d'obéir. Tu ne savais pas que tant avait changé depuis les vieux jours. _Un sourire amer et douloureux étira les lèvres de Severus. _Je me demande ; es-tu simplement parti quand tu es mort ou es-tu dans un autre plan d'existence pour me surveiller ? Si c'est le cas, es-tu heureux de savoir qu'à la fin, c'est toi qui a gagné, même si ça n'a jamais la victoire à laquelle tu t'attendais ?_

Severus ne croyait fermement ni en la chance ni dans les coïncidences. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que certains événements soient destinés à se passer, même si on essaye de les éviter. Mais de temps en temps il arrive quelque chose et il se pose des questions. Il se dit alors que peut-être que le destin existe. Que quelque part le destin rit à ses dépends.

_Parfois je pense que toi et moi étions destinés à vouloir ce qui ne serait jamais à nous. Peut-être sommes-nous plus semblables que je ne l'avais imaginé. _Severus soupira, appuya son front contre le verre froid et ferma les yeux.

Ca avait été une chose relativement innocente. Il marchait dans le couloir et réfléchissait au plan de ses leçons pour le lendemain, d'une humeur placide. En y repensant, il aurait dû réaliser que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il passait devant une porte quand il entendit son nom prononcé par Ron Weasley. Une vaine curiosité le fit s'arrêter et écouter un instant. L'instant devint minutes quand il se rendit compte qu'il parlait à Harry. Et c'est là, à écouter aux portes qu'il se rendit compte que Weasley avait raison.

_« Veux- tu finir comme Snape ? Parce que c'est ce que je vois se profiler pour toi. » _Les mots de l'auror firent fuir Severus qui retourna dans ses cachots après avoir cesser d'écouter_. » « Dans combien de temps, vas-tu détester chaque personne que tu rencontreras ? Jusqu'à ce que tu te fermes au monde, t'enterres dans un endroit sombre et vide et que tu meures seul et non aimé parce que tu auras gâché ton temps à essayer de te lier d'amitié avec des gens qui ne t'apprécient pas et qui finiront par te le jeter au visage. »_ Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se fut enfermé dans la sécurité de ses appartements qu'il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Il n'émergea pas de la journée. _Weasley a raison, même si je déteste l'admettre, _pensa Severus en ouvrant les yeux et en s'éloignant du miroir pour voir correctement. _Combien de temps aurait-il fallu pour que tu deviennes moi sous mon influence ? _Voir le regard mort et vide de Harry comme Severus voyait dans son propre reflet, il ne le pouvait pas, ne le voulait pas et ne le permettrait pas._ Ton fils avait raison quand il a dit que j'étais maudit. Je viens seulement de comprendre ce que ça signifie._

Il savait qu'il était trop vieux pour Harry et l'avait compris pendant ce fatidique voyage à Baltimore. Les actions qu'il avait alors qualifiées comme n'étant rien d'autres qu'une grande tension s'étaient suffisamment répétées pendant ces quelques mois pour lui faire réaliser que malgré leur grande différence d'âge, Harry n'avait rien contre l'idée de tenter de se lier avec lui, si Severus abandonnait et le permettait.

Il y avait un tas d'autres raisons qui empêchaient Severus de reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Et maintenant, Weasley venait de lui en donner une autre, bien plus importante. Harry avait besoin d'être avec des jeunes de son âge. Severus le savait déjà, mais si ses proches amis avaient commencé à voir des signes de ressemblance avec Severus, celui-ci savait qu'il était temps de mettre un frein à toutes les illusions que lui ou Harry avaient pu nourrir.

_« N'aime personne d'autre que moi. N'appartiens qu'à moi. »_

Severus regarda fixement dans ses propres yeux, reflétés par le miroir. Le vide fut remplacé par une détermination qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un certain temps._ C'était trop tard pour nous, Lucius. Tu t'en aies chargé il y a longtemps. Et c'est à cause de ça que je ferai ce que tu n'as jamais été capable de faire. Tu n'as jamais compris ce que signifie aimer. Et donc, tu ne comprendras pas le mal que je vais me faire, volontairement pour empêcher celui _à qui_ j'appartiens, de devenir ce que tu as fait de moi._

On frappa à la porte et Severus fut tiré de sa rêverie. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda t'il froidement en s'éloignant du miroir pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Eh, quelqu'un est d'humeur grincheuse aujourd'hui. C'est moi, laisse-moi entrer. »

Severus fléchit, _juste cette fois…Ce sera beaucoup plus difficile, et beaucoup plus facile de faire ce qui doit être fait. Et à la fin, j'aurais quelque chose à me souvenir. _Il se décida pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il avança vers la porte et d'un geste du poignet, la déverrouilla._ Il a dû essayer de défoncer la porte, _pensa Severus en voyant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et Harry tomber.

« Un petit avertissement aurait été gentil. » Grommela Harry en se redressant.

Severus rit et obtint un regard choqué de la part de Harry, « Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Severus calmement.

« Parce que tu souris. » Harry le dévisagea comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se transforme en monstre.

« Je peux hurler si tu veux. T'envoyer des insultes. Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux ? »

« Euh…Et bien, non. » Répondit Harry.

« Je pensais abandonner et me laisser tenter, aujourd'hui. » Expliqua Severus vaguement.

« Tenter quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry avec curiosité en refermant la porte.

« Me laisser tenter à être humain. » Répondit-il tranquillement.

Une étrange expression traversa le visage de Harry. _Ne me combats pas, Harry. Donne-moi cela. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande._ Il y eut un moment de silence puis Harry sourit.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu _veux_ entendre le récit de ma journée pour une fois ? » Lui demanda t'il avec espoir.

« Si tu daignes écouter l'ennuyeux récit de mon après-midi moins que mouvementé. » Répondit Severus en permettant à Harry de le prendre par le bras pour le conduire à la table.

« As-tu mangé ? »

« Non, » Répondit Severus honnêtement.

« Bien, moi non plus, » S'amenda Harry en souriant d'un air gêné, « Du moins je n'ai pas mangé depuis quelques heures. »

« Je suppose donc que tu veux que je fasse quelque chose magiquement, c'est ça ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, ouais. »

« Bien, alors assieds-toi, régales-moi avec les histoires de ta journée et je verrai ce que je peux faire. » _Vingt autres années ou plus de damnation valent bien une simple nuit comme celle-ci. Il le faut._


	4. L'Histoire se Répète

**Chapitre 4 : L'histoire se répète**

Harry bailla et regarda avec des yeux bouffis les tréfonds de sa tasse en se demandant pourquoi le petit déjeuner devait être si tôt le matin.

« Tu cherches encore des ennuis, Potter ? »

Lever les yeux au ciel requérait trop d'énergie et trop d'effort, alors Harry posa simplement la tasse, éloigna son regard de son café noir et le dirigea vers Drago d'un air morne. Ce dernier était assis à côté de lui et souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Tais-toi et arrête de le déranger, Drago. » Rétorqua Hermione en défendant Harry quand celui-ci ne fit aucun signe de bouger ni dans un futur proche, ni dans un futur plus éloigné, ni dans l'avenir.

« Je suis fatigué. » Déclara Harry soudainement comme si ça expliquait tout, ferait taire Drago et lui assurerait sa tranquillité.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, « Toi seul peux être aussi fatigué après une longue et dure journée à ne rien faire, Potter. »

Epuisé après ses dernières paroles énergiques, Harry préféra ne pas répondre. De son point de vue, la journée ne semblait pas bien commencer du tout. Il lui avait semblé parfaitement logique de rester éveillé longtemps après l'heure à laquelle il aurait dû dormir. Bien sûr, il avait aussi oublié qu'il devait se lever tôt pour dire en revoir à Ron avant que l'auror ne retourne travailler au ministère. Maintenant deux heures après avoir quitté les cachots, son esprit fonctionnait lentement et il pensait que c'était la rémunération de son corps pour ne pas lui avoir permis de se reposer.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demanda Hermione en le regardant avec inquiétude.

Harry secoua la tête. _Ne vois-tu pas que je suis fatigué ? Pourquoi essaies-tu de me faire parler toi aussi ?_

« Juste fatigué. » Marmonna t-il en guise de réponse.

« Fais-tu encore des cauchemars ? »

Harry soupira, baissa mentalement les bras et se résigna à l'inévitable, « Je suis resté debout jusqu'à une heure tardive, la nuit dernière. »

« A quel point tardive ? »

« Jusqu'à- » Harry bailla à nouveau et s'interrompit. « Ce que je doive me lever. »

« Tu ne travailles pas et tu restes debout toute la nuit. Nous travaillons et nous devons aller nous coucher. Ca me semble un peu cinglé, si tu me demandes mon avis. » Marmonna Drago.

« Ce que nous ne sommes pas. » Répondit Hermione sans rater un battement.

« Tu es un peu cinglé », Remarqua Harry pour l'aider.

Drago haussa un sourcil et dit avec un sourire désagréable, « Et qu'as-tu _fait_ toute la nuit, Potter ? »

« Ne veux-tu pas dire avec_ qui ?_ » Lança Harry dans un rare moment d'esprit, qui, il le savait, risquait de ne jamais se reproduire.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione choquée.

« La vérité sort enfin. » Drago sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Harry…Etais-tu vraiment … ? » Lui demanda Hermione doucement, sa voix faiblissant à la fin.

« Quoi ? Non ! Bon Dieu, avec vous deux, tout est toujours à propos du sexe, hein ? Sexe ! Sexe ! Sexe ! C'est tout ce à quoi vous pensez ! » Harry s'arrêta. Il réalisa tardivement qu'il avait monté la voix pendant sa petite tirade. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la plupart des professeurs et quelques étudiants assis près de lui, regardaient fixement dans sa direction. Harry rougit et sourit gêné. « Euh…Désolé pour ça. » Il se retourna vers Hermione et Drago, « Vous voyez ce que vous me faites faire ! »

Hermione avait l'air mortifié et Drago riait. « Ca va être une année amusante. » Dit Drago en reprenant contrôle de lui-même. « Si je peux te voir te mettre dans l'embarras tous les jours. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Grommela Harry en se demandant si le sort l'empêchant de transplaner dans l'école pouvait être détourné suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de transplaner dans sa chambre. _J'ai le sentiment que ça va être l'une de ces journées où je n'aurais pas dû me déranger._ Severus, remarqua Harry avec énervement, avait été absent toute la matinée, _crétin, _grimaça Harry à la chaise vide devant lui._ Qu'as-tu de si spécial que tu puisses dormir ?_

En y repensant, une fois qu'il eut éclairci son esprit confus et se soit efforcé à plus de cohérence, Harry sut que ça en valait la peine. L'occasion de discuter avec Severus quand il n'était pas sarcastique et insultant était si rare, qu'Harry n'en avait jamais profité autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Severus avait baissé ses murs pour simplement être, la nuit dernière, mais il en était extrêmement reconnaissant. _Peut-être a-t-il commencé à me faire confiance, _pensa Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la nourriture dans son assiette à laquelle il n'avait pas encore touché. _Peut-être que les choses vont finalement commencer à changer._

« Le courrier est arrivé. » Annonça Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à Harry pour attirer son attention.

Un hibou volait effectivement dans sa direction et il avait l'air d'avoir une enveloppe pour lui. Il fonça en piquet et lâcha l'enveloppe dans les mains tendues d'Harry et s'envola plus loin.

« Plus de fans, Potter ? »

« Une autre invitation pour une rencontre de mangemorts anonymes ? » Répliqua Harry en regardant l'enveloppe que tenait Drago.

« Idiot. »

« Crétin. »

« Vous régressez encore, _les enfants_ ? » Leur demanda Hermione en les regardant avec des yeux noirs.

« Désolé _m'man._ »

« De toute façon, » Harry regarda l'enveloppe avec curiosité puis la tourna pour lire le recto, « Je me demanda qui…Oh, h2 ! C'est une lettre de Kevin ! »

« Oh merveilleux, Kevin ! » S'exclama Drago sarcastiquement avant de demander hargneusement, « Et qui est-ce ? »

« Un ami de l'université. » Répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel en regardant Drago. « Et de qui est la tienne ? »

« Ma mère. » Répondit Drago. Son ton indiquait qu'il le prenait pour un idiot sans cervelle. « Comment un moldu sait-il comment fonctionne la poste sorcière ? »

Harry lui mit l'enveloppe pratiquement sous le nez, « Vois-tu le timbre dans le coin ? »

« Presque. Peut-être que si tu la reculais un peu… »

« Je leur ai donné une adresse pour qu'ils puissent m'envoyer du courrier s'ils veulent me joindre. » Explique Harry.

« Il y a un relent de corruption la-dessous. Tu as impliqué quelqu'un d'autre. Je doute que tu aies pu monter ça tout seul. »

« Merci pour ta confiance, Drago. »

« Alors Potter, qui est ton partenaire en crime cette fois ? »

« Ca pourrait bien être Sirius. »

« Tu conspires encore avec des criminels, Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il était trop tôt pour se disputer avec Drago au sujet de son parrain. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu compter sur l'aide de Sirius, mais l'été touchait à sa fin et ses amis moldus insistaient pour qu'il leur laisse une adresse pour rester en contact. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. De manière assez surprenante, c'est Severus qui lui avait suggéré d'en parler à Sirius. Ce dernier vivait dans une ville moldue depuis qu'il avait été disculpé. Après en avoir discuté avec son parrain, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un système : ses amis enverraient les lettres chez Sirius qui les lui retournerait.

« Alors, que veut-il ? » Lui demanda finalement Hermione. On aurait dit qu'Harry n'allait jamais l'ouvrir.

« Je ne sais pas. » Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et retira les feuilles de papiers qui constituaient la lettre.

_Salut Harry,_

_Comment les choses se déroulent-elles en Angleterre ? As-tu du boulot ou t'es-tu inscrit à l'université pour obtenir un autre diplôme ? Où vis-tu ? Et, plus important, que se passe-t-il avec Severus ? Est-il avec toi ? Avez-vous fini de vous tourner autour et avez-vous déjà baisé ?_

Harry cligna des yeux et ramena la feuille contre sa poitrine pour éviter qu'Hermione ou Drago ne lisent par-dessus son épaule. Un regard furtif dans leur direction révéla qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Hermione était retournée à son petit déjeuner et Drago regardait fixement les étudiants, il essayait apparemment de les intimider. Sa lettre intacte sur ses genoux. _Tu n'as pas encore appris l'art subtil du tact, hein Kevin ?_

_Je m'explique : avez-vous finalement discuté de vos sentiments et de votre attraction mutuelle de façon mature ? Et avez-vous déterminé la meilleure marche à suivre afin de décider de ce que vous avez l'intention de faire dans le futur ? Et avez-vous décidé quelle relation vous souhaitez former ? Ben lit par-dessus mon épaule pendant que j'écris et dit que je suis un 'connard sans cerveau'. (Merci Harry de lui avoir appris ces nouvelles expressions colorées) et que je devrais recommencer ma lettre et de prétendre au moins d'avoir un semblant de tact. Le téléphone sonne. Il est parti alors je vais pouvoir dire tout ce que je veux. J'aurais dû lui faire remarquer dès le départ que c'est ma lettre et que s'il veut être Monsieur Tact, il n'avait qu'à écrire sa foutue lettre lui-même._

_Tout va bien ici. Je pourrais écrire dix pages et te donner tous les détails ou je pourrais simplement te les donner en personne. Devines où nous allons dans deux semaines ?_

Harry regarda fixement la lettre, avec une expression proche de l'horreur absolue.Oh non, non, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas venir ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

_Ouais, tu as bien deviné (ou sinon, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si, je ne le saurai jamais) : Angleterre !_

NONNN !

_Le nouveau boulot de Cate ne commence qu'à la fin du mois, j'ai terminé mon mémoire grâce à Internet, je peux donc rester avec Ben pendant qu'il va dans sa nouvelle école et qu'il a du temps de libre. Donc, nous avons tous les trois décidé que nous n'avions rien de mieux à faire que de passer une semaine avec notre vieux copain Harry, (qui je le remarque ne nous a pas ENCORE écrit)._

_Nous séjournerons à Londres, mais je ne sais pas encore où. Une fois que nous aurons arrêté nos projets, je t'enverrai le nom et l'adresse que nous avons choisis pour que tu puisses venir nous voir. Et tu viendras. D'accord Harry ? Nous serions venus directement te voir, mais puisque tu es Monsieur Mystère et que tu ne nous as pas dits où tu travailles, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est te laisser venir à nous._

_Ben vient de raccrocher et me dit de me dépêcher de finir ma lettre. Je t'enverrai l'adresse en temps voulu. Ben te dit « salut »._

_Prends soin de toi. Nous nous verrons dans deux semaines._

_Kevin._

_Merde. _Après avoir fini de lire la lettre, Harry continua à la regarder fixement, d'un air absent, avec l'espoir illogique que s'il la regardait suffisamment longtemps, les lettres finiraient par former d'autres mots, n'importe quels mots, du moment que ceux de cette nouvelle changent : ses amis viennent lui rendre visite. _Très, très mauvais._

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait été une bonne nouvelle. Mais personne ne connaissait mieux que lui ses amis moldus. Le scénario se déroulait dans son esprit comme un film, alors qu'il continuait à regarder le vide devant lui. Tout irait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui demandent où il travaille et où il vit. Et là, les ennuis commenceront. Les emmener à Poudlard n'était pas une option, et Harry n'avait pas d'autres contacts dans le monde moldu avec qui il pourrait s'arranger et prétendre une semaine, être comme ses amis. La grande amitié qui le liait à Kevin et Ben depuis des années, lui avait montré quels étaient les tics des deux Américains. Il savait que s'il n'allait pas les voir, ils viendraient le chercher. Avec la farouche détermination et la persévérance de Kevin sur tous les sujets auxquels il ne devrait pas toucher, et avec son manque de chance, ils seraient capables de trouver Poudlard et les sorts de dissimulation pourront bien être maudit. _Je dois aller parler à Severus. Peut-être saura-t-il ce que je dois faire._

* * *

« Severus, tu ne vas pas le croire. Enfin, je ne sais pas, peut-être le croiras-tu. » Amorça Harry en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Severus et en entrant à l'intérieur. « J'ai reçu une lettre de Kevin aujourd'hui » Continua-t-il en fermant la porte. Il se retourna. « Et il dit que… » Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand il prit conscience de la scène devant lui. « Severus, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

C'était une question rhétorique. Severus n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. En fait, si Harry ne se trompait pas, il ressemblait à ce qu'il était, des années auparavant, quand Harry était encore étudiant. Ses yeux étaient vides et froids, son visage inexpressif. Harry eut l'impression de couler quand ils se regardèrent, chacun d'un côté du bureau. Son impression empira quand Severus prit la parole.

« Y'a-t-il une raison pour que vous débarquiez ainsi dans mon bureau comme un animal enragé ou est-ce simplement ma merveilleuse chance qui me vaut d'être _gratifié _par votre présence alors que je ne l'ai ni demandée ni désirée ? » Claqua Severus en regardant Harry avec tout le dégoût et la haine dont il avait fait preuve des années plus tôt.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une réalité déformée, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il avait été envoyé dans un monde alternatif dans lequel les deux années qu'il avait passées avec Severus n'était jamais arrivées et que tout était comme avant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? »

« Votre faible esprit doit vous faire défaut. Qu'est ce qui vous permet de présumer que nous sommes suffisamment proche, pour que je puisse, ne serait-ce que considérer partager mes potentiels problèmes avec vous ? » Rétorqua-t-il acide.

_Quelque chose sonne terriblement, terriblement faux ici, _pensa Harry en regardant Severus avec stupéfaction. Il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à cela en descendant aux cachots. Il était préparé à la personnalité acerbe de Severus, mais pas à retrouver l'homme haineux qu'il fut autrefois ; Harry n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité.

« Très bien, écoute, » Commença-t-il lentement comme s'il parlait à un animal sauvage acculé. « Il se passe quelque chose. J'aimerais t'aider à résoudre et à traverser, quoi qu'il se passe.

Un sourire méprisant étira les fines lèvres de Severus, « Vous pouvez 'm'aider' en faisant demi-tour et en ne revenant plus dans mon bureau, mes cachots et dans une grande mesure dans ma vie. »

_Je dois changer de tactique. _Le sentiment de choc et de confusion qu'il avait ressentie en recevant une salutation si glacial, si on pouvait appeler ça une salutation, était en train de se transformer en douleur. Avant de se laisser aller, Harry était déterminé à connaître la raison d'un changement de comportement aussi brutale que bizarre. « Je partirai quand tu m'auras dit ce qui se passe. » Répondit-il avait un léger avertissement dans sa voix.

« Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que chose a précipité cela. Je mérite mieux que d'être traité comme un enfant. »

« Je ne te dois rien, Potter. N'essaie pas de surestimer ton importance aux yeux des autres. »

« Quand je suis parti ce matin, tout allait bien. Et maintenant, quelques heures plus tard, tu ne supportes plus d'être dans la même pièce que moi ? Non, Severus, je crois que tu me _dois _une explication. » Insista Harry. _Arrête de me repousser. Je pensais que tu avais compris que tu ne pouvais pas me repousser._

_«_ Si ça peut te faire partir loin de ma vie, très bien, mais j'avais espéré que tu serais assez intelligent pour comprendre par toi-même et m'épargner la déplaisante perspective d'avoir à endurer ta stupide compagnie. Eh bien, peut-être que l'espoir est un printemps éternel. » Soupira Severus pour lui-même, en ayant l'air pour tous, d'une sorte de martyr tragique.

_C'est un acte. Ca doit être un acte. Ca ne peut pas être réel,_ pensa Harry en regardant Severus fermer le livre qu'il était en train de lire quand Harry est arrivé. Les yeux froids de Severus rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry.

« C'était presque un voyage d'amour propre, » Dit Severus, très content de lui, « Albus m'a _demandé_ de me lier d'amitié avec toi, de faire en sorte que tu me fasses confiance pour que tu retrouves la mémoire. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et j'ai fait du bon boulot, je dois le dire. »

« Bien joué Severus. » Harry avait retrouvé un peu de confiance en lui. « Mais tu devras faire mieux que ça. Tu serais parti, si ça n'avait été qu'un acte. Après la mort de Lucius, tu ne serais pas resté. »

« Je suis resté, Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus me rappelle. Je n'ai réellement compris le travail qu'il m'avait confié qu'en revenant à Poudlard, après avoir eu l'opportunité de lui parler en personne. Pour éviter qu'un autre fou radoteur réussisse où tous ont échoué, je suis resté derrière. Albus ne voulait pas risquer de te perdre à cause d'un autre Seigneur Noir en puissance, pas après tous les ennuis qu'il a eus avec Lucius. » Severus haussa les épaules, indifférent. « Nous sommes revenus maintenant. Albus a son précieux petit héros. Et moi Potter, je suis libre de redevenir _moi_, pas l'ami que fabriqué, désigné à te manipuler pour que tu lui fasses confiance. »

Harry comprenait, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais il ne pouvait pas réconcilier l'homme avec lequel il avait passé ces deux dernières années et celui qui était devant lui. _Ca ne pouvait pas être totalement un acte. Pas tout le temps, pas pendant deux ans…Si ? _Il ne pouvait pas nier la manière dont Severus le regardait. Harry espérait que Severus était en colère à cause d'un autre problème qui concernait un sujet totalement différent, mais il ne pouvait nier la haine qui brillait dans les yeux froids de Severus, « Mais tu… » Harry essayait encore de nier mais se tut quand Severus fit un geste impatient de la main.

« J'ai été un mangemort, pour une raison, Potter, un _très bon _mangemort en fait. Je suis un acteur, un maître du mensonge. Et toi apparemment, tu es un fou crédule. » Le sourire cruel et froid revint. « Retourne avec tes petits amis. Retourne vers Weasley et Granger et tes pathétiques petits moldus et laisse-moi en paix. Ces deux dernières années ont été les pires que j'ai eu à endurer. Je t'ai détesté depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard, Harry Potter et je continuerai à te haïr jusqu'à ce que tu partes. »

Harry ne put que dévisager en silence le maître des potions, qui retourna son attention sur son livre. Une minute s'écoula et Severus le regarda à nouveau quand il vit qu'Harry était toujours là. « Ote-toi de ma vue, Potter. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Et je préférerais ne jamais te revoir. »

_C'est vraiment ce qu'il veut. _La réalité balaya Harry._ C'est vraiment ce qu'il veut._ Quand il eut fini de parler, Severus reprit son livre, comme s'il n'était plus conscient de l'existence de Harry. Il se tint là, encore un moment, trop choqué pour bouger. Il avait le sentiment que tout lui avait échappé des mains sans qu'il en ait conscience, comme s'il avait ouvert la main pour regarder un bijou pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il l'avait perdu. Blessé et confus, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien fait d'autre, alors Harry se retourna et sortit du bureau de Severus. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois.


	5. Le porteur de mauvaise nouvelles

**Chapitre 5 : Le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles**

« Je sais que tu n'as rien d'urgent à _faire_, Potter, mais tu pourrais au moins, _prétendre_. »Lui conseilla Drago sarcastiquement en entrant dans la pièce, « Au lieu de passer tes journées assis à rêvasser. »

« Vas-t'en. »

« Peut-être ai-je raté la note sur la porte m'avisant que cette pièce appartient à Harry Potter. »

Harry soupira, détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour fixer Drago d'un air vide. « Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour ça en ce moment, Drago. Si tu veux te disputer avec quelqu'un, vas ennuyer Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de s'engager dans une joute verbale avec toi avant de finalement te dire d'aller te faire voir. J'ai pensé nous épargner les ennuis, sauter toutes les étapes inutiles et te dire immédiatement d'aller te faire voir. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien. Quel est ton problème ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu te morfonds depuis trois jours. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Tu ne m'as pas vu ces trois derniers jours. »

« Et que fait-on quand on joue à l'ermite, hein ? On broie du noir. »

« Est-ce que j'ai raté le passage dans lequel nous 'sommes devenus amis' ? Est-ce pour cela que je dois te parler de ce que je ressens ? »

Drago rit. « Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui as passé je ne sais trop combien de temps à me baratiner sur le fait que nous devrions au moins essayer de nous 'entendre'. Tu me l'as répété jusqu'à ce que j'en ai la nausée. »

Drago avait raison, mais Harry était bien décidé à l'ignorer. « Vas-t-en. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécierai pas, mais, » Drago haussa les épaules négligemment, « je dois au moins faire le geste symbolique que je ne veux pas faire. »

« Drago… » Harry commença en l'avertissant.

« Ecoute, Harry » Commença Drago. Il approcha une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et s'affala dedans. « T'appesantir sur ce qui te tracasse ne va pas t'aider, ni même le faire disparaître. »

« Et en parler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, est peut-être mieux ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a renversé nos rôles. _Je _suis censé être l'indifférent, celui qui ne se soucie de personne, le Serpentard inhumain. _Toi, _tu es censé être le soucieux et très familier Gryffondor, agaçant avec ton optimisme chaleureux. » Lui signala Drago pour l'aider.

« Ecoute, je suis simplement…Des choses sont arrivées. C'est comme si tout avait soudainement changé…Oublie ça. Tu ne comprendrais pas. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, « Ne le pourrais-je pas, Harry ? » Demanda t'il calmement, « Ne comprendrais-je pas ? »

Harry leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Drago, « Je ne sais pas. »

« Alors, explique-moi. »

_Je suis surpris Drago, je le suis vraiment. Je t'ai sous-estimé. _« Je ne sais pas vraiment où commencer. » Harry se protégea en le faisant patienter quelques instants. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était même le contraire en fait. En vérité, Harry ne voulait rien de plus qu'allait voir Ron ou Hermione, comme quand il était enfant, et déverser son cœur, tout leur dire pour voir s'ils pouvaient répandre un peu de lumière, lui donner une petite idée de ce qu'il se passe et le conseiller sur la meilleure façon de gérer la situation. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il savait, même s'il aurait souhaité le contraire, que ni Hermione, ni Ron ne comprendraient. Ils ne connaissaient Severus Snape que comme un salaud sans cœur.

« En général, les gens commencent par le début. » Lui conseilla Drago de façon autoritaire. Il fit un geste de la main pour insister sur ses paroles. « Il y a une progression graduelle entre le milieu et la fin. »

Harry le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. « Tes étudiants ne doivent pas t'avoir dans leur cœur, si ? »

« Tu me blesses. » Drago agrippa sa poitrine et tomba contre sa chaise. « Cependant dois-je continuer en sachant que tu n'as pas confiance en mon habileté à enseigner ? »

« Plus de suffisance et de vertus que jamais ; je vois » Répondit Harry avec désinvolture.

« Où la bonne nature et l'inquiétude d'un ami échouent, les insultes font le travail sans même le vouloir. »

Drago sourit, « Sérieusement Harry, quel est le problème ? J'ai l'impression que quel qu'il soit, tu ne peux pas en parler à Granger. »

Harry le regarda avec suspicion.

« Bon sang, Potter, donne-moi un peu de crédit. » S'exclama Drago en le regardant avec incrédulité, « Je ne suis pas un complet balourd. Je _peux_ lire entre les lignes. »

_Peut-être serions-nous tous content que tu ne puisses pas lire trop loin entre les lignes, _pensa Harry en dévisageant Drago d'un air incertain. Il essayait de trouver les mots qui lui feraient comprendre ses sentiments sans révéler toute l'histoire. Parce qu'à la fin, Harry devait admettre, qu'il valait mieux ce nouveau et presque amical Drago que personne. « C'est juste que- »

« En toute franchise, je me demande si tu le connais vraiment ? » L'interrompit Drago calmement.

« Quoi ? » Harry était bouche bée.

« Remets les choses à leur place. J'ai des yeux Harry, regarde. » Drago lui pointa du doigt ses yeux, « Des yeux. »

Harry grimaça. « Oui, merci Drago. Je ne suis pas un idiot non plus. »

« Parfois tu agis vraiment comme tel. » Marmonna Drago. Il secoua la tête comme pour éclaircir les idées. « De toute façon, que s'est-t-il passé ? »

« Franchement, je ne sais pas. » Lui répondit Harry en toute franchise. Il soupira et regarda ses pieds. « Nous sommes restés debout la nuit, il commençait à s'ouvrir et à simplement être et puis, le jour suivant il m'a dit que tout n'était qu'un acte, qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres de Dumbledore, de se lier d'amitié avec moi et gagner ma confiance ; qu'en réalité il me détestait et était content de revenir à Poudlard et de ne jamais me revoir. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago pour voir sa réaction. Un bref instant, Harry vit une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux gris du jeune homme comme si le Serpentard était doté d'une connaissance qu'Harry ne savait même pas exister. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la lueur disparue, si bien qu'Harry se demanda s'il ne devenait pas un peu paranoïaque, à voir des conspirations là où il n'y en avait pas.

«Donc, en gros, tu me dis que Snape est soudain redevenu lui-même ? » Demanda Drago à Harry en feignant l'incrédulité.

Harry soupira, « C'est justement ça Drago. Ce _n'était _pas Severus étant lui-même. C'est Severus étant quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et tu sais ça comment, Harry ? » Lui demanda Drago avec scepticisme, « Tu as passé deux ans avec cet homme. Deux ans n'est pas suffisant pour vraiment connaître quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi complexe et privé que Snape. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu as tort, Drago. Je le _connais._ »

« Il _a été_ un mangemort, Harry. Est-ce qu'il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que l'homme que tu as appris à connaître était une autre personnalité construite par Snape pour l'aider à gérer la situation ? Les gens mentent Harry. Ils mentent tout le temps. »

« Et cela vient du fils de l'un d'eux. » Répondit Harry d'un air renfrogné.

« C'est mesquin Potter et nier la vérité ne t'aidera pas. »

« Ce n'était pas un mensonge. » Insista Harry avec ferveur. Il s'arrêta et organisa ses pensées. _J'avais tort sur beaucoup de choses dans ma vie Drago, mais pas ça. Je le sais. Ca n'a peut-être aucun sens, mais je sais que j'ai raison._ « Est-ce qu'il ne t'est jamais arrivé de savoir quelque chose intuitivement Drago ? Que tu le saches profondément comme une part de toi-même dont tu ne connaissais même pas l'existence jusqu'au jour où tu en as pris conscience. »

Drago le dévisagea un moment puis soupira profondément. « Harry, je déteste être le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle, mais la vie n'est pas un conte de fées. Les choses ne sont pas aussi tranchées et sèches qu'un sentiment. Les gens ne sont pas aussi simplistes que ça. »

« Quand la vie est-elle devenue un conte de fées pour toi, Drago ? Quand la magie s'est-elle retirée ?

« M'as-tu seulement vaguement écouté ? »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait plus que frustré. Il aurait dû savoir que Drago Malfoy ne le comprendrait pas. « Laisse tomber Drago. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

« Tu n'as pas le monopole de la douleur, Potter. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, nous sommes nombreux à être blessés par les gens auxquels nous tenons. »

Harry le regarda curieusement, déchiré entre l'envi de lui demander ce qui l'a fait souffrir et le désir d'être tranquille.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Potter. » Marmonna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui es confiné dans ta douleur, pas moi. Il ne sert à rien de rouvrir de vieilles blessures. »

Drago avait à nouveau raison. Cette fois Harry allait le reconnaître, « Ca fait mal, Drago. Ca fait très mal. Je lui faisais confiance, je lui faisais confiance avec ma vie et je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit que lui aussi me faisait confiance. J'ai cru que toutes les absurdités que nous avons surmontées ces années-là étaient terminées. Je croyais que mon instinct avait raison. »Il se tut. La douleur du désespoir le submergea à nouveau. _Je te faisais tant confiance, Severus. Je te croyais mon ami. Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à moi. Aussi fou que cela paraisse maintenant, j'ai honnêtement cru que je représentais quelque chose pour toi. Pourquoi prétendais-tu le contraire ? Pourquoi as-tu continué cet acte une fois que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ? J'aurais quand même travaillé avec toi. Tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer la comédie. _« Ca fait d'autant plus mal que non seulement tu ne peux pas te fier aux personnes en qui tu faisais le plus confiance, mais qu'en plus tu ne peux pas te fier à toi-même. Tu ne peux pas te fier à tes propres instincts pour te protéger. »

« Il y a plus que ce que tu as vu dans ses yeux, hein Harry ? » Lui demanda Drago avec perspicacité.

« Que- »

« Je ne suis ni granger ni Weasley. » L'interrompit-il en prévoyant le déni perplexe qu'Harry s'apprêtait à formuler. « Il est évident que je ne partage pas leur point de vue sur bien des sujets. Ecoute, je peux dire en te regardant que tu as besoin de parler. Je n'utiliserai pas cela pour te juger. Il y a d'autres choses que je pourrai utiliser, si je le veux. »

Harry chercha dans les yeux de Drago pour essayer de déterminer si oui ou non, le Serpentard lui disait la vérité. Le fait que Drago lui retourne son regard inébranlablement le convainquit qu'il était sincère._ A ce stade, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?_

« Je dois te prévenir que c'est une longue histoire. »

« Je n'ai plus de cours aujourd'hui. »

Harry acquiesça, il valait mieux Drago que personne, surtout ce Drago à presque amical. A ce stade, Harry se sentait suffisamment mal pour prendre le petit espoir d'aide, quel qu'il soit, qu'il pourrait obtenir. Il se prépara, prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

* * *

_A quel jeu jouez-vous Snape ? _pensa Drago en regardant le feu crépiter dans la cheminée à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il était assis. Après avoir écouté l'histoire de ce qui s'était passée entre lui et Snape ces deux dernières années, et Harry avait dit la vérité, c'était vraiment une longue histoire, Drago était retourné dans ses quartiers pour s'asseoir devant le feu et réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_Ca n'amène à rien, Snape. _Son regard dévia vers une petite table près de lui sur laquelle était posé un gros livre de cuir noir, une bande en satin noir pendait entre les pages. _Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes. Si elles l'étaient j'aurais compris ce que vous faites. Mais elles ne le sont pas. Et vos actions n'ont aucun sens._

Dans un sens Drago trouvait cela très frustrant. Tout ce qu'il voulait était un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler « chez lui », où il pourrait vivre sans les stigmates liés au fait d'être le fils d'un mangemort. Or, au final même si les stigmates n'étaient pas proéminents, il serait toujours lié à son père, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être entraîné par la détresse d'Harry Potter quand il était venu à Poudlard, à la recherche d'un lieu de séjour.

_Pourquoi moi, père ? Tu avais assez de magie à ta disposition pour l'avoir vu sans mon aide._ Drago regarda le livre avec des yeux noir, tout en sachant que ça ne changerait rien. Il retourna son attention vers le feu. _Donc maintenant je suis ici, pris dans un nouveau chapitre d'une vieille histoire. J'ai mes propres problèmes, mes propres inquiétudes. Depuis quand est-ce que je m'occupe de qui que ce soit d'autre ?_

* * *

Ca l'avait aidé. Même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, parler avec Drago l'avait aidé. Ca n'adoucissait pas le rejet de Severus et ça ne lui permettait pas non plus d'avancer dans sa vie. Mais il avait maintenant un nouvel ami. C'était un essai, et de cela, il n'en doutait pas. Harry ne pouvait pas prétendre, même par un effort d'imagination, que Drago allait devenir son nouveau meilleur ami. Mais ils n'étaient certainement plus adversaire. Même s'il pouvait n'être concerné que par lui-même, en général déplaisant et mesquin, Harry savait qu'à un certain degré que Drago avait nourri une ou deux fois au moins des sentiments neutres à son égard.

_Il se soucie suffisamment de moi pour venir me chercher et me demander ce qui ne va pas, _pensa Harry en regardant l'obscurité englobant son lit. C'est ce qui s'était passé, réalisa Harry pendant qu'il discutait avec Drago. Indépendamment de ce qu'il avait dit, ce n'était pas par accident que Drago était entré dans la pièce où il se cachait. Le sorcier l'avait cherché. _Peut-être se sent-il seul, lui aussi._

Allongé dans son lit à y réfléchir, il avait ce sentiment. Drago n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et maintenant que le monde le regardait avec suspicion et haine, il était encore plus seul que lui. _Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour, je m'identifierai à Drago Malfoy ?_ Harry secoua la tête. Pour beaucoup de choses.

_J'ai été fou de croire à quelque chose d'aussi éphémère qu'un sentiment. J'ai complètement ignoré tout ce que j'avais appris sur la nature humaine, à cause d'un sentiment. Partir d'Angleterre n'a pas fait de moi un adulte, même si je voulais le croire. J'étais encore un enfant. Je parie qu'on l'est jusqu'à ce que la douleur nous donne un aperçu de ce qu'est être adulte. Je me souciais de plus en plus de cet homme que j'ai pourtant passé mon adolescence à détester. Mais quelque part, je pense que j'ai été un peu confus et j'ai assumé que si la magie était réelle, le reste des contes de fées aussi. _C'était drôle et pourtant triste et pathétique. _C'était stupide de ma part de penser que si je l'aimais suffisamment, il m'aimerait en retour. C'était arrogant de penser que je pouvais le guérir, que je pouvais le rendre heureux, que je pouvais être suffisant._

_Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'arrêter de me soucier de quelqu'un, Severus. Quelles que soient mes fautes, quelles que soit mes stupides erreurs, je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais je t'aime suffisamment pour vouloir que tu sois heureux. Donc, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je continue à t'aimer, de loin, là où tu ne me verras jamais. Je reconnais que j'étais un enfant. Et maintenant, je serai l'adulte que j'ai clamé être ces dernières années. Parce que Severus, je t'aime suffisamment pour te laisser partir._


	6. Une répercussion, une fois commencée

**Chapitre 6 : Une répercussion, une fois commencée…**

Harry regarda une dernière fois mais avec douleur, la lettre de ses amis lui annonçant le jour de leur arrivée et l'adresse de leur hôtel, puis la plia et la rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit avec un soupir._ J'ai vaincu Voldemort, je peux les empêcher d'être trop curieux pendant les cinq jours qu'ils passent ici._ Harry sortit de sa chambre avec l'air d'un prisonnier marchant vers son exécution. Il s'arrêta pour prendre son manteau posé sur le dos d'une chaise et l'enfila._ J'ai déjà menti auparavant. Je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment convainquant, mais je peux mentir avec un peu de crédibilité. Je peux le faire à nouveau. Je vais dans une petite école privée où je prépare mon CAPES en philosophie._ Harry rabâcha le mensonge dans sa tête dans l'espoir que s'il se familiarisait suffisamment avec, il deviendrait un peu plus crédible. _C'est un long chemin pour venir à Londres, je suis venu en train, donc non, je ne pourrai pas vous montrer où je vis. _Le répéter ne le rendit pas plus crédible et il se résigna à ce qu'on lui pose beaucoup de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses quartiers, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il avança de quelques pas et fonça dans quelqu'un.

« Et où t'éclipses-tu ? »

Harry regarda Drago avec des yeux noirs, « De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne m'éclipse nulle part. »

« Oh s'il te plaît Harry. J'ai été témoin trop souvent de tes escapades sans cervelles pour ne pas reconnaître cette expression qui dit, 'Je vais faire quelque chose qui pourrait bien me causer des ennuis, mais comme je manque de tout ce qui ressemble à de l'intelligence, j'y vais quand même.' Donc, accouche, Potter. »

« Pourquoi étais-tu tapi devant la porte de mes quartiers, d'abord ? » Lui demanda Harry en ignorant la question de Drago.

« A fil des ans, j'ai développé un sixième sens qui me prévient quand tu prépares quelque chose. » Répliqua Drago en arborant un air sarcastique. « J'étais en train de lire un livre quand tout à coup, une petite voix m'a dit 'Potter complote quelque chose.' Donc, naturellement je suis venu enquêter. »

« Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de vouloir conjurer des démons, Drago. Peut-être qu'ils arrêteraient de te parler. »

« Je pense que tu es un peu confus. Les mangemorts tuent simplement des gens. Nous ne faisons pas venir des démons. »

« Tu admets te sentir coupable ? Il était sacrément temps. »

« Je devrais probablement être content que nous soyons seuls, non ? » Lui demanda Drago en regardant autour de lui.

Harry acquiesça en souriant. « Oui, ils t'emmèneraient de force maintenant. »

« Merveilleux. » Drago leva les yeux au ciel puis abandonna son ton badin, « Alors, où vas-tu ? »

Harry prit un air renfrogné. Drago continua à le regarder d'un air d'attente. « Tu ne vas pas simplement attendre ta réponse et partir, hein ? »

« Aucune chance. »

Harry soupira. _J'aurais dû savoir que rien ne serait facile. _« Je vais voir des amis. » Répondit-il évasivement en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de bon en envoyant Drago sur les roses, mais essayant quand même.

« Tu as des amis ? »

« Content maintenant ? Vas-tu partir ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil, « Il y a plus que 'voir des amis'. Voir des amis ne veut pas dire rôder parmi les ombres. »

« Je ne rôde pas ! » Harry ferma les yeux un moment et compta jusqu'à dix. Quand il eut fini, il avait encore envi d'étrangler Drago. Il répéta le mantra, prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit les yeux et essaya encore, « Ecoute, des amis de l'université viennent me rendre visite à Londres. Donc, j'y vais. »

Drago acquiesça sagement. « Des moldus. Tu vas voir des moldus. »

« Ben, ils ne peuvent pas venir ici. » Admit Harry en abandonnant toute prétention de faire quelque chose de douteux.

« Je ne fais rien pour l'instant. Je viens avec toi. » Annonça Drago l'air de dire qu'il s'agissait du meilleur des plans.

Harry le regarda bouche bée, « Quoi ? Non, tu ne viens pas ! »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Diable que tu es. »

« Harry. » Le ton de Drago changea. Le ton un peu dingue, fut remplacé par le sérieux. « Ils vont te poser des questions auxquelles tu ne pourras pas répondre. »

« Parfois, Drago, tu me fais vraiment peur. »

Une expression indécise passa sur le visage de Drago. Harry sourit et fit un geste de la main pour qu'il parle librement. « Vas-y Drago, fais-moi part de ton élégante et idiote remarque. Je dois me gonfler de sérieux quelques temps. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être déçu ou non que tu aies appris à me connaître aussi bien. » Marmonna Drago dans sa barbe, mais assez fort pour qu'Harry puisse l'entendre.

Harry sourit, « Mes démons sont assez amis avec les tiens. Ils me relaient donc les derniers commérages. »

Drago fit semblant de sursauter et ricana. « Le secret est enfin découvert alors ? Les Gryffondors fréquentent les démons. Et voilà, tout le monde pensait que les mangemorts étaient mauvais simplement parce qu'ils tuent des gens. »

« Veux-tu vraiment venir ? »

« Veux-tu vraiment y aller seul ? »

« Tu te souviens que tu n'aimes pas les moldus, hein ? »

« Harry, tu me blesses. Je ne déteste pas les moldus. Je les hais. Je les méprise. » Il s'arrêta alors et se tourna pour regarder Harry droit dans les yeux. « J'ai grandi en apprenant à être un acteur. C'était un peu obligatoire. Je jouais ou je mourrais. Ils ne le sauront jamais. »

Un long moment de silence s'écoula pendant lequel ils se regardaient. _C'est quand on en a le plus besoin que les personnes les plus inattendues te tendent la main. Es-tu assez bête pour refuser ?_

« Merci. »

« Ah, voilà les mièvreries de Gryffondor qui me manquaient quand je n'en étais pas témoin. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Devons-nous partir rôder alors ? »

Drago fit un geste de la main en direction de l'entrée derrière eux, « Rôde, guide sans peur. »

« Reste à l'arrière. Es-tu prêt à avoir des pertes et à courir comme si le diable était à tes trousses si les choses tournent mal ? »

« Je vais devoir crier après mes démons pour avoir vendu mes secrets. Ca ne va pas du tout. »

« Content de savoir que je peux compter su toi Malfoy. »

« Ne le peux-tu pas toujours ? »

* * *

« Alors, qui sont ces gens ? » Lui demanda Drago avec curiosité alors qu'ils descendaient de l'ascenseur.

Harry lui lança un regard agacé. « Je croyais que tu avais fait attention. »

« Désolé, mais cette machine branlante a attiré toute mon attention. La mort serait soudaine et douloureuse si cette camelote dégringolait. Son poids et sa lenteur pesaient plus sur mon esprit que mourir entre les mains de tes ennuyeuses histoires.

« Pourquoi tout le monde est si terrifié par les ascenseurs ? »

« Certains d'entre nous aiment être en vie, Potter. Contrairement à toi. »

« Vas-tu coopérer ou dois-je te mettre dans l'ascenseur et te renvoyer à la maison ? »

Le sourire de Drago était prometteur d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

« Oh, tu es plus que bienvenu, si tu veux _essayer_, Potter. Mais je t'assure que tu ne me feras pas remonter là-dedans sans recevoir quelques blessures fatales. »

« Seulement quelques-unes ? Tu perds la main, Malfoy. »

« Vas-tu répondre à ma question, oui ou non ? »

Harry sourit malicieusement en désignant la porte et dit, « Non, trop tard. Nous y sommes déjà. »

Drago le regarda avec inquiétude. « Si je ne- »

« Tu es un acteur, tu te souviens ? Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile pour quelqu'un avec ton expérience. » Sourit Harry satisfait. Il frappa à la porte. _Ca lui apprendra à faire attention quand j'essaie de lui dire quelque chose d'important. _Il ignora le fait qu'à la fin, il se ferait plus de mal qu'à Drago. Presque aussitôt après avoir frappé, la porte s'ouvrit et la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Drago s'envola de son esprit. Il ne répondit pas aux mots marmonnés avec rébellion derrière lui.

« Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que la comédie, Potter… »

* * *

« Harry ! » S'exclama Kevin en tirant Harry dans la pièce. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et le souleva dans une embrassade enthousiaste. « Mon ami, c'est bon de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Dois…respirer… » Siffla Harry pour se libérer de Kevin qui comprimait sa poitrine. « Parle plus fort Harry, je ne t'entends pas. Quoi ? »

Une voix froide parla derrière lui, « J'apprécierais que tu libères mon petit ami de ton étreinte mortelle. Je t'assure que je ne partage pas facilement. »

Le manque d'oxygène le faisait délirer. De cela, Harry en était sûr. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, ça voulait dire que Drago venait d'annoncer à ses amis de l'université qu'il était son petit ami et cela était grotesque. Et faux. Et simplement fou. Et …_Oh bon sang._ Pensa Harry agacé. Il prit conscience de présence derrière lui. Ca ne pouvait être que Ben et Cate et ils avaient dû entendre la déclaration de Drago.

Harry put respirer à nouveau et lança à Drago un regard meurtrier par-dessus la tête de Kevin. Les yeux bleus quittèrent Kevin pour rencontrer ceux de Harry. Son amusement triomphant irradiait pratiquement de lui. _Alors que penses-tu de cette comédie ? _Harry aurait pu être télépathe tant le message inscrit dans ces yeux était clair.

_Tu vas le regretter, _renvoya Harry au Serpentard. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le frapper et lui arracher cet insupportable sourire satisfait de son visage. Parce qu'Harry savait que les choses allaient empirer. Les questions…Bon Dieu, les questions…_Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cela. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, _pensa Harry en paniquant inutilement. Il savait qu'il était coincé et devait se débattre de son mieux pour que la situation déjà mauvaise n'empire pas rapidement.

Drago marcha d'un pas nonchalant, rejoignit Harry et s'arrêta pour passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules. « As-tu oublié de parler de moi à tes amis, mon cœur ? » Lui demanda-t-il, en feignant d'être douloureusement surpris.

Harry le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Il aurait voulu posséder le pouvoir de télépathie. _Quand nous retournerons à Poudlard, je te tuerai personnellement. Je veux que tu le saches._ Le coin de sa lèvre s'étira : Drago avait bien compris le message. Et ça l'amusait d'autant plus. « Parfois Drago… » Il se tut. Les mots lui manquaient.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu es pardonné. » Drago sourit. Harry savait par expérience que la lueur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux était synonyme de problèmes à venir. _Quoi maintenant ?_ Pensa-t-il d'un air las. _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'énerver un peu plus ? _Harry réalisa aussitôt que la pensée traversa son esprit, qu'il n'aurait pas dû douter de l'habileté de Drago à l'énerver. « Tu sais que je t'aime trop pour rester fâcher après toi. » Continua Drago en plantant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et Drago le laissa partir. Il sourit aux moldus qui les regardaient avec surprise. « Alors quels sont vos noms ? Moi je suis Drago Malfoy. »

Kevin lui retourna son sourire, ferma la porte derrière lui et fit un geste en direction de ses amis. « Voici Ben Collins et Cate Taylor. Ben est mon petit ami. » Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure conspirateur en les entraînant dans la pièce. « Je suis Kevin Ramsey. Et tu connais Harry. »

« En effet, je le connais. » Répliqua Drago d'un ton si suggestif qu'Harry eu envi de le frapper pour la centième fois ce soir.

« S'il vous plaît, excusez-le les gars. » Harry parla finalement. « Ils viennent juste de le laisser sortir de l'asile. Il n'est pas encore habitué à voir du monde. Il est propre, donc je suppose que je ne peux pas trop me plaindre. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche, sans aucun doute pour lancer une remarque acerbe, mais Harry le devança. « Et aussi drôle que ça puisse être de savoir qui lancera la meilleure insulte, mes amis ne sont ici que quelques jours et j'aimerais avoir _un peu de temps_ avec eux. » _Tu me rends les choses assez difficiles comme ça, Drago. S'il te plait, tais-toi. »_

Drago parut avoir bien déchiffré l'appel muet inscrit dans les yeux d'Harry. Il ferma la bouche, jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et trouva une chaise dans un coin et s'assit. Comme si cette action avait permit à tout le monde de se mettre à l'aise, chacun trouva un siège confortable.

« Alors Harry, que se passe-t-il dans ta vie ? Où vis-tu ? Que fais-tu ? » Lui demanda Ben, curieux.

« Et plus important, qu'est-il arrivé à Severus ? »L'interrompit Kevin en ignorant allégrement le regard de Ben qui le prévenait sans aucun doute, qu'ils ne devraient pas parler de potentiel ancien petit ami en présence du nouveau.

Drago eut un sourire en coin qui attira l'attention sur lui une nouvelle fois. Il sourit à Harry, « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si le bâtard graisseux serait exaspéré de savoir que malgré tous ses efforts il ait pu devenir populaire. »

Une douleur aiguë et lancinante accompagna la mention du nom de Severus, un bref instant, avant qu'Harry ne l'étouffe. Il mit les souvenirs errants qui menaçaient de faire surface de côté et se força à rendre son sourire à Drago. Mais il fut coupé avant même de commencer, par Cate.

« Tu connais Severus ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un regret doux amer en la regardant. Ils avaient été bons amis avant l'arrivée de Severus. Après ça, plus rien n'avait été pareil. La facilité qu'ils avaient à communiquer était devenue contrainte et tendue, plus que polie et chaleureuse. Et même maintenant, deux ans après, il était évident pour lui qu'elle était encore aussi folle amoureuse de Severus, qu'elle y était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Bien sûr que je connais Severus. » Répliqua Drago. « Nous trois- »

« Fréquentons le même lieu. » Coupa Harry en sachant que Drago allait faire une erreur tactique. Sa propre admission, il le savait provoquerait presque autant d'intérêt. Mais il savait comment gérer la situation. _S'il te plait Drago, tu ne m'aides pas du tout. Tu empires les choses. S'il te plait, tais-toi, _pensa Harry en lui lançant un regard désespéré avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses amis moldus.

« De façon assez surprenante, Drago et moi allions à l'école ensemble quand nous étions enfants. » Commença-t-il. L'inspiration vint en parlant, « Nous n'étions pas vraiment amis quand nous étions plus jeunes, mais quand je suis revenu après avoir eu mon diplôme, nous nous sommes rencontrés de façon inattendue dans notre ancienne école. Vous voyez, Severus est professeur là-bas et alors que j'allais y faire un tour, j'ai rencontré Drago, qui à ma grande surprise est aussi professeur là-bas. »

« Severus n'est pas aussi populaire auprès des étudiants. » Ajouta Drago en permettant à Harry de faire une pause et reprit l'histoire. « Si vous le rencontriez là, vous sauriez alors à quel point il est rigide et déplaisant la plupart du temps. »

« Et il enseigne à des enfants ? » Demanda Ben en écarquillant les yeux.

« Nous ne pourrions pas l'imaginer non plus. » Répliqua Drago. « Notre meilleure hypothèse est qu'un jour, au cours de sa vie, il a reçu un coup sur la tête. Dès lors, il a dû croire être le genre de personne sympathique et agréable avec les enfants. »

C'était difficile, plus difficile qu'Harry ne voulait l'admettre d'être assis et d'écouter quelqu'un parler de Severus. C'était plus facile pour eux, il le savait de discuter de connaissances mutuelles, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient plus familiers. Mais pour lui, c'était comme arracher la croûte d'une vilaine blessure. _Je ne pourrais jamais l'expliquer, à aucun de vous, _pensa Harry en les regardant un par un. _Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre totalement ce que je ressens, Drago. Et je doute que tu puisses comprendre à quel point c'est douloureux de t'entendre parler de la personne à qui tu associes cette douleur. Et vous autres, vous le connaissez de la faculté, vous le considérez comme un ami. Si vous le voyez dans la rue, vous avez la liberté de l'approcher et de lui parler. Aucun de vous ne réalise à quel point ce cadeau est précieux : être capable de dire simplement 'salut' à un autre être humain. _Il les enviait et était assez honnête pour admettre qu'il était jaloux. _Tu me manques Severus. Les conversations qui nous avions me manquent, les plaisanteries, Enfer, même les insultes que nous échangions me manquent. Plus j'essaie d'oublier, plus les souvenirs m'assaillent des moments où nous riions, des endroits où nous sommes allés, et soudain, c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer. En deux ans tu es devenu le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Tu me connaissais d'une manière que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Tu me manques. Tu me manques tant que respirer est douloureux. Et je déteste cela. Je déteste ces murs de glace entre nous. Ils ne se soucient pas de toi et pourtant ils sont les bienvenus dans ta vie alors que moi, je suis rejeté. Je ne comprends pas. Quelque part, je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais._

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

Harry cligna des yeux comme s'il se réveillait d'une transe. Les débuts de sa crise de panique commençaient à disparaître. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as été dans les nuages un certain temps. » Répondit Kevin un peu inquiet.

« Oh. » Harry secoua la tête d'un air dédaigneux, « Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. » Assis comme il l'était, Harry pouvait voir Drago le regarder de façon spéculative, un sourcil légèrement haussé en signe d'interrogation. Quand Harry rencontra son regard, il fut surpris d'y voir de la compréhension et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion dans ses yeux pâles._ S'il sait ce que sait, _pensa Harry peu charitable. Il se sentit légèrement coupable quand Drago changea soudain de sujet.

« Harry a été sous pression dernièrement dans son travail. » Il expliqua ainsi l'absence d'Harry.

« Vraiment ? En parlant de cela, Harry, tu ne nous as toujours pas dits ce que tu fais depuis que l'école est finie. » Dit Ben. Kevin et Cate murmurèrent leur accord.

« Eh bien.. »_ Je prépare mon CAPES en philosophie. Je vais dans une petite école privée. C'est un long chemin pour…_Harry savait quand abandonner. « Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne fais pas grand-chose. C'est là que le bât blesse. J'ai encore de l'argent de mon héritage, donc je parviens à vivre correctement. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire avec ce diplôme, à moins de retourner à l'école et de continuer mes études. Et des talents, je n'en ai aucun, donc, je ne peux pas compter sue quelque chose comme ça. Je suis à la dérive. » Bien que ce ne soit pas toute la vérité, c'était assez proche pour que les moldus comprennent. Et Harry se sentait bien mieux en racontant une histoire proche de la vérité que d'inventer un mensonge. _C'est une bonne chose que j'ai choisi Gryffondor, _pensa-t-il d'un air narquois. _Je n'aurais jamais été bien à Serpentard._

« Correction. » Lui dit Kevin après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers Ben et Cate. « Tu _étais _à la dérive. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que tu dis. »

« Nous ne restons que cinq jours, c'est vrai. Mais entre nous quatre, » Ben engloba d'un geste la pièce. Drago fut surpris d'être naturellement inclus dans le groupe, « Nous pouvons sûrement t'aider à décider ce que tu peux faire. »

« Et dans le pire des cas, tu peux retourner en Amérique avec nous. »L'interrompit Kevin.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, « Je ne pourrais pas revenir en Amérique avec vous. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire là-bas. »

«Un, c'est une place plus grande. »

Drago regarda Kevin douteusement, « En quoi, précisément, la taille du pays importe t-elle ? »

« Plus d'endroit où aller, des boulots différents, ce genre de chose. » Kevin fit un geste vague de la main.

Ben regarda Kevin d'un air absent un instant puis secoua légèrement la tête. « Dans le langage de Kevin, ça veut dire qu'il veut qu'Harry revienne aux Etats-Unis avec nous et il n'arrive pas à trouver une raison plausible de le lui demander. » Dit-il à Drago. Il fit semblant de donner un coup de poing à Kevin puis se tourna vers Harry, « Tu sais qu'il a quand même raison Harry. Si tu ne trouves rien qui t'intéresse en Angleterre, tu peux toujours chercher ailleurs. Tu as été en Amérique, c'est relativement semblable à l'Angleterre donc tu n'auras pas du mal à t'habituer si tu vas vivre là-bas. Et nous serions là, tu ne serais donc pas complètement seul dans un pays étranger. C'est juste une idée, nous n'essayons pas de te pousser. » Ben regarda Kevin, qui leva les bras en signe de capitulation.

Harry devait admettre qu'une partie de lui était tentée de réfléchir à cette idée. Il pourrait être à nouveau juste Harry et non pas une sorte d'icône du héros que les gens recherchent pour se rassurer. Il pourrait avoir un travail comme tous les autres au lieu de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait faire dans un monde où l'on a besoin de lui que pour quelque chose qu'il a déjà fait. Il pourrait quitter Poudlard, laisser les fantômes du passé derrière lui, laisser Hermione et Ron à leur vie sans être la troisième roue du carrosse, laisser derrière lui pour toujours, la chance de rencontrer Severus et de voir la haine dans ses yeux si l'homme daignait ne serait-ce que lever les yeux vers lui. Il pourrait laisser tout cela derrière lui et recommencer.

Il pourrait être seul le reste de sa vie, enfermé dans un isolement dont il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper. Il serait toujours déchiré entre deux mondes et n'appartenant à aucun ; incapable d'être lui-même : un sorcier, élevé par des moldus, destiné à être le Sauveur d'un monde dont la plupart des gens ne connaissent pas l'existence. Personne ne comprendrait. Personne ne le pourrait jamais.

_Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de ce que tu es, même si tu le souhaites de tout ton cœur_.Les mots; prononcés deux ans plus tôt traversèrent tout un coup son esprit. _Non, je ne peux pas m'éloigner. _Répondit Harry au souvenir, _mais je peux m'éloigner d'un endroit douloureux, d'un lieu auquel je n'appartiens plus. Pour un autre…auquel je n'appartiendrai jamais…_

Drago regardait Harry, ce dernier pouvait sentir le poids de son regard. _Quel que soit mon choix, je perds. _« Redemande-le-moi avant de partir. » Demanda Harry à Ben. « Je pourrais bien accepter l'offre. »

« Vous savez ce qui pourrait être cool. » Demanda Kevin rhétoriquement, « Que nous allions chercher des pizzas et des bières et qu'on fasse une petite fête, comme nous le faisions à la fac. Nous pourrions rattraper le temps, balancer quelques idées, ce genre de choses. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Il regarda autour de la table d'un air d'attente.

Harry sourit et acquiesça, reconnaissant qu'ils lui laissent un répit et qu'ils laissent les conversations dérangeantes et sérieuses de côté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, « Est-ce que ça te semble amusant ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil et le regarda platement, « Bières et pizzas? » Demanda t-il de façon neutre, « Ca me semble amusant. »

« Pourquoi n'y allons nous pas tous les trois pendant que tous les deux vous vous installez confortablement ? » Suggéra Ben.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que l'on vous accompagne ? » Leur demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Quel genre de fêtes de retrouvailles ferions-nous, si nous vous envoyions chercher le nécessaire ? » Remarqua Kevin, bien qu'Harry puisse voir un trou dans sa logique.

« De plus, nous pourrons jouer les touristes en attendant que les pizzas soient prêtes. » Ajouta Cate. « D'autre part, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles faire le tour des boutiques touristiques vu que tu vis ici, Harry. »

Harry pouvait voir la manœuvre et en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ben, il sut qu'ils se savaient très transparent. « Bien sûr, d'accord. » Il leur donna sa bénédiction. Il décida qu'il serait plus facile de jouer le jeu. « Allez chercher à manger, Drago et moi nous nous prélasserons ici et sèmerons la pagaille dans votre chambre d'hôtel. »

Après les au-revoir, les moldus partirent et Drago se tourna vers Harry, une expression d'incrédulité sur son visage.

« Sont-ils toujours comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi, exactement ? »

« C'est pathétiquement évident ! »

Un temps impliquant une chemise, un faux rendez-vous, et un micro-onde lui revint à l'esprit. Il le repoussa. « Non, pas tout le temps, non. Je pense que pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas eu assez de temps pour tout assimiler.

« Bon, allons-y, non ? Ils reviendront probablement avant que tu aies fini de me réprimander si tu ne commences pas bientôt. »

Harry grimaça. _Tu es vraiment un insupportable bâtard. Et le plus odieux est que non seulement tu le sais mais qu'en plus, tu t'en délectes. « _D'accord. Commençons par l'affaire du petit ami. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

Drago le regarda incrédule, « Je me souviens distinctement m'être fait engueuler pour ne pas avoir écouté tes assommantes histoires. Et quand je le fais, tu me cries après quand même. Tu as besoin de revoir tes priorités, Potter. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot et explique-toi. »

Avec un grand soupir, Drago commença, « M'as-tu oui ou non parlé de Cate ? »

Harry le dévisagea. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies écouté, mais oui, je l'ai fait. Et ? »

« Je commence à me demander pourquoi Voldemort s'est même inquiété de ton habileté à l'arrêter. » Marmonna le Serpentard dans sa barbe. Il leva les yeux au ciel, « Tu as un cerveau, Potter. Si tu n'en avais pas, tu serais mort. Fais un effort pour t'en servir, pour une fois. »

« Je ne- »

« Elle est jalouse de toi et de Severus ! » Drago cria pratiquement d'exaspération. Tu m'as dit que votre amitié était tombée en lambeaux parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que tu sois plus proche de Severus qu'elle. »

Il le savait, c'était logique, mais Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Drago faisait. _Je ne peux honnêtement pas penser qu'il soit suffisamment subtil ou qu'il s'en soucie suffisamment pour essayer d'améliorer mes relations avec Cate. Ca ne peut pas être cela,… si ?_

Drago le regarda bouche bée, étonné, « Par le nom de tous les dieux auxquels on croit, j'essaie de faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi, sans aucune arrière-pensée et tu ne le vois même pas. Bon sang, comment as-tu réussi à survivre à Voldemort _et_ à mon père. ? »

« Severus m'a aidé. » Répliqua Harry automatiquement, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Il secoua la tête, pour s'éclaircir les idées, « Tu essayais vraiment de nous réconcilier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Oui !_ »S'exclama Drago frustré puis regarda Harry attentivement, droit dans les yeux. « Est-il vraiment si difficile de croire qu'en fait, je puisse, même un tout petit peu, me soucier de toi ? »

Harry soupira, sachant, qu'il avait été un imbécile, « Je suis désolé de t'avoir sous-estimé. »

Un pâle sourcil s'arqua, « Est-ce que le proverbe s'est réalisé, l'Enfer a gelé ? Tu es en train de me présenter des excuses ? »

« Je sais admettre mes torts. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, même si parfois je fais des hypothèses basées sur ce que nous étions. »

« Nous ne connaissons que ce que nous avons expérimenté. On ne peut pas te le reprocher. »

Un sourire esquissé joua sur les lèvres d'Harry, « Est-ce une remarque de mansuétude, Drago Malfoy ? »

Un sourire flottant apparut sur ses lèvres, « Difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas, Harry Potter ? »

Une pensée le frappa et Harry parut perplexe, « Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé. »

Drago sourit ouvertement et écarta le commentaire d'un geste de la main, « Je savais que ça t'emmerderait. Je ne pouvais pas résister. Les habitudes ont la peau dure. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, « Certaines choses ne changent pas, hein ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'était certainement pas pour tes phénoménaux baisers, c'est sûr. »

Harry prit une expression offusquée, « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes baisers ? »

Drago le regarda, les sourcils arqués, mais ne dit rien.

« Eh bien, sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de pratique. Et en plus, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, d'abord. »

« Ah…Je vois. C'est une tactique pour m'obliger à t'embrasser à nouveau. Je sais qu'il est difficile de résister à un Malfoy. Mais je crois en toi, Harry Potter. Je sais que tu peux surmonter ta dépendance. » Drago sourit d'un air satisfait.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, « Un jour, je vais te frapper et ce sera de ta faute. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Penses-tu partir en Amérique ? »

« Une part de moi le voudrait, oui. » Répondit franchement Harry, « Il n'y a rien pour moi, ici. Tout ce que j'ai connu ce sont les Dursley et Poudlard et pour être honnête, je n'appartiens à ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Simplement parce que certains d'entre nous ont fini à Poudlard ne veut pas dire que tu doives y rester le reste de ta vie. »

« Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je n'ai aucun talent spécial, à moins que vaincre Voldemort soit une nouvelle fonction au ministère ? »

« Qui t'a parlé de travailler au ministère ? »

« Que peuvent faire les sorciers s'ils n'enseignent pas ou ne travaillent pas au ministère ? Je ne suis pas comme Fred et Georges, je n'ai aucun magasin à ouvrir. »

Drago le dévisagea. Alors que le silence s'étirait, Harry combattit le désir de se tortiller comme un petit garçon devant le regard particulièrement sévère d'un professeur.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il enfin, exaspéré.

« Tu n'as pas de talent ? Tu n'es doué dans aucun domaine ? »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« C'est un idiot. » Marmonna Drago, « Un complet et parfait idiot. Encore que, il a réussi à devenir un héros. Eh bien, cerveau et muscles n'ont jamais été complémentaires, mais il n'a pas de muscles non plus. Je pense que nous avons eu de la chance. C'est tout. C'était une sacrée chance. Que les dieux empêchent l'apparition d'un nouveau Voldemort. »

« Drago… »

« Tu as été le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu ! » Explosa Drago, « Je sais, j'étais là, j'ai joué contre toi. Et crois-moi, j'étais très bon à ce jeu. Mais j'avais beau essayé, j'avais beau préparé des tactiques, tu m'as toujours battu. Voler est dans ton sang, Harry. »

_Quidditch ?_ Pensa Harry avec surprise, en regardant Drago d'un air ébahi.

Drago secoua la tête, « Je ne peux y croire. Veux-tu me dire que tu n'as jamais songé à poursuivre une carrière en tant que joueur professionnel ? »

« Je…Non, c'est- ce que je veux dire, c'est que jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon diplôme, je ne pouvais penser qu'à ce que je faisais dans l'année et vaincre Voldemort. Après ça, je ne savais même plus ce qu'était le quidditcht jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la mémoire. Et à ce moment-là, je me concentrais surtout à vivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je n'y ai jamais songé. Quidditcht… » Harry se tut, le regard plongé dans le vide devant lui. Il n'avait pas volé depuis longtemps et cela faisait plus longtemps encore qu'il n'avait pas poursuivi le vif d'or pour l'attraper dans les airs.

« Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas joué. » Dit finalement Harry. « Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, « Tu es la personne la plus célèbre du monde sorcier et tu t'inquiètes de savoir si tu vas pouvoir essayer d'entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch. Et pour répondre à ta pathétique tentative de me faire croire que tu as perdu ton talent, tu as été capable de rattraper le Rappeltout de Neville, la première fois que tu es monté sur un balai. MacGonagall t'a fait entrer dans l'équipe sans même t'expliquer les règles. Et tu essaies de me convaincre que tu vas avoir dû mal à signer pour une équipe ? »

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui était le plus surprenant : qu'il n'ait pas considéré le Quidditch comme choix de carrière ou l'incroyable réalité : Drago Malfoy, non seulement le complimentait mais lui redonnait suffisamment confiance en lui pour qu'il tente sa chance.

« Tu penses réellement que je peux le faire ? »

Drago soupira profondément puis acquiesça, « Oui, Potter. Oui. Combien de fois et en combien de langues différentes dois-je te le dire ? Si tu ne me prends pas au mot, vas voir Dumbledore. Il te confirmera ce que je te dis. Et il te donnera sûrement quelques idées, aussi bien que le nom des personnes que tu pourrais aller voir. Tu pourrais commencer par là. »

_Je ne peux pas y croire…Qui aurait cru que tu avais tant changé ? _Pensa Harry en regardant Drago à travers la pièce. « Tu as vraiment changé. » Dit-il tranquillement.

« Ca s'appelle le temps, Harry. Du temps et beaucoup de vécu. » Drago s'arrêta un instant, examina Harry avant de parler, « Pensais-tu _vraiment_ à quitter l'Angleterre ? »

« C'était une idée tentante. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Tentante jusqu'à ce que j'y pense, au moins. La plupart du temps, j'ai l'impression de ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Mais si je pars, j'échangerai juste un monde pour un autre auquel je n'appartiens pas non plus. » Harry rit, un rire faible et pince sans rire qui ne cachait pas la douleur sous jacente qui menaçait de ressurgir. « Je parie que j'en serais réduit à ça, à la fin. Je n'appartiens à aucun monde. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit où je puisse être moi. Dans leur monde je prétendrais être ce que je ne suis pas. Et dans le nôtre, qui je suis importe peu. Au moins, ici, je n'ai pas à mentir.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux sorciers. Drago regardait à peine Harry qui regardait le vide devant lui comme s'il essayait de se trouver une place dans le monde.

« Harry- » Quand Drago prit finalement la parole, il fut coupé par des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et les amis américains d'Harry entrèrent.

« Hé les gars ! » Les appela Kevin joyeusement alors que lui et les autres entraient dans la chambre, « Nous avons les pizzas. »

* * *

Il était minuit et demi. Toutes les pizzas et presque toutes les bières avaient disparu.

« Bon, les gars, c'était- » Cate fut coupée par un bâillement. « Amusant, mais je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher. »

« Si tôt ? » Demanda Ben.

« Aww, allons Cate. Il est seulement un peu plus de minuit, »Protesta Kevin, « Souviens-toi de toutes ces fois où nous restions debout jusqu'à trois heures du matin ? »

Elle se leva, vacilla à cause des quatre bières qu'elle avait bues dans la soirée et secoua la tête. « Nous ne sommes plus aussi jeunes et nous ne sommes plus à l'université, Kevin. »

« Nous avons eu notre diplôme il y a seulement quelques mois. Il n'y a pas _très_ longtemps. »

« C'est suffisamment long et il est suffisamment tard pour moi. Je vous verrai plus tard sur le matin, les gars. C'était bon de te revoir Harry et de te rencontrer Drago. » Elle s'arrêta à la porte, « Hé Ben, appelle-moi quand vous serez levés et fais-moi savoir ce qu'on fait, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr Cate. Dors bien, d'accord ? »

Avec un sourire et un geste de la main, elle quitta la chambre.

« Tu sais, Harry, nous devrions y aller nous-aussi. J'ai cours demain matin. » Lui rappela Drago.

Harry grimaça, « Désolé Drago. Je pense que nous devrions y aller. Oh hé, c'est le manteau de Cate. » Remarqua-t-il en désignant la veste en cuir posée sur le dos de la chaise. « Ne devrions-nous pas le lui ramener en partant ? »

Ben secoua la tête, « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous le lui rendrons dans la matinée. »

« Très bien. » Accorda Harry, « Je me suis bien amusé ce soir. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir les gars. »

« On ne peut pas dire mieux. » Lui répondit Kevin, « Que ferons-nous le reste de la journée, après avoir dormi un peu ? Pourrons-nous venir te voir cette fois ? »

« Ah, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Répliqua Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers Drago pour qu'il l'aide. « Vous voyez…En fait- »

« L'appartement est en plein désordre. » Compléta Drago doucement, « Nous venons d'emménager et toute est encore emballé ou traîne par terre. »

« Oh, Harry, on se fout de l'état de ton appartement. »Lui assura Ben, « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce que nous pensons ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça. Nous sommes venus _te _voir, voir à quoi ressemble ton monde. Pas pour voir ton merveilleux talent de décorateur. »

_Vous ne pourrez jamais voir mon monde. _C'était peut-être l'heure tardive. Peut être était-ce tout simplement dû aux conversations qu'ils avaient échangé cette nuit. Ca pouvait être le lien entre lui et ses amis qui s'était renoué. Ou cela était peut-être dû à l'alcool. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry se sentait frustré, et le désespoir montait en lui.

_Ce n'est pas juste. Ce sont mes amis. Ils se soucient de moi. _Moi._ Et peu de gens le font. Plus que tous les autres, ils méritent de connaître la vérité. Ils méritent de voir qui je suis. Je ne peux pas leur mentir. Ce n'est pas bien._

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Disait Drago alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à parler.

_Je leur fais confiance. Après les quatre années que nous avons partagées ensemble, je leur fais autant confiance qu'en Hermione et Ron, peut-être même plus…_ Pensa Harry soudainement. _Après tout, ils sont les seuls à savoir pour Severus, à part Drago. Ils connaissent une part de moi, que mes plus proches amis n'ont jamais vu. Je ne peux simplement pas…_

« Je ne peux plus faire ça ! » S'exclama Harry en mettant fin aux arguments entre les moldus et Drago. Il attira les regards des trois jeunes gens. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus vous mentir. »

Drago le regarda avec horreur. « Harry ! »

Harry secoua désespérément la tête, « Ce n'est pas bien, Drago. Ce sont mes amis. Ils méritent de connaître la vérité. »

« C'est interdit. » Protesta Drago. « Tu voudrais consciemment nous mettre en danger ? »

« Je ne mettrais personne en danger. Je leur fais confiance, Drago. Je leur fais autant confiance qu'en Ron et Hermione. Autant qu'à toi. » Les mots qui lui avaient échappé le surprenaient et d'après le regard de Drago, lui aussi.

Les deux sorciers se dévisageaient en silence et le temps s'étira autour d'eux. Ni Ben, ni Kevin ne bougeaient. Ils les observaient confus.

Après quelques minutes, Harry dit doucement, « C'est trop tard de toute façon, ils savent déjà qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

« Je peux le leur faire oublier. » Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Je ne peux pas leur faire ça Drago, s'il te plait. Je les connais. Ben et Kevin ne nous trahiraient pas. »

« Tu leur fais confiance, et tu es prêt à jouer avec notre monde ? Avec la vie de tout ceux qui y vivent ? »

« Ce n'est pas diffèrent de la confiance que nous plaçons dans des gens comme les parents d'Hermione. »

Drago soupira profondément, « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Harry. »

« Euh,…Les gars ? » Essaya Ben, « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je vous ai menti, » Admit Harry, « Je vous ai menti ces deux dernières années. »

Ben secoua la tête, « Je ne comprends pas. Mentir à quel sujet ? »

« Je ne suis pas la personne, que vous pensez que je suis. Je ne suis même pas _ce que _vous pensez que je suis. » Soupira Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration, « Drago et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. C'était son idée, pour essayer d'être à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de Cate. Nous avons été en classe ensemble quand nous étions enfants. Jusque là au moins, c'est vrai. Et nous nous détestions. Drago a passé plus de temps que je ne peux en compter à essayer de me faire renvoyer, ou à me tuer ou les deux. Et je ne faisais pas mieux. Severus travaille dans cette école, ça aussi c'est vrai, mais il y travaillait déjà avant ma naissance. »

« Quoi ! » S'exclama Kevin, « Comment est-ce …Alors pourquoi…Harry, je ne comprends pas. »

« Je suis devenu amnésique quand j'ai eu dix huit ans, peu de temps après avoir eu mon diplôme. J'ai été blessé je crois, les détails ne sont pas encore clairs. Mais après ça, j'ai été amnésique. Tout ce que je vous ai dit quand je vous ai rencontré était vrai. Sur ma famille, sur les raisons pour lesquelles je suis allé en Amérique. La seule différence est que je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui s'était passé à l'école. »

« Tu ne peux pas oublier des souvenirs précis qui ont été imprégnés dans ta vie alors que tu te souviens du reste. L'esprit ne fonctionne pas comme ça. » Objecta Ben.

« Ce n'était pas une blessure normale. Vous comprendrez plus tard. De toute façon, le directeur de l'école a découvert que j'étais en danger. Le père de Drago essayait de me retrouver; il voulait désespérément me tuer. Quand ce que-»

« Excuses-moi ? Harry, ça semble fou. » L'interrompit Kevin. Il se tourna vers Drago, incrédule. « Ton père a essayé de tuer Harry ? »

« Ce n'était pas très original de sa part, je dois l'admettre. Mais il était vieux, et perdait ses repères. Que pouvait-il faire sinon copier ce que d'autres avaient déjà tenté avant lui ? » Répondit cyniquement Drago.

« Est-ce que vous plaisantez ? »

Harry secoua la tête et Drago répondit, « J'ai bien peur que non. Il est vrai que j'aimerais contester l'histoire de cette révélation, mais, j'ai été dépassé par l'illustre Harry Potter, acclamé par tous, haut et fort comme quelqu'un qui fait ses propres règles. Oui, mon père a essayé de le tuer. En fait mon père m'entraînait pour que je le tue. Soyez content de ne pas être un Malfoy. L'équilibre mental de ma famille est à l'extrémité la moins profonde de la piscine génétique. »

« Le directeur a envoyé Severus pour me protéger. » Harry continua l'histoire. « Il savait de quoi Lucius était capable et il savait comment l'arrêter. Dumbledore espérait aussi que la présence familière de Severus me permettrait de retrouver la mémoire. Vous vous souvenez de notre voyage à Baltimore ? Vous vous souvenez à quel point j'étais bizarre ? C'est parce que je venais de retrouver la mémoire.

« Et le jour où l'école a pris feu ? Vous vous souvenez de ça ? C'était Lucius. Il était là pour me tuer ainsi que le plus de personnes possibles. Mais nous l'avons arrêté, Severus et moi. »

« Arrêté ? » Interjeta Ben suspicieusement.

« Ils l'ont tué, » Ajouta Drago « S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, il vous aurait tous tués. »

« Tu as tué quelqu'un ? » Lui demanda Kevin d'une voix tremblante. « Tu as _en fait _tué quelqu'un ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. J'étais trop faible pour l'arrêter. Il allait me tuer quand Severus est intervenu. C'est lui qui l'a tué. »

Kevin et Ben échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent vers Harry et Drago. Ils secouèrent la tête. « Ce n'est pas rationnel. Ca n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce que ça se serait passé ? » Pressa Ben.

« Laisse-moi finir. Après avoir reçu notre diplôme, Severus et moi sommes revenus en Angleterre, à l'école. Drago est vraiment enseignant là-bas. Et Severus y est encore. Et je vous ai dit la vérité. Je n'ai pas d'idée de carrière. Je ne fais rien, je vis juste dans une chambre de l'école. »

« Quelle sorte d'école est-ce ? Pourquoi te laissent t'ils y vivre ? »

« Parce que j'ai sauvé les vies de toutes les personnes là-bas. »

« Parce qu'il a sauvé les vies de toutes les personnes qui vivent dans notre monde. » Clarifia Drago

« C'est encore ce 'Notre monde'. Quel monde ? Vous vivez dans le même monde qu le reste d'entre nous. »

« Non. Ecoute, ce serait plus facile de vous montrer. Vous croirez le reste si vous pouvez voir. Si vous pouvez l'expérimenter. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de tous les dieux, Harry, tu ne peux pas honnêtement penser leur _montrer ?_ Leur dire est une chose, mais il y a des règles qui nous interdisent de laisser voir aux moldus ce que nous sommes. » Protesta Drago.

« J'ai déjà brisé les lois. »

« C'est différent. En plus, que veux-tu leur montrer ? Il n'y a rien-Oh non. Oh non, Harry. Tu ne peux pas. S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu penses à ça ? » Drago n'avait jamais été aussi près de l'imploration. « Tu ne peux pas les emmener là-bas ! »

Harry se tourna vers les Américains, « Voulez-vous voir mon monde ? Voulez-vous comprendre de quoi je vous parle ? Le voir ? »

« Tu me fais peur, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. » Répondit Ben avec franchise. « Mais je veux comprendre. Pour l'instant tu as l'air d'un psychopathe et je ferai tout pour prouver que ma théorie est fausse. Oui, Harry. Montre-nous de quoi tu parles. Laisse Kevin et moi comprendre. »

« Vous devez me jurer de ne jamais parler à personne d'autre qu'à nous quatre ici présent, de ce que vous allez voir, de ce que je vais vous dire. Vous ne pourrez en parler à personne d'autre. Pas à vos parents, pas à vos autres amis, pas même à Cate. Ceci doit rester secret. Si vous ne pouvez pas jurer, nous vous ferons oublier. Ce sera comme si les dernières minutes n'avaient jamais eu lieu et nous continuerons comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à maintenant. » Leur dit Harry sérieusement. « Mais je voulais vous offrir cette chance. Vous méritez la vérité. Vous méritez de me connaître. »

« Nous sommes tes amis, Harry. Nous ne te trahirons jamais. Je te le promets. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu peux nous faire confiance. » Répondit Ben solennellement.

« Malgré la façon dont j'agis, tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Après Ben tu es mon ami le plus proche. Je te promets de garder tes secrets. » Promit Kevin aussi sérieusement que l'avait fait Ben.

Harry se tourna vers Drago.

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. » Lui dit Drago avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. « Je sais exactement ce que tu vas dire. C'est fou. Ce que tu fais est illégal. Et dangereux. Mais je comprends pourquoi. Et seuls les dieux savent que j'ai fait bien plus d'actions illégales que toi dans ma vie. Oui, Harry. Je viens avec toi. Je ne sais pas quelles autres idioties tu commettrais si je te laissais faire cette stupidité seule et sans surveillance. Je t'aiderai, parce que tu auras certainement besoin du plus intelligent des Serpentards pour t'aider à te sortir de ce chantier. Enfer, c'est presque comme pendant les vieux jours. » Un sourire satisfait plissa le visage de Drago, « Je me demande si un jour ce sera inscrit dans les livres d'histoire, Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter travaillant _ensemble _pour faire quelque chose de stupide. En général, nous le faisons chacun de notre côté, sans que ce soit intentionnel. Donc c'est d'accord. »

« Merci. »

« Allons-y. Je pense que tu veux le faire ce soir et j'ai vraiment un cours demain. Je ne veux pas être _complètement _au bout du rouleau quand j'y serai. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que les étudiants frappent à la porte de ta chambre en se plaignant qu'à cause de toi, j'ai été encore plus désagréable que d'habitude. »

Harry acquiesça, se leva et d'un geste invita les autres à faire de même. « Allons-y, pendant qu'il fait encore nuit et que tout le monde dort. Je veux vous montrer Poudlard. ».

* * *

Les ombres dansaient le long des murs dans le grand et désordonné bureau alors que les flammes des chandelles frémissaient au gré du changement des évènements. Mis à part les grincements du papier ou de la modification de poids, la pièce sombre était silencieuse. Deux yeux voyaient Albus Dumbledore remonter la tête après avoir lu les papiers posés sur son bureau. Fumseck était le seul à connaître complètement la vie du directeur. Et le phoenix observait son compagnon de toujours regarder le dispositif qui servirait d'horloge au monde sorcier.

Dans sa vie, il y eut des moments où Dumbledore s'était senti âgé, et pas seulement vieux. Quand le poids du monde, des deux, sur ses épaules menaçait de le briser et qu'il se demandait s'il avait encore la force de le porter. _Ca a donc commencé, _pensa-t-il en regardant la pile de papiers sur son bureau. _Je te fais confiance mon ami. Puisses-tu nous guider à travers les ténèbres et nous ramener à la lumière._


	7. Donjons et dragons

**Chapitre 7 : Donjons et dragons**

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Ben alors que lui et Kevin suivaient Harry et Drago hors de l'hôtel.

« Quelque part où l'on ne nous verra pas. » Répondit Harry en avançant dans la rue avant de tourner à gauche et de les conduire dans une ruelle.

« Hein ? » Demanda Kevin, « Qu'est-ce donc, une sorte de film d'espionnage ? »

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'on aurait pu attendre d'avoir un plan. » Marmonna Drago en regardant autour de lui avec hésitation. « Bien sûr, t-es tu déjà inquiété de choses aussi triviales que de se préparer ? Ou de penser ? »

« J'ai un plan. » Répondit Harry, indigné. « Nous transplanons aussi près possible et nous faisons le reste du chemin à pieds. »

Drago le regarda avec incrédulité. « C'est _ça_ ton plan ? Nous ne sommes que deux à pouvoir transplaner, Potter, ou as-tu un Porte au Loin caché dans l'une de tes poches ? »

« Le mécanisme du transplanage est le même, que tu prennes ou non en considération ce que tu transportes. Nous pouvons transporter nos vêtements et accessoires, pourquoi serait-il si difficile de transporter d'autres personnes ? »

« N'as-tu _jamais_ fait attention en classe ? » L'interrogea Drago en secouant la tête.

« N'as-tu_ jamais _pensé à _tout _cela ? » Lui renvoya Harry en se tournant vers lui. « Rien de ce nous pouvons faire ne devrait être possible. Si tu savais quelque chose sur les moldus, tu saurais qu'ils ont découvert toutes sortes de lois qui régissent le monde. Le transplanage brise toutes les règles de physique que les moldus ont apprises. Tout ce que nous faisons, en fait brise ces lois. Notre simple _existence _brise ces lois. Donc si nous pouvons vraiment transplaner, briser toutes les lois qui existe, quelles sont les limites de ce que nous pouvons ou ne pouvons pas faire ? Qui est à l'origine de ces règles avec lesquelles nous vivons ? Y'a-t-il des limites naturelles à la magie ? Ou ces limites ont-elles été mises en place par le ministère ? Peut-être pouvons-nous transplaner avec toutes sortes de choses, si nous nous concentrons suffisamment, si nous sommes suffisamment puissants. Peut-être que beaucoup de ce que nous pouvons ou ne pouvons pas faire est régi par les personnes au pouvoir qui souhaitent éviter l'apparition d'un nouveau Voldemort. Nous serions capables de faire beaucoup de choses et nous ne le savons pas parce que la connaissance en est cachée pour que l'on ne puisse pas en abuser.

« Ce que nous _pourrions _faire est très différent de ce que nous _pouvons _faire. » Protesta Drago avec véhémence. « Ecoute, je suis pour toutes sortes d'expérimentations et pour trouver des raccourcis qui rendent la vie plus facile, mais ceci n'est pas aussi facile que d'essayer de faire léviter une plume. C'est transplaner. Nous pourrions être démembrés si nous ne faisons pas attention et mourir avant de trouver le moyen de nous recomposer. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un moldu ? Et de quoi êtes vous en train de parler ? » Le coupa Kevin « Magie ? Transplaner ? »

« Votre idiot d'ami ici présent, veut expérimenter quelque chose qui pourrait bien tous nous tuer. » Répliqua Drago de façon caustique.

« Les moldus sont des gens sans magie. » Répondit Harry brièvement en ignorant leur regard confus et se tourna vers Drago, « Ecoute Drago, Severus a passé un long moment à me faire entrer dans la tête ce que la magie est et ce qu'elle n'est pas capable de faire. Nous n'avons pas _besoin _de baguette pour lancer des sorts et pourtant on nous la donne dans ce but. La magie est, simplement. Les baguettes ne servent qu'à aider notre esprit à se concentrer, si nous en avons besoin. Elle est trop puissante pour être confinée par quelques composants, et leur provenance n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Lucius. Severus a surpassé son Avada Kedavra, en a prit le contrôle et le lui a renvoyé. Et pourtant le sort mortel ne peut pas être arrêté, ne peut pas être annulé et on ne peut pas y survivre. Mais il l'a surpassé et j'y ai survécu. Juste parce que nous avons appris une chose ne signifie pas que c'est vrai. On dit tous les jours aux moldus que la magie n'existe pas. Mais elle existe. Notre existence le prouve. Et simplement parce qu'on nous a dits que l'on ne peut pas transplaner avec d'autres personnes sans Porte au Loin, ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible. »

« Même si c'est possible, » Concéda Drago lentement, comme s'il parlait les dents serrées, « ça ne veut pas dire que toi et moi pouvons le faire. »

« Qui le peut, si nous ne le pouvons pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Celui Qui a Survécu que tu es Celui Qui Peut Transplaner avec Plusieurs Personnes. » Lui rappela le Serpentard.

« J'ai gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'ai survécu à ton père. J'ai vaincu Voldemort. Ca compte, même si j'ai eu de l'aide. » Répondit Harry sans concession. « Toi et moi étions à égalité à l'école, Drago. La seule chose que je peux faire mieux que toi est d'attraper le vif d'or. Et nous ne parlons pas de Quidditch pour l'instant. »

« Bien que je sois déchiré entre vouloir sauvegarder ma fierté en insistant être supérieur à toi et vouloir que tu mettes par écrit que le célèbre Harry Potter pense que Drago Malfoy est son égal, je ressens le besoin de te signaler que je ne suis pas Severus Snape. »

Harry fut surpris, « Quoi ? »

« Avec Voldemort, avec mon père, il était là. Je suis assez mature pour admettre que Snape a toujours été plus fort que mon père ne l'était et certainement plus puissant que je ne le suis. La seule chose que mon père pouvait faire mieux que lui était de mentir, mais qui se soucie de ça ? Pourquoi penses-tu que Voldemort voulait tellement Snape ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il- oublie ça. » Drago s'interrompit. « La seule différence entre Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore est que Dumbledore n'a jamais eu le passé ni le manque d'assurance qui ont empoisonné la vie de Snape. Ce que Snape ne sait pas doit tenir dans le bout de ma baguette. Toi et moi ne sommes pas aussi doués dans le département des recherches qu'il ne l'est. »

Harry n'avait pas manqué la modification qu'avait apportée Drago par rapport à ce qu'il allait dire._ Il se passe quelque chose, _réalisa-t-il. _Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous, tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas le partager avec nous. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si nous avons besoin de le savoir. «_ Qu'allais-tu dire ? » L'interrogea t'il avec curiosité.

« Ce qui s'est passé entre mon père et Voldemort n'est pas important pour l'instant. » Maintint Drago d'un air dédaigneux. « Ce qui est important est de ne pas nous démembrer et d'avoir à expliquer à la personne qui nous trouve, si nous sommes suffisamment chanceux pour être retrouvés à temps et réparés, pourquoi des moldus étaient avec nous. »

_Evites-tu vraiment de me répondre ? Ou n'est-ce pas important comme tu le dis ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir, même si personne d'autre n'en a besoin._ On traîna des pieds derrière lui, ce qui lui rappela que ses amis attendaient, avaient tout entendu et attendait une réponse à leurs questions. Ca lui rappela aussi que la nuit n'était pas éternelle.

« Ecoute, nous pouvons le faire. » Assura Harry à l'autre sorcier. « Je sais que tu as déjà lancé des sorts avec un autre sorcier. »

Drago acquiesça lentement, « C'est vrai. Mais pas transplaner. »

« Nous pouvons le faire, Drago. Fais-moi confiance pour une fois, veux-tu ? Juste pour cette fois. »

« Il n'y aura besoin que d'une seule fois. » Répondit Drago sombrement.

« Euh, les gars ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry se tourna vers ses amis en essayant de déterminer leur expression malgré les ombres de la ruelle. « Drago et moi sommes des sorciers. » Répondit-il franchement et s'arrêta sur ce point. « Et maintenant nous allons essayer de lancer un sort ensemble pour vous transporter à l'école dans laquelle j'allais enfant, Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. »

Kevin rit nerveusement, « C'est une sorte de donjons et dragons ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Leur demanda Drago confus, « Nous n'avons pas parlé de dragons. »

« Harry, c'est vraiment étrange. » Admit Ben, « On dirait une sorte de délire. »

« Soyez indulgent avec moi une minute d'accord ? Vous verrez que je ne vous mens pas. » Harry se tourna vers Drago. « Je vais le faire. Tu peux ou m'aider ou transplaner par toi-même et dans ce cas je m'occupe d'eux. Je sais que je peux le faire. Mais je sais aussi que ce sera plus facile si tu m'aides. »

Drago soupira. L'avoir harcelé pour l'accompagner dans sa folle errance en premier lieu, l'avait déjà engagé à faire tout ce que déciderait Harry, s'il n'était pas capable de le raisonner. « Très bien » accepta-t-il, « Je t'aiderai. Si ça se retourne contre nous, ce sera entièrement de ta faute. Tu es conscient de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité si ça tourne mal. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Le même endroit d'où nous avons transplané pour arriver ici ? » Suggéra Harry.

« C'est aussi bien qu'un autre. »

« D'accord. Ben, Kevin, pouvez-vous vous rapprocher ? » Leur demanda Harry, en leur faisant un geste dans l'obscurité. « Ce sera plus facile si vous êtes plus proche tous les deux. »

Ben et Kevin échangèrent un regard et se rapprochèrent de Harry et de Drago. « Alors que faisons-nous ? » Leur demanda Kevin avec méfiance.

« Transplaner. » Répliqua Drago brièvement.

« Ce qui signifie ? » Demanda Ben avec impatience.

« Ah, se téléporter. » Harry traduisit le terme sorcier en une notion que les moldus pourraient comprendre.

« D'accord… » Répondit Ben doucement, « Vous pouvez y aller et nous téléporter. »

« Ne bougez pas. » Les prévint Harry en sachant qu'ils se moquaient de lui. _Vous me croirez dans une minute, ou alors on va tous mourir par ma faute…_

« Prends les rênes, Potter. » Lui dit Drago, « Tu sais ce que tu fais, non ? »

« J'ai _eu_ mon diplôme à Poudlard, tu sais. »

« Tu aurais pu me tromper » Marmonna Drago avec rébellion.

« Merci pour ta confiance, Malfoy. Je vais simplement étendre le mode de transplanage pour inclure tout ce qui nous entoure. » Lui expliqua Harry.

« Fais-le et qu'on en finisse. »

« A trois alors ? »

« Bien. »

« Un…Deux… »

« Peu importe ce que vous faites, ne bougez pas. »

« …Trois. »

* * *

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Demanda Kevin, après être resté un moment sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je serai maudit » Déclara Drago. Il s'étira tout en regardant autour de lui. « Ca a effectivement marché. »

« Je te l'avais dit. » Harry lui fit un sourire triomphal. Il jeta ensuite un regard aux alentours et dit avec respect, « Ca a marché. »

Drago se retourna précipitamment vers lui et dit avec incrédulité, « Tu n'y croyais pas ? »

« Pour être honnête, je n'en étais pas sûr. Mais quelque chose me disait d'essayer. » Admit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Oh, pour l'amour dieu » Dit Drago hargneusement. Il laissa tomber les bras de contrariété, « Espèce d'idiot. Pourquoi as-tu voulu essayer, si tu ne pensais pas que ça pouvait marcher ? »

_Parce que je crois en lui et en ce qu'il a essayé de m'enseigner. _« Ca a marché, non ? Tais-toi et arrête de crier. » Gronda Harry plus parce que penser à Severus le faisait souffrir qu'à cause de Drago.

« Harry, je suis sérieux. Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? » Le pressa Kevin, dans un état proche de la panique.

« Sommes-nous vraiment dans un autre endroit ? » Demanda Ben. Sa voix était détachée comme en état de choc.

« Nous appelons cela transplaner au lieu de téléporter, mais oui, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. » Expliqua Harry en se détournant de Drago, « Croyez-moi, je sais que ça semble fou. Quand j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Elle me donnait les dates de la reprise des cours et me disait que j'y étais attendu. Avant cela, je croyais que la magie était dans les livres ou à la télé. Quand j'ai perdu la mémoire, je ne savais plus que tout cela existait, jusqu'à ce que Severus vienne et me le rappelle. C'est une longue histoire et je vous la raconterai en chemin. »

« En parlant de Poudlard, comment allons-nous y arriver avant le levé du jour ? » Lui demanda Drago sournoisement.

« Nous pouvons faire venir nos balais. Ca irait beaucoup plus vite et ils peuvent transporter deux personnes. » Répondit Harry. Il ajouta, « Je peux aussi faire venir la carte que mon père et ses amis ont faite. Ainsi on ne rencontrera personne. »

« Pendant que tu y es, fais aussi venir ta cape d'invisibilité. » Répliqua Drago sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais, » Réfléchit Harry sérieusement, « ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, ça aidera. »

« Oh pour…C'est le plus idiot des plans dans lesquels je me suis trouvé impliqué. » Grommela Drago avec irritation. « Avance, fais venir toute ta chambre si ça te fait te sentir mieux, mais dépêche-toi. »

« Tu as peur Malfoy ? »

« Sensible, Potter. Contrairement à toi. »

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Murmura Ben en mettant pied à terre, une fois arrivée au château.

« Le château ou le vol ? » Demanda Kevin en passant devant Drago qui récupérait son balai.

« Tout. »

« J'sais pas. » Kevin haussa les épaules, « Dans un sens, ça explique bien des choses. Bizarrement, ça explique tous ces évènements inexpliqués qui se passent dans le monde. Et ça explique toutes les excentricités de Severus et les tiennes Harry, pendant la dernière année. »

« Kevin, nous venons juste de voler ! » Ben hurla presque.

« Shh ! » Gronda Drago, « Si vous ne voulez pas être découvert, il vaudrait mieux, dans votre intérêt vous taire et ne pas réveiller tout le château. »

« Ca va, personne ne parcourt les couloirs pour l'instant. » Les informa Harry en regardant la carte des maraudeurs. « Nous pouvons entrer. »

« Et Peeves ? Est-il par ici ? » L'interrogea Drago en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry pour voir la carte.

« C'est bon. De plus Peeves a encore peur de toi. Si nous le rencontrons, tu pourras toujours le menacer de le bannir. »

« Même si je le pouvais » Lui signala Drago, « On finirait forcément par remarquer qu'il a disparu et bien que ce serait une bonne chose, je suis sûr que beaucoup seraient curieux et chercheraient à savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Qui est Peeves ? » Demanda Ben doucement en prenant les réprimandes de Drago à cœur.

« L'un des fantômes. »

« Des quoi ? »

« Ecoutez tous les deux, vous voyez la carte dans les mains de Potter ? Elle montre où se trouvent les personnes présentes dans le château. Si nous voyons quelqu'un venir vers nous, vous devrez vous cacher immédiatement. Je jetterai la cape sur vous. Après ne faites plus le moindre bruit. » Expliqua Drago sérieusement. « Vous avancerez prudemment, doucement et vous nous suivrez. Personne ne doit vous voir. Une fois partie, vous pourrez vous découvrir. Avez-vous compris ? Restez ensemble et faites le moins de bruit possible. »

« D'accord. » Répondirent Ben et Kevin à l'unisson, un peu effrayés.

« Très bien. » Annonça Drago. Il prit une profonde inspiration, « Allons-y ».

« C'est censé être drôle, Drago. Tu le sais ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« C'est l'un de ces moments où l'on trouve ça drôle _après_, quand c'est fini. »

« Oh allez, où est ton sens de l'aventure ? »

« Dans mon lit. Où _je _devrais être. »

« Tu deviens ennuyeux avec l'âge, Drago. Tu devrais vraiment faire attention. » Le prévint Harry en souriant. « D'accord, cachons nos balais derrière ces buissons, ainsi, ils seront prêts quand nous voudrons repartir. »

Quelques minutes après, Harry ouvrit la porte de la grande salle et retint son souffle. Il espérait que les portes ne grinceraient pas. Quand elles s'ouvrirent sans bruit, Harry passa la tête à travers l'ouverture, vérifia deux fois que l'entrée était déserte et leur fit un geste pour qu'ils le suivent.

* * *

« Voilà le Baron Sanglant. » Murmura Harry en regardant la carte des Maraudeurs.

« Restez ensemble, ne faites pas un bruit et suivez-nous. » Leur ordonna Drago une fois de plus. Il mit la cape d'invisibilité sur Kevin et Ben et une fois l'espace devant eux vide, Drago vérifia qu'on ne voyait pas un morceau de pied ou de bras.

« Bonsoir Baron. » Harry salua joyeusement le fantôme qui flottait et tournait vers eux.

« Harry, Drago. » Répondit le fantôme. Il s'arrêta pour les regarder. « Eh bien, voilà une chose que l'on ne voit pas tous les jours. Vous vous entendez mieux ces jours-ci on dirait ? »

« Malheureusement. » Acquiesça Drago, « Nous essayons pourtant de nous détester, nous essayons vraiment. »

« Voilà un bon garçon. » Acquiesça le fantôme avec sagesse. Puis il leur fit un clin d'œil, « Profitez bien de la soirée. Si Peeves vous ennuie… »

« Nous viendrons vous chercher, sans aucun doute. » Confirma Harry, « Bien que je doute que le directeur serait très content d'être réveillé à cette heure par du vacarme. »

« Ravi de vous avoir parlé. » Dit Drago poliment alors que lui et Harry s'éloignaient.

Dès que la carte leur montra que le baron était hors de vue et d'oreilles, Harry s'arrêta et vérifia où étaient Kevin et Ben. Ils reprirent leur chemin.

« La voie est libre. » Murmura t'il, « Vous pouvez sortir. »

Deux visages se matérialisèrent. Ben était pâle et avait le visage tiré, Kevin était surpris mais souriait. « Regarde ! » Kevin se tourna vers Ben et lui donna un coup sur la poitrine, « Je t'avais dit que les fantômes existaient. »

« Ce…n'était pas une blague, hein Harry ? » Demanda Ben. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

« Non » Affirma Harry doucement. « Il était bien réel Ben. Tout est réel. Tout ce que je vous ai dit est la vérité. »

« Tu sais Harry, » Dit Ben en tremblant, « Je commence à te croire. »

« Ce n'est rien, » Le rassura Harry, « Il ne faut pas avoir peur. J'étais effrayé aussi, au début : des gens, des lieux, des choses qui vivent dans ce monde avec nous. Mais je me suis rendu compte que les sorciers et sorcières sont comme les moldus, vraiment. Ils aiment, ils rient, ils souffrent et ils cherchent des amis et une famille. Ils peuvent simplement faire des choses que les moldus ne peuvent pas. »

« Pensez-vous pouvoir qu'il serait possible d'avoir ce petit cœur à cœur ailleurs qu'au milieu de ce maudit couloir où n'importe qui pourrait nous voir. » Les interrompit brutalement Drago.

Harry cligna des yeux, « Tu as raison. Allons-y. On va dans mes quartiers. Nous pourrons discuter là-bas sans nous inquiéter. »

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Harry sans incident, bien qu'Harry commençait à croire que Drago allait faire une crise d'apoplexie avant d'arriver, à cause des exclamations occasionnelles de surprise poussées par Kevin et Ben quand ils rencontraient quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu faisais à l'école. » Grommela Drago en entrant dans les quartiers d'Harry. « Et comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas réussi à te faire expulser. Les choses que tu fais sont incroyablement stupides. »

« C'est toujours un tel plaisir de te parler, Drago. Tu as toujours le don d'illuminer ma vie. » Plaisanta Harry, bon vivant. Il s'était suffisamment habitué à la nature sarcastique de Drago pour ne pas s'offenser.

« Alors que faites-vous ? » Demanda Kevin. Il s'assit dans l'un des sièges près de la cheminée.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Pour vous amuser. Pour travailler. Les sorciers ont-ils un boulot ? » Eclaircit Kevin.

« Je ne mentais pas à ce sujet. » Répondit Harry en s'affalant sur le canapé. « Je n'ai vraiment pas de boulot. Drago est professeur ici comme l'une de mes autres amies, Hermione. Mon autre ami, Ron, travaille pour le ministère de la magie. C'est notre organisation gouvernementale. Ils régulent les objets magiques, couvrent les accidents qui nous exposent aux moldus et ils agissent comme la police. Ron est auror ce qui veut dire qu'il poursuit les renégats et enquête sur les crimes commis par les sorciers et sorcières. »

« Qu'a fait un renégat ? » Demanda Ben avec curiosité. « Sont-ils différents des criminels ordinaires ? »

Harry acquiesça et Drago répondit, « Les renégats sont les partisans de la magie noire : magie nuisible qui n'a pas d'autre but que d'infliger blessures et destructions sur des personnes et des propriétés. Les criminels ordinaires du monde sorcier sont des gens qui n'ont pas respecté les lois. Ils peuvent avoir volé quelque chose ou blessé quelqu'un. Mais ils ne pratiquent pas la magie noire, ils ne sont pas méchants par nature et n'ont pas dédié leur vie à faire du mal aux autres. Mon père était un renégat. Il a rejoint un groupe appelé les mangemorts, formé par un homme appelé Voldemort, l'un des plus puissant sorcier ayant vécu. »

« Voldemort a tué mes parents quand j'étais bébé. »Raconta Harry aux moldus. Il était maintenant capable d'en parler sans les émotions écrasantes qu'il avait toujours ressenties en discutant ou en pensant à ses parents et à leur destin. « Voldemort est à l'origine de la cicatrice sur mon front, il a utilisé le sort de mort pour me tuer, mais n'a pas réussi et le sort a rebondit sur lui. Il ne m'est resté que cette cicatrice. Voldemort est devenu un homme brisé, forcé de se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne suffisamment de puissance et de force. Je suis devenu une célébrité dans notre monde, appelé par tout le monde Celui Qui a Survécu, la première personne à avoir survécu à ce sort. »

« Kevin et Ben le regardèrent avec horreur. « Mais pourquoi une personne aurait-elle fait ça ? »

« Voldemort détestait les moldus, et beaucoup de gens ressentent la même chose. » Répondit Drago sans passion. « Regardez les choses ainsi, les sorciers et sorcières sont les personnes les plus puissantes de la planète. Nous pouvons faire beaucoup de choses et pourtant nous sommes obligés de cacher ce que nous sommes et qui nous sommes aux moldus : ça énerve beaucoup d'entre nous. »

« Est-ce que ça t'énerve ? » Demanda Ben avec perspicacité. Il regarda Drago dans les yeux.

Drago haussa les épaules négligemment. « Oui. Pourtant, aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis pas un mangemort. Mon père voulait me voir suivre ses traces et si la guerre avait tourné différemment, j'aurais été l'un d'entre eux. Mais Voldemort a été tué et les mangemorts se sont éparpillés et se sont démoralisés. Ils ont été obligés de s'enfuir et de se cacher. Je n'allais pas rejoindre les perdants et finir à Azkaban. »

« Azkaban est la prison des sorciers. On y envoie les sorciers ténébreux, trop dangereux pour être laissés en liberté. » Expliqua Harry pour répondre aux regards ébahis de ses amis.

« La famille Malfoy est l'une des plus vieilles familles de sang pur du monde sorcier. Si vous retracez notre arbre généalogique, vous ne verrez aucun de mes ancêtres mariés à un moldu et il n'y a eu aucun enfant issu d'une union avec un moldu. Parce que nous sommes une famille fière et puissante, aucun Malfoy n'a jamais aimé cacher ce qu'il est ni qui il est, à des personnes plus faibles que nous et qui devraient avoir peur de nous. »

Harry écoutait Drago raconter l'histoire de sa famille, mais il s'interrogeait. Drago n'avait jamais aimé parler de lui ou de sa famille. Il n'avait pas parlé en détail de ce qui lui était arrivé enfant, ni de sa philosophie personnelle, ni de ses sentiments par rapport aux mangemorts. _Il y a bien plus en toi, que ce que l'on t'attribue en général, hein Drago ? Et je pense que tu le sais. C'est ce qui te met autant en colère. Je me demande Drago, vraiment, as-tu été un jour aussi cruel et froid qu tu prétendais l'être ? Et que tu le prétends encore ? Qu'est-ce qui était un acte et à quel point était-ce nécessaire pour ta survie ? Qui es-tu vraiment sous tes stigmates et sous ton nom de famille ? Me laisseras-tu le savoir un jour ? _

_« _La plupart des gens du monde sorcier, n'ont rien contre les moldus. » Poursuivit Drago, toujours sans passion, du même ton qu'il avait utilisé pour parler de lui et de sa famille. « Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières ont des moldus dans leur famille. L'amie de Potter, Granger, vient d'une famille moldue. La mère de Potter vient d'une famille moldue. Il y a des moldus qui connaissent l'existence du monde sorcier pour des raisons familiales. Mais pour autant qui savent, plus encore ne savent pas. Et c'est pourquoi il faut garder le secret. »

Ben acquiesça, il comprenait. « Nous avons peur de ce que nous ne comprenons pas. »

« Ou de ce qui est plus fort que nous. » Remarqua Kevin sombrement, « La nature humaine est une chose si charmante »

« Tu n'as pas à craindre que l'on te trahisse, Harry. » Lui assura Ben, « Nous ne ferions rien qui puisse te faire souffrir. »

Harry sourit en guise de remerciement et laissa tomber le sujet pour répondre à la question initiale de Kevin, « Je pense essayer d'entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch. C'est l'équivalent du sport sorcier. » Ajouta-t-il quand Ben ouvrit la bouche, « Ca se joue dans les airs. Tous les joueurs sont sur des balais. La plupart des joueurs essaient d'envoyer une balle appelée le souaffle dans trois cercles, appartenant à l'équipe opposée. Il y a un attrapeur par équipe. Il doit attraper une petite balle dorée appelée le vif d'or. L'attrapeur qui attrape le vif d'or fait gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe et fait en général gagner son équipe. J'étais l'attrapeur de l'une des quatre équipes de l'école. »

« Malheureusement le meilleur. » Ajouta Drago, et de façon assez surprenante, il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans sa voix. « Les élèves sont répartis selon leur personnalité dans l'une des quatre maisons, et la sienne a gagné tous les matchs pendant qu'on était à l'école. »

« De toute façon, Drago m'a donné l'idée d'essayer d'entrer dans l'une des équipes d'Angleterre et j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée puisque le je ne suis doué qu'au Quidditch. »

« Sauf pour t'attirer des ennuis. » Harry s'attendait à une remarque de ce genre de la part de Drago.

_Est-ce que ça devrait me déranger d'avoir appris à le connaître aussi bien ?_ Pensa Harry soudainement en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil. L'image d'yeux noirs, froids et sarcastiques lui traversa l'esprit. _Non, peut-être pas. J'ai l'impression que j'ai pris l'habitude de connaître les inadaptés sociaux. Les semblables appellent les semblables, après tout._

« On ne nous permettrait pas d'assister à ces matchs, si ? » Demanda Kevin. Il semblait déjà connaître la réponse mais préférait demander quand même, pour être sûr.

Harry secoua la tête avec regret. « Non, on ne vous le permettrait pas. Mais je peux vous envoyer des images ! » Leur dit-il. Il s'égaya soudain, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée. « Elles ne sont pas comme des images ou des photos moldues. » Expliqua-t-il en sautant du canapé pour se précipiter dans la pièce d'à côté.

Harry fouilla dans une commode et trouva l'un des albums photos qu'il sortit de la pièce. « C'est comme des vidéos, regardez. »

Harry prit une page au hasard et montra à ses amis, une photo prise par Molly Weasley pendant l'une des visites qu'il avait rendue à Ron quand il était plus jeune. Fred et Georges faisaient une blague à Ron. Les images montraient les représailles de celui-ci : il poursuivait ses frères dans toute la pièce. Harry riait et courait après Ron dans l'espoir de le calmer. Juste avant de disparaître, il regarda Kevin et Ben, leur sourit et leur fit un geste de la main. Les moldus le regardèrent avec surprise.

« Etait-il…Etais-tu…Comment ? » Demanda Ben par à coup.

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. Ils prennent des photos comme vous, mais quand elles sont développées, elles bougent et elles ont capturé du passé plus qu'un instant. Ca fait partie de la magie, je pense. » Répondit Harry. « Et pour ce que vous avez vu à la fin, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qui se passe non plus. Ces photos ont été prises longtemps avant que je ne vous rencontre. Je ne possède pas le don de clairvoyance, je ne savais pas que j'allais vous montrer cela tant d'années dans le futur. Mais ces images, comme les tableaux semblent posséder une étincelle de vie propre. Si vous vous promenez dans les couloirs de Poudlard, vous verrez des tableaux accrochés un peu partout. Mais les images bougent. Les personnes peintes peuvent vous parler et parfois le personnage d'un tableau peut se retrouver dans un tableau d'une autre section du château. »

« J'aimerais être ce que tu es. » Dit Kevin. « Notre monde semble encore plus commun et plus ennuyeux qu'il ne l'ait déjà. »

« Il y eut des moments où j'aurais tout échangé pour un peu de trivialité. » Répondit Harry franchement. « Il y a des aspects merveilleux, comme voler. Mais il y a plus que ça. Pendant les sept années de ma scolarité, j'étais tout le temps en danger. Personne ne savait quand Voldemort essaierait de me tuer à nouveau. Et il n'y avait pas que moi. Notre monde tout entier était constamment en danger. Des gens ont été tués. Lors de ma quatrième année, j'ai assisté à la mort de l'un de mes amis. C'est terminé maintenant mais on a toujours peur que ça recommence.

« Et il y a ma propre vie. Parce que j'ai survécu à la première attaque de Voldemort, je suis devenu une célébrité. Tout le monde veut une chance de parler au célèbre Harry Potter. Les journalistes mettent sans cesse leur nez dans mes affaires. Tout ce que je fais ou dit finit en première page. Mais personne ne veut me connaître _moi, _personne ne s'intéresse à _moi_. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est être avec la célébrité à laquelle ils m'associent ». Harry désigna Drago, « Et il y a des gens comme Drago. Tout le monde est suspicieux envers lui ; tout le monde a peur de ce qu'il _pourrait_ devenir ; encore que peu de personnes ne s'intéressent vraiment à ce qu'il _est._ Personne ne veut être associé à lui parce qu'ils ont peur d'être considéré comme un mangemort. Parce qu'il a été jugé par rapport à sa famille. Ce n'est pas juste. »

« C'est la magie. » Dit Drago doucement. « Elle rend notre monde plus excitant que le vôtre, mais elle le rend aussi plus dangereux. Il y a des choses que nous pouvons faire, que vous ne pouvez pas. Il y a des choses que vous pouvez faire que nous ne pouvons pas, par peur d'être découverts. Nous avons plus de limites et de règles, plus d'agents qui surveillent nos actions qu'il n'y en a dans votre monde. Voldemort offrait cette liberté : liberté de ne plus avoir de limites, liberté de ne plus avoir peur de vous. Mais Voldemort faisait peur. Nous aurions dû vivre avec sa cruauté. Les deux mondes qu'il voulait créer et les conséquences de ses actions, ont fait qu'il a été combattu.

« C'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Nous pouvons voler. Et nous pouvons être tués par une personne suffisamment haineuse pour marmonner deux petits mots. Nous pouvons voir certaines des créatures les plus merveilleuses, mais nous devons surveiller les dragons et les enfermer dans des cages pour que les moldus ne soient pas conscients de leur existence. »

Harry le regarda fixement, une nouvelle fois étonné par la perspicacité de sa réflexion et par le ton de sa voix. _Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi partages-tu cela avec nous ? Toi qui t'es tenu à l'écart de tout autre, tu partages maintenant avec des personnes que tu proclames détestées, certaines de tes pensées les plus personnelles. _La réponse à sa question devint l'évidence même.

Avec tous leurs pouvoirs, des gens comme Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort craignaient les moldus. Ils craignaient le pouvoir que les moldus détenaient, qui nécessitaient de garder le monde sorcier secret. Qu'une personne apparemment sans pouvoir et faible, ait l'habileté d'enchaîner un être aussi puissant que Voldemort à l'obscurité était une chose qu'aucun des sorciers obscurs ne pouvaient tolérer. Si semblables aux humains, ils cherchent à détruire ce qui les effraient, ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Et maintenant voilà que le fils d'un des mangemorts les plus craint, a été stigmatisé, craint, haï pour aucune autre raison que son nom de famille. On lui a nié la liberté d'être à cause de ce qu'il _pourrait _être.

La vérité était que malgré toutes les cruautés dont il avait fait preuve enfant, Drago n'était pas son père. Il n'aurait probablement jamais été ce que l'on s'attendait qu'il soit, parce que Lucius Malfoy était son père. Il suivait son propre chemin, peut-être que sans le savoir, il confrontait son père ; le monde qui se méfiait de lui et les gens qui sans le savoir, par leur seule présence, avaient crée des personnes comme son père et avaient pourtant innocemment et involontairement une main dans l'éducation qu'il avait reçue.

Kevin et Ben ne savaient pas, ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais Harry savait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Drago avec un regard nouveau, avec compréhension.

« As-tu dit des dragons ? » Ben interrompit la rêverie de Harry.

« Te moques-tu de moi ? » Kevin reprit le fil, « Il y a des dragons ? De vrais dragons, des dragons qui crachent du feu ? »

Harry reprit son album et tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une photo du frère de Ron, Charlie, travaillant avec une famille de dragons. « Regardez par vous-même. »

« Oh, mon Dieu. » Murmura Ben dans sa barbe.

« Nous ne pourrions pas…Il n'y a aucune chance pour que nous pour que nous puissions en voir un, si ? » Interrogea Kevin.

« Ils sont trop dangereux. » Répondit Harry en secouant la tête. « Ils sont comme des lions ou des ours. Mon ami Hagrid a essayé d'en élever un, mais aussi amicaux qu'ils puissent l'être bébé, ce sont des animaux sauvages et ils deviennent trop dangereux pour qu'on puisse les garder. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? »Demanda Ben. L'émerveillement s'entendait dans sa voix.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de choses. » Répondit Harry, « Mon parrain s'est lié d'amitié avec un hippogriffe et j'ai vu des sirènes, des fées, un basilique, toutes sortes de choses dont vous n'avez certainement jamais entendu parlé. »

« Scroutts à Pétards. » Marmonna Drago avec dégoût, mais ne daigna pas répondre aux regards interrogateurs de Kevin et de Ben.

« Qui sont-ils ? » Demanda Ben en désignant des personnes sur une photo.

Harry regarda par-dessus ses épaules et vit ses parents lui sourire. « James et Lily Potter. » Dit doucement Harry. « Mes parents quand ils étaient encore en vie. »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens d'eux ? » Lui demanda Ben gentiment.

« Non, »Harry secoua la tête, « J'étais trop jeune. Je ne les ai vus que dans un miroir magique et plus tard sur les photos qu'Hagrid m'a données à la fin de ma première année. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tous regardaient les photos. Après quelques instants, Harry tourna la page et leur montra un groupe de personnes. « Ce sont mes amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Je vous ai parlés d'eux tout à l'heure. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis à l'école. Ils vont probablement se marier dans très peu de temps.

Ils continuèrent à tourner les pages, Harry montrait et expliquait l'importance des personnes et des lieux intéressants à ces amis moldus. Des photos de Sirius et Remus provoquèrent des exclamations de « il est mignon » et « oh mon Dieu, qui est-ce ? » De Kevin et de Ben. Quand ils eurent terminés l'album, Harry apporta les autres. Kevin et Ben étaient très intéressés par les photos et à sa grande surprise, il remarqua une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Drago, même s'il savait que s'il l'interrogeait, Drago nierait de bon cœur.

Finalement comme Harry le savait, ils tombèrent sur une photo de Severus.

« Est-il ici maintenant ? » Demanda Kevin avec curiosité en relevant la tête.

Harry acquiesça, « Ses quartiers sont en bas, dans ce que nous appelons les cachots, ce sont les niveaux les plus bas du château. »

« Pouvons-nous lui dire bonjour ? » Demanda Ben plein d'espoir.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago en espérant que le Serpentard comprenne le message.

« Pour un grand nombre de raisons, non. » Répondit Drago en se détournant de Harry pour s'adresser aux autres, « Un, si vous connaissez Snape, vous savez à quel point il est peu amical en temps normal. Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne prendrait pas bien d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Deux, il ne serait sûrement pas ravi de savoir que des moldus sont à Poudlard, même s'il les connaît personnellement et qu'il a avec eux des liens amicaux. Et trois, » Drago lança à Harry, un regard presque désolé. « Les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient entre Potter et Snape. »

Deux paires d'yeux curieux se tournèrent vers Harry qui s'était mentalement préparé à parler d'une chose dont il n'avait absolument aucune envie de discuter. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. » Dit Harry avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse lui poser de question, « Quand nous sommes revenus à Poudlard, tout allait bien. Quelques jours se sont écoulés et rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire ne s'est produit. Aucun de nous n'a dit à l'autre quelque chose qui aurait pu déclencher une dispute ou qui l'aurait blessé. Mais tout à coup, tout a été différent. Je suis allé le voir le jour où j'ai reçu votre lettre pour le lui dire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une chose aussi étrange puisse se passer. La nuit précédente, il avait été plus ouvert et plus- je ne sais pas quel mot pourrait le décrire- humain peut être, avec moi qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Mais quand je suis entré dans son bureau, je ne parvenais pas à retrouver l'homme que j'avais connu en regardant dans ses yeux. Tout ce que je voyais était la personne cruelle et sadique que j'avais connue à l'école. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Il a dit que ça faisait partie de son travail de me ramener sain et sauf à Poudlard et que maintenant que tout était fini, il pouvait à nouveau me haïr. »

« Etait-il sérieux ? »

« On ne peut pas se tromper en voyant la haine et le mépris dans ses yeux. » Répondit Harry en essayant, du mieux qu'il put, de garder ses distances avec ses émotions et les souvenirs qui menaçaient de se déverser, « Je ne l'ai jamais vu plus sérieux que ce jour-là. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit Kevin en secouant la tête, pour nier ce qu'il venait d'entendre, « J'étais là, Harry. J'ai passé presque autant de temps avec lui que toi. Et je savais, je _sais_ que ses sentiments sont vrais. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Parfois quand il te regardait en pensant ne pas être vu, tu pouvais voir ce qu'il ressentait. »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu peux prétendre ressentir quelque chose que tu ne ressens pas, je n'en doute pas. C'est ce que nous faisons dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais je suis d'accord avec Kevin. J'étais là aussi. Et il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas feindre. » Acquiesça Ben fermement. « J'admets que je n'ai la même histoire avec lui que vous deux, mais je ne peux pas y croire. »

Harry échangea un regard avec Drago. _Pouvait-il feindre ? _Se demanda Harry silencieusement. _Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Il n'a rien à gagner à prétendre que tout n'est que mensonge. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Voldemort est parti. Il n'a plus besoin d'être ce qu'il n'est plus. Il n'y a plus personne à protéger et il n'y a rien à protéger de qui que ce soit. Il n'y a aucune raison à cela._ Drago le regarda simplement. Ses yeux froids étaient opaques. Ce que Drago pensait était caché à Harry et même s'il avait pu lire la question dans ses yeux, il n'y prêtait aucune attention.

« Lui as-tu parlé depuis ? » Lui demanda Ben gentiment.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, je ne l'ai même pas vu. »

« Potter s'est caché. » Ajouta Drago avec sarcasme.

« Est-ce que je peux être direct avec toi Harry ? »

« Bien sûr, » Répondit-il à Ben. « Vas-y. » _Rien de ce que tu pourrais me dire ne me fera souffrir davantage._

« Je te conseillerais d'aller lui parler. Le pire qu'il puisse faire, il l'a déjà fait. Et tu es toujours là. Il ne peut rien dire d'autres qui puissent te faire souffrir davantage, parce que cette fois tu ne vas pas le voir enveloppé dans la croyance qu'il s'intéresse à toi et que tout va bien. Tu iras le voir après avoir eu le temps de cicatriser, une fois que tu sauras à quoi t'attendre. Et cette fois pendant que tu lui parles, regarde-le. Regarde tous ses mouvements, cherche dans ses yeux tout ce que tu peux voir. Analyse tout. Si tu peux, parle lui avant qu'on ne parte. Ainsi, tu pourras nous dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et peut-être que nous pourrons t'aider. Aucun de nous ne connaît Severus comme toi. Nous n'avons pas l'histoire que tu as avec lui. Il y a donc une chance que, nous interprétions mal ce que tu nous as dit. Mais il y a aussi une chance que nous voyons une chose que tu n'as pas vu _à cause_ de cette familiarité.

Harry retourna dans sa tête les mots de Ben. _Ils ne connaissent pas Severus. Mais encore une fois toi non plus apparemment. Alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient voir quelque chose que tu as raté. Ca ne peut pas faire de mal, hein Potter ? _Se demanda-t-il. _S'il t'a dit la vérité, il te déteste et ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Tu n'as rien à perdre quand tu commences les mains vides. Et peut-être y'a-t-il autre chose, une autre raison à son comportement ? Et s'il y en a une, peut-être pourras-tu l'aider en lui parlant._

Harry prit une décision, et acquiesça, « J'essaierai de lui parler avant votre départ. Peut-être que cela aidera, même s'il était sincère. Au moins je saurais que c'est vrai et peut-être que je ne me sentirais plus aussi mal. »

« Le temps nous manque. » Les interrompit Drago. « Le soleil va se lever dans quelques heures et nous voulons vous ramener à l'hôtel avant que les chances qu'on ne découvre ce que l'on a fait augmentent. »

Les deux moldus hochèrent du chef de compréhension.

« Merci Harry de nous avoir montré cela. » Dit Kevin avec sincérité.

« Et pour nous faire suffisamment confiance pour nous laisser voir ce que tu es vraiment. » Ben gloussa, « C'est drôle, j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à me convaincre que toutes mes croyances d'enfant n'étaient que des contes de fées et soudain, je découvre que j'avais raison. Peut-être que nous ne pouvons pas y participer, mais tu as redonné vie à la magie que l'on nous avait enlevé enfant. Merci pour ça, Harry. »

Harry sourit joyeusement à ses amis, heureux d'avoir pu partager son secret avec eux. Plus de mensonges. Plus jamais. Ce qui faisait toute la différence pour lui, est qu'ils l'avaient accepté, avaient accepté son monde et voulaient encore être son ami. Ils savaient ce qu'il était, ils savaient qui il était. Mais pour eux, il était juste Harry Potter. Et il savait maintenant qu'il serait toujours juste Harry pour eux. Et pour lui ça faisait toute la différence.

« Attends une minute. » S'exclama Kevin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. « Comment allons-nous rester en contact avec toi cette semaine et plus tard ? Manifestement, tu ne vis pas vraiment à l'adresse que tu nous as laissée. »

« Mais j'ai quand même reçu vos lettres. » Remarqua Harry, « L'adresse que je vous ai donnée est celle de mon parain. Il vit à Londres, pas très loin de l'endroit où vous résidez en fait. Je lui ai raconté tout ce qui m'est arrivé quand j'étais aux Etats-Unis et je me suis arrangé avec lui. Quand il reçoit vos lettres, il me les renvoie par la poste sorcière. Ce n'est pas la même que la poste moldue. Nous utilisons des hiboux pour transporter nos paquets et nos lettres. En fait, … » Il se tut. Il avait une idée. « Vous savez quoi ? Pendant que vous êtes là, allez voir mon parain. Quand il répondra et vous dira que je ne suis pas là, dites-lui que vous savez. »

« Harry ! » Siffla Drago. « Par le nom des Neufs Enfers, que fais-tu ? »

« Oh laisse-moi tranquille. Tu sais par quoi Sirius est passé. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il le dirait à qui que ce soit ? » Lui renvoya Harry en se détournant de ses amis.

« C'est celui qui a de longs cheveux noirs, sur les photos, c'est ça ? » Interrogea Kevin.

« Ouais, c'est lui. »

Kevin et Ben échangèrent un sourire, « Celui qui est bien de sa personne. » Confirma Kevin avec Ben « Et il vit avec l'autre mignon, c'est ça ? Remus quelque chose ? »

Harry rit. « Que Sirius ait été accusé de meurtre et que Remus soit un loup-garou ne vous dérange pas, si ? »

« Eh ? » Kevin leva une main d'un signe de rejet, « De fausses accusations ne rendent pas quelqu'un dangereux. »

« Et nous n'irons pas pendant la pleine lune. » Ajouta Ben en souriant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quand il leur avait dit la vérité au sujet de son parrain et de son professeur, Harry s'était inquiété qu'ils le prennent mal. Mais ils avaient pris les nouvelles avec bonnes grâces.

« Qui n'a jamais été accusé à tort ? » Demanda Kevin sur la défensive. Il savait très bien ce que c'était que d'être accusé de quelque chose, à juste titre ou non.

« Et apparemment, être prêt d'un loup-garou n'est pas une grande affaire s'il a été professeur et si ton parrain dort avec lui. » Dit Ben effrontément.

_Soit, ils sont totalement désensibilisés, soit, ils sont en état de choc, _pensa Harry avec amusement, _Ou peut-être ont-ils accepté parce qu'ils t'ont accepté. _L'amusement disparut remplacé par de la gratitude.

« Es-tu sûr que ce ne sera pas un problème qu'on lui dise que tu nous as parlés ? » Demanda Ben sérieusement. L'inquiétude était évidente dans sa voix.

« J'en suis sûr. » Répondit Harry avec confiance. Il n'avait aucun doute, pas après tout ce qui lui était arrivé et tout ce qu'il avait traversé dans sa vie. _Il a gardé les leçons pour devenir animagus secrètes. Il gardera celui-ci aussi. Parce qu'il comprendra. _« Il gardera notre secret, même s'il sera surpris que je vous ai parlé, il ne sera pas fâché. Je lui ai parlé de vous. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait vous rencontrer. »

« Ce sera certainement plus facile pour rester en contact avec toi. » Observa Kevin.

« Surtout maintenant que nous sommes ici. » Ajouta Ben. « A propos allons-nous traîner quelque part, plus tard dans la soirée ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondit Harry, « Je n'ai rien de prévu et je ne vais manquer à personne et personne ne se soucie que je sois là ou non. »

« Tu viens avec nous aussi, d'accord Drago ? » Demanda Kevin au Serpentard.

Harry fut amusé de voir les sourcils de Drago se hausser de surprise, « Tu es si impressionné par moi ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Mais Harry savait qu'il essayait de paraître blasé par l'invitation.

« Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, nous nous sommes amusés ce soir. » Lui dit Ben. Il sourit satisfait quand il entendit le reniflement émit par Drago. « Et de plus, tu es un ami d'Harry. Ce qui fait de toi notre ami. »

« Je viendrai si je peux. » Répondit finalement Drago. C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner s'il voulait ne pas être davantage déranger et Harry le savait. Mais il savait aussi que c'était très révélateur que Drago leur ait donné une réponse ambivalente au lieu d'un non catégorique.

« Reprenons-nous le même chemin que pour venir ? »

« Comment voulez-vous repartir sinon ? » Demanda Drago caustique.

« Très bien. » S'exclama Kevin, « Un autre vol ! »

« Moldus ! » Marmonna Drago avec dégoût.

Harry sourit simplement.

«Cinq heures ce soir à l'hôtel, d'accord ? » Ben regarda les trois autres en attendant une confirmation. Harry et Kevin acquiescèrent ; Drago haussa à peine les épaules, en refusant de se prononcer.

« Etes-vous prêt à partir ? » Harry regarda encore une fois dans la pièce pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Il prit la carte des Maraudeurs, donna un coup de baguette et marmonna, « Je jure solennellement que mes actions sont mauvaises. » Une fois activée, il regarda l'agencement du château, « La voix est libre. »

« Essayons de moins parler et de faire plus attention cette fois. » Gronda Drago quand Harry ouvrit la porte et les laissa sortir dans le couloir.

« Oui maman. » Dirent Kevin et Ben en échos. Leur voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

Harry sourit, oui, en effet, aussi risqué que ça avait été, ça avait été une bonne idée.


	8. Le prix à payer

**Chapitre 8 : Payer le prix**

« Je te déteste vraiment. » Marmonna Drago avec rébellion alors que lui et Harry marchaient dans le couloir.

« Tu voulais venir. » Lui fit remarquer Harry pour ce qui lui parut être la quinzième fois ce matin. « Je ne t'ai pas forcé. »

Drago secoua la tête, « Si ça n'avait pas été pour toi, j'aurais dormi la nuit dernière…ce matin…qu'importe… » Il se tut et succomba à un bâillement. Il ouvrit tant la bouche qu'Harry se demanda s'il avait vraiment du sang de serpent dans ses ancêtres et s'il n'avait pas hérité de leur habilité de se distendre la mâchoire. Finalement le bâillement se termina et Drago accusa Harry, « Ton existence m'offense. »

Harry ne daigna pas commenter et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était aussi fatigué que Drago mais pour lui, la fatigue était le prix à payer pour avoir pu regarder ses amis dans les yeux et leur dire la vérité sur lui-même, une bonne fois pour toute. C'était comme si un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules après toutes ces années où il avait dû cacher qui il était.

* * *

_Est-ce moi qui suis fatigué ou le couloir s'est-il allongé par rapport à ce qu'il était ? _Harry se posa la question d'un air las alors qu'il marchait d'un pas lent. Bien qu'il sache que le bâtiment change l'organisation et la place des pièces de manière arbitraire, Harry savait qu'il serait le seul à blâmer s'il s'évanouissait de fatigue avant de parvenir à leur destination.

Les plaintes incessantes de Drago ne l'aidaient pas et Harry était déchiré entre le désir de l'étrangler, même s'il reconnaissait que dans son état présent ce serait difficile et, le désir d'avoir comme le Serpentard encore assez d'énergie pour se plaindre.

« Nous aurions dû prendre du café en revenant. » Offrit Harry en supprimant un bâillement.

« J'ai vu assez de moldus pour un siècle. Ou cinq. » Répondit Drago, énervé.

« Oh allons, ce n'était pas _si _mal. » Harry trouva l'énergie pour objecter. « Personne ne nous a vu et en plus Kevin et Ben t'apprécient. »

« Explique-moi une fois de plus pourquoi je me soucierais de plaire à une paire de moldus. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te parle ? » Demanda Harry réthoriquement. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me tracasse ? »

« J'espérais plutôt que tu _arrêterais_ de me parler. » Ajouta Drago obligeamment. « Tu peux arrêter tu sais, ça ne me fera rien. »

Avec Drago il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il roule des yeux derrière le dos de quelqu'un. « J'abandonne. » Harry fit un vague geste de défaite. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour plus de grandiloquence.

« Il t'en a fallu du temps. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Harry s'autorisa à bailler. Il espérait que ça le réveillerait un peu plus. _¨Peut-être qu'après le petit déjeuner, je ferais la sieste, _pensa Harry, toute trace de loyauté disparue._ Au moins, je serai reposé pour voir mes amis ce soir. _Le fait qu'il ait exclu Cate de la catégorie générale d'ami l'aurait fait réfléchir s'il avait été suffisamment éveillé pour faire fonctionner son cerveau.

« Je ne leur fais pas confiance. » Drago brisa le silence.

« Même après tout cela, tu doutes d'eux ? » Lui demanda Harry, surpris. _C'est plus facile pour moi de leur faire confiance, je les connais depuis des années alors que lui ne les connaît que depuis quelques heures._ S'il avait été un peu plus éveillé, ça aurait été évident. Comme s'il avait soudain compris le problème, Harry fut surpris par un éclat de pur génie, « Ce sont nos amis, Drago. »

« Ce sont _tes _amis, Potter. Pas les miens. »

« Ils ne nous trahiront pas. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si on les croirait s'ils le faisaient. » Admit Drago avec réticence.

Harry acquiesça et prit cela comme une petite victoire. « Exactement. Ecoute. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter-. » Sa phrase fut coupée quand il fonça dans quelqu'un venu du côté opposé.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! » S'excusa Harry aussi vite qu'il le put. Son cerceau embrumé essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentit vaguement Drago agripper son bras pour le stabiliser. Il regarda de ses yeux bouffis la personne devant lui. Son esprit fatigué parvint enfin à la distinguer.

La mâchoire d'Harry s'ouvrit, alors que l'adrénaline traversait son corps, effaçant la lassitude et la remplaça par une conscience totale. « Severus ? » Murmura-t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

C'_était _Severus. Harry en était certain. Il ne ressemblait pourtant pas au Severus qu'Harry avait connu toute sa vie.

Déjà mince, il avait l'air émacié. Sa robe était poussiéreuse, froissée et déchirée au lieu de propre et soignée. Il l'avait attachée comme s'il avait enfilé par erreur une robe d'Hagrid. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et plats comme s'il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis très longtemps. Déjà effrayé par son apparence, c'est le visage de Severus qui captura l'attention d'Harry.

La peau normalement pâle du maître des potions était d'une couleur cendre, dessinée si étroitement sur son visage que ses pommettes étaient suffisantes pour projeter les ombres sur ses joues. Ses lèvres fines étaient gercées et craquelées. Des lignes étaient gravées profondément dans cette peau qui fut pourtant sans âge. Des bleus noirs cernaient ses yeux. Et ses yeux…

Souvent si lumineux et durs, les yeux noirs de Severus étaient vides et opaques. Le feu qui avait toujours brillé en eux avait disparu. Et dans ces yeux morts, il y avait une douleur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue. Une douleur si forte qu'elle était presque tangible, une douleur qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, une douleur qui l'aurait mis à genoux si Drago ne tenait pas encore son bras. Ses yeux étaient hantés et un mélange de douleur et d'autres émotions s'y écoulaient qu'Harry ne parvint pas à identifier.

« Severus… » Murmura à nouveau Harry.

Il y eut quelque chose dans ces yeux torturés quand ils se focalisèrent sur Harry, quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. « Harry, » Murmura Severus. Sa voix si froide et calme en général, était maintenant cassée, si rauque qu'il pouvait à peine la reconnaître et grimaça presque en l'entendant.

Une main squelettique et tremblante s'éleva, monta par à coups. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry. La main retomba et Severus fit rapidement demi-tour et disparut dans un couloir avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Interloqué et paralysé, il sentait encore le touché fantôme. Harry regardait toujours l'endroit où Severus s'était tenu. Puis regarda le visage pâle de Drago. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Drago. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

« Je sais. » Répondit Drago, sa voix à peine plus audible que le silence. « J'ai vu. »

« Quelque chose ne va vraiment, vraiment pas. »

* * *

Snape n'était pas au petit déjeuner. _J'aurais dû le savoir, pensa Drago _d'un air las en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. _Tout pour rendre les choses encore plus difficiles._ Une image d'Harry franchissant tables et étudiants dans le but d'offrir son aide à Snape après l'incident de ce matin, lui apparut, un scénario très réaliste de ce qui se serait passé si Snape avait été là. _Mais peut-être était-ce mieux pour toutes les parties impliquées, qu'il ne soit pas là, _décida Drago.

Harry avait l'air de vouloir faire quelque chose d'intrépide. _Oui, _pensa Drago, énervé et fatigué ; _un Potter embrouillé était préférable à ce Potter alerte et nerveux. Je sais que tu es inquiet, merde, _je _suis inquiet. Mais tu dois apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir. _« Allons nous asseoir. » Suggéra Drago à voix basse.

Harry le regarda simplement avec incrédulité. « Comment- » Commença-il en étranglant un cri, vite modulé par un véhément murmure de Drago qui l'invita d'un grognement au calme. « Comment peux-tu être si sacrément calme ? Tu l'as _vu,_ Drago. Quelque chose _ne va pas_ avec lui ! »

« Oui, je l'ai vu ! » Siffla Drago. « Mais je sais aussi de qui nous parlons. Et je peux te prédire quelle sera sa réaction si toute la faculté fait irruption dans ses quartiers pour essayer de 'l'aider'. »

« Je ne vais pas prévenir toute la faculté. » Rétorqua Harry avec calme. « Je vais juste aller le voir. »

« Ce qu'il t'a dit très explicitement ne pas désirer souffrir. » Drago regarda la remarque atteindre son but. Il était évident qu'Harry avait encaissé la pique et un éclat de lucidité revint dans ses yeux. Drago reprit, « T'agiter comme un idiot ne va aider personne, lui inclus. Je sais que tu es inquiet à son sujet ; je serai un complet abruti si je ne le voyais pas. Mais paniquer ne fera aucun bien non plus. Assis-toi, essaye de manger un peu, calme-toi et essaye de réfléchir rationnellement ce que l'on peut faire. »_ Je me demande s'il sait ce que _rationnellement _signifie. Je doute._

Il regarda Harry prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations, « Très bien. Tu as raison. » Harry rit brièvement. Son rire montrait à quel point il était proche de l'hystérie. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je dirais ça…D'accord…Je suis calme maintenant. Allons nous asseoir. »

Drago regarda Harry quelques instants de plus. Il mesurait la vérité de ses paroles. Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la table, Harry le suivit. Le faire s'asseoir avait été plus facile que de le faire manger, réalisa Drago en le regardant piquer sa nourriture sans enthousiasme._ Tu n'aurais jamais pensé t'inquiéter sur l'habileté de manger de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?_ La pensée le fit sourire malgré lui. _Non, je n'aurais jamais pensé être accepté par celui que je détestais le plus dans ma vie. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le célèbre Harry Potter tomberait amoureux du graisseux Severus Snape._

Le petit déjeuner arrivait à sa fin et Harry leva les yeux de son assiette et transperça Drago d'un regard désespéré, « Drago ? »

_Toi, Potter, tu es bien trop prévisible. «_ Ne t'inquiète pas. » Soupira Drago. « Dès que mon premier cours sera terminé, j'irai lui parler. »

Drago voulut lever les yeux au ciel quand il vit la gratitude dans les yeux de Potter, « Merci. » Il s'arrêta. « J'aimerais… »

C'était un sentiment très curieux qui fit que Drago rencontra les yeux d'Harry, un sentiment qu'il n'essaya pas d'identifier, et dit d'une voix gentille qu'il ne se savait pas capable d'utiliser, « Je sais. Donne-lui du temps. »

Harry le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

_Je sais que c'est difficile à croire Potter, mais je suis humain. Imagine donc._

* * *

_Très bien Snape, _pensa Drago en descendant pour aller aux cachots. _Que faites-vous ? A quel jeu jouez-vous avec Potter ? _Au cours de sa scolarité, Drago avait vu plusieurs visages de Severus Snape. Mais il n'avait jamais vu l'homme brisé qui s'était tenu devant eux dans le couloir. Et c'est ce que Snape avait été, Drago le savait intuitivement. Complètement brisé. C'était comme si quelque chose de terrifiant quelque chose d'horrible lui était arrivé et avait gravé des cicatrices dans son âme. Il y avait pire, et Drago était certain qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était.

En atteignant le bureau de Snape, Drago ressentait de l'appréhension et du malaise. Il frappa à la porte.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » La réponse était coupante.

_A l'entendre il paraît normal._ Les élancements de l'appréhension et du malaise montaient en lui. Sans parler, Drago poussa la porte et entra. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand il vit Snape assis derrière son bureau, un livre dans les mains. Partis la robe en lambeaux, la peau cendreuse, le corps décharné, et les yeux hantés. Snape ressemblait à ce qu'il avait toujours était : froid, sarcastique et en colère d'avoir été dérangé.

« Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? » Ce n'était pas la manière dont Drago voulait le saluer mais ça lui avait échappé et il s'arrêta de lui-même. La surprise et la confusion prirent le pas sur la diplomatie qu'il avait eue l'intention d'employer avec son ancien directeur de maison.

Un sourcil noir se haussa de quelques millimètres et Snape lui envoya un regard noir du haut de son livre. « Voulez vous m'expliquer votre intrusion et votre manque de bienséance, monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Vous m'avez entendu. » La voix de Drago était froide. En descendant Drago s'était préparé à beaucoup de choses. En fait la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé était à un Severus Snape en parfaite santé, parfaitement normal. Maintenant qu'il apparaissait que Snape n'était pas sur le point de s'évanouir, Drago était en colère après l'homme qui l'avait inquiété alors qu'il n'en avait apparemment nul besoin. _Jouez avec Potter autant que vous le désirez, mais je serai maudit si je vous permets de jouer avec moi._

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir avec cette démonstration peu civilisée, monsieur Malfoy. Expliquez-vous ou allez-vous-en, mais ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. »

« Ce n'était pas moi qui me baladait dans les couloirs ce matin l'air d'un vagabond sans abris et qui avait l'air de sortir d'une zone de combat. »Elabora Drago. Il sentait son contrôle sur son humeur se flétrir davantage.

« Plus vous parlez, moins c'est compréhensible. » Observa Snape sèchement. « Ca doit être dû au fait que vous passez trop de temps avec Potter. »

« Vous devriez le savoir alors, non ? »

Une étincelle de colère illumina les yeux de Snape. _Ca ne mène nul part. Je sais ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Maudissez les tous, je connaîtrai le fin mot de cette histoire. Pour mon bien, si ce n'est pas pour une autre raison. _Drago prit une profonde inspiration et laissa sa frustration et son énervement et essaya de penser plus clairement. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ne parvenait à le défaire de cette sensation qu'il était à la limite de la folie et venait d'entrer dans un monde dans lequel les gens ne sont jamais les mêmes l'instant suivant.

« Pourquoi ces conversations commencent-elles toujours comme ça ? » Demanda Drago, plus pour lui que pour Snape. Il n'attendait pas de réponse. « La plupart des gens _essayent_ de parler avant de crier et de grogner. Nous commençons comme ça. Il n'y a pas de raison à cette animosité. Plus maintenant. »

« Peut-être que nous n'y pouvons rien. » Répondit Snape avec quiétude.

« Quoi ? » Drago le regarda avec surprise, « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Snape l'étudia quelques instants avant de secouer légèrement la tête. « De quoi êtes-vous venu me parler, monsieur Malfoy ? »

_Par l'enfer, c'était quoi ça ? _Le jeune homme le dévisagea avec incrédulité. _Vous parler, c'est comme essayer de naviguer en eau vive. Peu importe l'endroit où l'on met les pieds, le sol se dérobe dessous. Comment Potter a-t-il pu supporter de vivre deux ans avec lui ?_ Drago prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration et essaya de déterminer par où il pourrait commencer. Il abandonna perdu et décida de plonger, « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Snape le dévisagea.

Drago fit un geste de la main, « Vous savez, mentalement, physiquement, émotionnellement ? »

Les sourcils se haussèrent à nouveau, « Avez-vous besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Drago leva les yeux vers lui, « Répondez simplement à la question. »

« Même si je ne comprends pas en quoi mon bien-être vous concerne, je peux vous assurer que je vais bien. » Répondit Snape avec froideur. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ca concernerait tous ceux qui auraient vu ce que j'ai vu ce matin. » L'image des yeux vides de Snape lui traversa l'esprit.

« Et qu'était-ce donc, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Vous. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ; Monsieur Malfoy. » L'informa Snape froidement. « Je suis resté dans mon bureau depuis que j'ai quitté mes quartiers. Si vous avez été au petit déjeuner ce matin, vous avez dû remarquer que je n'y étais pas. De plus, je ne _vous _ai pas vus ce matin. »

« Peut-être ne m'avez-vous pas vu. » Concéda facilement Drago en se souvenant que les yeux de Snape n'avaient pas quitté Harry. « Mais vous avez certainement vu Potter. »

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent pour étudier le visage de Drago. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et plaça avec précaution le livre sur le bureau et s'adossa à sa chaise. « Dites-moi ce que vous avez vu. » La commande était douce.

« Potter et moi étions sur le chemin de la grande salle. Pour dire la vérité, Potter a presque fauché quelqu'un en tournant à un coin. Au début je ne vous ai pas reconnus. Vous étiez plus maigre, votre visage était plus pâle et votre robe était déchirée, complètement en lambeaux. Et vos yeux étaient morts. »Drago regarda avec attention les yeux ténébreux mais scintillants de Snape. « C'était comme si vous aviez vu quelque chose de terrible, de si douloureux, que vous avez abandonné. Vous trembliez et votre voix était cassée et rauque, comme si vous l'aviez utilisé trop longtemps ou que vous aviez crié jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus assez de voix pour continuer. »

Cette fois, il y eut des émotions dans ses yeux sans fin. L'incrédulité était la plus apparente mais il y avait aussi de l'inquiétude comme de la compassion et une pointe de peur qui fut immédiatement avalée par les autres.

« Je ne vous mens pas. » Lui assura Drago. « Je sais de quoi mes paroles ont l'air. Alors que vous ne ressemblez à rien à ce que vous étiez il y a quelques heures. Mais je vous jure, vous auriez été aussi inquiet que moi si vous aviez vu une personne avec laquelle vous avez grandi, paraître aussi déchirée et brisée que vous ce matin. »

_Regardez la vérité dans mes yeux, _pensa Drago en faisant en sorte que les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis ce matin se reflètent dans ses yeux. Snape le scruta et le silence s'installa entre eux. _Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous étiez ainsi si vous allez parfaitement bien maintenant. Mais je ne l'ai pas imaginé._

Une fois de plus, ce fut Snape qui brisa le silence. « Qu'ai-je dit ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec méfiance, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.

« Harry. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu. Drago ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, mais ce n'était pas à cela. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent momentanément, un geste qui, pour lui, crier la surprise. Drago voyait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne parvenait pas trouver les mots.

« Vous n'avez jamais quitté les cachots ce matin ? » Lui demanda Drago doucement.

« Non. »

C'était l'adrénaline qui l'avait fait tenir toute la matinée, réalisa Drago alors qu'il se sentait tremblant et vide. Sans demander la permission, il s'effondra dans la chaise face à Snape et passa une main affligée de tremblements dans ses cheveux. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul, Monsieur Malfoy. » Etait-ce l'imagination de Drago ou Snape avait-il l'air submergé par la lassitude. « Est-ce tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

Drago haussa les épaules, désemparé, « Vous avez juste prononcé le prénom de Potter et êtes parti. Nous étions tous les deux sous le choc ; nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Nous sommes donc allés dans la Grande Salle en pensant vous y voir. Nous avons aussi pensé que nous pourrions entendre quelque chose qui nous aurait éclairé sur ce qui s'est passé. Mais une fois là, nous avons constaté que vous n'étiez pas là et personne n'agissait comme s'il y avait un problème et Dumbledore n'a rien dit. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous descendu ici ? » Ca ressemblait à une variation de la question originelle de Snape, celle qu'il avait posée à Drago quand celui-ci était entré dans son bureau. Mais Drago savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Parce que Potter me l'a demandé. Et je savais que si je refusais, il le ferait. »

« Depuis quand prenez-vous en compte ce que fait Potter ? » Il y avait du sarcasme dans sa voix, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Quelque chose que Drago ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Quand j'ai été impliqué. » Snape n'était pas en train de mourir, cela était évident. Et pendant qu'il était assis là à essayer d'aller au bout de ce mystère, il décida d'aller au bout d'un autre. « Je n'ai jamais rien voulu avoir à faire avec Potter, ses projets idiots ou les cafouillages qu'il y a dans sa vie. Ma vie est assez merdique sans rajouter Potter à l'équation. Mais apparemment, je n'avais pas le choix. » Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent et il regarda Snape de façon accusatrice. « Mais franchement, tout est de votre maudite faute. »

L'animosité flamboya dans les yeux de Snape et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais maintenant que Drago avait la parole, il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Et il n'allait pas partir avant d'avoir eu une réponse acceptable.

« Oh, je suis d'accord pour laisser de côté notre haine, nos mesquines prises de bec, surtout depuis que nous vivons à nouveau sous le même toit. » Continua Drago rapidement jusqu'à ce que Snape ferme la bouche et qu'il sache que l'autre homme était disposé à l'écouter. « Pourtant, je n'étais pas préparé à entendre l'histoire apparemment sans fin de la vie de Potter à l'université, jusqu'à votre entrée en scène. Et je n'étais absolument pas préparé aux exécrables détails de toute l'affaire. » Drago s'arrêta pour apprécier l'expression de soudaine alarme qui passa sur le visage de Snape.

« Oh oui. » Drago sourit d'une façon satisfaite et désagréable à son ancien professeur. Il est rare doit voir Snape essayer de ne pas montrer son malaise. « Je sais _tout_. J'aurais pu passer ma vie entière sans connaître ses merveilleux petits cancans. Sans avoir eu besoin de les connaître.

« J'admettrai que j'ai été surpris. » Continua-t-il sans relâche. « Après la débâcle avec Cho, je pensais que Potter s'éloignerait complètement des liaisons romantiques. Je dirais pourtant que bien que ce soit un développement inattendu, c'est compréhensible. De plus, j'ai l'habitude ce genre de chose. » Drago abandonna son ton méprisant et ses yeux vacillèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Snape. « Potter n'est pas la première personne que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée d'être impliquée avec vous. »

La suspicion de Snape était confirmée. Cette reconnaissance fut visible sur son visage, marquée par une froide neutralité qui masquait ses sentiments.

« J'ai trouvé ça bizarre au début, que malgré toutes les personnes qu'il connaisse, Potter vienne me voir avec son histoire. Il n'en a pas parlé ni à Granger ni à Weasley parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre. Mais même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, il croyait que je le pouvais. Et ce qui m'a le plus choqué est que j'ai compris.

En d'autres circonstances, Drago n'aurait pas dévoilé ainsi ses pensées. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, et même s'il ne parvenait pas expliquer pourquoi, Drago sentait qu'il était de la plus haute importance qu'il découvre ce qu'il se passait. Ca n'avait aucun sens, mais Drago sentait que ce qui se passait entre Snape et Potter était lié avec ce qu'il avait vu ce matin. Pour découvrir un mystère, il fallait résoudre l'autre.

Essayer de parler à Snape était toujours difficile pour Drago mais avoir sa confiance pour l'inciter à parler de choses personnelles était proche de l'impossible. Drago savait pourtant une chose : après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, Snape respectait et appréciait l'honnêteté. Et cela, était le meilleur moyen de communiquer avec lui. Et si l'honnêteté était le prix à payer pour ces réponses, Drago était prêt à le payer.

« Parce que je comprenais, il est venu à moi quand il ne pouvait pas se tourner vers ses amis moldus qui n'auraient pas compris, quand il ne pouvait pas aller voir Granger ou Weasley parce qu'ils n'auraient pas compris, quand sa douleur et sa confusion l'isolaient de vous qui auriez pu comprendre. Il m'a dit beaucoup de choses que j'ai pu comprendre. Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas pu. » Les yeux de Drago transpercèrent ceux de Snape, prêts à arracher les réponses si l'autre homme ne les lui donnait pas volontairement.

« Je vous connais. Pas aussi bien que certains, pas aussi bien que vous vous connaissez vous-même. Mais je vous connais mieux que d'autres. » Dit Drago sans fierté, sans suffisance. « Mais ce que je sais m'empêche de comprendre ce que vous avez fait. »

« Qu'importe ce que vous faites, qu'importe les actions que vous faites dans le présent pour racheter celles du passé, vous serez toujours un mangemort pour la majorité des personnes vivant dans le monde sorcier. Au mieux, les gens vous verront comme un marginal, au pire, un traître. Pourtant quel que soit l'endroit où vous allez vous serez toujours regardé avec méfiance et suspicion. Et toutes les personnes qui vous seront associées courent le risque de partager ces stigmates et d'être qualifiées de potentiel mangemort pour être vu en présence d'une personne que tout le monde suspecte d'être un mangemort. »

Drago vit les effets que la vérité de ces paroles provoqua sur Snape. Il vit la contraction imperceptible de ses lèvres, le léger repliement de ses doigts effilés. Snape avait vécu avec les conséquences des choix faits dans ses jeunes années et il savait qu'il continuerait à vivre avec, jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Et Drago savait qu'il ne le remercierait pas de les lui avoir rappelés.

« Je sais tout cela, Severus parce que nous partageons le même sort. Partout où je vais, je serai toujours rejeté. Quoi que je fasse, je serai toujours vilipendé. Je partage votre destin à cause de la naïveté et l'ignorance de la jeunesse et pour porter le nom haï des Malfoy. » Déclara froidement Drago. « Et dans tout cela, savez-vous ce que je ne comprends pas ? »

Drago se pencha en avant et regardant Snape avec attention, transperça ses yeux et répondit à sa propre question, « Je ne peux pas comprendre comment vous pouvez rejeter le cadeau qu'il vous a fait, le cadeau que je ne recevrai jamais et cela quoi que je fasse et à quel point je le désire. »

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent considérablement. Son visage qui était, depuis le début du monologue de Drago, recouvert par la colère, s'effaça et fut remplacée par la stupéfaction quand il entendit la déclaration du Serpentard.

« Personne ne s'ennuiera jamais à essayer de me comprendre. Personne ne fera jamais d'effort pour comprendre l'homme derrière le nom. Personne ne regardera jamais au-delà de mes crimes. Et personne n'essaiera jamais d'éloigner la solitude avec laquelle je vis, enfermé dans un monde où je serai toujours jugé, où je ne serai jamais accepté. Personne ne se soucie de moi, Severus. Et personne ne le fera jamais. » Drago rit ; d'un rire amer et moqueur.

« Et vous, qui avez plus d'actions abominables à votre capital que je n'en aurais jamais, on vous propose l'absolution, et vous la rejetez ! »

« Je- »

« Le sauveur du monde sorcier, l'antithèse de ce vous étiez, celui que tout le monde aime, vous regarde et voit une personne dont il se soucie. Malgré votre histoire personnelle, malgré la cruauté avec laquelle vous l'avez traité enfant, il a pris le temps et a essayé de vous connaître pour comprendre, pour vous regarder et juger ce que vous êtes et non ce que vous étiez.

« Si je m'attendais à ce que le fameux Harry Potter soit impliqué dans une relation, j'aurais parié sur Granger ou peut-être Ginny Weasley. Une personne avec laquelle nous étions à l'école. Potter ne sort pas assez pour rencontrer des gens d'un autre cercle. De toutes les personnes que je connaisse, vous étiez le dernier des candidats bénéficiaires de l'affection de Potter. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous ressentiriez ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de cette affection pour lui. » Drago leva la main pour empêcher l'objection qu'il savait venir quand Snape ouvrit la bouche.

« J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé, Severus. Il m'a raconté les histoires qui vous impliquaient tous les deux, du début à la fin. Feindre son amitié pour tolérer sa présence aussi longtemps, je pourrais l'accepter. Mais prétendre qu'il n'en reste rien…Peut-être n'est-il pas l'amour de votre vie… » Drago garda précautieusement son ton neutre et transparent, sans signification cachée. « Mais vous ne pouvez nier avoir des sentiments pour lui. »

Drago regarda les yeux froids de Snape avec sincérité, fit disparaître la violence de ses paroles et la remplaça par la patience. « Je veux juste comprendre. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes détourné de lui alors qu'il est évident qu'il ne veut être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec vous. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, pourquoi vous étiez si différent de ce que vous êtes maintenant. Les deux sont liés, je le sais et je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? » Demanda Snape avec curiosité.

Drago secoua la tête, désemparé, et haussa les épaules, « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. » Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont vous avez prononcé son nom, dans la manière dont vous l'avez regardé, dans la manière dont vous avez avancé votre main. C'était comme si le voir vous faisait souffrir, comme si vous vouliez vous rassurer en vérifiant qu'il était bien là, mais étiez trop effrayé pour le toucher réellement, de peur qu'il ne soit pas vraiment là. »

Les yeux de Snape semblèrent le transpercer ou chercher quelque chose caché très profondément dans ses yeux.

« S'il vous plait, Severus. » Demanda Drago doucement, « Juste pour cette fois, faites-moi suffisamment confiance pour me dire ce qui se passe. »

* * *

_Faites-moi confiance._

Les mots traversèrent son esprit et tournèrent dans sa tête, la voix changea, se modula et devint une autre voix, venu d'un autre endroit, d'un autre temps qui lui parut très loin._ Merci, de me faire suffisamment confiance pour me le dire, _murmura la voix, le temps se mélangea à nouveau et devint un instant sans fin. _Je te fais confiance pour rester à mes côtés et protéger mes arrières. _Sa propre voix lui posait la même question : _Me fais-tu confiance ? _La première voix lui répondit, _oui._

_Faites-moi confiance lui avait demandé Drago Malfoy._ Drago qui avait envahi son espace pour lui raconter une histoire abracadabrante et qui l'assaillait qu'il le veuille ou non, qui maintenant avait pris la place qui était sienne en tant que confident et ami d'Harry et qui avait pris la place qu'il avait abandonnée. _J'ai fait confiance à un Malfoy autrefois, à mon grand damne. Et maintenant son fils me demande de lui donner ce précieux don, au nom d'une personne en qui j'ai brisé cette confiance._

Severus regarda Drago en silence. Les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées jouaient dans sa tête et il les examinait. _Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de vous, Drago. Et peut-être que j'ai eu tort sur vos intentions et votre présence ici. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment raison après tout. _Il délibéra et prit finalement une décision.

« A travers vos propres paroles, vous avez répondu à vos questions. »

Drago arbora une expression confuse. « Je ne- »

« Je sais ce que je suis. » L'interrompit Severus. Sa voix était froide et calme, sans émotion, « Les conséquences de mes choix passés me poursuivront toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas qu'elles poursuivent quelqu'un d'autre. »

Drago haussa les sourcils de surprise, « Alors c'est pour ça ? »

Severus inclina simplement la tête. « Quel autre choix avais-je ? Il est et sera toujours Celui Qui a Survécu. Il ne peut pas vivre comme un moldu et ne peut pas être un simple sorcier. Les gens se rassemblent autour de lui pour la même raison qu'ils sont intimidés devant vous et moi : son passé. La seule différence entre sa situation et la nôtre est que les gens l'aiment et qu'ils nous détestent. Il est déjà un marginal. Mais je préfère qu'il soit le bien aimé que le détesté. Je préfère que sa douleur soit celle de gens qui l'aiment pour de mauvaises raisons, plutôt qu'elle ne vienne de ceux qui le détestent à cause des gens qui l'accompagnent. »

« Que faites-vous de son bonheur ? » Interrogea Drago, « Quel bien cela fait-il d'être aimé si vous ne pouvez pas être heureux ? »

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il aurait été heureux avec moi ? » Demanda Severus. Il était très intéressé par l'opinion de Drago. « Pensez-vous qu'il aurait été heureux de savoir que personne n'approuve son choix ? Pensez-vous qu'il aurait été heureux de savoir que la majorité des gens peuvent partager leurs activités avec leurs amis et partenaire mais que lui ne le pourrait pas parce que ses amis ne pourront jamais accepter ma présence à ses côtés ? Aurait-il été heureux de voir l'amour que le monde sorcier lui porte se transformer en déception et finalement en rejet ? »

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il se soucie de ce que le monde pense de lui ? » Contra Drago, en regardant Severus avec acuité, « pensez-vous sincèrement qu'il s'intéresse plus à ce que des étrangers pensent de lui plutôt que ce que pensent ceux qui l'aiment ? »

« Sa vie est suffisamment difficile, il n'a pas besoin que je la lui complique davantage. »

« Mais comment savez-vous que ça empirera les choses ? » Persista Drago en se penchant en avant. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, sa vie est difficile et solitaire. Et si vous la rendiez meilleur ? Il saurait que malgré tout ce qui peut se passer, ce qu'on peut penser de lui, qu'on s'intéresse à lui ou non, une personne dont il se soucie serait à ses côtés et rendrait sa vie meilleure. Je sais que ce serait le cas pour moi. » Il ajouta doucement, « Je sais que ce serait le cas pour vous. »

« Drago, » Severus savait que la conversation était allée trop loin pour reprendre de la distance et un ton formel.

« Il mérite le droit de choisir, Severus. » Continua Drago, sans faire attention au fait que le sorcier essayait de parler, « Il mérite le droit de connaître la vérité, et de faire ses propres choix, basés sur la vérité. » Drago écarquilla les yeux et quand il reprit sa voix était douce, empathique, « Est-ce cela ? Etiez-vous effrayé qu'il choisisse de partir ? »

La vision de Severus fut remplie par des yeux gris et froids, plein de dédains et de dégoûts. Une voix moqueuse et dure attaqua ses oreilles. D'une secousse de la tête, il bannit le souvenir. « C'est plus que ça. » Répondit Drago doucement. Une part de lui était surprise par la sincérité avec laquelle il parlait à l'autre sorcier, une autre était surprise qu'il lui ait fallut si longtemps. _Nous sommes plus semblables que je n'aime le voir, _pensa-t-il. _Peut-être que cela aurait pu nous rapprocher et peut-être aurions-nous pu forger une solide amitié, au lieu de cette animosité. Peut-être aurais-je pu contrer l'influence de votre père. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce jeu auquel j'étais obligé de jouer, peut-être que les choses auraient tourné différemment pour vous._

« Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne aigri et froid, rempli de colère et de déception. Quand j'ai vu qu'il commençait à devenir ainsi, j'ai su que je devais faire quelque chose pour renverser le processus. » Expliqua Severus. « Le repousser était la seule chose que je pouvais faire qui aurait un effet. Il n'est pas renommé pour entendre raison. »

Drago sembla perplexe. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'impression qu'il était en train de changer ? »

« J'ai entendu une conversation. » Confessa Severus en haussant les épaules. « Alors que j'étais dans un couloir. »

Des yeux gris se plissèrent, « Quelle conversation ? »

« Entre lui et ses amis. »

« Granger et Weasley ? » Demanda Drago avec incrédulité, « Est-ce cela que vous voulez dire ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'ont-ils dit ? »

« Qu'il était en train de devenir comme moi. » Répondit Severus sans émotion, « Qu'il aurait besoin de passer plus de temps avec des jeunes de son âge. Qu'il aurait besoin de sortir et de rencontrer des gens pour qu'il puisse se construire une vie et être heureux. »

« Il a déjà 'rencontré' des gens. » Marmonna Drago avec colère, « Qui a dit ça ? Qu'a-t-il répondu ? »

« Weasley l'a dit et je suis parti avant d'entendre sa réponse. »

« Oh pour l'… » Bredouilla Drago. Il changea de position et fit un geste de la main, « _C'est_ à cause de tout cela ? C'est _Ron Weasley_ ? Le petit bâtard vous déteste. A quoi vous attendiez-vous de sa part quand il a découvert que vous et Potter ne vous détestiez plus ? Granger a-t-elle dit quelque chose ? Je déteste l'admettre mais elle est la seule qui ait un peu de raison dans ce groupe. De la part de Weasley ce petit baratin n'est qu'un amassis de conneries. Ca aurait été autre chose si ça avait été Granger, mais ce n'était pas elle… »

« C'était Weasley. Je n'ai rien entendu de la part de Granger. » Severus remarqua que Drago le regardait sévèrement, « Quoi ? »

« Peut-être n'est-ce jamais arrivé devant vous, mais j'ai entendu la réaction de Potter à chaque fois qu'on faisait une remarque désobligeante à votre sujet. » Drago eut la grâce de paraître un peu penaud. « Je sais, j'en ai reçu les frais une fois ou deux avant qu'il ne me raconte toute l'histoire. »

« Je ne vois pas où cela mène. »

Drago le regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, « Que doit-il faire, Severus ? Courir dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit et crier à plein poumon ? Voler sur son balai avec une bannière lors du prochain match de Quidditch ? »

Severus plissa les yeux d'agacement. Il ressentait un picotement dans sa nuque. Sans savoir pourquoi, il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Par le nom de tous les dieux, vous ne savez pas, c'est ça ? » Demanda soudainement Drago.

« Comment avez-vous pu passer autant de temps avec lui et ne pas le savoir ? » Demanda Drago en regardant Severus comme s'il attendait une réponse.

_Je ne mordrai pas à l'hameçon, _pensa Severus avec colère en refusant de répondre. _Dites ce que vous voulez dire ou taisez-vous. _Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer sa réaction face à la question de Drago, ce n'était pas une question malicieuse ou intentionnellement provocatrice. Mais il y a quelque chose derrière, un résidu d'anxiété, comme si la mettre en lumière risquait de le faire souffrir et que le seul avertissement était les poils qui se hérissaient sur son bras. Son estomac tournait et il était à nouveau mal à l'aise. C'était une question innocente mais Severus savait d'instinct qu'elle n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle le paraissait.

« Il vous aime. »

Il pensait qu'il était hautement improbable que son estomac ait pu se retourner de lui-même, mais il commençait à en douter s'il considérait ce qu'il ressentait. L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il allait se mettre à rire. Ou à vomir.

Severus eut un sourire acerbe, « Ce que Potter, ressent vraiment, je peux vous l'assurer, n'est pas…ce que vous supposez. » Il n'était pas capable de prononcer les mots. Ils restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, non dits.

« Comment l'appelleriez-vous alors ? » Le défia Drago, ses yeux un peu trop vifs pour que Severus se sente vraiment confortable.

« Beaucoup de choses. » Répondit Severus immédiatement. La réponse était boiteuse et il devait trouver autre chose, « De l'affection mal placée envers une personne qui symbolisait un monde dont il a été absent ? Solitude dans une situation dans laquelle il avait besoin de prétendre être autre chose que ce qu'il était ? Peur de mourir ? Abjecte stupidité ? Je peux difficilement prétendre savoir. »

« Vous pouvez certainement prétendre ne pas le savoir, hein ? » Répliqua Drago, « Tout le monde n'est pas mon père. Oui, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Mais je sais aussi que tout le monde ne ment pas comme lui. »

S'il avait été une autre personne, il aurait tressailli. Mais Severus était capable de conserver ses pensées tumultueuses afin qu'elles ne se reflètent pas sur son visage, et ce malgré l'annonce qu'Harry l'aimait et l'exhumation de souvenirs douloureux.

Son masque stoïque, fermement en place, Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas une fois, une déclaration d'affection n'est passée entre nous. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Soudain, Severus se trouva au bout d'un regard perçant qui semblait voir dans les recoins les plus noires de son âme. Et bien qu'il aimait utiliser un tel regard sur ses élèves, il détestait en être la cible.

« C'est dans la manière dont il prononce votre nom. » Poursuivit Drago, « C'est dans le ton de sa voix, quand il me raconte une longue histoire puis une autre, du temps où vous étiez à New York. C'est dans ses yeux quand il essaie tant de ne pas craquer et de descendre ici pour être sûr que vous allez bien, maintenant que vous lui avez dit à quel point vous le méprisez. Il n'a pas besoin d'utiliser les mots pour dire qu'il vous aime, Severus. Chaque action, chaque mot trahit ce secret qu'il essaie désespérément de cacher à tous les autres et à lui-même maintenant que penser à vous lui cause tant de douleur. »

Un rare moment dans sa vie, Severus se trouva à cours de paroles. La matinée était devenue trop surréaliste. Il s'était réveillé et s'était attendu à ce que ce matin soit comme tous les autres. Il n'avait pas pensé que Drago ferait irruption dans son bureau pour avoir un bilan de son état de santé, puis serait indiscret sur la nature de ses relations avec Harry Potter et annoncerait finalement qu'Harry était en quelque sorte amoureux de lui. De la part de Hermione Granger, c'était possible, mais pas de Drago Malfoy. Et il n'aurait certainement pas pensé avoir une conversation cœur à cœur, avec le fils du partisan le plus loyal de Voldemort.

Le monde avait eu un sens. Severus se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Severus- »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Drago Malfoy ? »

Drago fut surpris et le regarda avec méfiance, « Ce n'est pas une sorte de piège, hein ? »

« Non. Après tout ce qui a été dit, je vous demande, ce qu'à votre avis je dois faire. »

Ils se regardaient, Severus se demanda si Drago allait dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

« Je lui parlerais. » Répondit finalement Drago en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux. « Si vous ne souhaitez vraiment pas être avec lui, alors je lui dirais la vérité. Vous le lui devez. Si vous ressentez un peu de ce qu'il ressent et si vous voulez être avec lui, malgré vos inquiétudes, je lui en parlerais aussi. Je lui parlerais de toutes vos peurs. Et après je le laisserais choisir, en sachant tout. Vous vous devez cela à vous aussi. »

Drago avait dit tant de choses que Severus savait qu'il devrait les analyser plus tard, quand il serait à nouveau seul et qu'il aurait tout le temps dont il avait besoin. Pour l'instant il était curieux et voulait savoir. « Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas ce que mon père essayait de faire de moi. » Répondit Drago doucement. « Et parce que je sais ce que c'est de rêver. » Il s'arrêta, ses yeux gris recherchaient du sable brillant, « Si vous regardez dans l'obscurité et souhaitez de tout cœur que quelqu'un vienne et la chasse, regarde au-delà de tout ce que vous avez fait, vous pardonne et vous aime à cause de cela et non en dépit, _vous_ voit ; _vous_ aime ; alors vous comprendrez pourquoi.

« L'absolution vous tend la main. L'accepterez-vous ? Ou vous laisserez-vous de couler ? »

Pour la première fois, Severus vit ce qu'était réellement Drago. Et il le vit comme un fantôme venu dire son adieu final, ce que Lucius aurait pu être si les choses avaient été différentes, si d'autres choix avaient été faits. _Serais-tu fier de lui si tu le voyais maintenant ? J'aimerais croire que tu le serais. Il trouvera peut-être un moyen de rendre son honneur au nom des Malfoy et de purifier le sang que tu as souillé. _Drago ne broncha pas sous le regard intense de Severus et permit au maître des potions de voir à travers les murs qu'il s'était construit autour de lui, ses yeux clairs et confiants. L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres fines de Snape.

« Vous m'avez impressionné, Monsieur Malfoy. » Cette fois il n'y avait pas de sarcasme, ni de dénigrement dans la prononciation de son nom. A la place, il y avait une légère nuance de respect. Severus vit la surprise dans les yeux de Drago. « Je lui parlerai. »

Drago sourit, le soulagement se vit sur son visage. « Merci, seigneur, finies ces maudites histoires. »

Severus suspectait que le soudain humour de Drago avait pour but de cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et Severus sourit satisfait et joua, « Je déteste détruire vos illusions, Monsieur Malfoy, mais vous devriez savoir que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il y aura plus d'histoires. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire : plus de gémissements et de pleurs ou de détails dont je n'ai nul besoin de me représenter. » Marmonna Drago, légèrement horrifié. « En y repensant, oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit. »

Severus sourit, un vrai sourire, amusé par l'image de Drago face à Harry qui évidemment lui racontait une autre longue et indésirable histoire très détaillée. Il provoqua l'étonnement de Drago qui le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. « Oh pour…je suis humain. Combien de fois dois-je le dire aux gens ? »

« Severus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pensez-vous… » Drago se tut, incertain, incapable de continuer. Les mots n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires. Severus comprit la question en regardant dans ses yeux. _Cela pourrait-il vraiment me faire du mal ? J'ai survécu à un odieux Gryffondor. Une personne de ma propre maison…_Sa rêverie fut interrompue par une autre pensée qui attira son attention. _Est-ce ma chance d'avoir ta rédemption ? Je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Ai-je maintenant l'occasion de sauver ton fils ?_ Severus trouva soudain que la réponse à la question de Drago ne lui coûtait pas autant qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord.

« Merveilleux. » Grogna Severus en feignant l'ennui, « Plus d'amis. Voilà justement ce dont je n'avais _pas_ besoin. »

« Je n'aurais plus peur de vous maintenant, vous savez cela ? » Lui signala Drago avec un sourire satisfait. « Je descendrai dans votre bureau, je vous harcèlerai à propos de mon boulot, je me cacherai de Potter quand il me parlera jusqu'à ce que je ne l'entende plus et je ferai de votre vie un véritable enfer. »

« Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi. » Reprit Severus pince sans rire. « Un Potter est suffisant. »

« Mais Severus. » Drago pâlit et devint sérieux. « N'as-tu pas deviné pourquoi j'étais si inquiet quand je t'ai vu ce matin ? »

Severus eut l'étrange impression de sentir les muscles de son visage se ramollir et sa mâchoire s'ouvrir d'une façon inélégante. La gravité de l'expression de Drago se dissolu et il se mit à rire. « Oh, c'était inestimable. Si tu avais pu voir ton visage ! »

Il referma la bouche et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement. « Je regrette déjà ma décision de vous tolérer, Monsieur Malfoy. Dehors. »

Drago se reprit, avec ce que Severus constata, beaucoup de difficulté, « En parlant de cela… » Il redevint sérieux et son hilarité s'estompa. « A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Severus secoua la tête, soudain mal à l'aise et cela se logea au niveau de son estomac qui ne s'était pas encore rétabli, « Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'était pas moi. Je ne suis pas sorti des cachots ce matin. »

« Je te crois. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était si ce n'était pas toi. »

« Un épouvantard ? » Suggéra Snape. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un épouvantard prendrait ma forme pour effrayer quelqu'un. » Le souvenir de cette débâcle lui restait encore en travers de la gorge.

Drago secoua la tête. « Ca ne pouvait pas être un épouvantard. Potter n'était pas effrayé _par_ toi, juste _pour _toi. Et il aurait changé d'apparence pour me faire peur à moi aussi puisque j'étais juste à côté de lui. Mais non. De plus, il n'y avait rien près de nous qui aurait pu contenir un épouvantard. »

Cette idée discréditée, Severus en proposa d'autres, « Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un ayant pris du polynectar. Personne n'est entré illégalement dans mes quartiers, personne ne m'a tiré les cheveux ou ne m'a fait saigner. Et l'image aurait été la mienne maintenant et non celle que tu m'as décrite. » Il réfléchit quelques instants, « Une illusion, peut-être. »

« Non, »Drago rejeta la théorie. « C'était trop réel pour avoir été une illusion. Et quel but cela aurait-il servi ? Personne ne sait ce que ressent Potter, donc on ne peut pas avoir voulu lui faire une blague. Non, je sais que ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était trop réel. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire autrement. Ca _paraissait _réel. »

Severus n'avait plus d'idée. « J'admets que je suis à court d'explication. »

« Et Dumbledore ? »

Severus grimaça et plissa les yeux. « Je ne fais plus autant confiance en Albus qu'autrefois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il joue avec moi et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le fasse pour une bonne raison. Peut-être qu'avec toi il sera plus ouvert, je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce que je dois lui parler ? »

« C'est toi qui vois. » Severus haussa les épaules. « Peut-être auras-tu plus de succès à discuter avec lui que moi. ».

« Et bien, c'est un début en tout cas. Il est ici depuis plus longtemps que nous. Peut-être a-t-il vu ou entendu quelque chose qui nous aura échappé. »

« Puisses-tu avoir plus de succès avec lui que je n'en ai eu. » Dit Severus sombrement

« Je te raconterai ce que je découvre. » Lui promit Drago en se levant.

Severus acquiesça. « Prends ton temps. »

Drago était à mi-chemin de la porte quand il se retourna et regarda Severus dans les yeux, « Merci. » _Pour avoir écouté. Pour m'avoir parlé. Pour ton honnêteté. Pour avoir accepté de lui parler. _Il n'en dit pas plus, mais Severus les lu dans ses yeux, aussi bien que s'il leur avait donné voix.

Il inclina la tête, « Vous êtes le bienvenu, Monsieur Malfoy. »

La porte se ferma derrière son ancien élève, Severus sentit les sentiments et les pensées qu'il avait comprimées pendant leur conversation peser sur son esprit et demander attention. Il se donna quelques heures pour réfléchir. Severus eut un dernier écho à ses pensées : _par les neufs enfers, où le monde va-t-il ?_


	9. Juste cette fois

**Chapitre 9 : Juste cette fois**

On frappait avec insistance à la porte de ses quartiers. Depuis combien de temps, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : il allait ignorer cette personne et se rendormir.

« Maudis sois-tu Potter ! Ouvre cette satanée porte ! »

Malfoy. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Harry se retourna et enfouit son visage sous l'oreiller. Quel était le dicton, si vous l'ignorez, il partira ? Il semblait approprié aux enquiquineurs. Drago était un enquiquineur. Ca devait donc certainement s'appliquer à lui aussi. _Mm…dormir._

« Je n'ai pas passé une heure à discuter avec Snape en ton nom pour que tu m'ignores ! » Protesta Drago très indigné, de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'aller parler à Severus…_Soudain les implications de ce que disait Drago atteignirent le cerveau fatigué et confus d'Harry. Il se leva en sursaut ; s'emmêla les pieds dans les draps avant même que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Harry apparut à la porte sans trébucher davantage, ouvrit brusquement la porte et loucha sur l'image pâle et floue de Drago Malfoy.

« Il t'en a fallu un temps. Je ne crois pas que le château entier ait comprit ce que je faisais. » Grogna Drago. Harry assuma que Drago lui envoyait un regard noir.

« Sev -» Parvint à dire Harry de sa bouche pâteuse. Il espérait que Drago comprendrait ce qu'il essayait de demander et lui éviterait l'ennui d'essayer de reconnecter sa bouche et son cerveau.

« Oui, oui, laisse-moi entrer, veux-tu ? » Drago le poussa, entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry était conscient des yeux de Drago sur lui. « Bien que je sois sûr que certaines personnes fantasmeraient sur la vision d'Harry Potter presque nu avec les cheveux ébouriffés, je trouve cela perturbant. Donc si tu voulais bien enfiler quelques vêtements et mettre une paire de lunettes. Ainsi tu arrêteras peut-être de me regarder en louchant comme un complet idiot et nous pourrons parler de nos affaires. »

Il avait été trop vite pour qu'Harry comprenne totalement. Son esprit endormi n'assimilait pas d'autres mots que 'Severus' et rejetait comme non important tout le reste, « Quoi- »

« Vêtements, Potter. » Lui ordonna Drago, « Et un semblant de lucidité. Je ne parlerais pas à une espèce de zombie-somnabule. »

Lentement Harry commença à comprendre les mots, il chancela jusqu'à sa chambre, prit des vêtements et ses lunettes. Après le petit déjeuner, il était retourné à ses quartiers en sachant qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Il espérait que le sommeil viendrait rapidement, ainsi quand Drago viendrait lui apporter les réponses de Severus et de ce qui était arrivé, il serait réveillé. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil tout de suite. Il était trop anxieux pour se détendre suffisamment pour que son corps fatigué succombe à l'inconscience. Finalement le sommeil le submergea et il ne fut plus conscient du temps écoulé jusqu'à ce que le vacarme fait par Drago le réveille brutalement.

Il n'était jamais complètement alerte quand il était réveillé brutalement par des faits inattendus comme le téléphone ou la porte. Cependant bouger et renouer avec l'anxiété lui permit de chasser le brouillard de son esprit.

« Très bien, je suis réveillé maintenant. » L'informa Harry en mettant ses lunettes et en essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux qui se dressaient un peu partout au-dessus de sa tête. « Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il va bien. » Répondit Drago. Il s'affala sur le canapé et se frotta le visage. Harry remarqua que contrairement à lui, Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de rattraper son sommeil.

« Bien ? Mais… »

« Ton entendement est aussi bon que le mien. Pourquoi ne t'assis-tu pas pendant que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je…oui, en fait ce serait bien. »

Harry fit apparaître un verre de cidre et le tendit au Serpentard avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Très bien. » Commença Drago après avoir but une gorgée. « Alors quand je suis descendu aux cachots… »

* * *

L'écho de la voix de Drago s'effaça. Harry ne pouvait que le dévisager, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de cerner suffisamment ses pensées débridées pour former une phrase cohérente. Il rencontra les yeux glacials au-dessus du verre que Drago était en train de boire. C'était la seule chose dont il était capable.

« Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à cela. » Admit Drago en renvoyant le verre à la cuisine d'un geste de la main.

« Quoi… » Harry se tut à nouveau. _Il va bien ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Ce n'était pas un épouvantard ni une illusion, c'était Severus. Il va me parler ? Il essayait de me protéger ? Il ne me déteste pas ? Pourrait-il…Est-ce possible que…Drago lui a dit que je l'aimais !_ Il repoussa les pensées qui virevoltaient dans sa tête et rendaient impossible la tache d'en saisir une suffisamment longtemps pour en parler avec Drago.

« Dès que je le verrai, je prendrai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour discuter avec lui des possibilités. » Offrit Drago. Il avait apparemment vu que Harry ne pouvait pas participer à la conversation. « Je sais que nous étions fatigués, mais nous l'avons vu tous les deux, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons eu d'hallucination. Et maintenant que j'en ai parlé à Snape et vu que ça _l'_inquiétait, je ne vais pas laisser tomber et oublier. »

« Severus… »

« Non, Snape n'a aucune idée de ce que c'était. » Répondit Drago. Il ne paraissait pas se soucier que ce soit ce qu'Harry avait voulu ou non dire. « Il n'est pas sûr que parler à Dumbledore nous aidera, mais il me souhaite bonne chance, si je veux essayer. »

« …ne me déteste pas… »

« Quoi ? Bon sang, est-ce que tu parles encore de ça ? » Drago leva les yeux au ciel, « Non, Potter il ne te déteste pas. Je parierais même qu'en fait il t'aime, si j'en juge par ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux quand je lui ai dit ce que tu ressentais. »

Là. Il y avait quelque chose à laquelle Harry pouvait s'accrocher. « Par l'enfer pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? C'est suffisamment mal qu'il pense si peu de moi ? »

« Il pense que…Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

« Est-ce qu'il m'a écouté ? » Lui retourna Harry, « J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où nous avons parlé de mes sentiments pour le monde sorcier et de la place qu'est la mienne. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Marmonna l'autre sorcier entre ses dents. Il gagna un regard noir de la part d'Harry.

« Comment pouvait-il croire que ce qu'ils pensent est important pour moi ? »

Drago baissa les bras en signe de défaite, « Je ne sais pas ! C'est la raison pour laquelle, _tu_ vas aller lui parler. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Si tu veux savoir, vas lui parler, et ne m'envoie pas le faire ! »

Harry cligna des yeux en regardant Drago avec surprise, « Je ne… Je pensais que tu voulais lui parler. Je n'essayais pas de te l'imposer. »

« Non, c'est… » Drago secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout. Lui parler a fait remonter des choses auxquelles je n'avais pas envi de penser. »

Maintenant que la clameur de ses pensées s'était éteinte, Harry repensa à ce que Drago venait de lui raconter et se souvint de la comparaison que Drago avait peinte entre lui et Severus pour que l'homme plus âgé comprenne. « Non, je comprends. Je suis désolé. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, « Harry Potter s'excuse à nouveau ? Est-ce que l'enfer moldu a gelé une nouvelle fois ? »

« Je le pensais, Drago » Insista Harry, « Je voulais savoir s'il était blessé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser dans le même temps. »

« Je n'étais pas blessé. J'ai…dû regarder à nouveau dans le miroir. C'est une chose que j'essaie d'éviter. »

Harry voulut mettre une main sur son bras, mais repoussa l'idée. Il ne pensait pas que Drago apprécierait l'invasion de son espace personnel. _Il déteste probablement d'avoir dû s'ouvrir à moi comme il l'a fait en me racontant la conversation qu'il a eue avec Severus. _« Tu m'as. » Offrit-il doucement.

« Bien ! » S'exclama Drago sarcastique. « C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré ! Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu as le point. »

« Oh pour l'amour de l'enfer. » Drago regarda Harry avec méfiance, « J'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait. Tu as été la première personne qui m'ait donné une chance et tu es peut-être la seule qui n'aurait pas dû. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Drago puisse admettre une telle chose. _Il s'est passé quelque chose en bas, _réalisa-t-il. _Cette conversation l'a changé, pourquoi ? _Il étudia les souvenirs qu'il avait accumulés depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard et réévalua ses observations. _Il change. C'est juste plus prononcé maintenant. _

« Je suis content de l'avoir fait. » Lui dit Harry franchement, « J'aime penser que nous sommes devenus de bons amis. »

« Amis… »Harry voyait Drago ressassait le terme et prendre une décision, « Oui, je suppose que c'est ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes trop proches pour être autre chose. »

« Essaie de m'embrasser encore une fois et je pense que ce sera fini. » Harry lui sourit.

« Harry Potter, je suis choqué ! » Drago prit une expression blessée, « Et voilà, moi qui pensais te faire une faveur : te donner un avant goût de ce que c'est que d'embrasser quelqu'un de doué. »

« Ce n'était pas un bon baiser, Drago. »

« C'est parce que tu ne participais pas. »

« Et j'aurais dû ? »

Drago haussa les épaules, « Je ne pense pas, en tout cas si tu te satisfais de la médiocrité. »

« Médiocrité ! Mes baisers ne sont pas médiocres. »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Eh bien, c'est le moment où jamais de le découvrir. Techniquement Severus et moi ne sommes pas ensemble pour l'instant. C'est le moment parfait pour avoir une brève et impétueuse liaison dont nous pourrons nous souvenir plus tard, quand nous ne serons plus ensemble. »

« Tu as raison ! Allez, enlève tes vêtements que nous puissions commencer ! »

Harry verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de Drago quelques instants. Aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils éclatèrent de rire au même moment.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je suis assis là à flirter avec Drago Malfoy. » Dit Harry en riant.

« Tout le monde flirte avec moi. Personnellement je ne peux pas croire que _je _flirte avec toi. » Parvint à dire Drago entre deux crises de fou rire. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tant il riait.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux brouillés.

« Nous sommes pathétiques, non ? »

« Extrêmement. » Lui assura Drago.

« J'ai oublié de quoi nous étions en train de parler. » Admit Harry en cherchant de quoi ils parlaient avant leur crise de fou rire. _Tu ne broies plus de noir, n'est ce pas Drago ? Je ne suis pas aussi inconscient que tu le penses. _« Ah ouais, on parlait de Severus. Penses-tu vraiment que je devrais ? »

« Pas maintenant, évidemment. »

« Je ne veux pas dire maintenant. » Gronda Harry entre ses dents.

Drago sourit satisfait et continua plus sérieusement, « Donnes toi plusieurs jours. Accordez-vous, à toi et à lui le temps de réfléchir. Il a besoin de temps pour savoir ce qu'il ressent et bien qu'il est assez évident que tu sais ce que tu ressens, tu as besoin de temps pour comprendre pourquoi il t'a repoussé et ce que cela signifie. »

« Donc … ? »

« Tes moldus sont ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, c'est ça ? Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. » Suggéra-t-il, « Ainsi vous aurez tous les deux du temps et tu pourras consacrer toute ton attention à ce que tu auras besoin de lui dire, au lieu de t'inquiéter de ne pas te faire arrêter alors que toi et les moldus courez comme des fous. »

« Tu… » Harry s'indigna, « Tu me surprends vraiment quelques fois, tu le sais, ça ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je réfléchis ? »

Harry lui sourit, « Ouais, c'est pour ça. »

* * *

Il passa le reste de la semaine dans une sorte de brouillard. Il était retourné à Londres pour voir ses amis après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Drago. Kevin et Ben le persuadèrent de rester avec eux à l'hôtel le reste de la semaine. Il avait protesté au début, mais s'était souvenu du conseil de Drago et réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune raison de retourner à Poudlard. Il accepta donc. _Je me concentre sur eux pour l'instant. Et une fois partis, je me concentrerai entièrement sur Severus, _décida-t-il.

Lui, Kevin et Ben passèrent les deux jours suivants à faire du tourisme. Ils auraient volontiers invité Cate, mais ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis la nuit où Drago et Harry étaient venus les voir à l'hôtel. Elle ne répondait pas à la porte quand ils frappaient, ni au téléphone quand ils appelaient dans sa chambre. Harry détestait l'exclure mais devait admettre qu'il appréciait le temps qu'il passait avec Kevin et Ben, sans la tension omniprésente, qu'il y avait à présent entre lui et Cate depuis l'arrivée de Severus à l'université.

Il fallut attendre le quatrième jour pour la revoir. Elle s'excusa de son absence et leur dit qu'elle avait été malade et ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre sans être malade. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait passé la plupart du temps à dormir et qu'elle se sentait en général maussade, sans quoi elle aurait répondu à leurs appels ou à la porte. Heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble et s'étant amusés pendant leurs vacances, les trois hommes laissèrent tomber ses excuses et l'accueillirent à nouveau dans leur groupe.

La semaine se termina bien et Harry fut désolé de voir ses amis rentrer chez eux. Pendant un moment où ils furent seuls, Harry avait dit à Kevin et à Ben de continuer à envoyer les lettres à son parrain. Sirius les recevrait et les renverrait à Poudlard.

« Je vous tiendrai informé de tout ce qui se passe. » Leur promit Harry. Il ajouta que s'il trouvait quelques babioles aussi intéressantes que d'innocents objets sorciers, tels que des photos, journaux et autres, il leur enverrait des copies, pour qu'ils restent au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie. De leur côté, Kevin et Ben lui réitérèrent leur promesse de garder son secret et de ne rien laisser de ce qu'il leur enverra, tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

Harry resta à Londres pour voir l'avion de ses amis décoller puis retourna à Poudlard quand leur avion fut hors de vue. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi quand il revint dans ses quartiers et il ne bougea pas du reste de la journée, plongé dans ses pensées. Il repensa à tout ce que Drago lui avait dit sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Severus et réfléchit à tout ce qui était ressorti de sa propre discussion avec le jeune Serpentard et surtout, à ce qu'il allait dire à cet homme, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva tôt, repensa une nouvelle fois, à tout ce qu'il avait décidé de dire, prit une douche, enfila une robe propre et descendit aux cachots. Il avait attendu suffisamment longtemps. D'une manière u d'une autre, il résoudrait les choses avec Severus, avant la fin de la journée.

* * *

« Comment puis-je vous aider, Drago ? »

_Vous m'avez certainement fait attendre suffisamment longtemps, _pensa Drago, énervé. Il résista à l'envi de lui faire une grimace. Il entra dans le bureau et s'assit en face d'Albus Dumbledore. _Je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer dans le monde sorcier en cette période relativement calme et en paix qui vous empêchez de me consacrer un peu de votre temps._

« Je veux vous parler d'une chose qui s'est passée la semaine dernière. » Répondit-il en essayant de cacher son énervement le pus possible et de faire en sorte qu'il ne s'entende pas dans le ton de sa voix.

« Voulez-vous un bonbon ? » Lui proposa Dumbledore en sortant une boite de chocolat qu'il lui tendit.

« Ah, non merci. Ca va. » Drago refusa le bonbon. _Au moins ce_ _n'était pas du thé, _pensa-t-il avec soulagement. _J'ai entendu des histoires sur ce qu'il se passait quand il en proposait._

Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux blues brillaient malicieusement et mit la boite de chocolats sur son bureau. Drago eut l'impression en voyant l'expression du directeur qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Un de mes amis me les a envoyés des Etats-Unis. » Lui dit Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation.

Drago supprima une grimace. Dumbledore savait. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible. La seule raison est qu'il _était _Albus Dumbledore après tout. Mais il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que, bien que lui et Harry aient fait très attention quand ils avaient amené les moldus au château, ils n'avaient pas été suffisamment vigilants. _Vais-je être viré ? Envoyé à Azkaban ? Oh merde._

« Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Dumbledore interrompit ses pensées et lui sourit plaisamment en s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_Espèce de… _La pensée s'arrêta nette. On n'appelait pas le directeur de Poudlard un bâtard. _Vous l'avez fait exprès. Snape avait raison. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Il était trop tard maintenant pour tourner le dos et partir. Quand Dumbledore regardait quelqu'un en attendant une réponse, on ne lui tournait pas le dos et on ne partait pas._

Il ne lui restait rien d'autre à faire. Il était énervé, mal à l'aise, sentiment qu'il expérimentait beaucoup trop ces jours-ci. Il se lança une deuxième fois dans l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Snape dans le couloir. Drago ne croyait plus que Dumbledore serait capable de l'aider ou serait même désireux de l'aider. Mais il garda tout de même ses yeux rivés sur le vieux sorcier pour voir s'il y avait des traces du jeu auquel il jouait, ou de manipulation comme Snape l'avait sous-entendu. Il fit attention à ne pas lui accorder une trop grande confiance. Mais rien d'incriminant ne fut visible sur son visage, sauf un intérêt qui se changea en inquiétude quand Drago lui parla de l'apparence de Snape.

« J'ai discuté de ce que ça pouvait être avec Potter et Snape. » Conclut Drago, « Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savent. »

« Qu 'en pensez-vous ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux un peu trop vifs étudiaient Drago avec curiosité.

_C'est comme s'il savait,_ réalisa Drago brusquement. C'est comme_ et s'il voulait savoir si moi aussi j'avais découvert ce que c'était._ La situation était déjà assez compliquée et troublée. Elle le devint soudain encore plus.

Il avait l'impression que le contrôle de la situation lui glissait entre les doigts et Drago se demanda s'il avait eu ce contrôle. Il commençait à voir qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il haussa les épaules, « En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas. Je sais c'est que ce n'était pas quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui se faisait passer pour Snape. _C'était _Snape. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas quitté les cachots ce matin-là, et je le crois. Je ne vois pas de raisons plausibles pour laquelle il m'aurait menti. Et s'il ne ment pas, ça me conduit à penser qu'on a voulu nous jouer un tour. »

Il y avait une grande tristesse dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Il regardait Drago sérieusement. L'amusement présent dans ses yeux au début de la conversation avait disparu. Il frissonna de peur malgré lui. _C'est ridicule, _se réprimanda-t-il. _Il n'y a pas de quoi être effrayé. Dumbledore est probablement conscient de ce qu'il s'agit. Et si c'était si terrible, il aurait fait quelque chose. _Trop enveloppé dans l'ici et maintenant, Drago ne se rendit pas compte qu'il faisait comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui : il avait placé une foi inébranlable dans le vieux sorcier. Si son alter ego plus jeune en avait été témoin, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

« Severus n'a pas menti. » Lui dit Dumbledore. « Et ce que vous avez vu n'était pas une plaisanterie. »

Là, il avait raison. Dumbledore avait tout sous son contrôle. Alors pourquoi la peur ne le quittait-elle pas ? « Vous savez ce que c'était ? »

« Oui, Drago. Je sais ce que vous avez vu dans ce couloir. »

La peur s'accentua. Drago eut l'impression de suffoquer comme si une main froide et squelettique s'était enroulée autour de sa gorge et empêchée l'air de passer. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre l'origine de cette peur, la renforça.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent fixement, le silence qui s'installa était lourd et oppressant. Drago essayait de ne pas trembler et était perturbé et énervé d'une telle faiblesse. _Je suis plus fort que ça, _s'admonesta-t-il. _J'ai vu pire que ce que Dumbledore sait. Mon père était un mangemort, l'un des pires. Et ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible que les choses qu'il m'a montrées. Ca ne peut pas._

Dumbledore soupira, Drago sursauta. Etait-ce parce que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il pensait ou était-ce l'idée qu'il pouvait y avoir pire que ce que son père avait fait. Drago n'en était pas sûr. « Que… » Il essaya à nouveau, « Qu'était-ce ? » Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas. Pas vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, renommé pour être le plus puissant sorcier du monde, le seul craint par Voldemort, soupira désemparé. « Je ne peux pas vous le dire. » Répondit-il tristement.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, peu importe à quel point ça pouvait mal tourner, Albus Dumbledore, était là à rassembler ses troupes. Quand tous étaient confus et apeurés, Albus était là avec sa calme assurance. Parfois triste, parfois déçu, Albus n'était jamais désemparé. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Il savait toujours quoi faire, toujours quoi dire, comment rendre les choses meilleures. Mais l'affaissement de ses épaules, le ton de sa voix, la lueur dans ses yeux, disaient à Drago qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à donner, pas de force à prêter, pas de moyen de rendre les choses meilleures.

« Monsieur le directeur… » Quand Drago tombait dans le formalisme, c'était mauvais signe.

Les yeux bleus ne scintillaient pas quand Dumbledore lui sourit gravement, « J'ai peur que vous ne compreniez que lorsque le temps viendra. » Répondit-il à la question que Drago n'avait pas posée. « Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour vous éviter de voir ce que vous avez vu ce jour-là, je vous assure que je l'aurais fait. Pour cet échec, je suis profondément désolé, Drago. »

Drago baissa le regard sur ses mains et vit qu'elles tremblaient. Il plissa le front et joignit ses mains, « Je ne comprends pas. » Confessa-t-il. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Je sais. Mais il y a des règles que je ne peux pas briser, surtout maintenant. » La tristesse dans ses yeux s'approfondit et il dit, « Parfois Drago, nous devons placer notre foi dans quelqu'un d'autre que nous même. Et nous devons le suivre, même si c'est douloureux, même si nous sommes effrayés. Parfois, nous devons faire des sacrifices pour quelque chose de plus important que soi. »

Drago ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs et il pouvait à peine respirer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui disait tout cela mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il le saurait plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. _Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. _Il avait espéré obtenir des réponses, il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. » Dumbledore faisait écho à ses pensées, « Je vous donnerais les réponses si je le pouvais, Drago. Je le ferais vraiment. »

Drago passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. _Je dois me reprendre. _C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, malheureusement. _La prochaine fois, je suivrai les conseils de Snape. _S'il n'était pas venu, il n'aurait pas reçu le vague avertissement de Dumbledore, celui-ci ne résonnerait pas dans sa tête et il n'aurait pas eu l'ombre d'une vision qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. S'il n'était pas venu, il n'aurait jamais su. _Et ça, _lui fit remarque la part rebelle de lui-même, _est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu es là. Tu ne t'es jamais protégé de la connaissance. Arrête de pleurer comme un veau et écoute._

« Il y a une chose que je peux vous dire. » Ajouta Dumbledore, « si vous êtes intéressé de l'entendre. »

_Il me donne le choix. Il sait ce que je ressens et il me donne le choix de refuser d'entendre plus de nouvelles dont je ne veux rien as savoir._ Il avait fait son choix. Il connaissait déjà sa décision.

« Oui. »

Dumbledore approuva. « Les aurors ont terminé leurs recherches dans la maison de votre père. »

C'était tangible. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il mit sa peur et sa confusion de côté momentanément et haussa un sourcil, « Il leur a fallu suffisamment longtemps. Ont-ils trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Leur 'liste' de complices ? » Il renifla de dégoût.

« En effet, Drago. »

La mâchoire de Drago s'affaissa. _Il ne peut pas être sérieux. Mon père n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose de si stupide que de faire un joli rapport sur les secrets de chaque mangemort. _Une autre pensée s'imposa. _Pourquoi me dit-il cela ? Il ne veut sûrement pas dire que je suis…_La peur revint à grands pas, comme une vengeance.

« Cornélius Fudge sera là demain pour arrêter celui qu'il proclame être un mangemort et qui n'aurait pas été capturé quand Voldemort a été tué. »

_Ce n'est pas moi ! _Voulut crier Drago. _Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! _Paralysé Drago ne pouvait rein dire. Il regarda le directeur, muet.

« Demain Drago, j'aurai besoin de votre aide. »

Cette déclaration le réveilla de sa torpeur. « Quoi ? »

« Je…Je ne comprends pas. » Il ne voulait pas poser la question. Il avait peur de la réponse, mais il devait savoir, « Ne viennent-ils pas pour moi ? »

« Non, Drago. Ils ne viennent pas pour vous »

« Mais…Ca n'a aucun sens ! » _Tais-toi ! Pourquoi discutes-tu, espèce de maudit fou ? Ce n'est pas toi ! Tais-toi ! _« Qui cela pourrait-il… » Soudain, il sut, _Oh non._

Il regarda désespérément Dumbledore, il voulait qu'il lui dise qu'il avait tort. Au lieu de cela, il vit la vérité dans les yeux d Dumbledore, « Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? »

« Le timing Drago. » Répliqua le directeur, le regard aussi aiguisé qu'un rasoir. « N'oubliez pas l'importance du timing. Tout peut être perdu ou gagné avec le bon timing. »

_Quoi ?_

« Vous devez écouter Drago, je vais vous dire ce que vous devez faire. C'est très important. Plus important que vous ne le pensez. » Drago n'avait pas vu une telle ferveur dans l'attitude généralement douce et légèrement embrouillée du directeur.

« Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry avala nerveusement. Ca y est. Il regrettait juste que Severus ne paraisse pas un peu plus..et bien, amical. _Rien de ce qui ne vaut vraiment la peine, n'est facile, se rappela-t-il. _Dans le même temps, il maudit le bâtard masochiste qui avait dit une phrase aussi stupide. Il prit une profonde inspiration, rassembla sa confiance et poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Il entra dans le bureau du maître des potions et Harry vit Severus penché au-dessus d'une sorte de breuvage expérimental ou peut-être faisait-il une potion. Harry n'en était pas sûr.

« Dépêchez-vous, je suis très occupé. » Claqua Severus, énervé quand il entendit la porte se fermer derrière Harry. Il n'avait pas encore levé les yeux.

« Je peux revenir plus tard. » Lui proposa doucement Harry. Etait-ce soin imagination ou les mots avaient-ils vraiment résonnés dans la pièce ?

Severus leva rapidement les yeux, ses mains immobiles, il fit tomber sur le bureau les outils servant au mélange, oubliés. Il n'y avait aucun signe de ce qu'il ressentait sur son visage, mais il y avait quelque chose d'indiscernable dans ses yeux.

« Si tu es occupé, je peux -» Harry se remit à parler, mais Severus le coupa d'une voix tranchante.

« Ca peut attendre. »

_Oh, _le silence s'installa. Aucun des deux ne parla, ni ne raccourcit la distance qui les séparait. Le bureau de Severus n'avait jamais paru aussi grand à Harry et paradoxalement aussi petit.

_C'est beaucoup plus difficile que je l'avais pensé, _pensa Harry d'un air désespéré. Il se débattait, coulait dans les yeux de Severus. _Et si tu avais tort, Drago ? Et s'il me détestait vraiment ?_

« J'ai parlé à Drago. » C'était la seule chose qu'il put dire.

Severus inclina brièvement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Je… » _Dis quelque chose, maudit sois-tu. Donne-moi un indice. Dis-moi quelque chose qui me prouve que je ne vais pas à nouveau être brisé. _Il ne pouvait rien dire à ce stade, sauf, « Que veux-tu, Severus ? »

« Peut-être devrais-je vous poser cette question, Monsieur Potter. » Ce n'était pas sarcastique. Ce n'était pas amical. Ce n'était rien. Juste froid et sans émotion.

« Tu rends les choses si difficiles. » Murmura Harry, inconscient d'avoir effectivement parlé.

« Ce n'est pas une chose facile » Répondit Severus. Sa voix, même si elle n'était pas un murmure était basse et calme.

Harry regarda dans ses yeux insondables. _Jute un indice, Severus. C'est tout ce que je demande._

« Que t-a dit Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en se rappelant ce que Drago lui avait dit, « De 'bon sang, que se passe-t-il ?' à la 'décision de parler à Albus' »Répondit Harry.

« Il a été minutieux, je dois le reconnaître » Marmonna Severus dans sa barbe, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry puisse l'entendre. « Comprends-tu ? »

« Je…non. »

Severus soupira.

« Comment peux-tu penser aussi peu de moi ? » Lui demanda alors Harry.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« L'opinion du monde sorcier, Severus. » Il y avait de la colère cachée derrière ces mots. « Tu penses que le monde sorcier est si important que je te jetterais gaiement dès qu'on me posera des questions ? » Harry lui envoya un regard noir, inconscient qu'il couvrait doucement la distance qui les séparait. « Ils m'interrogent depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Souviens-toi de Rita Skeeter ? Tout ce que je fais, paraît dans cette maudite gazette du sorcier. Des accusations, des mensonges, des vérités ignorées effrontément, des histoires fabriquées, et la liste continue. Toute ma vie, il y a eu des spéculations, des interrogations, des accusations sur ce que je fais et ce que je pense. »

« C'est précisément la raison ! » Severus parla finalement et paraissait exaspéré. Harry s'arrêta devant lui. « Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient à mon sujet ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à savoir à ton sujet ? Que diraient-ils Severus ? » Interrogea Harry avec colère. « 'Severus Snape a été vu en train de discuter avec Harry Potter' ? 'Severus Snape enseigne à une autre classe ?' 'Severus Snape est aussi désagréable que d'habitude ?' Par l'enfer que diraient-ils, Severus ? Ils n'auraient rien à écrire parce qu'ils n'auraient rien à raconter ! »

Severus plissa les yeux, « Tu sais sacrément bien -»

« Non Severus, je ne sacrément pas. Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous promenions en public en nous tenant par la main ou si nous sortions dîner en toute intimité dans des restaurants romantiques. Rien de ce que nous faisons, n'est même vaguement douteux. Rien ne renseigne sur la nature de notre relation. » Commença Harry. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander pour quelle raison exactement il était en colère. « Il n'y a rien eu dans les journaux sur mon amitié avec Drago. Je doute qu'ils disent quoi que ce soit à ton sujet. »

Quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux de Severus. « Alors c'est ça la vérité. »

« Alors comment peux- Vérité à quel propos ? » Harry s'interrompit à mi-phrase et regarda Severus avec confusion.

Severus l'étudia un moment puis haussa les épaules et retourna à la potion sur son bureau, « Bonne journée, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry le regarda bouche bée. _Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Oh non, tu ne vas pas partir loin de moi aussi facilement, espèce d'épineux bâtard._

« C'est _ça_ ? » Commença Harry avec incrédulité, il fit un pas en avant, attrapa le bras de Severus et le poussa pour qu'il lui fasse face, il ignora le grondement de l'autre homme. « Bonne journée, Monsieur Potter ?_ C'est _ce que tu as à me dire, après tout ? Oh non, je ne pense pas. Et tu peux arrêter de siffler comme si j'étais une espèce de serpent. Je ne le suis pas. » Harry lui donna une secousse, « Je te laisserai partir quand tu arrêteras d'agir comme un connard et me dira ce qui se passe, bon sang ! » Plus tard Harry sera muet quand il repensera à la manière dont il a malmené Severus. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de le faire s'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par la frustration et la colère.

« Etait-ce un acte oui ou non ? » Poursuivit Harry en rencontrant les yeux remplis de colère de Severus. « Et tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité » Harry aurait été criblé d balles si le regard pouvait tuer. « Je suis malade à en mourir des demi-vérités et des mensonges. Si tu le pensais, bien. Je partirai dès maintenant et tu n'auras plus jamais besoin d'avoir à faire à moi. Mais sinon… » La colère s'effaça soudainement et laissa Harry fatigué et triste. « Si ce n'était pas ça alors… » _Mais ça l'était. Ce n'était que ça. Ce n'était qu'un acte. J'abandonne._

Il relâcha Severus et se dirigea vers la porte. « Oublie ça, Severus. Je suis fatigué de me battre. »_ Tu as essayé Drago, et je t'en_ _remercie. Certaines choses ne marchent pas, à la fin. Tu avais raison sur une chose, la vie n'est pas un conte de fées. Il est temps que j'arrête d'agir comme si s'en était un. _Il ne devait pas souffrir davantage la deuxième fois. De cela Harry en était raisonnablement certain. Mais apparemment la raison l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps.

« Ca ne l'était pas. »

La main trembla sur la poignée de la porte quand les mots murmurés atteignirent ses oreilles.

« Ce n'était pas un acte. » Répéta Severus, légèrement plus fort.

Harry se tourna lentement, plus qu'un peu effrayé qu'il ait été victime d'une hallucination et qu'il ne voit dans les yeux de Severus rien d'autre que du mépris. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Simplement un mélange d'émotions qu'Harry ne parvenait pas démêler.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils m'utilisent pour te faire souffrir. »

« Severus… »

« Je ne veux pas voir tes amis te tourner le dos, ni voir les journaux trouver quelque chose de nouveau pour te harceler. Tu es encore jeune et même i ça fait cliché, tu as encore une grande partie de ta vie devant toi. Je ne veux pas la voir ruiner et je ne veux pas te voir rater les opportunités que tu pourrais avoir parce que tu es d'une certaine façon attachée à moi. »

C'était honnête, ça venait du cœur et plus important, c'était la vérité. Harry ne savait pas s'il voulait l'embrasser ou l'étrangler. _Les décisions prises dans les meilleures intentions semblent toujours être mauvaises._

« Je m'en fiche. » Lui dit Harry en se rapprochant de lui. « Il y aura toujours une chose qui ne va pas et ils trouveront toujours une raison de placarder mon visage sur les journaux. Je n'ai jamais voulu être célèbre. Je ne me soucie certainement pas qu'ils perdent soudain intérêt en ma personne. Et pour mes amis, ce ne seront pas de vrais amis s'ils ne peuvent pas respecter les choix que j'ai fait et qui me rendent heureux. Et pour les opportunités qui s'y intéressent si ceux que tu aimes ne sont pas présents pour les apprécier avec toi. » Il s'arrêta devant Severus et frappa sa poitrine pour renforcer ses paroles puis demanda sans ironie, « Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Si je disais non ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, il ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou non, « Alors je te frapperais probablement. » Répondit-il sincèrement.

Le fantôme d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Severus, « Alors je devrais dire oui. »

_Nous sommes presque en terrain amical. Prends ça et sois satisfais, ne presse pas les choses, laisse faire ! _Harry n'avait jamais écouté la voix qui lui conseillait la prudence, la voix que d'autres comme Drago aurait appelé du sens commun. Il ne voyait aucune raison de commencer maintenant. « Où nous tenons-nous Severus ? » _Si tu dis 'dans mon bureau', je te frapperai vraiment._

« Où veux-tu que nous nous tenions ? »

« Ensemble. »

Rien ne se vit sur le visage de Severus quand il regarda dans les yeux d'Harry. _Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères trouver là, Severus, une sortie peut-être ? Mais tu ne la trouveras pas_. Le silence sembla durer à l'infini. Harry avait envoyé la balle dans le terrain de Severus et il attendrait pour toujours si nécessaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une réponse.

Finalement après ce qui lui parut des heures, Severus parla. Il fit un petit geste qui les entourait eux et la pièce en général, « Nous y sommes déjà. »

L'air qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir s'échappa soudain. Severus le remarqua et se permit un petit sourire, « Combien de temps comptiez-vous retenir votre souffle, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. » Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

« Tu promets de ne plus jamais recommencer cela ? » Interrogea Harry en sachant que Severus comprendrait sans besoin de clarification.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter. Je jure solennellement -» Severus sourit satisfait. Il laissa les mots en suspens. Harry plissa les yeux, « Dis-le et je te _frapperai. »_

« -Je ne ferai plus jamais _cela_. » Conclut son aîné. Son sourire satisfait était toujours sur son visage.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te parle de mes secrets. » Marmonna Harry en feignant l'ennui. La vérité était qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. _Il avait raison. Je serai maudit. Drago avait vraiment raison après tout._

« Eh oui, avant que tu ne poses la question, que je vois crier dans te yeux et qui demande attention, je suis moi aussi content de la fin de cette conversation. » Lui assura Severus sans ironie. « Ne t'attends pas à me voir verser des larmes de joie ou te le montrer avec quelques baisers sentimentaux comme un abruti fou amoureux. »

Harry sourit. _Je n'ai pas besoin de cela. Et tu le sais. J'ai juste besoin de toi._ « Sincèrement Severus, je serais aussi heureux avec une insulte coupante et bien placée. » Lui dit Harry honnêtement. « Elles m'on manqué, tu sais. »

Le commentaire dut prendre Severus par surprise. Les yeux du maître des potions s'écarquillèrent puis ils se plissèrent pour scruter Harry avec attention. Harry n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient ou même s'ils l'avaient trouvé. Mais apparemment il avait pris une décision parce qu'il fit un bruit étrange bas dans sa gorge et monta la main pour toucher le menton de Harry du bout de ses doigts froids.

Harry se demanda avec un curieux détachement ce que Severus faisait. Harry permit à sa tête d'être penchée légèrement vers l'arrière._ Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, je penserais… Mais non, c'est Severus. Il ne …_

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Severus approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elles, quand il murmura, « Juste cette fois. ». Son souffle effleura les lèvres d'Harry et il se pencha pour toucher ses lèvres.

_Ouais je pensais bien qu'il le ferait, _pensa t'il de façon idiote et spontanée.

Harry sentit la main de Severus remonter le long de son menton jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans de petites mèches et son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Harry hésitait, il ne croyait pas à ce qui était en train d'arriver et avait peur que s'il bougeait, Severus réalise soudainement ce qu'il était en train de faire et ne s'arrête. Harry monta ses mains pour qu'elles reposent légèrement sur le dos de Severus.

Et le baiser s'approfondit, ces doigts s'enfonçaient dans le dos de son ancien professeur. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le baiser se terminer si Severus changeait soudain d'avis. Et pour la première fois dans leur bizarre relation, ils s'embrassaient en sachant très bien qui était l'autre et en étant sobre. Harry était déterminé à ce que le baiser dure aussi longtemps que c'était humainement possible.

Malheureusement le besoin d'air les força finalement à se séparer. De façon surprenante, Severus ne recula pas immédiatement, au contraire, il laissa son front appuyé gentiment contre celui d'Harry. « Harry -» Sa voix, un peu essoufflée était toujours sérieuse.

_C'est bon. Je sais. _Harry sourit tristement. « Ca ne s'est jamais passé, c'est ça ? »

« Je -» Severus cligna des yeux puis renifla, se redressa et s'écarta d'Harry. Ce dernier résista à la tentation d'étendre le bras et de le ramener vers lui. _Un pas à la fois. Un jour, Severus, tu ne ressentiras plus le besoin de te cacher et tu resteras de ta propre volonté._

Severus lui sourit et avec un sourire plein d'humour, il frôla de sa main, la joue d'Harry en une caresse fugace. « Non Harry, cette fois ça s'est passé. »


	10. Avoir la foi

**Chapitre 10 : Avoir la foi**

« Hé, Harry ! »

Harry s'arrêta au milieu des élèves qui quittaient la grande salle après le déjeuner. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellé : Ron Weasley marchait rapidement pour le rattraper. Il lui faisait de grands signes de ses bras et sautait pour attirer son attention.

« Ron ? » Demanda Harry surpris. Il s'échappa de la foule et Ron le rejoignit. « Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu ne devais revenir que dans un mois, voir plus ! »

« C'est le cas, »Lui accorda Ron avec un sourire heureux, « Mais nous avons découvert des objets compromettants au Manoir Malfoy plus tôt que nous ne le pensions. »

« Alors tu es revenu pour un moment » L''interrogea Harry avec espoir.

« Non, pas encore »Ron se gratta la tête brutalement et admit, « Je suis ici officiellement, pour le travail. » Il s'illumina alors, apparemment peu inquiet de s'écarter du sujet de ce boulot. « Mais je crois que j'ai un peu de temps à passer avec toi et Hermione pendant que le chef est avec Dumbledore. »

Ce fut une nouvelle surprenante pour Harry, « Le Ministre de la Magie est ici ? »

Ron regarda d'un côté et de l'autre puis se détendit quand il vit que personne ne traînait autour d'eux et ne les écoutait. « Allez viens, » Suggéra-t-il en prenant Harry par le bras et en le tirant dans le couloir, « Allons retrouver Hermione. Je ne suis pas censé parler de cela à qui que ce soit, en tout cas, pas avant que ce soit terminé » Ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas.

Harry n'étant pas capable de hausser un sourcil comme le font Severus et Drago, il souleva les deux. Il suspectait secrètement cette habilité d'être un talent propre aux serpentards et qu'il n'était pas possible aux membres des autres maisons de le reproduire._ C'est vraiment étrange. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi secret, _songea Harry. _Ca doit être vraiment important, si le Ministre est ici. Il vaut probablement mieux que je ne sache pas ce qui se passe._

Harry ne pouvait pas penser au Ministre de la Magie et à Poudlard sans ressentir un frisson de malaise, il avait alors, la certitude que rien de bien ne pouvait se produire. Il avait ce sentiment depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde sorcier, depuis son enfance, depuis qu'il avait vécu ces expériences. Il semblait toujours arriver d'horribles choses, chaque fois que Cornélius Fudge décidait d'honorer l'école de son auguste présence : que ce soit l'introduction d'un nouveau directeur pour remplacer Albus ou qu'il faille subir les détraqueurs.. _Espérons qu'il n'a pas amené les détraqueurs avec lui cette fois, _pensa Harry sèchement, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux sorciers marchèrent dans un silence amical jusqu'à la classe d'Etudes Moldues. Même si Ron avait été indirectement responsable de sa rupture temporaire avec Severus, il était toujours son ami et n'avait pas intentionnellement fait souffrir Severus. Pour l'instant les choses étaient comme elles avaient toujours été entre eux, une situation qui Harry le savait provoquerait sa colère quand il lui dirait ce qu'il se passe vraiment._ Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet de toute façon. Il devra s'y habituer, c'est tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à perdre un ami parce que je suis en compagnie, d'une personne qu'il n'aime pas._

« Sait-elle que tu viens ? » Lui demanda Harry quand ils arrivèrent doucement devant sa salle de classe.

Ron eut un sourire en coin, « Nan »

Harry ricana, fit une révérence et un grand geste en direction de la porte, « Après toi…»

Ron avança et frappa à la porte en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry puis lui fit le clin d'œil du conspirateur. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants après et une Troisième année regarda Ron avec des yeux écarquillés et curieux. Ron se pencha légèrement en avant pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et murmura, « Pourrais-tu dire à ton professeur que j'aimerais avoir un mot avec elle ? »

La fille le dévisagea une seconde de plus et disparut dans la salle de classe, laissant la porte grande ouverte dans sa hâte. De la classe, ils entendirent la fille les annoncer dans un lourd murmure, « Professeur Granger ! Il y a un homme dehors qui veut vous voir. !»

Harry dut se mordre le coin des lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'était être élève de cette école et il savait que dans quelques heures, l'école toute entière serait en émoi et des rumeurs et des hypothèses sur l'identité de cet homme et de ce qu'il voulait à l'un des professeurs, se propageraient dans toute l'école. Il savait que s'il y avait une description correcte de sa personne, on devinerait qui il est et les rumeurs en resteront là. Et comme avec toutes choses de cette nature, Harry ne pouvait qu'essayait d'imaginer Ron plus grand, plus musclé, plus beau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus du tout à l'auror qu'il est actuellement. _Je n'envie pas du tout Hermione, _pensa Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Ce sera une histoire à raconter Severus et à Drago plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit complètement, Hermione sortit sur le pas de la porte et regarda ses visiteurs avec incertitude. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle vit Ron. « Classe, » Elle se retourna pour s'adresser aux élèves, « Que penseriez-vous de finir le cours un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui ? »

_Tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils disent non, quand même, Hermione ?. _Harry retint son sourire en regardant les élèves rassembler rapidement leurs affaires et pratiquement courir en sortant de la salle, comme s'ils avaient peur que s'ils traînaient trop, Hermione change d'avis.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Hermione abandonna la retenue, qu'elle conservait par professionnalisme, et avec un whoop de joie, elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron qui chancela en arrière en riant. « Ca, ça veut dire que je t'ai manqué, hein ? »

« Oh, tais-toi, » Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Un résidu de comportement juvénile d'adolescent, qui avait survécu à son enfance houleuse, le poussa puérilement à siffler, ou du moins à faire un commentaire odieux. Au lieu de cela, Harry sourit avec indulgence et se dirigea dans la salle de classe pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. _Pouvez-vous imaginer la réaction de Severus si je l'accueillais de cette façon ?_ Cette pensée le divertit quelques instants. Il imagina plusieurs scenarii qui se terminaient tous ainsi: Harry était toujours en moins bonne santé qu'avant de le saluer. Il devait tout de même admettre que l'expression sur le visage de Severus vaudrait certainement le sacrifice d'un ou deux membres._ J'aurais une intéressante histoire à raconter, en tout cas, _se dit Harry avec optimisme.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène aussi tôt ? »La voix d'Hermione le sortit de sa rêverie. Le couple entra dans la salle de classe et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Nous avons terminé d'inspecter le manoir des Malfoy, un peu plus tôt que prévu. » Répondit Ron en prenant comme siège l'une des tables opposées à celle sur laquelle Harry s'était assis. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. « Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait depuis que je suis parti ? »

On aurait dit qu'Hermione voulait poser plus de questions, mais elle se contenta de raconter joyeusement à Ron comment se passaient ses cours et tout ce qui était arrivé d'intéressant pendant son absence. Fréquemment, Harry la coupait et rajoutait un élément particulièrement amusant qu'Hermione avait oublié de mentionner. Il était seulement vaguement conscient qu'il était plus à l'aise à parler de la vie d'Hermione que de la sienne. Il était donc plus que ravi de continuer à parler d'elle et de la laisser sous les projecteurs. Hermione termina et Ron se tourna vers lui. « Et toi ? Rien de nouveau dans ta vie ? »

_Oh si, une tonne de choses. Drago et moi sommes devenus bons amis. Nous avons finalement mis de côté nos différences, et même s'il lui arrive encore d'être un imbécile, il est au moins supportable. La semaine dernière nous avons amené quelques moldus à Poudlard. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'eux ? Mes amis de l'université ? Ils sont venus me rendre visite et j'ai pensé leur montrer ma vie telle qu'elle est vraiment. Oh et Severus et moi nous nous sommes réconciliés…Appellerais-tu cela une relation ? Cela me rappelle certains gestes romantiques mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment si romantiques…Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Ne t' en ai-je pas parlé ? _Ouais, ce serait épatant.

« Non. » Répondit finalement Harry en essayant de paraître aussi fatigué que possible ; « Toujours la même chose. Tu sais s'asseoir n'importe où, voler, se promener. » _Je suis un piètre menteur. Peut-être devrais-je demander à Drago quelques leçons._

« Harry, » Ron le regardait avec inquiétude, « Ecoute, quand j'en aurais terminé avec cette mission nous irons quelques part, hors du château, te sortir de cet endroit quelques temps. Tout ce que tu voudras faire, nous le ferons. »

« Hé, tout va bien ! » Protesta Harry, « Vraiment, je vais bien. » _Laisse tomber Ron. J'apprécie le fait que tu t'inquiètes, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. _Harry savait que le moment où il devrait être honnête approchait plus vite qu'il ne le souhaitait.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » L'interrompit Hermione, « Quand ce sera terminé ? Je pensais que tu en avais terminé avec cette enquête. »

_Merci Hermione !_

« Il doit probablement être avec Dumbledore en ce moment, » Ron marmonna pour lui-même. « Ca ne peut plus faire de mal. »

Harry était maintenant vraiment curieux. « Que se passes-t-il Ron ? »

Ron les regarda, puis fit le tour de la pièce des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autres. Voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, Ron commença à s'expliquer. « Je suis ici par ordre du Ministère. C'est une opération secrète. Si un mot est divulgué trop tôt, il y a des chances qu'il s'enfuit. Mais maintenant que le Ministre est avec Dumbledore, il ne peut plus rien faire. »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard ébahi.

« Veux-tu commencer par le début ? » Lui suggéra Hermione sèchement. « Je sais que nous aimerions que tu commences ainsi. »

« Nous avons trouvé beaucoup de choses incriminentes au manoir Malfoy » Recommença Ron, « Beaucoup de documents qui avaient attrait aux activités des mangemorts : des listes des crimes commis ; les noms de certaines personnes qui soutenaient leurs causes même s'ils n'étaient vraiment des mangemorts ; des registres de ceux qui ont été mangemorts un temps mais qui pour de nombreuses raisons, ne le sont plus, et ceux qui sont encore des mangemorts actuellement. De toute façon, vous ne le croiriez pas. De toute évidence, ce sera beaucoup plus facile de prouver la culpabilité de ceux qui ont réussi à échapper à la justice tout ce temps.

« Pourquoi Lucius aurait-il laissé derrière lui toutes ces informations ? »Demanda Hermione d'un œil critique. « Les mangemorts ont toujours été mystérieux pendant le règne de Voldemort, ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire une telle chose, surtout pour une personne comme Lucius qui ne s'est jamais fait arrêter. »

« Ce n était pas simplement posé sur son bureau. » Protesta Ron, « C'était bien caché. »

« Oui, mais » Persista Hermione, absolument pas convaincu, « Lucius n'était pas un homme stupide. Je me serais davantage attendu à ce genre de chose de la part de Goyle par exemple, mais pas de Malfoy. »

« Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer Hermione ? » Lui demanda Ron avec agacement, « Accuses-tu le Ministère d'avoir mis des preuves en évidence ? Ou défends-tu Malfoy ? »

« Je ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre ! Je dis simplement que c'est un peu étrange. »

« C'était un _mangemort_, Hermione » Souligna Ron comme si cela expliquait tout. « Qui sait pour quelles raisons il a fait ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Ca ne répond toujours pas à la question, pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Lui fit remarquer Harry. Il sentait grandir en lui un sentiment de malaise à parler de preuves et d'arrestations de mangemorts._ Je le savais. Je savais que la présence de Fudge voulait dire que quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire. _

« On a découvert que l'un d'eux était ici. » Ron fit un geste pour désigner Poudlard. En parlant, son ton se teinta de haine longuement entretenue. « Il se cache ici en prétendant être de notre côté, en profitant de la générosité de Dumbledore. Tout ce temps, il a été l'un d'eux , vendant aux enchères son temps, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons suffisamment confiant pendant cette période de paix. Il a toujours été l'un des préféré de Voldemort, après tout.

« Quand le Ministre a découvert cela, il a trouvé qu'il valait mieux qu'il vienne personnellement. » Poursuivit Ron, « Il avait besoin de l'aide d'un auror au cas où son arrestation tournerait mal. Et il m'a choisi. J'étais présent dès le début des recherches et j'ai de l'expérience avec le salaud qui nous a tous trompés. »

Le regard qu'échangea Harry et Hermione cette fois, montra toute leur horreur. Hermione à la pensée qu'un mangemort était parmi eux. L'image de Drago traversa soudain l'esprit d'Harry. _Non,_ nia t-il violemment,_ je n'y crois pas ! Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit assis là tout ce temps en prétendant haïr son père et les choses qu'il a faites, si ce n'était pas vrai. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Il doit y en avoir une._

« Ron, qui pourrait-»

« Je n'y crois pas ! » Objecta Harry à voix haute, en interrompant Hermione et en se tournant vers Ron, furieux, « Je n'y crois pas Ron ! Drago ne pourrait jamais -»

Avec un bang, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit en grand. Surpris, tous les trois se tournèrent vers Drago qui était arrivé à une toute allure, il dérapa en arrivant sur Harry. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et légèrement agités, il respirait très vite et essayait de récupérer son souffle.

« Bien, bien, » Renifla Ron en regardant Drago avec mépris, « Quelle surprise, tu écoutais aux portes, non ? »

Drago l'ignora complètement et regarda seulement Harry, « Harry ! » Haleta Drago. Il ne pouvait en dire plus avant d'avoir repris son souffle. Ses yeux pourtant dirent tout ce que sa voix ne pouvait pas.

Le temps s'arrêta pendant qu'Harry regardait dans les yeux de Drago qui criaient l'urgence. Il avait froid, il était engourdi, son cœur s'était arrêté à la moitié d'un battement et le silence grondait dans ses oreilles. Le monde s'était restreint et il n'existait plus rien en dehors de ces yeux gris, froids et agités qui lui criaient de courir. Son cœur battait encore mais cette fois, il battait la chamade, le jetant dans un monde d'apparence, de son et de panique suffocante.

« Non… » Le mot sortit de sa bouche de sa propre volonté.

Il était debout, courait et courait plus vite qu'il n'avait couru de toute sa vie.

* * *

Il ne frappa pas. Il cogna simplement la porte dans sa course, son élan l'ouvrit et quand il entra dans le bureau, il courait encore. « Tu dois partir d'ici ! » Lui ordonna-t-il. Il était déjà derrière le bureau et agrippait le bras de Severus. Il tirait l'homme déconcerté pour qu'il se lève avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester. « Bouge-toi Severus ! »

Harry avait réussi à le traîner au milieu de la pièce avant que Severus ne l'oblige à s'arrêter en enfonçant ses talons dans le sol.

« Harry, que -»

« On n'a pas le temps ! » Gronda-t-il en le regardant suffisamment longtemps pour lui envoyer un regard noir. « Bouge, c'est tout. Je te dirai tout plus tard. »

« Non, tu vas me le dire maintenant. » L'informa Severus fermement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Fudge est là pour t'emmener à Azkaban. » Débita Harry, « C'est suffisant ? Allez bouge ! » _Maudis sois-tu, Severus, nous pouvons parler de ça plus tard ! J'ai juste besoin que tu sois par ici plus tard pour que l'on puisse en discuter !_

Severus était devenu mortellement pâle après la déclaration d'Harry mais ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Severus, s'il te plait ! »

« Azkaban ? » Répéta Severus d'une manière caverneuse. « Pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons m'enverrait-il là-bas ? »

Harry grogna, il se sentait vaincu. Severus ne bougerait pas à moins de l'avoir décidé. Et il ne déciderait rien avant d'avoir les réponses qu'il voulait. Il jura contre l'entêtement de Severus et lui raconta les dernières minutes aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, en commençant par la manière dont il avait vu Ron dans le couloir et conclut par sa course folle à travers les corridors pour parvenir aux cachots.

« Nous devons te sortir d'ici. Il est avec le directeur pour l'instant, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps Albus va le retenir » Qu'Albus soit d'accord avec les accusations de Fudge ne vint même pas à l'esprit d'Harry. Albus dirait au Ministre avec autant de diplomatie que possible, d'aller au diable. Et si ça ne marchait pas, Albus retiendrait Fudge aussi longtemps que possible et enverrait quelqu'un pour prévenir Severus et le faire sortir sain et sauf.

Sa peau était encore couleur cendre, mais ses yeux s'étaient durcis pendant qu'Harry lui racontait ce qu'il se passait et son visage avait pris une expression déterminée qui alarma Harry, « Je ne vais nulle part. »

Harry le regarda bouche bée, momentanément muet, « Il va t'emmener à Azkaban ! » Harry cria presque d'exaspération. Il se demandait si Severus niait ce qui était en train de se passer ou s'il était trop choqué pour comprendre la situation.

« Je sais, » Severus répondit doucement, en essayant de rencontrer las yeux d'Harry, mais sans y parvenir. Le gryffondor faisait exprès de regarder ailleurs,« Harry, regarde-moi. »

Incapable de résister à la requête de Severus, Harry le regarda dans les yeux. « J'ai peur Severus, » Admit-il doucement, en essayant de le faire comprendre à l'autre homme, « J'ai peur qu'il t'emmène loin d'ici et que je te perde dans cette prison, comme j'ai presque perdu Sirius. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Suis-je un mangemort, Harry ? » Lui demanda Severus sérieusement, « Suis-je d'accord avec ce qu'ils font ? »

Harry ne voyez pas où il voulait en venir, « Non. »

« Alors tu comprends la raison pour laquelle je ne m'enfuirai pas. »

« Non, je ne comprends pas. »

Un triste sourire étira les lèvres de Severus. « J'ai craint Azkaban depuis le jour où j'ai rompu mes liens avec Voldemort. Pour les crimes que j'ai commis en son nom, il est compréhensible que le monde sorcier aurait préféré me voir incarcéré que d'accepter l'aide que j'offrais volontiers pour l'arrêter. Cette peur a été utilisée pour me faire faire des choses que beaucoup auraient refusé de faire si on le leur avait demandé. Ce n'était pas vraiment parce que j'étais déjà l'une des personnes en qui Voldemort faisait confiance que j'ai été désigné comme espion.

« J'étais redevable. Et beaucoup espérait que je mourrais dans ces années. Ainsi, je leur évitais l'ennui de décider de ce qu'ils devraient faire de moi plus tard. Cornelius Fudge était, parmi eux, le plus désireux de me voir enfermer. Il m'a traqué depuis le jour où j'ai abandonné la magie noire. Il espérait trouver une excuse pour m'enfermer à Azkaban.

« Je ne peux imaginer quelles preuves Fudge a rassemblé contre moi cette fois. Mais il sait, aussi bien que moi, qu'elles sont fausses. Et peut-être que ceux qui s'assiéront avec lui lors de mon jugement, les prendront également pour vraies. »

Harry ne trouvait pas de mots pour répondre à ce que Severus était en train de lui dire. Il n'avait jamais entendu Severus confesser sa peur avant, et parfois, il s'était même demandé si l'homme avait peur de quoi que ce soit._ Pourquoi me dis-tu cela Severus ? _Soudain, il comprit, et cette compréhension, le secoua jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. _Tu es en train de me dire en revoir. Tu ne penses pas t'en sortir et tu me dis adieu ! _Harry secoua la tête pour nier tout cela. _Non, non, je ne permettrai pas que ça arrive._

Severus savait qu'il avait compris son message. C'était dans ses yeux, dans sa lassitude, dans sa tristesse, dans son souhait que ça n'arrive pas, dans la force tranquille qui lui promettait qu'il endurerait tout ce qui lui arriverait. « Je ne m'enfuirai pas parce que j'ai peur. »

« Severus -»

« Ecoute-moi Harry. Malgré tout ce qui peut se passer dans les prochains jours, » Dans ces mots, Harry entendit le murmure terrifiant du baiser du détraqueur, « Tu dois seulement te souvenir que…tu dois seulement te souvenir que je -»

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, dans un bruit sourd. Elle frappa le mur et les deux hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à l'homme qui traversa en grandes enjambées le pas de la porte, un sourire dédaigneux sur le visage.

« Fudge, » Harry reconnut à peine le grognement qui venait de lui et ne remarqua pas que ses poings étaient si serrés que ses ongles mordaient profondément la chair.

« Salut, à nouveau, Severus ! » Fudge salua l'ancien mangemort et ignora complètement Harry. Une expression de feinte tristesse se peignit sur son visage. « Pensiez-vous vraiment que nous ne le découvrions jamais, Severus ? Pensiez-vous vraiment pouvoir vous échapper ? »

Severus ne dit rien et regarda simplement Fudge avec mépris.

Harry détourna le regard du ministre, un mouvement avait attiré son attention derrière lui. _Albus ! _Albus l'arrêterait. Albus ne laisserait pas Fudge emmener Severus à Azkaban.

Albus ne regarda pas non plus Harry et entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient seulement sur Severus. « Mon vieil ami. »

Severus pouvait maintenant parler, « Albus. »

« Le Ministre est venu me voir avec un mandat pour vous arrêter, Severus. Il m'a cité des preuves glanées au manoir Malfoy indiquant que vous participiez toujours aux réunions de mangemorts et que vous souteniez toujours la magie noire. »

_Albus ne peut pas croire en ces charges ! _Pensa Harry désespérément, en regardant Albus fixement et avec horreur. _Il ne peut pas._

« Il sait pourquoi je suis ici, Monsieur le directeur, » L'interrompit Fudge abruptement en empêchant Harry d'entendre ce que Albus allait dire d'autre. « Vous pouvez venir avec moi tranquillement, Severus. Je me suis fait accompagner d'un auror qui n'hésitera pas à vous rendre inconscient si vous essayez de me blesser ou de blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Et avant de penser à vous échapper, vous devriez savoir que j'ai un contingent de détraqueurs qui m'attend en dehors de Poudlard et qui vous escortera à Azkaban. »

Une troisième personne entra dans la pièce, baguette en main et regarda sombrement Severus, « J'ai toujours su que vous étiez encore l'un d'entre eux, Snape. Oh, j'ai entendu la même histoire que tous les autres, mais je ne l'ai jamais cru. Vous favorisiez Malfoy un peu trop, le couvriez trop de louanges et excusiez bien trop souvent ses actions alors que vous auriez puni n'importe qui d'autre. Et vous nous harceliez, nous autres, Gryffondor, surtout Harry, et vous étiez toujours à essayer de nous faire renvoyer et à nous réprimander quand nous n'avions rien fait de mal. Mais je savais que l'on vous attraperait un jour Snape. »

_Ron ? Non ! Ca ne peut pas se passer !_

Mais c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Une journée s'était écoulée depuis la promesse d'espoir et ça devenait de plus en plus cauchemardesque. Un terrible désespoir l'envahit et l'obligea à regarder avec une horreur muette deux des personnes en qui ils avaient toujours fait le plus confiance se retourner contre lui. Ce n'était pas un rêve et il ne pouvait pas se réveiller. Il était énervé contre le Ministre de la Magie, le directeur de Poudlard et son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter. Malade, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il chancela.

Severus le vit chanceler et avança immédiatement une main pour le stabiliser.

« Lâchez-le immédiatement, Snape ! » Aboya durement Ron en levant sa baguette d'un geste menaçant. « Baissez votre main et laissez-le partir. »

Harry dévisagea, incrédule, la personne en qui il avait toujours cru. Il sentait les liens de l'amitié se désagréger. _Je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance, Ron. Tout ce temps, tu complotais contre Severus. Tu essayais de trouver une raison, tout comme Fudge de l'envoyer à Azkaban. Et te voici aujourd'hui avec ton sourire et tes plaisanteries à agir comme si tu n'allais pas m'enlever la personne la plus importante de ma vie !_

« On a suffisamment traîné par ici, de toute façon, » Interjeta Fudge, « Allons-y, Severus. »

« J'aimerais vous demander une faveur, Cornelius, » Demanda Albus avec douceur.

Fudge cligna des yeux de surprise puis acquiesça, « Bien sûr, Albus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Accordez-moi quelques minutes seuls pour discuter avec Severus. »

Cette requête surpris Harry qui regarda Albus suspicieusement. _Qu'êtes6vous en train de faire ?_ Il voulait si désespérément croire au vieux sorcier, croire qu'il fallait remettre les choses dans le droit chemin, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Le désespoir l'avertit contre un tel optimisme, mais une lueur d'espoir s'était déjà allumée.

Fudge paraissait mal à l'aise. « Ah, Albus…Je…Vous comprendrez sûrement que je ne peux pas simplement… »

« _Vous _pouvez sûrement comprendre que Severus a été mon employé ces dernières années et en tant que tel, j'aimerais quelques minutes pour discuter avec l'homme qui m'a convaincu être mon allié. »

_S'il dit non, ce serait comme s'il accusait Albus d'être de mèche avec les mangemorts. Et s'il dit oui, Albus pourrait laisser Severus s'échapper. Qu'allez6vous faire Fudge ? Risquer d'offenser le sorcier vivant le plus puissant de notre monde ? Ou risquer de perdre votre faux mangemort ?_

« Je crois que vous avez mentionné des menottes enchantées quand vous êtes venu me voir cet après-midi. » Albus le regarda par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune. « Si vous craignez que Severus ne s'échappe une fois qu'il sera sous mon regard attentif, faites usage des chaînes que vous avez apporté avec vous. »

L'espoir s'enfuit. Albus pouvait-il briser l'enchantement ? Ou croyait-il en l'accusation et se sentait-il obligé de se protéger lui-même contre Severus ? Autrefois, il savait pourtant avec évidence qui allait chercher quand il en avait besoin et qui étaient ceux qui pouvaient vous blesser. Maintenant tout semblait noyé dans un épais brouillard : les amis sont devenus des ennemis et les ennemis ont prouvé qu'il pouvait être de loyaux alliés.

« Une excellente idée Albus ! » Fudge avait trouvé un moyen de se sortir de cette situation et qu'un geste de sa baguette, il fit venir à lui les menottes. « Prenez autant de temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire. Nous vous attendrons dehors. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait prononcé le nom d'Albus. Pendant tout l'échange, Severus n'avait pas bougé, seuls ses yeux vacillés entre Albus, Ron et Fudge. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Severus retenait son souffle. Il était si immobile que les mouvements que faisait sa poitrine quand il respirait n'étaient pas visibles.

« Vous avez mes remerciements, Cornélius. »

Fudge retourna son attention vers Severus et lui dit avec dédain, « Vous l'avez entendu Severus. Le directeur veut vous dire un mot. Tendez les mains vers moi et ne faites pas de folies. » Malgré ses paroles d'avertissement, il y avait une lueur d'anticipation dans ses yeux qui montrait à quel point il avait envi que Severus fasse une folie pour qu'il ait une raison de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Severus resserra imperceptiblement les lèvres pendant qu'il tendait les poignets. Harry fut le seul à remarquer cette indication de peur et d'angoisse. Harry savait qu'Albus devait avoir un plan et c'est tout ce qui le retint de ne pas sortir sa baguette ici et maintenant, alors que le métal se refermait autour des frêles poignets de Severus.

« Nous attendrons juste dehors. » Dit Fudge à Albus. Il fit ensuite un geste en direction de Ron et d'Harry.

« Je reste. » Harry regarda le Ministre et l'auror avec des yeux noirs et méprisant qui auraient rendu Drago fier de lui.

« Harry ? » Lui demanda Ron avec confusion.

« Tout va bien. » Albus l'interrompit doucement, « Comme Monsieur Weasley l'a mentionné tout à l'heure, Severus a effectivement rendu Monsieur Potter mal à l'aise tout au long de ses études, qu'il a passée, je vous rappelle à lutter contre Voldemort et ses partisans. Monsieur Potter, peut-être plus que tout autre, mérite d'être ici lui aussi. En fait, Monsieur Potter peut me servir de garde, juste au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. » Etait-ce une étincelle d'humour qui brilla dans les yeux bleus d'Albus ? Harry n'en était pas sûr ; le visage du directeur était toujours grave et sérieux.

Fudge regarda une dernière fois Harry et acquiesça, « Un très bon plan, Monsieur le directeur. Si vous avez besoin de nous, appelez-nous. Venez, Ron. »

Albus attendit que le porte se referme derrière le Ministre et l'auror avant de faire un geste de la main, en direction de la porte. « Ca devrait nous laisser un peu d'intimité, » Murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Severus et Harry. « Maintenant -»

« Monsieur le directeur ! Vous ne croyez sûrement que -»

« Je ne suis pas un mangemort, Albus. »

Albus leva une main. Il réduisit ainsi Severus et Harry au silence et évita toute autre protestation. « Non, Severus, je n'ai pas cru pas aux revendications outrageuses du Ministre une seule seconde. »

Harry fut surpris de voir Severus soupirer de soulagement. _Je n'ai jamais pensé que l'opinion du directeur était aussi importante pour lui._ Harry se demanda brièvement comment était Severus enfant et ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Albus pour que son opinion soit si importante pour lui, « Qu'allons-nous faire, Monsieur le directeur ? » Lui demanda-t-il en attirant leur attention sur lui.

Il regarda attentivement Albus dans les yeux et y vit de la tristesse. _Non, non pas ça, Albus. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement abandonner comme ça. _« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'instant, Harry. » Il se tourna vers Severus, « Je suis désolé, Severus. »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Le mouvement fit fortement grincer les chaînes dans le calme bureau. Puis Severus tressaillit et si c'était possible, son visage devint encore plus blanc. Sans réfléchir, Harry s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras, et fut choqué de sentir l'homme trembler. Il le cachait décidément très bien. Severus Snape, qui n'était jamais perturbé, jamais affecté, _tremblait_.

« Severus… »

Il y avait de la compassion dans les yeux d'Albus quand il vit les petits gestes qui parlaient bien plus que tous les mots.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Albus ? » Severus faisait un vaillant effort pour reprendre contrôle de lui-même.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous alliez à Azkaban en croyant que je vous condamne. » Répondit Albus en les étudiant tous les deux attentivement, avant de poursuivre, « Et je souhaite que vous partiez avec un peu d'espoir. »

« Où est l'espoir là-dedans ? » Demanda Harry amèrement, « Severus ne partirait pas si nous pouvions lui enlever ces choses et que l'on puisse distraire Fudge suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Et je sais que nous ne pouvons pas convaincre Fudge de laisser tomber ce non-sens. »

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire _maintenant, _Harry. Mais dans deux jours, il y aura un procès. » Le directeur se tourna vers Severus, « Pouvez-vous trouver la force de tenir deux jours à Azkaban, Severus ? »

« Que se passera-t-il dans deux jours, Albus ? »

« Votre foi sera récompensée. » Répondit Albus, ses yeux fouillaient profondément ceux de Severus, comme s'il cherchait son âme.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Murmura Severus en rencontrant le regard perçant du vieil homme.

« Faites-moi confiance un petit plus longtemps, Severus. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » Severus, leva les poignets, « Très bien Albus. Je vous ferai confiance une fois de plus. Et j'aurai foi…en quoi précisément, suis-je censé avoir la foi ? »

« Une chose à laquelle vous avez arrêté de croire, il y a longtemps. » La compassion pesait lourdement dans la voix d'Albus mais Severus recula comme s'il avait été frappé. Le regard d'Harry vacilla de l'un à l'autre, mais il avait le sentiment, peu importe de quoi ils parlaient, qu'ils poursuivaient une conversation qu'ils avaient eue avant sa naissance.

Le silence se prolongea entre eux et Harry préférait ne pas intervenir. Quelque chose de capital se mettait en place, de cela, il en était certain, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Le moment prit fin quand Severus se tourna vers lui. Harry se demanda si cela avait été résolu.

« Harry, » Severus allait lui demander quelque chose et il n'allait pas aimer. C'était dans le sérieux de sa voix, dans le ton suppliant qu'il eut spontanément, « Je veux que tu quittes cette pièce et que tu retournes dans tes quartiers. »

_Je le savais, « _Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry avec colère.

« Il a emmené des détraqueurs, Harry. »

« Et ? »

« Ce qu'ils te font, » Dit Severus patiemment, « Je n'aurais pas -»

« Je m'en fiche ! » Cria Harry, « Je ne te quitterai pas. »

« Harry.. »

« Non, je ne vais pas m'enfuir et te laisser faire face à ça tout seul. J'irais à Azkaban avec toi si je le pouvais mais, puisque je ne peux pas, j'irai avec toi jusqu'à ce que Fudge t'emmène et que je ne puisse plus t'atteindre. » Harry regarda Severus en le défiant de s'opposer à lui. A sa surprise, une expression qui ressemblait à de la gratitude traversa le regard de Severus. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, » Lui rappela Harry doucement, « Je me tiendrai à tes côtés quand ton tour viendra. Si tu n'as pas besoin qu'une personne se tienne à tes côtés maintenant, Severus, je ne pense pas que tu en aies un jour besoin. »

Les yeux noirs se fissurèrent et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Harry vit au-delà de la glace et il eut le souffle coupé. Pendant cette seconde, il vit ce qui aurait pu se passer si Cornélius Fudge n'était pas venu à Poudlard.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers Albus et le regarda avec méfiance, « Foi Albus ? »Répéta-t-il en écho dans un murmure.

« Foi, Severus. »

Harry vit Severus prendre une profonde inspiration, se calmer, et se redresser. Il regarda une fois de plus Harry puis acquiesça en regardant Albus, « Je suis prêt. »

« Deux jours, Severus. »

« Deux jours, Albus. »

Albus se retourna vers la porte et d'un geste de la main, enleva le sort qu'il avait placé et qui empêchaient les mots d'atteindre les oreilles indiscrètes de ceux qui attendaient dehors, « Cornelius ? » Appela-t-il, « Nous sommes prêts. »

Harry regarda le visage de Severus se durcir en un masque de froideur et de mépris quand le Ministre et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce. Cornelius fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et acquiesça pour lui-même. « Très bien, Severus, » Dit-il sans préambule, « Allons-y. »

La tête haute, Severus passa devant le Ministre. Albus et Harry le suivirent en dehors du bureau, puis se placèrent à ses côtés. Harry refusa de regarder dans la direction de Ron, même si l'auror essaya de rencontrer son regard quand il passa à côté de lui.

Fudge et Ron traînaient derrière eux. Ils sortirent des cachots et se dirigèrent vers la partie centrale du château. Le dos d'Harry le picotait comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Fudge réduise la distance qui les séparait et lui donne un coup de couteau, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir venir. Harry essaya de l'ignorer et se concentra sur la présence de Severus à ses côtés. Il avait l'impression, malgré les paroles d'Albus, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Bientôt, ils passèrent devant les élèves et Harry oublia le picotement dans son dos.

Le visage de Severus ne reflétait rien de ses sentiments alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, et regardait droit devant lui. Harry, par contre, ne pouvait empêcher sa propre colère de se peindre sur son visage. _Aurait-il était si difficile d'empêcher les étudiants de venir dans le couloir ? _Harry fulminait silencieusement. _Mais non, il fallait l'emmener avec l'humiliation que vous essayez de lui infliger. Vous préfériez qu'on vous voit l'emmener avec les chaînes, hein Fudge ? Le grand héros, attrape le mauvais mangemort. Profitez de ce moment de triomphe, espèce de maudit connard, parce qu'il prendra bientôt fin. J'y veillerai moi-même si Albus ne le peut pas. Je vous le promets._

La vue des portes du château rendit Harry malade. Bien que ce soit la fin de la parade de Severus, exhibé comme une sorte de représentation amusante, il n'y aurait plus non plus de Severus, une fois qu'il serait emmené à Azkaban. Il était en face de l'immédiate réalité, Severus allait partir à Azkaban. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent sous le soleil brûlant. La lueur d'espoir semblait terriblement petite. _Il devrait pleuvoir. _Harry grimaça à la luminosité qui l'entourait, comme si le temps conspirait avec Fudge pour s'ajouter à l'insulte de la blessure.

« Regardez bien vos nouveaux amis, Severus, » Dit Fudge vindicatif, en lui montrant les détraqueurs, rassemblés aux pieds des escaliers. Un instant de folie s'empara soudain d'Harry alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et se rapprochait des monstruosités qui les attendaient en bas. Le frisson de peur s'empara de son âme et descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il allait succomber aux terrifiants murmures. Harry grogna silencieusement et se protégea grâce à un bouclier de colère et de détermination : il voulait suivre Severus n'importe où, où l'homme irait. Il parvint à se détacher des détraqueurs.

Quand ils atteignirent les escaliers, les détraqueurs se mirent en rang derrière Fudge et Ron. Ils suivirent le groupe jusqu'aux carrosses qui les conduiraient au-delà de la limite de non transplanage, à la limite de l'école. De là, ils utiliseraient un des porte-au-loin que Fudge avait emmenés avec lui et qui les conduiraient à la prison.

« Entrez, » Fudge fit un geste en direction de l'un des carrosse.

Obéissant, l'un des détraqueur se détacha du groupe et entra dans le carrosse.

« Maintenant à vous Severus. Entrez. »

Les yeux d'Harry ne quittèrent pas l'autre sorcier qui obéit mais refusa de montrer à quel point les détraqueur l'affectait. Harry savait pourtant et se promit de chercher vengeance auprès de Fudge pour chaque instant que Severus a souffert, mentalement ou physiquement. _Vous souhaiterez ne jamais avoir mis les pieds à Poudlard, Cornélius Fudge._

« J'ai apprécié votre aide, dans ces malheureuses circonstances. » La voix de Fudge qui remerciait Albus sortit Harry de son rêve éveillé, de ce qu'il ferait à Fudge si jamais un jour, il mettait la main sur lui.

Ron s'arrêta à côté de Harry et le regarda avec inquiétude, « Harry, que se passe –t-il ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu -»

Les yeux d'Harry étaient froids quand il regarda sans mot dire, dans les yeux de celui en qui il avait eu confiance plus qu'en tout autre._ Plus jamais. _Il se fit ce serment alors que Ron se tut incertain. _Plus jamais je ne te ferai confiance._

Ron soupira, confus, tourna les talons et s'assit à côté de Severus. Fudge s'excusa une fois de plus de si bon cœur auprès d'Albus et tardivement auprès d'Harry comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer sa présence. Il s'excusa d'avoir dérangé leur tranquillité avec des choses aussi désagréables et Fudge monta lui aussi dans le carrosse. Le reste des détraqueurs montèrent dans des carrosses séparés.

Une fois tout le monde installé, le cortège avança. Personne ne se retourna.

Albus se rapprocha d'Harry et plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je peux sauver le monde, Albus, » Murmura Harry. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les carrosses qui se rétrécissaient avec la distance, « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas sauver la personne qui représente le monde pour moi ? »

« Ce qui se passe dans l'instant n'est jamais la fin, Harry, » Lui dit Albus gentiment, « A moins que tu ne le permettes. Severus sera sauvé dans deux jours. »

« Le sera-t-il, Albus ? »

Harry sentit les yeux bleus le scrutER attentivement. Immobile il ne se retourna pas pour faire face au directeur.

« Oui, Harry, » Dit-il avec assurance. « Il le sera. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »

« Parce que j'ai foi en lui. »

Il pressa gentiment l'épaule d'Harry, se détourna et remonta tranquillement vers le château.

_Parce que j'ai foi en lui._ La réponse n'avait aucun sens pour Harry. Il se leva et ressassa la réponse dans sa tête, les yeux toujours portés sur l'horizon. _Il est en train de me dire que Severus trouvera un moyen de se libérer tout seul ? _Ca ne peut pas être cela. Albus avait dit à Severus d'avoir foi en quelque chose et même si ce n'était pas clair pour Harry, ce quelque chose n'était pas Severus lui-même. Il essayait de comprendre, mais les mots n'avaient pas de sens. Et après un moment, il abandonna.

Peu importe ce qu'il avait voulu dire par cette étrange déclaration, Albus avait donné à Harry l'espoir que Severus sortirait d'Azkaban. Pour Harry, le comment n'avait pas d'importance. Aussi longtemps que Severus était libre, Harry ne se souciait pas de la manière dont ça arriverait. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry demeura dehors à regarder fixement dans la direction qu'avait suivi les carrosses, longtemps après qu'ils ne soient plus visibles.

Drago se tenait au pas de la porte du château et regarda Dumbledore se détourner d'Harry et remonter les escaliers. Quand Dumbledore passa la porte, Drago lui emboîta le pas. Après avoir marché un moment en silence, Drago marmonna doucement, « Pardonnez-moi. »

« Pour quoi ? » Dumbledore le regarda avec surprise.

« Pour avoir échouer. » Elabora Drago. « J'ai essayé de faire ce que vous m'aviez dit. Dès que j'ai vu le Ministre s'approcher de vous, j'ai couru pour trouver la salle de classe dans laquelle vous m'avez dit que je trouverai Harry. Il a compris presque tout de suite quand je suis entré dans la salle et il était dehors quelques secondes après m'avoir vu. »

« Si vous avez suivi mes instructions, de quoi vous excusez-vous ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore, curieux.

« Parce que ce n'était pas suffisant. Fudge l'a emmené. J'aurais dû aller plus vite. » Drago se dégoûtait. Aussi stupide que ça l'était, il voulait faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois, quelque chose qui n'apporte pas la douleur et la souffrance. Quelque chose pour remercier Dumbledore de lui avoir donné la chance de travailler à Poudlard quand personne d'autre ne voulait de lui.

« Non, Drago, » Le corrigea Dumbledore gentiment, ce qui lui valu un regard étonné, « Vous avez suivi mes instructions à la lettre. »

« Mais il est parti ! J'ai échoué ! »

« Non, vous n'avez pas échoué, » Dumbledore le regarda avec fierté. « Vous avez fait exactement ce que vous deviez faire. »


	11. N'y vas pas doucement

**Chapitre 11 : N'y va pas dans la dentelle.**

Il n'essaya même pas de prétendre manger. Il n'avait absolument pas faim. En fait, il n'était venu dîner ce soir là que pour une seule raison : Albus lui avait dit de ne surtout pas manqué le dîner. La principale raison, il la connaissait, le directeur était inquiet pour lui, et de cette façon, Albus pouvait l'avoir à l'œil. Ils étaient assis côte à côte et Albus pouvait vérifier qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne faisait rien de stupide. Si on Considérait le fait qu'il avait déjà concocté une demi-douzaine de plans pour secourir Severus. Attaquer Azkaban, provoquer une révolte de détraqueurs, et une grande utilisation de sa baguette, le directeur avait eu raison de parier sur ses prévisions.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis là, à regarder son assiette, sans la voir et à écouter, sans vraiment les entendre, les murmures lointains des étudiants spéculant sur le sort de Severus. La seule chose dont il _était_ effectivement conscience était son intense besoin de voir Severus, de savoir qu'il allait bien.

_Et s'il n'avait pas de procès ? _L'angoisse l'avait harcelé toute la soirée. _Et si Fudge décidait de ne pas lui faire de procès et de lui administrer le Baiser du détraqueur sans l'accord du Ministère ? _Plus il y pensait, et il y pensait depuis un certain temps déjà, plus il était convaincu qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Severus qu'Albus n'avait pas prévu. Même maintenant, alors qu'il était assis à regarder son assiette, les détraqueurs pouvaient être en train de réduire Severus à une reproduction sans esprit de l'homme qu'il était autrefois.

_Je ne peux pas rester assis là sans rien faire, _ragea Harry. _J'ai besoin de le voir. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il va bien !_

Sans avertissement, l'assiette et la grande salle disparurent.

* * *

Severus était assis par terre dans un coin de sa minable cellule, ses cheveux noirs et sa robe se mélangeaient à l'obscurité et il était presque impossible de les séparer des ombres. Un grondement résonna dans la petite cellule quand il bougea. C'était le langage des chaînes qui lui encerclaient encore les poignets. Il posa la tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Le visage pâle du maître des potions, déjà blême était en train de devenir hagard depuis qu'il avait été emprisonné, il n'y avait de cela que quelques heures, témoignage de ce qu'infligeait Azkaban aux malheureux qui avaient trouvé leur chemin dans ses profondeurs.

On entendit des pas. Ils devenaient de plus en plus forts. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule de Severus. Ses yeux restèrent clos; et rien n'indiquait qu'il avait entendu le bruit des pas. La lueur d'une torche vacilla dans l'obscurité et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur Cornélius Fudge et les deux détraqueurs qui l'accompagnaient. Il leur demanda de rester sur le pas de la porte, puis entra dans la cellule et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir le coin dans lequel Severus s'était installé.

« Je commençais à perdre espoir, je commençais à croire que je ne verrai jamais ce jour arriver. » Fudge commença à lui parler sur un ton badin, comme s'il racontait à un vieil ami ce qu'il ferait pendant ses prochaines vacances, et non comme s'il regardait un prisonnier enchaîné.

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux et les fixa froidement sur Fudge.

« Que pensez-vous de vos quartiers ? Vous conviennent-ils ? »

Severus demeura silencieux, son visage lisse et froid était sans expression. Seuls ses yeux luisaient de la haine qu'il ressentait pour Fudge.

« Oh, allons, » Le réprimanda Fudge, « Il n'y a pas lieu de rester silencieux. Vous et moi savons que les preuves sont fausses. Lucius n'aurait jamais été aussi fou, il n'aurait jamais laissé des documents aussi importants traîner n'importe où. Il a emporté ses secrets avec lui quand vous l'avez tué. » La voix de Fudge changea légèrement d'intonation, c'était à peine remarquable, mais son ton était devenu plus tranchant, « Vous n'êtes plus un mangemort depuis longtemps. Quand avez-vous porté la robe pour la dernière fois, Severus, et quand vous êtes vous tenu dans le cercle pour la dernière fois ? Avant la naissance d'Harry Potter, certainement. »

Les yeux obsidiennes se plissèrent.

« Quand exactement avez-vous, trahi le Seigneur Noir, Severus ? » Le pressa Fudge, sa voix plus forte encore.

Le cri du Ministre résonna dans la cellule, mourant doucement, et le silence demeura, lourd et oppressant. Mais Severus n'avait toujours pas parlé. _Je ne vous donnerai pas la satisfaction d'une réponse, _lui répondit les yeux de Severus._ Jubile, si c'est ça qui te permet de te sentir puissant. Tue-moi, si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici. Mais je ne parlerai pas à une personne telle que vous._

Fudge comprit les paroles inscrites dans les yeux ténébreux. « Pensez-vous que je suis là pour vous tuer ? Pensez-vous que je sois là pour ça ? Pour vous regarder mourir ? » Son rire était teinté de folie. Et quand le son résonna, c'était comme si les murs de la prison riaient aussi, le tordant, le corrompant, jusqu'à ce que la cacophonie ne semble plus du tout saine d'esprit.

« Je ne veux pas vous voir mort. » Siffla-t-il à Severus quand l'écho s'effaça finalement. La fausse convivialité fut remplacée par une profonde et durable haine. « Je veux te voir vivre, traître. Je veux te voir brisé. Je veux voir ta magie arrachée, et cet esprit intelligent et rusé n'être plus rien d'autre qu'une enveloppe vide ! Je veux voir le favori de Voldemort si brisé qu'il sera impossible de le reconnaître ! »

Si Severus avait réagi à la tirade du Ministre, ce ne fut pas apparent sur son visage. Le fin sourcil se haussa de mépris, mais ce fut la seule indication qu'il avait effectivement entendu les paroles du Ministre. _Le préféré de Voldemort, _ses yeux riaient. _Comme tu es ignorant, petit homme._

« Combien de fois t'es-tu tordu de douleur sous l'endoloris, traître ? Combien de fois as-tu été renvoyé sans un mot ? » Cracha Fudge avec colère. « Pouvais-tu échouer, traître ? Ou ce défaut était-il hors de ta portée ? »

Le Ministre passait et repassait avec frénésie devant Severus, inconscient de l'expression perplexe qui colorait le visage placide de Severus. « Les recrus du Seigneur Voldemort étaient inégalables par leur pouvoir. Aux côtés de Lucius, vous étiez presque invincibles. Et tu l'as trahi! Tu aurais eu _tout_ ce que tu voulais une fois le Seigneur Noir victorieux, mais tu as tout jeté pour te joindre aux adorateurs-de-moldus et aux Sang de bourbe ! » Fudge s'arrêta, releva sa manche et tint son bras pour que Severus le voit, « Bien avant que tu ne viennes ramper à ses pieds, le suppliant de t'accepter, j'étais là ! » La marque noire était maintenant presque effacée et floue mais était encore légèrement visible sur la chair du Ministre.

Cette fois, les deux sourcils se haussèrent, de surprise ou de dédain. Fudge ne parvint pas à le déterminer. « J'étais l'un des premiers. Et tout ce temps, je suis resté un fidèle mangemort. Quand tous les autres l'ont trompé, quand tous les autres avaient trop peur et étaient trop désorganisés, trop apeurés et trop lâche pour agir, j'ai continué »

Fudge désigna les détraqueurs derrière lui, « Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment je pouvais supporter de travailler avec eux, alors que personne ne le peut ? A la fin de la guerre, n'as-tu pas été curieux de savoir comment ceux qui ont rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres ont pu reprendre les postes qu'ils avaient abandonnés ? » Fudge renifla d'un air moqueur, « Etait-il trop difficile pour le grand Severus Snape de le comprendre ? Ou étais-tu trop aveuglé par ton intelligence supérieure pour croire qu'on pouvait se montrer plus futé que toi et qu'Albus Dumbledore ? J'ai contré tous les mouvements de ce vieux fou ! Ne trouves-tu pas que c'était un peu bizarre que malgré toutes ses tentatives pour convaincre le monde sorcier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, personne ne le prenait au sérieux ? »

La lueur de triomphe se transforma subitement en une colère rageuse. « J'ai essayé de parler de toi à Voldemort ! J'ai essayé de le convaincre que tu l'avais trahi. Mais m'a-t-il écouté ? Modeste Fudge, qui a seulement évité que Dumbledore ne prévienne tout le monde du retour du Seigneur Noir, n'était pas _digne_ de parler contre Severus Snape !

« Mais je tiens mes promesses, » Fudge reprit à nouveau son ton badin, et semblait se détacher de plus en plus de ses paroles. « Dans deux jours, votre âme sera donnée en nourriture aux détraqueurs et ma promesse de venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre celui qui l'a trahi sera accomplie ! »

Les yeux qui regardaient Fudge s'étaient couverts d'un masque d'une haine absolue.

« Toujours rien à dire, Severus ? » Le Ministre le tenta, « Même pas une petite chose ? »

Après des heures de silence et après avoir refusé de donner libre cours à ses sentiments, Severus sourit. C'était un sourire noir, un sourire d'une confiance à toute épreuve, cruel, amer et froid. C'était le sourire d'un mangemort qui fut autrefois l'un des préférés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Voldemort. Malgré lui, Fudge fit un pas en arrière. Voir le visage de Severus lui provoqua un frisson de malaise le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Fudge fit un autre pas pour s'éloigner du sourire de Severus qui se reflétait dans ses yeux flamboyants.

« Bienvenu en enfer, Cornélius Fudge. »

Le Ministre devint livide et d'une main tremblante, il pointa sa baguette sur Severus. Le sourire mauvais se transforma en sourire moqueur puis disparut sous une terne indifférence. « Tu rôtiras en prison, » Lui promit Fudge, incapable de tenir sa main tremblante. « Il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger. Et je savourerai le moment où les détraqueurs te briseront ! » La jalousie et la haine lui permirent de redevenir maître de lui.

Fudge revint vers Severus et leva sa baguette vers lui, « _Endoloris_ ! »

Sa force lui permit de demeurer silencieux alors que le sort traversait sans relâche son corps mince. Mais le doloris n'était pas un sort impardonnable pour rien. Et bientôt, comme tous ceux qui l'ont subi, Severus se mit à crier.

* * *

La fourchette qu'Harry n'avait pas conscience de tenir tomba de ses doigts engourdis. Elle tomba avec fracas sur la table et la Grande Salle s'interposa, sa vision s'effaça et le ramena à la réalité. Agité, Harry regarda autour de lui, les cris de Severus résonnaient toujours dans ses oreilles. _Severus ! _Il l'appela silencieusement, tout en essayant de trouver un moyen d'y retourner et de voir ce qu'il se passait. _Severus !_ La vision ne revint pas, et Harry, qui ne savait pas comment elle était apparue la première fois, ne savait pas comment la faire revenir.

« Albus ! » Murmura Harry avec urgence quand il fut relativement certain qu'il contrôlait suffisamment sa voix pour former des mots, « Albus, c'est Severus ! Fudge est -»

« Harry, » Albus lui répondit calmement, et posa une main sur le bras d'Harry pour le retenir alors que le jeune homme commençait à se lever. « J'ai besoin que tu calmes, Harry. »

« Mais, Albus, il -»

« Veux-tu sauver Severus, Harry ? » Lui demanda doucement le vieux sorcier.

« Bien sûr que je le veux ! » Claqua Harry, il ne se souciait pas que la faculté et les élèves à proximité entendent leur conversation et le regardent avec curiosité.

« Alors je dois te demander de me faire confiance. Je te demande beaucoup, je le sais. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour aider Severus. » Lui dit Albus patiemment. Il ne leva pas la voix, et elle n'était qu'un murmure, « Tout est dans la balance en ce moment, Harry. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Harry dévisagea Albus avec stupéfaction. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Ce que nous faisons maintenant est crucial pour le rétablissement de Severus. En ne faisant rien, nous nous donnons les moyens de le sauver le jour du procès. En agissant sans réfléchir, nous compromettons tout. » Les yeux du directeur le comprenaient, « Je sais ce que tu as vu, Harry, » il murmura, « mais je te demande d'être patient et de me faire confiance. »

« Et s'il ne vivait pas jusqu'au procès ? »

« Severus a déjà subi l'endoloris avant. Je te promets Harry qu'il serait vivant et relativement entier le jour du procès. »

Incapable de continuer à regarder le directeur dans les yeux, Harry fit le tour de la grande salle des yeux. Une fois que l'éclat s'était dissipé, ceux qui l'avaient regardé par intérêt étaient retournés à leur conversation privée et ne faisaient plus attention à lui maintenant._ L'avez-vous vu, vous-aussi, Albus ? Avez-vous entendu ce que Fudge a dit ? Avez-vous vu ce qu'il a fait à Severus ? Comment puis-je rester là sans rien faire pendant que ce traître de connard torture Severus ?_

L'image de Severus, enchaîné s'imposa à lui. Il se tenait fièrement et regardait Albus avec une confiance prudente. Cette image répondit à la question pour lui. _Je peux faire ce qu'il m'a demandé parce que tu as placé ta confiance en lui, toi aussi. Et je l'ai vu dans tes yeux quand tu as fait face à Fudge. Tu lui fais encore confiance, même si Fudge a jeté l'endoloris sur toi._ « Il ira bien ? » Harry chercha du réconfort en regardant dans les yeux d'Albus.

« Par tes actions, Harry, il sera acquitté. » Lui répondit Albus sincèrement.

_Je remarque que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Albus. _Harry soupira. Il savait quand il était battu.

« Moins de quarante huit heures, Harry. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Quarante huit heures, Albus. » Répondit Harry avec une note d'acier dans la voix, en regardant Albus droit dans les yeux, « Après ça, s'il est toujours en prison, je le ferai sortir moi-même. Peu importe ce que je dois faire. »

* * *

Il essayait de l'ignorer mais son estomac se retournait alors qu'il enfilait sa robe de cérémonie. Incapable de manger ou de dormir depuis qu'il avait eu la vision de Severus à Azkaban, Harry s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers, à s'inquiéter pour Severus, à essayer de prédire le déroulement du procès et à chercher des moyens de le sauver si le procès ne se terminait pas en sa faveur. Il n'avait pas dormi, mais Harry ne se sentait pas fatigué, son esprit était surnaturellement aiguisé et concentré sur ce qui allait se passer.

Hermione avait essayé de l'approcher, après ce dîner décisif, mais il était encore sur le coup de la vision, des évènements de la journée et de l'implication de Ron. Il était passé devant elle sans lui adresser la parole. Il ne remarqua qu'en arrivant à ses quartiers que Drago le suivait. Drago ne lui avait pas parlé et était simplement entré quand Harry avait laissé la porte ouverte en une invitation silencieuse et il était resté silencieux en soutenant discrètement Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par craquer, tôt le jour suivant, et se mette à parler. Pendant des heures, Drago était resté près du Gryffondor et l'avait écouté déverser son cœur. Les anciens rivaux avaient examiné chaque aspect des évènements de la veille, sous toutes les coutures. De la conversation que Drago avait eue avec Albus le jour de l'arrestation de Severus à la vision d'Harry et de ses implications, aux mots qu'Albus avaient murmurés peu après. Ils n'avaient rien laissé, et avaient tout examiné. Une fois épuisé tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils se tournèrent sur ce qui pouvait se passer et ce n'est qu'au petit matin avant le procès qu'ils tombèrent dans le silence. Harry se tourna pour regarder sans le voir, le feu et Drago s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda, comme s'il le protégeait de l'anxiété qui menaçait de le consumer. Aucun d'eux ne dormit.

Maintenant, Harry était en train de s'habiller et Drago se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche d'Harry, ses yeux gris indiscernables.

« Viens avec nous. » Balbutia Harry dans sa hâte en regardant son col droit.

« A Azkaban ? »

« Tu es la seule autre personne qui sache que Severus est vraiment innocent ! » Lui rappela Harry indigné, quand il entendit la réponse de Drago à sa requête.

« Tu ne penses pas que ce serait chercher des ennuis que le fils de Lucius Malfoy aille volontairement à _Azkaban, _assister au procès d'un homme suspecté d'être un mangemort ? » Lui demanda Drago lentement, en montant la voix comme s'il parlait à une personne presque sourde.

Vu de cette façon, même Harry dans son état d'esprit distrait put comprendre la réticence de Drago. « Désolé, » Marmonna-t-il, en se sentant stupide. « Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« Pour une fois, je n'en tiendrai pas compte. » Lui dit Drago magnanime.

« Merci. » _Comment puis-je aider Severus si les choses les plus simples ne sont pas à ma portée ?_

« Parfois, Potter… » Drago soupira misérablement. Il regardait l'expression déconfite d'Harry. « Demande à Dumbledore. S'il pense que c'est une bonne idée, je viendrai avec vous. »

« Tu viendras ? » Harry le regarda bouche bée, avec surprise.

Drago pencha sa tête sur le côté, « Mangemort ou non, je ne me suis jamais soucié du Ministère et de son sens exagéré de sa vertueuse supériorité. S'il y a une bataille, je regretterai toujours de ne pas y avoir participer. »

« J'espère vraiment qu'on n'en viendra pas là. » Répondit Harry sérieusement.

« Je ne sais pas. » Drago haussa les épaules sans inquiétude, « Ce serait certainement divertissant. S'il n'y a rien d'autre. »

Harry soupira à son tour.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau d'Albus, Harry lui demanda si Drago pouvait les accompagner. Albus les regarda avec réflexion et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Drago marmonna entre ses dents un instant, puis se résigna à cette aventure et se prépara en complotant sur ce qu'il ferait aux différents représentants du Ministère s'il devait y avoir une bataille.

« Etes-vous prêts ? » Leur demanda Albus après quelques instants.

Sans qu'il en ait conscience, la main d'Harry erra dans sa robe et trouva sa baguette, « Oui, je suis prêt. »

Drago acquiesça simplement.

Il leur désigna d'un geste la cheminée, Albus prit un peu de poudre de cheminette issu d'une jarre posé sur le manteau, entra dans la cheminée avec eux et jeta la poudre de cheminette, « Azkaban prison ! »

Le monde devint vert et les flammes tournoyèrent autour d'eux.

* * *

Plusieurs années auparavant, en regardant dans une pensine, Harry s'était retrouvé assis sur un banc à côté d'Albus Dumbledore, son dos appuyé contre les pierres froides du mur du cachot. Il avait été alors comme un fantôme, incapable d'affecter ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Ce fut avec une forte impression de déjà vu qu'il se trouva à nouveau dans cette situation, mais cette fois, il avait la possibilité de voir et d'être vu, avait l'habileté d'interrompre et de changer les évènements qui se déroulaient autour de lui.

Comme avant, Harry était assis sur le plus haut rang dans une chambre remplie de bancs qui prenaient la forme d'une bague qui longeait les murs de la pièce. Son dos était appuyé contre les pierres froides et humides. Contrairement à alors, Drago Malfoy était assis à côté de lui, il s'était exprès, assis entre le sauveur du monde sorcier et le directeur de Poudlard. Si un membre de l'audience trop zélé décidait de se venger sur le fils de Lucius Malfoy, Harry et Albus le verraient et le protégeraient.

La pièce en elle-même était comme il se la rappelait : des flammes flamboyaient dans les chandeliers placés à des intervalles réguliers le long des murs sans fenêtres, la porte sans prétention d'un côté de la pièce était inquiétante par sa simplicité, il y avait une rangée de bancs qui servaient au jury et aux membres du Ministère, et une large chaise se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Elle était équipée de chaînes magiques. L'auditoire était complet, et était constitué plus ou moins de représentants du Ministère qui prendraient ou non part au jury, des membres du public qui avaient entendu parlé du procès et avaient un intérêt à être présent, et diverses autres personnes venues pour des raisons connues d'elles seules.

Peu de personnes épargnèrent à Drago et à Harry un regard quand ils s'assirent dans un silence tendu, en attendant que le procès ne commence. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de combattre la montée de son angoisse, Harry regarda autour de lui. Là, plus bas sur un banc, à sa droite était assis Cornélius Fudge. _Il n'y a pas assez de personnes entre vous et moi, mangemort, _pensa Harry sombrement, les yeux plissés. _Si Severus est blessé aujourd'hui, aucun des sorciers ou des sorcières présents dans cette pièce ne pourra m'arrêter et m'empêcher de te mettre en pièces._ C'était des pensées de Serpentard, pas de Gryffondor et une partie distraite de son esprit comprenait ce que le choîxpeaux avait essayé de lui dire. _Je vous tuerai où vous êtes, si vous l'avez blessé._

« Ca te ferait du bien de te détendre, Harry. » Albus lui conseilla doucement, comme s'il connaissait les pensées qu'Harry entretenait.

Coupable, il se sentait comme s'il avait été pris à faire quelque chose de terrible, Harry regarda au-delà de Drago et porta ses yeux sur le directeur, « Albus, et si -»

La porte s'ouvrit et la salle plongea dans le silence. Harry fit à peine attention aux deux détraqueurs, ses yeux se focalisèrent immédiatement sur l'homme qui se tenait entre eux. Il était remarquablement plus maigre que lorsqu' Harry l'avait vu dans sa vision. Il avait des cercles noirs sous ses yeux, qui ne servaient qu'à accentuer la qualité cendreuse de sa peau. Malgré toutes les marques qu'il portait, son masque froid, méprisant de détachement était toujours fermement en place. S'il n'y avait pas les chaînes à ses poignets, on aurait pu croire qu'il entrait dans sa classe et faisait face à des élèves particulièrement égocentriques, et non à une pièce remplie de sorciers et sorcières hostiles prêts à le condamner à passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban.

Les détraqueurs le poussèrent sur la chaise et ne repartirent vers la porte que lorsque les chaînes de la chaise brillantes dans la lumière encerclèrent d'elles-mêmes les bras de Severus, le liant à l'inconfortable bois. Il ne trahit aucun signe d'inconfort ou d'inquiétude. Severus regardait fixement devant lui, et ne regarda pas une fois dans la direction d'Harry. Harry ne pouvait pas dire, si le sorcier l'avait vu, ou non. _Je suis ici, Severus, _voulait-il appeler pour le rassurer. _Je te ferai sortir d'ici. Je te le promets. Même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont je m'y prendrai._

« Severus Snape, » La voix du Ministre gronda à travers la pièce alors que Fudge se mettait debout. « Vous avez été amené ici, devant ce conseil aujourd'hui pour des charges apportées indirectement contre vous par Lucius Malfoy. Vous êtes accusé de crimes contre le monde sorcier, pratique de la magie noire, conspiration et complicité avec celui qui s'est lui-même proclamé Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres, mensonges à ce conseil et au Ministère quant à votre implication avec le dit Seigneur Noir. Avez-vous, maintenant, quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? »

_Dis-leur ! _Voulut crier Harry à Severus, même s'il savait que c'était là un désir irrationnel. Aucune protestation de la part de Severus ne pourrait être tenu comme preuve de son innocence. _Je leur dirais à ta place, si je le pouvais. _Mais Harry ne pouvait pas mettre dans la balance ce qui devait arriver. Albus lui avait dit que quelque chose viendrait sauver Severus, et il serait maudit s'il permettait à son impulsivité de détruire cette chance. Il resta donc assis calmement, mais avait dû mal à se tenir tranquille tant l'agitation grandissait en lui.

Severus ne dit rien pour sa propre défense.

Fudge acquiesça pour lui-même et leva une pile de parchemins, « J'ai devant vous les preuves qui ont été découvertes au Manoir Malfoy ! » Fudge avança, sûr de lui, le long du bas côté, et regarda Severus avec mépris en passant devant lui et s'approcha du jury. Là, il présenta chaque document à ceux qui le jugeront et expliqua le contenu de chaque pièce aux jurées et à l'auditoire.

Après presque une demi-heure, Fudge leur tendit la dernière feuille de parchemin et se tourna vers le public, « Vous avez devant vous le témoignage d'un des plus proches confidents de Severus Snape. Chacun d'entre vous a entendu les détails des crimes que l'accusé a commis au nom de la magie noire. Et vous avez tous vu qu'il n'offre pas d'appel pour sa propre défense. En fait, il n'a pas de défense ! »

Fudge avait fabriqué une histoire qui incitait la colère et l'outrage, remarqua Harry en regardant autour de lui les expressions sur les visages du public. Si Harry n'avait pas su la vérité, il devait admettre qu'il serait à côté de ceux qui marmonnent la culpabilité de Severus et qui demandent une punition appropriée pour quelqu'un qui a commis des actes aussi haineux. Un regard rapide vers le jury, lui confirma ses pires craintes.

Désespéré, Harry se tourna vers Albus pour se réconforter, il cherchait un signe que ce qui devait venir sauver Severus allait commencer. Son cœur dansa dans sa poitrine quand le directeur ne lui retourna pas son regard._ Il se ferme et il ne se passe rien ! Personne ne se lève avec la preuve de l'innocence de Severus ou pour révéler Fudge pour ce qu'il est ? _Harry voulait crier contre Albus, l'attraper et le secouer pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. _Nous manquons de temps, Albus ! Dépêchez-vous et faites ce que vous avez prévu de faire !_

Aucun encouragement ne vint du directeur qui regardait le procès, comme si Harry n'était pas là. Il déplaça son regard troublé vers Drago et vit le Serpentard le regarder avec inquiétude.

« Quoi, ne va-t-il rien faire ? » Drago forma les paroles silencieusement.

Harry secoua la tête, désespéré. _Allez, Albus ! _Sa frustration se mélangeait à l'angoisse et Harry se concentra sur le Ministre.

Fudge regardait Severus. « C'est votre dernière chance, Severus. Si vous souhaitez partager quelque chose avec le conseil, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Severus regarda le Ministre, avec des yeux glacés, gela Fudge jusqu'aux pieds, jusqu'à ce que le vieux sorcier soit capable de cligner des yeux et de se détacher de son regard, « Ainsi soit-il, » Murmura Fudge pour lui-même. Il se tourna pour faire face aux jurés.

« Vous avez vu les preuves retenues contre Severus Snape. Vous avez entendu les détails de ces preuves. Vous avez vu qu'il refusait de parler pour sa propre défense. Je vous demande maintenant, ce que vous pensez du destin de Severus Snape ? »

_Maintenant, Albus ! Peu importe ce que vous avez prévu, faites-le maintenant !_

Les membres du jury échangèrent des regards, murmurèrent entre eux quelques temps. L'audience était tenue sous le charme du silence et anticipait la réponse du jury. Les mains d'Harry étaient serrées. Les murmures approchaient de la fin et les yeux des jurés se tournèrent vers le Ministre.

« Ceux qui pensent que Severus Snape est coupable, levez la main s'il vous plait. »

Comme une seule personne, les membres du jury levèrent la main.

La soudaine pression de doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa jambe le prévint et il resta assis et silencieux. Rivé sur la scène devant lui, Harry ne pouvait pas se tourner vers Drago. Il l'empêchait aussi de remercier le blond de l'avoir empêché de faire une chose qu'il aurait plus tard regretté ou de l'admonester d'avoir interféré, Harry n'en était pas certain. Il n'y avait pas de réaction visible de la part de Severus à cette nouvelle. Mais en regardant dans ses yeux noirs, Harry vit une lasse résignation. Le public lui-même marmonnait leur approbation face à ce jugement.

Le Ministre de la magie leva la main pour rétablir le silence, et attendit que le silence emplisse la pièce pour parler à nouveau, « Avez-vous décidé d'une punition appropriée ? »

L'un des membres du jury se leva après avoir consulté du regard ses pairs et que chacun lui ait donné son assentiment, « Pour ses crimes contre le monde sorcier, pour avoir conspiré avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour avoir pratiqué la magie noire, nous demandons à ce que Severus Snape reçoive le Baiser du détraqueur, en ce jour, avant d'être emmené pour Azkaban où il demeurera le reste de sa vie. »

Harry fit un mouvement si rapide qu'il tomba presque du banc. Même après que la sentence fut délivrée, Albus ne le regarda toujours pas. Drago, lui le fit, et Harry devina que l'expression d'horreur sur le visage du Serpentard devait être une imitation de la sienne. _Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Merde, Albus, vous avez dit que nous pourrions le libérer Pourquoi ne faites-vous rien ? »_

Comme si tout se déroulait dans un rêve, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le détraqueur qui entra, se dirigea droit sur Severus. Fudge souriait triomphalement. Albus regardait simplement. Drago était horrifié. Et le détraqueur se rapprochait de plus en plus de Severus, dont les doigts s'enfonçaient dans les bras de la chaise.

De leur propre volonté, les yeux d'Harry se concentrèrent sur les doigts fins dont les phalanges étaient blanches. Ils agrippaient si fermement le bois qu'il y avait une trace de sang sur le bras de la chaise. Son visage était sans émotion grâce à un contrôle acharné, ces doigts parlaient de la peur que Severus combattait. Ils parlaient de son refus de subir la peur, de mourir en lâche, affalé et indigne. Ils parlaient de sa volonté de ne pas craquer devant l'homme qui l'avait chassé à travers les années.

Le détraqueur se rapprochait. Albus ne faisait toujours rien. Personne n'allait arrêter le détraqueur. Harry allait perdre Severus. Comme il avait perdu ses parents, comme il avait perdu ses amis dans la bataille contre Voldemort, comme il avait presque perdu Sirius. Il allait perdre Severus.

_Ca ne peut pas être en train de se passer ! Non ! Ca ne peut pas être en train de se passer ! _Profondément enfoui dans l'esprit de Harry, dans un endroit dont il n'avait pas conscience, quelque chose se cassa irrévocablement.

* * *

Quand il était entré dans la chambre, Severus avait vu Harry assis à côté de Drago et d'Albus au milieu de la foule. Il se souvenait des paroles d'Albus sur la foi et sur son sauvetage, Severus avait refusé de regarder dans la direction d'Harry pendant le reste du procès. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il risquait de perdre son contrôle. Et ça ne pouvait pas arriver, tout le monde verrait ses peurs, verrait ses faiblesses. Severus ne pouvait pas permettre que ça arrive. Ne pouvait pas permettre à celui qui avait trahi le monde sorcier pendant toutes ces années, de voir qu'il était terrifié. Alors pendant la débâcle des 'preuves', Severus avait gardé sa colère bouillonnante par-devers lui. Quand ils avaient annoncé sa culpabilité, il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'inquiétude. Même quand le détraqueur avait commencé à glisser vers lui, dans l'intention de lui donner le Baiser, Severus avait gardé son contrôle.

« _Non ! »_

Le contrôle se rompit.

Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Harry se levait.

« Non, » Répéta le Gryffondor d'une voix caverneuse, lointaine et bien trop calme. « Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. » Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de Harry flamboyaient.

Severus vit Drago tirer d'un futile effort sur la robe d'Harry alors que celui-ci avançait sur le bas-côté._ Que fais-tu ? _Voulut crier Severus, mais il se trouva soudain, incapable de bouger. _Assis-toi ! Au nom de tous les dieux, Harry ! Assis-toi avant d'attirer l'attention! _Mais il était trop tard. Le détraqueur s'était déjà arrêté, la tête encapuchonnée se pencha comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose, si seulement, il pouvait entendre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que le frisson qu'il ressentait ne venait pas de sa propre peur.

Les quelques appliques le long du mur et les chandelles commencèrent à vaciller violemment, comme si un vent puissant soufflait par rafales dans la chambre. Le frisson s'accentua alors que la pièce devenait incroyablement plus froide. Et une étrange léthargie s'empara de lui, comme si on le vidait son énergie. _Vidé…_Severus sortit de sa stupeur.

Harry était en train de descendre les escaliers, son pas résolument contrôlé et court. Severus crut presque voir l'air se fendre autour de lui alors qu'il marchait, comme si la légère tornade était attachée à lui et le suivait. C'est à ce moment que Severus réalisa qu'elle était _Harry_, ce n'était pas le détraqueur, ce n'était pas Fudge, qui vidait la magie de l'air, qui la vidait de l'ensemble des sorciers et des sorcières, qui la vidait des pierres d'Azkaban.

_C'est trop ! Tu dois t'arrêter ! Tu ne vas pas être capable de la contrôler ! _Severus tira de toutes ses forces sur les chaînes qui le retenaient à la chaise et se débattit contre l'étrange paralysie qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Harry avait atteint le sol maintenant, « Je ne vous permettrai pas de le toucher à nouveau. » Les yeux verdoyants regardèrent Fudge droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier n'avait pas été capable de réagir, il avait la bouche grande ouverte depuis qu'Harry s'était levé.

« Pour ses _crimes_… » Le mot fut sifflé. « Pour ses crimes contre le monde sorcier, vous avez cherché sa destruction. Quels crimes, je me le demande. »

Ce n'était pas Harry. Peu importe qui c'était, ce n'était pas Harry Potter : l'empoté Gryffondor, à bon caractère, qui semble toujours trouver les ennuis aussi facilement que s'il tombait dessus. Dans un recoin de son esprit, Severus sentit une démangeaison presque imperceptible

« Vous l'avez appelé un mangemort, » Harry continua à se rapprocher, « Oui. Il _y a _un mangemort ici. »

Harry s'arrêta, sans regarder Severus, « Pour ses crimes, vous le condamneriez à l'oubli du Baiser du détraqueur. » Il plissa les yeux et regarda le visage des membres du Ministère. « Ainsi soit-il. »

Le flamboiement de magie qui emplit la pièce fit chanceler l'esprit de Severus. Malgré sa désorientation, il voyait que tout le monde était pareillement affecté. Même Albus. La terreur qui le traversait maintenant n'avait rien à voir avec lui. _Si la magie ne le tue pas, le détraqueur fera bien pire. _La démangeaison empira, comme si la fourrure des pattes d'une araignée s'agitait dans son cerveau. S'il le pouvait, Severus aurait secoué la tête. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

« Je revendique les crimes de Severus Snape comme miens. »

La démangeaison se transforma en un brûlant picotement avec la reconnaissance horrifiante de ce qu'Harry était en train de faire. _Non ! _Cria Severus silencieusement. _Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Harry !_

Personne ne bougeait et Severus comprit soudain, qu'eux aussi étaient tenus paralysé par la même emprise et étaient incapables de s'échapper. Et le possesseur de cette prise bougeait devant Severus, se tenait entre lui et le détraqueur, qui avait lui aussi commencé à se déplacer.

Severus essaya, de ne pas être inutile, d'attirer l'attention d'Harry. Mais tous les coups du monde ne pourraient pas briser le sort qui le tenait immobile. _Si je pouvais me libérer, je pourrais attirer son attention. Et si je le pouvais, je pourrais l'arrêter. _La vision vint trop tard. _Maudit sois-tu. Ne fais pas cela. Ne me fais pas cela. Je ne veux pas rester assis là et te voir te détruire pour moi ! Harry !_

Le détraqueur sortit ses mains osseuses, les plaça sur les épaules d'Harry et rapprocha de lui le jeune sorcier. La tête encapuchonnée se pencha en avant. Severus ne put regarder que muet d'horreur le dos d'Harry se raidir pendant une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité.

Harry s'effondra, il ne bougeait plus.


	12. Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 12 : le calme avant la tempête**

Il avait froid. Extrêmement froid, effroyablement froid. Il n'y avait aucun son dans l'impénétrable obscurité, pas de sensation tactile, excepté le froid. Avec un vague détachement, il se demanda où il était et comment il était arrivé là. Mais il n'était pas inquiet, juste un peu curieux. Depuis combien de temps était-il retenu dans le vide, il ne le savait pas. Et il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait la légère sensation qu'il devait se souvenir d'une chose importante, d'une chose qui s'était passée, qui était en train de se passer ou qui allait bientôt arriver, mais il se contenta de rester inconscient, quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuperait.

« Harry…. »

La voix murmura dans le vide. Elle essayait de l'atteindre et s'insinuait dans son esprit. Elle semblait familière, le mot était prononcé comme si c'était son dernier souffle. Où avait-il… ?

Le souvenir l'envahit, entra violemment dans son esprit embrumé et balaya la vague indifférence. Sa vision périphérique revint et le fit cligner des yeux. L'obscurité, Harry le réalisa soudain venait du capuchon du détraqueur, toujours penché sur lui. Et le froid ne venait pas des doigts noueux qui s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules, comme il l'avait d'abord cru, mais d'une part profonde de lui-même. Il avait l'impression d'être vidé et épuisé. _Je pense que je me suis consumé._ Il cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois, un sentiment d'agacement se mélangea à sa lassitude. _D'accord mec. Retourne en enfer et pousse-toi de mon visage. _Il grimaçait au détraqueur mais de cela, il en était à peine conscient.

Il se remit droit et sentit tous ses muscles protester avec colère à chaque mouvement. Harry s'éloigna du détraqueur qui n'arrêtait pas de le menacer et trébucha presque sur quelque chose derrière lui. _Oh par tous les …_

Il mit une main par terre pour se stabiliser, Harry toucha quelque chose de froid et de moite. Surpris, il la retira rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce le regardaient avec différents degrés d'inquiétude, de surprise et de choc. Enervé contre lui-même, il se battait contre l'épuisement qui le faisait chanceler comme un idiot sans cerveau. Harry envoya un regard noir au détraqueur qui était encore trop près de lui pour son propre confort.

Il chercha sa baguette, la sortit et fit un geste non convainquant en direction du détraqueur. « _Spero Pa_…, oh putain. » _Je suis trop fatigué pour ce non-sens. _Harry jeta sa baguette avec dégoût et prit un air renfrogné dirigé contre le monde en général.

« Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? Vous êtes en train d'interférer dans un procès. » Lui dit une voix outragée à côté de lui. Harry se tourna et vit Fudge arriver à grandes enjambées vers lui, l'indignation peinte sur son visage. Harry plissa les yeux et fut traversée par une vague fraîche d'énergie qui balaya son épuisement.

« Vous ! » Le mot fut prononcé avec dégoût.

Harry avait deux options. Il pouvait s'époumoner à crier la vérité sur Fudge ou il pouvait conjurer l'image qu'il avait vue deux jours auparavant, pendant le dîner. Crier semblait un peu trop difficile pour l'instant. Et il ne lui était pas possible de rassembler suffisamment d'énergie magique et de concentration pour créer une telle vision.

Il y avait beaucoup d'avantages à faire parti du monde sorcier. La téléportation annule le temps imparti au voyage, les elfes de maison s'occupent des corvées, les sorts magiques rendent la plupart des autres tâches non nécessaires à effectuer et voler sur des balais est un sport impressionnant. Mais il y avait aussi un mauvais côté à faire partie de ce monde : la dépendance vis à vis de la magie, l'exclusion d'exercice physique et la complaisance que cette dépendance engendre. Pour le dire simplement, Fudge ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Avant de pouvoir réellement y penser, Harry plongea en avant et projeta le Ministre au sol. Pris par surprise, et momentanément paralysé par l'impact de sa tête contre le sol, Fudge gisait sur le sol. Harry monta par-dessus lui et commença à relever la manche de sa robe. Fudge ne put que regarder Harry, groggy. La réalisation de ce qu'Harry était en train de faire le réveilla de sa torpeur. Il commença à se débattre pour déloger Harry, qui serrait les dents et continuait. _Oh, bon sang. _Harry décida de relâcher sa poigne et de lui donner un coup de coude dans le menton. Il l'assomma.

La montée d'adrénaline reflua et l'épuisement le gagna comme une épaisse couverture. Il abandonna le sourire joyeux qui avait étiré ses lèvres quand il avait frappé le Ministre et lutta pour relever la manche dissimulatrice. Il leva le bras du Ministre devant les jurés et le reste du public pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, « Votre mangemort ! »

La pièce paralysée par le drame qui se déroulait devant elle, explosa quand Harry se mit sur ses pieds et reposa le bras de Fudge sur le sol. Il rajusta ses lunettes qui avaient reçu un coup quand il se battait avec Fudge, et se concentra sur la sorcière qui avait parlé au nom du jury.

« J'accuse Cornélius Fudge, non seulement d'être un mangemort mais d'avoir contrecarré les efforts d'Albus Dumbledore qui essayait de préparer le monde sorcier au retour de Voldemort. »_ Juste assez longtemps pour voir la fin, _pensa Harry désespérément, en se battant contre son corps qui voulait succomber à la fatigue._ Laisse-moi tenir assez longtemps pour voir Fudge enchaîné et Severus libéré. Après ça, je dormirai une année entière si c'est nécessaire._ « J'accuse Cornélius Fudge d'avoir implanté de fausses preuves pour se venger de Severus Snape qui avait tourné le dos au Seigneur Noir et aidé Albus Dumbledore à vaincre Voldemort. »

« Quelle preuve avez-vous pour supporter vos affirmations ? » Lui demanda la sorcière non sans hésitation._ Avez-vous peur de moi ?_

« La marque noire sur son bras. Je demande que vous nous soumettiez lui, moi et Severus Snape au veritaserum. » Harry obligea ses yeux à rester ouverts, « Posez-nous la question. Demandez-nous tout ce que vous voulez. »

La sorcière le regarda un moment avant de discuter avec ses associés. Harry était conscient des yeux de Severus sur lui, il pouvait sentir la présence de l'autre homme mais refusait de se retourner et de regarder dans sa direction. _Ta sécurité est prioritaire. Tout le reste peut attendre. _Harry garda ses yeux sur le jury, fermement. Leur délibération fut rapide.

« Nous acceptons votre requête, Harry Potter, » Lui annonça la sorcière, « Du veritaserum sera administré à chacun de vous. » Elle descendit de son banc et s'avança jusqu'à Harry et Fudge, toujours inconscient. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Fudge et commanda, « _Ennervate_ »

Le sort prit effet presque immédiatement. Avec un grognement, les yeux du Ministre s'ouvrirent et il regarda autour de lui avec confusion. Il se remit rapidement debout quand il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. Il pointa une main tremblante vers Harry.

« Je vous arrête ! » Fudge hurla avec colère. « Pour avoir attaqué un représentant du Ministère, vous serez -»

« Il ne sera rien, Cornélius, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons enquêté. Il proclame que vous êtes un mangemort. » La sorcière l'interrompit et fit un geste en direction du détraqueur. Fudge pâlît et essaya de reculer, « Tenez-le. »

Le détraqueur glissa devant Harry sans un regard vers lui et encercla de sa main le bras de Fudge. Le Ministre pâlit et regarda la sorcière d'un air suppliant, « Morgan, s'il vous plait, vous ne pouvez pas le croire ! Vous me connaissez ! »

La sorcière, Morgan, regarda attentivement son bras puis rencontra ses yeux, « Je sais reconnaître la marque noire quand je la vois, Cornélius. Peut-être, que je ne vous connais pas du tout. »

Un sorcier s'approcha alors. Il avait dans sa main une grande fiole. Morgan le remercia, lui prit la fiole, et s'approcha du Ministre, « Ne me combattez pas, Cornélius. »

Fudge l'ignora et regarda Harry avec des yeux malveillants, « Ca ne durera pas, Potter, » Renifla-t'il vindicativement, ses mots n'étaient que pour la compréhension d'Harry.

Harry lui rendit son regard impassiblement, « Ca durera suffisamment longtemps. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

* * *

L'interrogatoire semblait ne pas se finir. La première question posée à Fudge devait valider l'accusation proférée par Harry que Fudge est un mangemort. Quand Fudge n'eut d'autre choix que de confirmer le fait, on lui demanda si les preuves retenues contre Severus étaient fausses. La question suivante était de savoir si Severus était ou non un mangemort. Severus fut relâché après cette admission et Fudge prit sa place sur la chaise. Satisfait de voir que Severus était libre, Harry s'assit par terre et somnola.

« Harry Potter ? »

Ce fut un combat qu'Harry faillit perdre. Il se reprit et essaya de rassembler suffisamment de lucidité pour ouvrir les yeux. Le visage de Morgan flottait devant sa vue. _Ils doivent avoir fini avec Fudge. _« Je vais le prendre maintenant, » Lui dit-il en pensant qu'elle allait lui demander de prendre le veritaserum.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Elle lui sourit gentiment, un sourire encourageant. « Après avoir entendu le témoignage de Cornélius, nous sommes absolument convaincu de sa culpabilité. Nous voudrions simplement savoir comment vous l'avez su. »

_Presque fini. Severus sera bientôt à la maison. Juste encore ce petit morceau. _Il se stabilisa sur ses pieds et expliqua la vision qu'il avait eue la nuit où Severus a été emmené. Au début, ses paroles étaient hachées, il bafouillait sur chaque mot et se battait pour rester conscient. Mais au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, le sentiment de panique et d'inquiétude l'emporta sur l'épuisement une fois de plus.

« Fudge mentait. » Harry conclut finalement, « Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous convaincre que Severus était coupable. »

« Vous avez démasqué un très dangereux traître qui avait une position de confiance. » Répondit Morgan. Le ton de sa voix, prouvait qu'elle se sentait trahi par un homme en qui elle avait confiance. « Vous avez les remerciements les plus sincères du Ministère. »

« Est-ce que Severus… »

La sorcière sourit et acquiesça. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le public. « Severus Snape est entièrement disculpé des charges qui pesaient contre lui par le traître Cornélius Fudge. Nous vous offrons, à vous, Severus les excuses les plus plates du Ministère. »

Harry risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Severus quand l'attention de l'homme fut concentrée sur le juré chargé de parler. Le visage de l'homme était terne et froid, mais Harry pouvait voir une multitude d'émotions faire rage derrière la mince couche de glace qui recouvrait les yeux noirs. _J'ai des ennuis._ Au bord de l'inconscience comme il l'était, Harry aurait dû être complètement mort pour ne pas réaliser ce que signifiait cette multitude d'émotions.

« J'espère que vous ne serez pas offensé si je vous dis que je ne souhaite jamais revoir cet endroit et les personnes qui s'y rassemblent. » Répondit Severus avec neutralité.

« Pas d'offense. » Morgan lui sourit avec compréhension. « La cour est ajournée. »

Harry regarda le détraqueur emmener Fudge; il ne détourna le regard que lorsque l'ancien Ministre eut quitté la pièce. _Voilà, nous y sommes._ Il prit une profonde inspiration, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises dans l'espoir, futile, de s'accorder un peu plus de temps dans le royaume conscient, et se tourna pour faire face à Severus, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait interrompu le tribunal.

Le regarda brillant le soutint dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Après un examen de quelques minutes, le muscle de la mâchoire de Severus tressauta.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il voulait connaître la réponse avant de se faire réprimander.

« Est-ce que je vais bien ? » Severus semblait juste un peu incrédule.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ? » Harry clarifia sa question patiemment. Il remarqua cependant que le sol commençait à s'incliner selon un angle étrange.

« Est-ce que… » Severus s'arrêta et étudia Harry un instant, apparemment inconscient que le sol était en train de prendre une pente vertical. « Non, il ne m'a pas blessé. »

Le soulagement le traversa. Severus allait bien. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, Severus allait bien. Et il était libre ! Severus était libre de rentrer à la maison. _Je l'ai fait._ La pensée lui traversa l'esprit alors que le sol continuait son voyage. Il était inconscient avant de toucher le sol.

* * *

« Harry ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et la forme floue du visage de Severus se reforma alors qu'il reprenait lentement conscience. _Severus ! Dois sauver…_La panique momentanée qu'il avait ressentie s'apaisa quand les souvenirs du procès et le résultat final pénétrèrent son esprit embrouillé. Il éprouva des difficultés pour s'asseoir. « Où…Combien de temps… » Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait mis du coton dans la gorge pendant qu'il ne faisait pas attention.

Severus leva une main pour l'empêcher de poser davantage de questions. « Tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Et tu as été parfaitement inconscient du reste du monde pendant trente deux heures. »

« De l'eau ? »

Severus grimaça, « Je ne suis pas votre infirmier, Monsieur Potter. » Malgré son ronchonnement, Severus conjura un verre d'eau et le tendit à Harry, sans se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. « Je pense que tu es capable d'accomplir une tache aussi simple que de boire, tout seul. »

_Ca va être un de ceux là, je vois, p_ensa Harry avec résignation en prenant son verre. Il renversa presque toute l'eau sur lui. Malgré sa maladresse, Harry parvint à boire suffisamment pour enlever la sensation de sécheresse qui l'empêchait de parler correctement et le faisait coasser. Il plaça le verre vide sur la table et vit que ses lunettes étaient à portée de main. Il les mit.

« Tu es resté là tout le temps, n'est ce pas ? » C'était juste une supposition, mais l'air renfrogné de Severus s'approfondit et il sut que son assomption était correcte. « Severus, pourquoi -»

« Bon sang, que pensais-tu faire ? » Severus explosa. Il se pencha en avant et la grimace d'indifférence fut remplacée par la colère bouillonnante tapie sous le visage froid. « De toutes les choses irresponsables, stupides et débiles que tu as fait toutes ces années, cette petite démonstration d'idiotie les a toutes surpassées ! »

Harry ne pouvait que le regarder fixement avec ébahissement. Il s'était préparé à une morale sévère, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'était toujours mauvais signe quand Severus criait _et_ jurait.

« Que pensais-tu faire en rassemblant toute cette magie ? As-tu une idée de ce que ça aurait pu provoqué ? Qu'as-tu dans ta petite tête ? » Espèce de fou ! » Severus continua de tempêter. Il avait l'air de vouloir étrangler Harry, « Et le détraqueur ! Tu aurais pu être dépouillé de ton âme avec ce stupide coup ! »

_Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser que tu aurais pu apprécier ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?_ Harry était fatigué, vidé et plus que légèrement fâché que Severus ne lui ait pas dit ne serait-ce qu'une chose gentille avant de déverser sa colère. « Severus… » Harry opta pour la diplomatie. _L'espoir est un printemps éternel, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire._

« Bon sang, que _pensais-tu ? »_ Gronda Severus, « _Est-ce que _tu pensais ? Ou cette petite performance était-elle la preuve que tu ne sais pas ce que le monde signifie ? »

Comme c'était souvent le cas quand Severus était un connard irréaliste, le tempérament d'Harry explosa. « Ce n'était pas suffisant pour toi, hein ? » Demanda-t-il avec colère.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Même une âme n'est pas un sacrifice suffisant pour toi ! »

« Quoi ? » Le murmure perfora la colère d'Harry.

« Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as dit cette nuit-là. » Dit calmement Harry à Severus en soutenant son regard, « Personne ne rend jamais ce qu'il a pris. Et personne ne s'en ai jamais vraiment soucié. » _Comment puis-je le dire, Severus, pour que tu comprennes ? _« Il n'y a pas grand chose en ce monde que je peux donner qui ne m'ait déjà été pris. Tout ce que j'ai vraiment, c'est moi-même. Mais je me donnerai volontiers pour toi. »

Severus devint livide et la glace dans ses yeux fondit. La main sur le bras de la chaise se serra convulsivement. Severus déglutit et essaya de former des mots qui ne sortaient pas.

« En un sens, tu as raison. » Poursuivit Harry en feignant de ne pas voir les émotions qui teintaient le visage de Severus pour lui donner le temps de reprendre contrôle de lui-même. « Je ne pensais, pas vraiment. J'ai conservé l'assurance d'Albus qu'il allait se passer quelque chose qui te sauverait, mais rien ne s'est passé et il n'était pas préparé à faire quoi que ce soit. Quand j'ai vu le détraqueur, j'ai juste craqué. »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Severus avait surmonté la bataille qu'il livrait et put poser sa question. « Le sort que tu as lancé ? Quel sort était-ce ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Ce n'était pas un sort. Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai simplement refusé d'accepter ce qui était en train de t'arriver. »

La frustration vainquit les résidus de résistance qui s'agrégeait encore près de son cœur, « Tu as dû faire _quelque chose_. La magie ne décide pas de tenir tout le monde immobile pendant qu'elle flotte autour de toi de sa propre volonté. »

« Si j'ai fait quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Protesta Harry avec sincérité, « Je n'essayais pas de lancer un sort. Je n'essayais même pas d'inventer un nouveau sort. J'étais juste en colère, effrayé et déterminé à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Tu étais innocent et je savais que si je pouvais montrer la vérité à tout le monde, ils te laisseraient partir. J'ai vu ce que Fudge t'a fait la nuit où il t'a conduit à Azkaban et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Je savais que tu serais secouru, je croyais en Albus mais il n'allait rien faire et je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. J'ai simplement…Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Je voulais leur montrer. »

« C'est cela ? _C'est _ainsi que tu as survécu au Baiser du détraqueur ? »

Harry regarda Severus avec des yeux noirs, « Je ne te mens pas ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas accusé de me mentir, » Répondit Severus calmement, « Je ne vois simplement pas comment- »

« C'est magique ! » L'interrompit Harry avec contrariété, « Qu'as-tu besoin de savoir de plus ? »

« Je suis conscient que c'était magique ; » Severus lui parla comme s'il était un enfant lent d'esprit. « Cependant ce que je voudrais savoir c'est comment -»

« Mais c'est justement ça,» L'interrompit à nouveau Harry, « Tu ne m'écoutes pas. C'est _magique, _Severus ! Il n'est pas nécessaire que ça ait un sens ! Elle n'est pas censée se conformer à nos petites règles. C'est l'antithèse de ce qu'elle est ! C'est magique- l'interruption des règles, le pouvoir qui existe en dehors de tout ordre et de toutes les lois que nous essayons d'imposer à notre réalité ! »

« Tu veux me faire croire que la magie a par elle-même décidé de venir à notre aide ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça arrive ainsi ! Mais je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi mon balai vole. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je peux pointer ma baguette sur quelqu'un est hurler, 'Avada Kedavra' et le regarder mourir, » Harry baissa les bras, « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous pouvons faire ce que d'autres ne peuvent pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est magique. Et toutes nos règles, lois, mots et baguettes ne peuvent pas vraiment la contenir. C'est magique. Toutes ces choses ne s'appliquent pas à elle, à la fin. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Harry voyait Severus pesait prudemment ses mots. _Maudis sois-tu Severus. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je sais simplement que c'est arrivé. Et j'en suis reconnaissant. Quoi que ce soit._

« Peut-être, » Suggéra Severus après un temps, « qu'il serait préférable de limiter la connaissance de cette information à un petit nombre de personnes. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage que monde sorcier sache que parfois la magie 'fait des choses' sans qu'on en ait conscience. »

« Non, je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée » Harry était d'accord avec lui. Il imagina le chaos et la confusion qu'une telle annonce pourrait provoquer.

« Pour l'instant -» Un bâillement soudain l'interrompit, « -nous devrions juste le faire passer sous le fait qu'Harry Potter est Harry Potter. »

Tout, bon ou mauvais, finit toujours, par « Harry est Harry ». Il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas le combattre. Malgré ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il faisait, prenait une signification particulière sans aucune autre raison que c'est l'œuvre de « Celui qui a Survécu ».

« As-tu dormi un peu ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il refusait de battre en retraite. Il voulait savoir si Severus était resté à l'infirmerie pendant qu'il dormait.

« Quelques brefs somes. » Lui concéda finalement Severus, « Rien de plus. Cette chaise n'est pas vraiment faite pour avoir un sommeil réparateur. »

« Qu'as-tu fait sur cette chaise tout ce temps ? Même si tu refusais de retourner dans tes quartiers, tu aurais au moins pu utiliser un des lits vides ici. » Même s'il le demandait, Harry connaissait la réponse. _Tu ne voulais pas partir. Tu es resté sur cette chaise pour être sûr de ne pas t'endormir. _Harry était profondément touché par ce geste. _Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Severus. Tes actions parlent plus que ta voix, de toute façon._

Severus lui lança un regard perçant, comme s'il savait ce qu'Harry pensait. Il étira le coin de ses lèvres en un demi-sourire, « En fait, il se trouve que je me suis habitué à dormir sur des chaises ces dernières années. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir que la plaisanterie réveilla, « Merci, »Dit-il simplement, en sachant que Severus comprendrait tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. « Tu as besoin d'aller te coucher, Severus. Après tout ce qui vient de se passer, tu as plus besoin de te reposer que moi. »

Quelle que soit la protestation, et Harry savait qu'il allait y en avoir une puisqu'il y en avait toujours quand Severus était impliqué, fut coupée par un autre bâillement. Harry le regarda, avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Oui, oui, d'accord. » Marmonna Severus en se levant.

« Et ne mets pas ton réveil non plus. » L'enquiquina Harry en tentant de le regarder avec des yeux réprobateurs.

Severus s'arrêta et le regarda. De façon inattendu, il tendit une main et déposa le bout de ses doigts sur le bras d'Harry, « Reste, » implora-t-il doucement. Il frôla gentiment de ses doigts la peau d'Harry puis se tourna et partit.

* * *

« Harry ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et remit ses lunettes qui tombaient de son nez. Il vit Ron debout et incertain devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Curieux, de connaître la raison de la présence de l'auror, Harry s'assit et d'un geste lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » commença Ron, en s'arrêtant à côté du lit. Il se gratta le front, ce qu'Harry savait être un geste de nervosité.

« Je ne m'étais pas encore totalement endormi. » Le commentaire qu'avait fait Severus en partant y avait veillé.

Ron hésita un moment, soupira et regarda Harry dans les yeux, « Je voulais m'excuser pour la part que j'ai joué dans ce qui s'est passé. J'ai simplement…Fudge m'a trompé moi aussi. »

« Pourquoi le hais-tu, Ron ? » Lui demanda calmement Harry.

Ron réfléchit à la question quelques instants, « C'est difficile d'être un Weasley, Harry. Nous sommes l'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers et pourtant nous sommes encore la risée du monde sorcier. Tout ce qui leur faut est un regard sur les cheveux roux et les plaisanteries et les railleries commencent. 'Oh regarde, un _autre_ Weasley'. Nous essayons avec tant d'ardeur et pourtant personne ne nous respecte. Personne n'essaie de voir au-delà de nos robes miteuses.

« L'école était suffisamment difficile. Entre Voldemort, la puberté, et les examens, nous avons eu la chance d'en réchapper. Et si tout cela était déjà difficile à porter, il venait et rendait les choses pires encore. Les potions étaient suffisamment difficiles, nous n'avions pas besoin qu'il nous fasse échouer par simple méchanceté. Ou essayer de nous renvoyer à chaque infraction : qu'elle soit réelle ou imaginaire.

« Même maintenant, après la guerre, nous avons essayé de reconstruire ce que nous avions presque perdu, il est toujours le même bâtard visqueux qu'il était à l'école. Peut-être que j'ai fait beaucoup l'imbécile à l'école, mais j'ai travaillé dur pour devenir auror. J'ai réussi à me rendre respectable. Mais est ce que ça l'empêche de me tourner en ridicule dés qu'il me voit dans un couloir. Est-ce que ça l'empêche de prononcer mon nom avec mépris ? Je pourrai être décoré de l'ordre de Merlin, qu'il me raillerait encore de dégoût. » Ron s'assit sur la chaise sur laquelle était Severus, un petit peu plus tôt.

« C'est difficile Harry d'être méprisé par tous. »

_« Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être aimé par toutes les personnes que tu côtoies ? »_

Entre l'énervement qu'avait ressenti Harry au procès et la sincérité avec laquelle parlait Ron, la colère s'effaça. A la place, il y avait une tristesse lasse et il regrettait les choses qui auraient pu être. Les choses qui devraient peut-être être._ Qu'en penserais –tu Ron, si tu savais que toi et Severus avaient tant en commun ? Nous sommes tous pareils, Ron : toi, moi, Severus et même Drago. Ce que nous sommes a été perdu dans le regard des autres. Au final, nous voulons simplement être reconnu pour ce que nous sommes. La guerre est terminée. Il est temps que la haine et la colère qui l'ont provoqué s'en aillent aussi._

« Et toi ? » Lui demanda Ron aussi calmement qu'Harry l'avait fait. « Pourquoi as-tu _arrêté ? »_

« Parce que j'ai appris à le connaître, » Répondit Harry honnêtement. « Vivre dans une petite chambre pendant deux ans peut être une expérience enrichissante. Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Et même si ça se dégradait et se terminait en dispute et en cris, nous sommes parvenus à apprendre beaucoup l'un sur l'autre. En plus d'autres choses, j'ai appris que ce que tu vois en Severus, n'est pas nécessairement ce qu'il est sous le masque. »

« Tu as vraiment réussi à devenir ami avec lui, hein ? » Il y avait une réelle surprise dans la voix de Ron. Et il n'y avait pas le dédain présent à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait Severus.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Ron essayait, pour le bien d'Harry de comprendre et d'accepter les changements opérés dans sa vie. _S'il y a un moment pour lui en parler, c'est maintenant._ Quelque part, Harry savait que l'occasion pourrait ne jamais se présenter à nouveau, comme c'était le cas maintenant. _Serait-il facile de jeter toutes ces années Ron ? Que représentent-elles pour toi ?_

Il regarda le premier ami qu'il avait eu, et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de choix à faire. « C'est plus que cela Ron. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. _Elles sont importantes pour moi. _« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce dont il s'agit. » Harry commença doucement, « mais ça a commencé avant que je me souvienne de qui j'étais. » Il dévoila l'histoire comme si elle était en elle-même douée de sensation.

Ron parvint à demeurer silencieux pendant le récit. La seule indication de ce qu'il pensait, était les yeux écarquillés et l'affaissement de sa mâchoire. Quand Harry eut fini de parler, Ron siffla.

« Alors, c'est…Eh bien, ça explique certainement pourquoi …je veux dire… » Les mots jaillissaient en désordre et trébuchaient les uns sur les autres, « Je ne peux pas croire…N'aurais jamais cru…Tu as vraiment…. ? »

« Je… » Harry se tut, en essayant de déterminer ce que Ron voulait savoir, « Um… ? »

« Attends qu'Hermione entende celle-là, » Ron secoua la tête d'étonnement. Puis il vit Harry le regarder fixement, « Enfin…Je ne dirai rien à Hermione à moins que tu ne le veuilles.

« Trop peu de choses ont changé pour que je puisse penser que tu sois capable de lui cacher tout cela. » Répondit Harry sèchement, en souhaitant une fois de plus pouvoir hausser un sourcil en signe d'incrédulité. « Ca va. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu lui dises. Par contre, si tu pouvais faire en sorte que ça reste entre nous cinq, ce serait préférable. »

Ron haussa les sourcils.

_Au moins, tu ne peux pas le faire non plus, _Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser bêtement.

« Nous cinq ? » Répéta Ron « Quoi nous cinq ? Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

« Ca devrait être moi, Weasley. »

Harry et Ron se tournèrent avec surprise et virent Drago se détacher de la porte et marcher nonchalamment jusqu'à eux, un sourire satisfait de lui-même se mariait avec ses formes plaisantes. _Depuis quand te tiens-tu là ? Et pourquoi es-tu là d'abord ?_

« Malfoy. » Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca devrait être mon nom, oui, impressionnant, tu peux te souvenir de choses et parler en même temps. Tu t'es entraîné, hein ? »

« Je crois que j'ai manqué l'invitation qui requérait ta présence dans une affaire qui ne te regarde absolument pas. »Lui retourna Ron.

« Tout me regarde. »

« Non pas cela, dehors. »

Harry allait les interrompre quand Drago abandonna son sourire méprisant et fixa Ron avec un regard attentif. « Ca me regarde. » Dit-il doucement à Ron.

Ron fut momentanément pris par surprise par le changement d'attitude de Drago, mais se ressaisit rapidement, « Comment en es-tu venu à penser cela ? »

« Parce qu'il est mon ami. Dis-moi, Ron Weasley, l'es-tu ? »

Même Harry était étonné. _Quand je crois que j'ai enfin découvert qui tu es, tu deviens quelqu'un d'autre_.

Ron regarda le visage d'Harry puis regarda Drago avec méfiance. Le Serpentard lui rendit son regard, son expression ne changea pas, « Tu es celui qui demande, » Ron marmonna avec rébellion.

« Tu as raison, je le suis. »Drago agréa sérieusement, « L'es-tu maintenant que tu connais la vérité ? Te tiens-tu aux côtés de l'homme qui fut autrefois ton ami d'enfance ? Ou lui tournes-tu le dos de dégoût à cause des personnes qu'il côtoie ? »

Harry se tint rigide et immobile, apeuré que le moindre mouvement ne brise l'étrange silence qui était tombé. Il était étonné des questions de Drago mais il était extrêmement curieux de connaître la réponse de Ron. Meilleur ami et ennemi juré se faisait face entre le lit d'Harry et le silence devenait pesant.

« Il est mon ami. »

Un petit sourire joua sur les lèvres de Drago.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, « Tu _es_ mon ami, Harry, » Déclara Ron sincèrement, « Mon meilleur ami. Je ne jetterais pas cela même si tu vois quelque chose dans ces deux-là que peut-être nous autre manquons. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit les yeux de Drago s'écarquiller. Venant de Ron, c'était la parole la plus proche d'un compliment. _Je t'ai mal jugé, mon vieil ami. Je ne le ferai plus. Même si j'ai peur et que je suis confus. _« Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous pouvons avoir un double rendez-vous maintenant ? » Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de le taquiner. »

Drago ricana et Ron le regarda bouche bée, sans rien dire.

« Une blague ! » Lui assura Harry avant qu'il n'ait une crise cardiaque, « C'est juste une blague. »

« Je te remercierai de t'arrêter de rire, » Dit Ron hargneusement à Drago, « De toute façon, aussi, um…intéressant que ça puisse l'être… » Il regarda Harry dans les yeux avec honnêteté, « Je ne serai peut-être plus jamais sur la liste de tes meilleurs amis, mais j'essaierai d'être civil avec lui. Et Harry, j'étais là au procès. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait, et la manière dont tu as risqué ta vie pour lui. Je suis vraiment désolé de la part que j'ai joué là dedans. »

Harry haussa les épaules, il voulait oublier cela complètement, « Tu faisais ton travail, Ron. Comme je faisais le mien. »

Ron plissa le front, « Ton travail ? »

« Je suis Celui Qui a Survécu. Je ne peux pas vraiment vivre si je suis mort. »

Même Drago le regarda avec dégoût.

« Ce n'est même pas vaguement drôle, » Ron le critiqua.

« Pour toutes ces fois où j'ai combattu et où je suis presque mort pour une raison ou pour une autre, je pense avoir gagné le droit de m'amuser d'un titre dont je n'ai jamais voulu. »Les mots sortirent avec un peu plus de vigueur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'agresser. »

Ron balaya l'excuse, « Je t'aurais agressé depuis longtemps. Tu as résisté à la plus grande arme d'un détraqueur récemment, Harry. »

« Peut-être devrions-nous te laisser te reposer » Suggéra Drago, en voyant le bâillement qu'Harry essayait de cacher.

Ron dut le voir aussi parce qu'il se dépêcha d'acquiescer, « Je suis désolé de t'avoir gardé éveillé, Harry. Je dois retourner au Ministère demain pour faire un rapport sur les actions de Fudge au manoir Malfoy. Mais je reviendrai à Poudlard le lendemain. Si tu es sorti de l'infirmerie, voudrais-tu aller faire un tour à Pré au Lard ? Ca pourra être comme au bon vieux temps. »

Harry sourit, réellement heureux, « J'aimerais bien. »

« Vas-y doucement, d'accord ? Plus de folles aventures. Au moins pas avant que je ne revienne. »

« Je te le promets Ron. Plus de folles aventures. »

Ron lui rendit son sourire, se tourna pour partir et s'arrêta pour saluer Malfoy, « Malfoy, », reconnut-il en signe d'en revoir. Sa voix n'était pas chaleureuse mais elle ne contenait pas la décennie d'inimitié qu'il y avait autrefois.

Un pâle et élégant sourcil se haussa, « Weasley. »

_J'étais aveuglé par mes peurs, _pensa Harry en regardant Drago suivre Ron. _Et je m'en suis pris à toi quand je souffrais. Excuses-moi, vieil ami, _« Drago, » L'appela Harry alors que le blond allait passer le pas de la porte.

Drago s'arrêta et le regarda.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. » Drago pencha légèrement sa tête de travers, « je l'ai donc poussé à chercher avant que tes paroles aillent trop loin et ne mélangent ses sentiments. Il sait ce tu représentes pour lui. Maintenant il peut absorber ce que tu lui as dit, en étant sûr que malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, tu es toujours son meilleur ami. »

Harry secoua la tête, « Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre. »

Drago lui fit un sourire énigmatique, « Dors un peu maintenant, veux-tu ? Tes gardiens pourront se reposer également un peu. » Puis il partit, la porte se ferma doucement derrière lui.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry, était laissé seul, assis sur son lit, à réfléchir sur le sens d'un autre commentaire crypté. _Serpentards._ Il rit. _Agaçants petits couillons. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux maintenant. _Il sentit ses yeux s'alourdir et se fermer tout seuls._ Ce n'est plus noir et blanc. Juste un million de nuances de gris._

* * *

« Comment a-t-il fait, Albus ? »

Le directeur lui sourit platement, « Voulez-vous vous asseoir, Severus ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas m'asseoir. » Gronda Severus, même si son corps le trahit quand il s'affala dans ladite chaise, « Je veux des réponses. »

« Quelles réponses cherchez-vous ? » Albus le regarda avec exaspérant un regard innocent.

Severus sentit sa patience se désintégrer. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait. Je veux savoir comment il a survécu au Baiser du détraqueur. »

« Lui avez-vous demandé ? »

« Bien entendu, je lui ai sacrément demandé ! » Dit Severus hargneusement, « Et il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce qu'il a dit et qu'il refusait de les laisser perpétrer ce jugement. Apparemment, la magie a simplement résolu son problème pour lui. »

« Peut-être a-t-il dit la vérité, Severus. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il mente ! » Severus était vraiment très près de crier contre le vieux sorcier.

« Alors peut-être devriez-vous le croire. » Répondit Albus.

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent et ils ne furent plus que deux perles noires et brillantes, « Vous lui avez promis qu'il se passerait quelque chose qui viendrait me sauver. Et quand il -»

Albus haussa les sourcils de surprise, « Mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui vous a sauvé, Severus. »

« Vous savez parfaitement bien, que ce n'est pas -» Severus referma rapidement la bouche et se mordit presque la langue. _Au nom de tous les dieux, comment avez-vous pu lui laisser prendre un tel risque ? _« Vous saviez ! » L'accusa-t-il dans un sifflement murmuré, « Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer ! »

Albus acquiesça, la fausse innocence fut remplacée par une sorte de fière tristesse, « Je n'ai pas menti à Harry, Severus. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose qui vous a sauvé, comme je le lui ai promis. Harry est arrivé. »

« Comment le saviez-vous ? » Lui demanda Severus avec colère, « Comment saviez-vous que vos machinations n'allaient pas le tuer ? »

« J'ai peur que vous deviez vous contenter de savoir que j'ai eu l'assurance de quelqu'un en qui je fais profondément confiance. » Lui répondit doucement Albus.

« Prendre toute cette magie aurait dû le tuer. Il aurait dû devenir une enveloppe vide, après avoir subi le Baiser du détraqueur. Et vous me dites maintenant que je dois faire confiance en un mystérieux messager qui vous a dit qu'il était juste de jouer avec la vie d'Harry ? »

« Me faites-vous confiance, Severus ? »

_Comment osez-vous ! « _Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? »

« Je veux que vous me disiez la vérité. Me faites-vous confiance ? »

_Est-ce que je vous fais confiance ? Après avoir altéré mes souvenirs, après m'avoir menti, après avoir jouer avec tout le monde autour de vous, après avoir risqué l'âme d'Harry, vous me demandez si je vous fais confiance ? _Severus soupira, la colère et la confusion se peignaient sur son visage. « Après que Voldemort ait brisé mon corps, je vous ai fait confiance, alors que je ne pensais plus pouvoir le faire. » Sa voix ne portait pas plus qu'un murmure, quand il donna à Albus la vérité, « Même debout, à attendre que Fudge m'emmène à Azkaban, je vous ai fait confiance. Mais vous ne me demandez plus de vous faire confiance avec ma vie, Albus. Vous me demandez de vous faire confiance avec la vie d'Harry. »

« Non, Severus, » Albus secoua la tête, « Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance avec la vie d'Harry. Je vous demande simplement si vous me faites confiance. Si vous me faites confiance quand je vous dis que je vous révèle ce que je peux. Si vous me faites confiance quand je vous dis que je cherche ce qui est le mieux, pour tout le monde dans cette école, pour notre monde. »

Lui faisait-il confiance ? Faisait-il vraiment confiance à Albus Dumbledore ? La réponse flotta dans son esprit, « Oui. »

« Alors, je vous demanderai de me faire confiance quand je vous dis la vérité, sur ce que je vais vous dire. » Poursuivit Albus.

« Dites-moi. »

« Je connais très bien la personne qui m'a parlé des actions d'Harry au procès. Et je sais très bien qu'il n'y a personne dans ce monde qui l'aime plus que lui. »

_Personne dans ce monde ? Que cela signifie-t-il ? Ses parents ? Sa mère lui a donné une protection contre Voldemort. Est-ce cela que vous voulez dire ? Lily Potter peut-elle encore atteindre son fils ? _« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Vous comprendrez avec le temps, Severus. »

« Vous me l'avez déjà dit, je m'en rappelle très, Albus. »

« Vous vous en souviendrez à nouveau. » Albus le regardait étrangement. Il y avait dans sa voix un ton bizarre que Severus n'avait jamais entendu avant.

« Albus.. . »

« Parfois, Severus, il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons pas accepter. Et nous allons à grands pas voir ces choses qui n'arriveront jamais. »

« Est-ce ce qu'Harry a fait ? »

« C'est ce que nous faisons tous, quand il n'y a pas d'autre choix. »

_Plus de charade. Je suis fatigue de ces charades. _« Je veux juste de la tranquillité, Albus. Je veux arrêter de me battre. Je veux me réveiller le matin et ne pas m'inquiéter à l'idée qu'une chose terrible va arriver. Je suis si fatigué de la douleur et de la perte. »

« Il faut toujours passer par les moments les plus noirs avant l'aurore, Severus. Mais je n'ai jamais perdu ma foi en vous. » Il y avait tant de compassion et de compréhension dans les yeux brillants d'Albus que Severus sentit un frisson de malaise parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne parlait pas du passé. « L'aurore viendra, Severus. Il y aura un temps où vous en douterez. Mais je vous le promets ; par les paroles d'une personne en qui je fais bien plus confiance qu'en tout autre, elle viendra. Et ce sera un glorieux levé de soleil, l'un de ceux que vous n'avez jamais vu. »


End file.
